It was a Tuesday
by OlicityShipper
Summary: After the incident with Leviathan, S.S.R discovers an anonymous group hell bent on killing Howard Stark and threatening NYC. No one knows why, but the clock is ticking. Meanwhile, Peggy and Jack are yet to discover the lingering feelings they have for each other and must question how to secretly balance it with family, work and friends.
1. Lady by the Lake

**So… I'm pretty new to Cartson. I personally think we need more fics in this fandom so I decided to make one myself. This is basically takes of a few months after episode 1x07, sorry if it's a bit vague since we haven't seen 1x08 to know what actually happened. Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a Tuesday. Peggy loved Tuesdays. She wasn't sure why, but she felt as if there always seemed to be something interesting that happened on one the second day of the week.

"Mornin'." Daniel greeted politely as Peggy made her way to Chief Dooley's office desk. Peggy replied with a warm smile and a nod before sitting down in the comfortable wheelie chair. She laughed at the piles of reports on her desk, "So much work these days, isn't that right Agent?"

She looked up to see Daniel deep in thought. Bless his heart, he was probably still thinking about Chief Dooley. "Are you alright Daniel?"

Daniel limped to sit in the seat opposite her, "I still can't believe he's gone. You know?" He shook his head and sighed, "Poor kids."

Peggy nodded solemnly; it had been 4 months since the Chief died. She was now temporary Chief in place of Dooley. Temporary because Jack was actually supposed to be Chief. Unfortunately, after Peggy foiled Leviathan's plot and captured Dottie, the psychiatrist held Jack as hostage. By the time Peggy reached Jack the psychiatrist hypnotized her and sent her to kill Jack.

Peggy winced. She remembered the look on his face, she left no mercy as she hurt him. She beat him up so badly three ribcages were broken, and she even pushed him over a ledge, leaving him in a coma.

"I know what you're thinking and it wasn't your fault Chief." Daniel said softly, snapping her out of her trance.

Peggy frowned, "Of course it was. I should have shot the bloody psychiatrist before he hypnotized me. I was lucky enough that Howard was there to stop me before I—" Peggy closed her eyes, she didn't want to remember how she almost killed Jack. She opened her eyes before a memory of Jack shouting in agony resurfaced again.

"You saved Jack. If you hadn't gone back for him Dottie would have killed him and you know it Chief. You saved a lot of people, that's what mattered."

"And many died in the process." She said curtly as she glanced at a picture of Chief Dooley and his family. "And please don't call me Chief. I don't deserve the title." Daniel shook his head and smiled, "You're too hard on yourself."

Peggy glanced at her friend who was still smiling warmly at her, "You put too much faith in me Daniel."

Daniel shrugged, "That's what friends are for."

Peggy smiled and stood up, "Come on. There's a meeting we have to go to."

Peggy handed each of the agents seated at the table before her a yellow file.

"This contains sensitive evidence about the terrorist claims that have been popping up. Within the files you should be able to find a picture of the potential suspects and I want them found _immediately_. So I'm going to need someone responsible to be in charge of this operation. Any volunteers?"

"I'd love to." Daniel said, raising his hand. "Perfect." She replied, "Now this operation requires everyone full attention and-"

Peggy frowned. She was interrupted by two men stifling a laugh, "Excuse me boys. Is there something funny?"

"I think it's obvious that I should handle this one. After all, I'm much more suited for the job" Agent Fisher said haughtily. Peggy frowned at the man. Sure, Fisher was good at his job. But he was too cocky and often got ahead of himself. He liked to talk the talk but never actually do the walking.

"Actually Agent Fisher, I believe Agent Sousa would be a better suited for the job. Daniel, you'll be head of operations on this one." Peggy said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Daniel replied with a smirk directed to Fisher. Agent Fisher cocked his brows and scoffed, "You're picking a guy that limps over me?"

Peggy mirrored his expression and stood her ground, "As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, I'm picking Agent Sousa because he has repeatedly shown he has better experience at leading cases such as this."

"But-"

"No buts. My decision is final and if you have a problem with that then I suggest you _leave_." She crossed her arms as she ignored the glares that Fisher sent her and turned to face everyone, "Are there any more questions?"

"No ma'am." The men grumbled in unison.

Peggy nodded curtly, "Good. You're all dismissed." Daniel grinned at her appreciatively before leaving. She raised her brow when she heard clapping behind her.

_"Brava. Brava Ms. Carter."_

Peggy smirked, she knew she could recognize that English voice from a mile away. "Good morning Jarvis." Jarvis tipped his hat before taking it off his head, "Morning. I see you are a natural at commanding your men."

Peggy laughed to herself, "Well. Besides Daniel, a lot of the men are still annoyed that a _woman_ is their boss for a change. You'd think they'd be used to it after 4 months."

"Please excuse us men. We're all dreadful beasts." Jarvis said sarcastically. Peggy rolled her eyes and sat down as she flipped through documents she needed to sign, "Would you like to take a seat and tell me what you're doing here?"

Jarvis shook his head, "I'm not here for a chit chat. I wanted to drive you to the hospital."

"Now why ever would I want to go to the hospital with you? I'm not sick." Peggy said without looking up from her work.

"You'd probably like to know Mr. Thompson woke up from his coma."

Hearing Jack's last name made her pause, she frowned and looked up curiously, "What? He woke up?"

Jarvis nodded, "It was last night. Howard sent me to thank Jack for saving his life since Howard is on one of his business trips, and I didn't want to go alone…"

"So you came to pick me to come with you?" Peggy said with arched brows.

"Yes." Jarvis piped innocently, "At least.. I assumed that you would want to see him."

Peggy frowned, "What do you mean you _assumed_? I don't have any feelings for him." Jarvis arched his brow, "I never said anything about feelings Agent Carter."

"I knew that." She replied a little too quickly. She tucked her hair behind her ear before going back to signing papers, "And why would I want to visit him anyway. He probably hates my guts after I nearly killed him."

Jarvis stared at his friend who was trying to bury herself in her papers, "Ms. Carter. For the past 4 months you've been drowning in guilt every time Agent Thompson's name would come up in a conversation. I highly suggest you two talk. This will do you good—_both _of you."

Peggy pursed her lips; as much as she hated it Jarvis had a point. She had to talk to Jack, at least to to apologize. But what on earth could she say to him? "Hello Jack. I'm terribly sorry for almost killing you. Friends?" She sighed and gave her friend a wary look, "Fine, but promise me you're going to be with me when Jack and I talk. I'm not talking to him alone."

"I promise." Jarvis said with a sincere smile as he offered his arm, "Now let's go, I left the car running." Peggy laughed as she linked his arm in her friend's, "I told you to stop doing that. Your car will get stolen one day or another."

"I think I've been craving some action after 4 months of running errands for Howard. Being your partner in crime as a double agent with you was quite splendid."

Peggy smiled to herself as Jarvis drove, she did miss it. She still remembers how shocked Chief Dooely, Daniel and Jack were when they figured out she was the blonde woman. She bit her lips anxiously as they parked in front of the hospital, "Why did I listen to you Jarvis. This is a terrible idea. For all I know Jack will kick me out before I even say a word."

"I bought a gift for both of us to give him to persuade him in case that happens."

Peggy shook her head as Jarvis handed her a baby pink covered book, "A book? Really Jarvis?"

Jarvis shrugged, "It's something I knew you'd _love_ give him." Peggy sighed as she examined the book, it was titled _The Lady in the Lake_. She smiled, "I've read this book before, it was splendid. This book is perfect because it's mostly read by women. Agent Thompson would hate this." Peggy smiled at Jarvis mischievously, "You know me too well."

Jarvis smirked, "Maybe he'll learn a few lessons on how to treat women correctly."

"If only pigs could fly." Peggy said as she walked into the door Jarvis opened for her.

"Oh nonsense." Jarvis said hushing Peggy once they reached the front desk. Once they got the number to Jack's room they walked down the hallway as instruct to met an old woman with a stern frown on her face closing the door.

Jarvis adjusted his tie, "Good morning Madam, Agent Carter and I are here to pay a visit to Mr. Thompson. May we enter the room?"

The woman looked up from her clipboard, "No." Peggy glanced at Jarvis before turning to the nurse, "And why not?"

"Because he's sleeping now." The woman crossed her arms, "Are you his wife?"

"Me? Heavens no!" Peggy exclaimed with a laugh. The nurse frowned and shook her head, "Then sorry miss. No visitors allowed unless you're a family member. Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy."

Peggy frowned, "But—"

"I'm busy." The grouchy nurse replied while walking away from Peggy.

"Wait please!" Peggy said as she and Jarvis quickly walked after the short woman. _The bloody woman walks much too fast for her age._ She thought to herself.

The nurse rolled her eyes and turned, "What do you want lady? I told you. No one can see Thompson. Unless you're family, there's nothing I can do. Now beat it."

Peggy sighed as they watched the nurse sit down to talk to another nurse, "It's useless Jarvis. Let's just go back."

Jarvis snapped his fingers, "I have an idea Ms. Carter!" Peggy arched her brows, "And what would that be?"

Jarvis smiled, "I suggest you wait here. I'll handle everything."

Peggy watched Jarvis walk to the nurse and whisper in the woman's ear. Peggy arched her brow as she watched Jarvis point in her direction while the nurse clutched her chest and gasped. Peggy frowned as she noticed the cheeky look on her friend's face. She also noted that Jarvis was tugging his ear while walking back to her with the nurse by his side. She knew that look on his face. He was lied about something…_Oh Jarvis_…

The nurse put her hand on Peggy's shoulder, "I'm so sorry about your parents."

What was the nurse talking about? Peggy frowned, "Excuse me?"

"You're friend told me how your parents disapprove of Jack as your fiancé and how you're keeping it a secret." The nurse wiped a tear away, "So don't worry, I won't tell a soul."

Peggy glared at Jarvis before looking back at the nurse sheepishly, "Thank you ma'am?"

"Anything for love my dear. Just remember to be quiet when you enter his room. He's resting." The nurse said with a sympathetic smile before leaving.

Peggy turned to Jarvis and crossed her arms furiously, "You lied!"

Jarvis tugged on his tie, "Well—I-"

Peggy shook her head furiously, "And of all things you could make up, you make me his fiancé! _Really Jarvis?"_

"Calm down Ms. Carter. Since you're 'family' you can go visit Jack now." Jarvis said with a smug smile.

"It's a pity, he's not even my type." Peggy said sticking her chin in the air.

Jarvis chuckled to himself, "You're welcome Ms. Carter."

Peggy laughed as she opened the door, "And what about you? Aren't you coming with me?"

"I'll come in later. I'm not allowed, just tell Jack to let me in once he wakes up." Jarvis said with a smile as he gently patted for Peggy to enter. Her eyes widened as she saw Jack sleeping peacefully on the cot.

"Jarvis! You can't leave me alone with him! You promised!" She whispered.

"Be good. Ta-ta!" Jarvis said with a small wave before closing the door.

"Sometimes I wonder why I listen to you." She muttered while facepalming herself. She turned to Jack and sighed, she might as well use her time wisely in here. A small smile crept on her face as she watched him sleep. With soft breathing, his chest rose slowly, up and down, up and down, up and down. His firm lips that were usually frowned at her was a bit agape as he snored quietly.

"Hah. Agent Thompson snores." She said delightfully to herself as she walked to him. She noticed his stubble had grown out…in a good way. She smiled slightly. It was almost nice to see Jack without him putting a macho façade on. His golden blond hair that was usually gelled into place was now more scuffled. She resisted the urge to want to put the stray hairs back in place. She would never admit it to him, but she loved how his hair was always in place. Seeing it ruffled like this was... different.

"Oh crud, I can't take it anymore." Peggy muttered to herself as she smoothened his hair. "Much better," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly Jack's eyes flew wide open as he grabbed her hand tightly. Jack frowned when he recognized it was Peggy.

"Carter?"

_Great. The blokes awake_.

"Hi." she said apologetically. Jack glanced at their hands before immediately letting go, "What are you doing here?" he growled as he rubbed his eyes.

"The nurse mentioned that you woke up from your coma. So I thought I'd… pay a visit."

"How nice of you to come considering you almost killed me." He said with a wry smile as he observed her calm face. Peggy frowned at the sarcasm that basically drooled from his voice. Jack sure knew how to float a boat.

"You were worried about me weren't you?"

"No comment." She said, glancing away from his heavy gaze. She wasn't going to lie, now that she was next to him she realized how scared for him she was.

Jack stared at Peggy was avoiding his gaze and almost smiled. She was worried about him. Who knew Agent Carter could be a softie?

Peggy glanced at Jack in surprise to see him still staring at her. She blinked, "Don't get all giddy Mister. It wasn't my idea; it was actually Jarvis who suggested this."

Jack arched his brow, "And why would Jarvis think you talking to me would do any good. Thanks to you I've been stuck in this hospital for months."

He blinked in surprise as he watched Peggy stand up, he frowned, that came out a little harsher than it was supposed to sound. And this wasn't the first time, ever since they met he has always had petty arguments with her. Although he did enjoy getting on her nerves at times…That's probably why Chief Dooley though he had a "crush" on her..

Peggy stood up to leave, "I told Jarvis I was right. It was a mistake coming here."

"Not so fast Pegs."

She was surprised at how she flinched at the sound of her name. It's probably because she was shocked. He called her Marge, "the lady", Agent, but never Pegs, better yet, he never even called her Peggy.

Jack glanced at her curiously, "Why did you come to visit me?"

Peggy refused to face him and closed her eyes in irritation, "I told you, Jarvis—"

Jack smirked, "Jarvis isn't here. You're lying. You came because you feel guilty about what happened. Aren't you?"

"Yes." She whispered in shame with her back still facing Jack. She didn't want him to see the sympathetic look on her face, the egotistical bloke never let her go on that if he did.

"Stop beating yourself up about it."

Peggy turned around coolly on her heels and placed a firm hand on her hip, "I see beating you to pulp has suddenly made you a psychiatrist."

Jack ignored her insult; maybe because he knew he deserved it, "I'm not angry at you Peggy. You came here to talk. So let's talk."

Peggy stared into his calm grey eyes, she stuck her chin in the air, "Fine." Jack chuckled to himself, "Are all Brits as pompous as you?"

"Oh trust me, not as much as you." Peggy retorted casually as she set her bag down and pulled a chair to his cot. As she took a deep breath, Jake put his hand up, "Peggy, I don't want you to apologize to me."

Peggy blinked, "What? Why not?"

"You saved my life. Twice." Jack said with a frown. Peggy could tell he hated admitting that. "I almost killed you."

"Because you were trying to save me. And you did. If you didn't Dottie would have killed me." Jack chuckled, "If it's anyone that should feel bad it's me. I guess my training wasn't all as good as I thought huh?"

"I guess not." Peggy said with a small smile, glad that he was laughing. Although she noticed as he laughed he winced, she placed a hand on his rib, "I'm sorry about breaking your ribs."

Jack smiled, "That's nice to know."

Peggy frowned and poked one of his ribs. "Ow." Jack growled as he smacked her hand off, "What was that for?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "For thinking I'm a softie. Don't take advantage of my pity, it's only going to last until you get better"

"Noted _Chief_" Jack said with a casual smile as he folded his arms under his head and stared up at the ceiling. Peggy smiled, "How'd you know?"

Jack shrugged, "Since I'm not there, you're the best one for the job. Don't get too comfortable though, once I'm back its back to being Agent Carter for you." Peggy rolled her eyes, this pompous bloke still loved to be full of himself. But he had definitely changed from when they first met, before he would never have stood for a woman to be in his position. But now. There was trust.

Peggy dug in her bag and pulled out the book Jarvis bought, "Here."

Jack stared at the pink book suspiciously, "For me?" She nodded as she watched him examine the book with a scowl before handing the book back to her.

"Hospitals are horrid. I got you this in case you ever got bored in here."

After examining the book he held it to her, "Thanks but no thanks. I don't read books written by women."

"Why? Because the words are too complicated for you?" Peggy retorted at his sexist remark.

Jack glared back, "No. Because it's not manly." She scoffed, "Men. You're all the same narcissistic blokes."

"Then why did you love Steve if you hate us men so much." Jack said bitterly, surprised again at how harsh his words sounded.

Peggy's eye twitched, "Because manly or not he respected women and men equally. And that was manly." She paused "He had manners too. Something you _men_ lack sorely these days."

The room went quiet. Jack sighed and glanced at the book in her hand. He couldn't help but feel he should have known better than to bring Steve up in the conversation. An awkward silence buzzed in the room like a restless fly.

"I hate hospitals." He muttered to himself as he tried to sit up. He winced as pain surged from his back and rested his head back on the pillow. He couldn't get up. He turned in surprise to see Peggy with a smug smile on her face. She probably was enjoying seeing him struggling like this.

"What?" He growled.

"Do you need help? You seem to be having a bit of trouble." She replied with her smug smile still in place.

"No I don't." He said with a glare before trying to sit up again.

"If you say so." Peggy said amused as Jack was finally able to sit up after many fail attempts. She sometimes wondered how men could have such big egos. Steve wasn't like that…

Jack noticed she was fiddling with her hands. She was thinking about Steve. He frowned. He wasn't sure if he was frowning because she was thinking about Steve or because he was surprised he discern her feeling just from observing her body movements. Carter was always significantly fidgety whenever Steve Rogers came into the picture. Peggy was probably the toughest women he'd ever come across. Steve must have been a really swell guy for him to affect her like that.

"Is there something on my face? You seem to have a fascination with my eyes." Peggy said with a haughty smirk.

Jack rolled his eyes and glanced away before saying, "Thank you."

"What?" She asked quietly, she couldn't have heard that right. Was Jack actually saying thank you to _her_?

Jack's frown twitched, "You heard me Carter."

"I honestly didn't hear a word you said." Peggy said innocently as she held a newspaper up to hide her face.

"Liar."

She calmly folded the paper in her arms and smirked, "It's hard to hear you with your jaw clenched as if someone just punched you."

"Then too bad." Jack said ignoring her gleeful eyes. She was enjoying this a lot more than he'd like. Carter wasn't going to make him thank her again just for her personal pleasure.

After a few minutes of silence Peggy gave up. She knew that Jack was just as stubborn as she was. _What a bloke. Can't even thank the person who saved his arse twice…"_

Jack rolled his eyes and swallowed his pride before gazing into her hazel eyes.

"Thank you for visiting me Pegs, it means a lot." He said without letting his eyes leave hers. As much as she grated on his nerves, he meant it, he owed her his life.

"Atta boy." She said with a grin. Jack smiled and shook his head, "So where did you say Jarvis was again?"

Peggy pursed her red lips, "Um… about that…"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the nurse with medicine in her hand. "I'm sorry for interrupting you two lovebirds, but Jack needs to take his medicine." The nurse said politely.

Jack furrowed his brows, "We aren't—" Jack stopped midsentence as Peggy pecked him lightly on the cheek and turned to the nurse, "No worries, you aren't interrupting anything."

Jack's browed raised in surprise as Peggy placed a warm hand on his chest and giggled like a little school girl. He frowned, Peggy doesn't giggle. She chortles, she scoffs, she laughs, but never giggles.

The nurse touched her chest, "I'll just set the medicine down and leave you two alone."

"Could Jarvis enter the room now that my fiancé is awake?" Peggy asked politely.

"As long as it's alright with your man."

Jack's frown deepened when he realized the nurse was referring to him. "Well?" Peggy asked with her deep red lips curved into a smile.

Jack ignored the tingling feeling that still lingered on his cheek and plastered a fake smile on his face, "Send him in."

"Of course, I'll go get him." The nurse said before leaving the room. Peggy exhaled a sigh of relief and turned to see Jack's fake smile drop into a scowl.

"Pegs, I know you knocked me into a coma, but I don't remember me ever proposing to you much less dating."

"It was Jarvis's plan. It was the only way they'd let me in." She replied indignantly.

Jack smirked, "Are you sure? Maybe you pretended to be my fiancé just so you could kiss to me." Peggy rolled her eyes, and removed her hand from his chest faster than touching hot potatoes, "Oh please Agent Thompson. You act like you've never kissed a girl before."

Jack chuckled, "You call that a kiss darling?"

Peggy frowned, tempted to hit him right across the head with the newspaper in her hand, "I'm not your _darling _and don't be mad just because I didn't kiss you on the lips."

Jack paused at the idea. Him and her as a couple. Boy would that be the day. They couldn't even last a day without squabbling whenever they were together. Not that he minded...

He closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow, "No comment."

Peggy arched her brow, was that Jack's confusing way of saying he wanted them to kiss?

Jack opened one eye and smirked as he noticed a Peggy still staring at him, "Don't get all emotional. I was joking."

"Of course you were Agent Thompson." Peggy said with a sarcastic smile. Jack frowned, "I better not hear a word of this at the office."

Peggy smiled before going back to reading from her newspaper, "Yes sir."

_"Splendid. I see you two haven't killed each other."_

Peggy looked up to see Jarvis with a dark blue envelop in his hands, "Ha-ha Jarvis."

Jarvis smiled at Peggy before approaching Jack, "Howard Stark sends his greetings, and invites you to his annual gala that he's hosting in two weeks."

"I'm going to have to take a pass on that. I'm not really much of a socialite like Stark."

Peggy wasn't surprised. Jack didn't seem like the type to hang around people. "You never know, you might change your mind," she said softly.

Jack sighed "Fine." He accepted the envelop before placing it beside his bed, "But tell him not to keep his hopes up about that."

"Will do Agent Thompson." Jarvis turned to Peggy, "Ready to leave now?"

Peggy glanced at Jack before standing up to leave, "Yes."

"Carter. You can leave the book." Jack said pointing at the pink novel in her hand. She glanced at Jack with a surprised grin, "I'm sure you'll love it, I did." Jack scoffed, "I'm only accepting it because there's nothing to do here."

"Sure." Peggy said pleased with herself as she handed him the book. "Well, goodbye, I hope the next time I see you you'll be at the office Agent Thompson."

"You can call me Jack out of the office Pegs." He said closing his eyes casually.

She arched her brow, "I see Pegs is my new little cute nickname now?"

"I like it. It suits you." Jack said glancing at her before staring back at the ceiling.

"Have a nice day Jack." Peggy said with a laugh as she closed the door behind her. She entered the car to see Jarvis grinning.

"Say it." Jarvis piped. "Say what?" Peggy asked innocently as Jarvis drove.

"That I was right and you were wrong."

Peggy crossed her arms at Jarvis who's smile was smugger than ever. "Oh please Jarvis, Jack and I only got along because we needed to pretend we were betrothed lovers."

"Sure." Jarvis said sarcastically as he switched on the radio. It was the song _I got a crush on you_ by Frank Sinatra. "Oh, my wife and I love this song. Don't you?" He sang gaily. Peggy laughed as she watched her friend tap the steering wheel and whistle.

She wasn't sure why she felt happier just from visiting Jack, maybe it was because of how lighter her heart felt, not being straddled down by guilt. Or maybe she was just a tad tickled at the fact Jack wanted to kiss her.

"Come on Ms Carter. Sing with me._ 'I've got a crush on you...'_"

She smiled to find herself as she sang along to Sinatra with Jarvis, "_Sweetie pie..."_

Jarvis arched his brow, "My my, you're _awfully_ good at singing."

"Don't tell anyone."

"You secrets safe with me Ms. Carter. I've gotten a lot of practice with that after being with Mr. Stark for so long." He said with a wink. Peggy laughed as they went back to singing.

This was a nice Tuesday.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Please feel free leave comments and feedback on things you liked/didn't like. It helps me when writing these fics. Thanks :3**


	2. Who's the Boss?

**Hi everyone. If you'd like a bit of a full explanation on why I'm so late in updating check my profile bio. Sorry it took so long to do, and thank you for all the wonderful comments. They are so help in knowing how to improve my writing :) xxx And for song selections, just listen to some Frank Sinatra or "All of Me" by Ella Fitzgerald.**

**P.S you might need to re-read the first chapter to remember a bit of how this chapter continues on. And remember I wrote the first chapter and most of this chapter before watching the last episode.**

* * *

Later that evening Peggy entered the L &amp; L Automat to get her late night dinner. She sat down with her purse in one hand and newspaper in the other as she patiently waited for her food arrive. Her eyes followed the big bolded words at the top of the paper:

_**"Stark Plans Dinner Ball Amidst Potential Terrorist Threats In New York City?"**_

Peggy smirked at the large picture of Stark plastered on the next page, even if the world was going through an impending alien invasion, Howard would still find the time to hold a ball. If there was anything Howard loved more than women, it was hosting parties to show off his "grandeur". Angie plopped in the seat in front of her with a friendly smile and set Peggy's favorite decaf coffee in front of her.

"I haven't seen you in a while. How is work going for yah?" Angie asked as she placed her notepad on the table and tucked her pencil behind her ear.

Peggy winced after taking a small sip from her steaming coffee, "I'm terribly sorry about that Angie. Surprisingly work has been really stressful ever since we took down Leviathan."

Angie bobbed her head, "That probably because SSR is run by a responsible woman like you."

Peggy chuckled at her confident friend, "Thank Angie," she propped her chin on her crossed fingers and sighed, "But it's only temporary. Once Jack is better he'll be Chief, not me."

If not for Dooley's sudden death and Jack's injuries, Peggy knew SSR could never have a woman in charge. But at the moment she was given the position because of her experience from fighting side by side with Captain America. Even as temporary chief the boys in the office were still giving her a tough time. A day didn't pass without her overhearing how incompetent she was. Or having objections to her orders because she didn't have enough "experience", or in other words… she was too womanly to make a "proper" decision. The remarks she endured made her wonder if Chief Dooley ever experienced this much disrespect. Peggy scoffed at herself, of course not. She never heard them tell the Chief how he should stick to serving _coffee_…

Angie noted the preoccupied look on Peggy's face and nodded understandably, "It's pretty stupid if you ask me, woman or not you deserve that job."

"Tell that to Jack." Peggy said while setting her mug down, "He was basically Chief Dooley's lapdog. Chief used to take Jack everywhere for cases."

Angie arched her brow, "By Jack you mean Agent Thompson right? The one you almost killed when that pycho fella hypnotized you?"

"Yes. That Agent." Peggy replied with a nod, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, I don't know…I just find it interesting you called him by his first name. You never call the boys at your office by their first name..." Angie replied innocently, "So how is he?"

Peggy arched her brow at her friend who was examining her closely and shrugged indifferently. "I visited him today, he seemed fine for a person who broke a little more than 3 ribs."

Angie's eyes widened slightly, "He let you visit him? He must really like you. I don't know that many men who'd like to face a woman who beat them worse than a bat."

Peggy laughed as she described how she had to pretend to be Jack's fiancé to enter his room. Angie laughed though the whole story, "It sounds like you two had fun."

Peggy scoffed, "I know what you're getting at Angie and _no_. We don't fancy each other. He's my colleague."

"Blonde hair, strong shoulders, smoldering eyes right? And I think I met him a while ago when the SSR were searching for you at the Griffin." She sighed dreamily, "he was quite the looker if I say so myself."

"Hmm…" Peggy said with a smile to herself before finishing off her coffee. She hated to admit it but Angie was right, the bloke was pretty good looking. Well. When he wasn't a sexist bloke that is…

"Is he single?"

Peggy couldn't help but laugh. "How in the world am I supposed to know you little goof."

"Hey, don't blame a girl for trying." Angie said with a wink. Peggy rolled her eyes. Immediately Angie's face lit up as though it were Christmas.

"Honey…You think he's cute too _don'tcha_?" Angie said with a smirk while observing Peggy's face.

Peggy shrugged, "Never said I didn't."

Angie clapped giddly, "You liar. You like him. Have you told him yet?"

_"Angie! We don't pay you to gossip all day!"_

They turned to Angie's boss who was motioning for her to start packing peoples plates.

"I'm on my break George. Find someone else to do it."

George jerked his thumb to a silent couple who were seated at a table farthest from everyone, "Break or not. Those two have been there for 3 hours, go get their order or I'll find another girl take your job."

Peggy shook her head at George's red face. He was basically he glaring daggers in their direction.

"I don't know how you deal with him. He looks like he could blow up to smithereens just from looking at him."

"I keep telling you Peggy. You don't know how lucky you are. I wish I had a billionaire friend who'd give me a house to live in free of charge. Which includes free food, and transportation… I'd never go to work again." Angie said with a wink as she cleared Peggy's plates.

Peggy laughed; Angie was referring to how Howard had offered his guest house to Peggy after the aftermath of Leviathan's scheme. As much as Peggy hated the thought of being dependent on someone, she had nowhere else to go, so she accepted his offer.

Angie came back with a frown on her face, "Georges an idiot. The couple said they didn't want to order anything… strange…maybe they weren't hungry?"

Angie was right, it wasn't normal for people to come to the L &amp; L Automat during the night without ordering dinner. Peggy wasn't sure why but subconsciously her gut made her to examine the couple. One of the top procedures she learnt in her previous experience as a spy was to always be sure of your gut and examine your suspicions. The man was fiddling with his mustard colored fedora hat and his girlfriend opposite him in a red polka dotted dress had a camera in her hand.

She felt a nudge from Angie who motioned to the door, "Speaking of the devil himself, your billionaire friend just arrived."

Peggy laughed as she watched Howard Stark confidently make his way to their table. Howard turned to Angie, "Mind getting me a cup of coffee darlin'?"

Angie's smile dimmed into a skeptical frown. "Sure thing," she muttered before leaving.

"Did I do something wrong?" Howard asked in a miffed tone as Angie left. Peggy smiled at Howard's shock. "I guess I found the first girl who hasn't fallen for your _dashing _charms."

Howard laughed with a wink, "Including you, it'd be two."

"Oi, I know that look pretty boy, stop staring at Angie like that," Peggy said with arched brows at Howard whose eyes were following Angie.

"What? Just appreciating the view." Howard said innocently. Peggy rolled her eyes. Angie came back with his coffee and set it in front of him.

"That'll be 75 cents."

Howard took out his wallet and paid her with a 20 dollar bill, "Keep the change darlin'"

"The names Angie." She said with her pink lips set in a straight line.

"Right…Angie. Got it." Howard said apologetically at Angie who was already walking away.

"When will you learn that not every woman likes that term." Peggy said. Howard may have known how to be slick with aristocratic girls but he was clueless on how to flirt with city ones. "So what are you doing in this side of town anyway? Shouldn't you be with some girl or working on that secret high tech gizmo you've been yapping for weeks about?"

Howard stirred his coffee, "Don't play good cop bad cop with me. I was actually about to ask you the same thing. Jarvis prepared an amazing dinner. It was turkey casserole and you've skipped out on having dinner with us…again…"

"Can't I have dinner alone in peace?" Peggy asked sarcastically. She took her newspaper beside her and held it up to her face to avoid Howards disproving frown.

Howard used his index finger to lower her newspaper so she could look at him, "Peggy, you saved my life, this is my small way of repaying you back."

"Look Howard, I'm grateful that you and Jarvis offered me a place to stay, but I can't stand the thought of me completely living off you two."

"I disagree. You're thinking about it all wrong."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're thinking the same way about what happened to Agent Thompson. It wasn't your fault that you got hypnotized, so stop blaming yourself about hurting him and stop thinking you don't deserve any good credit that goes your way."

Peggy sighed and tried to focus on the words in front of her. She was always this way with her friends, her pride got to her. Stubborn. Unyielding. That's who she was. She couldn't help it, it was her natural instinct to blame herself when things didn't go her way as planned. It was like a dark voice within her. Just like when Steve Rogers…passed away…there was always a lingering thought that maybe if she had done something different… been more vigilant… maybe he'd still be alive…

_"Earth to Peggy?"_

Peggy blinked as her friend's voice pulled her out of her deep thoughts, "I'm sorry were you asking something?"

Howard gently tugged the newspaper from Peggy and pointed to the big picture of him on the front cover, "They always use the wrong picture. It was taken at a wrong angle!"

She laughed, was there ever a day he didn't focus on his looks? "I'm still in shock that your ballroom party is the focus of the news, when the news should be focusing on the bomb threats that have been going around the city."

"Hey, speaking about my ballroom party… I need a date."

"I assume that shouldn't be a problem for you since you're considered one of the "best" looking men in the city." She said as she tugged the newspaper from Howard and continued reading.

"So how would you like to be my date and be considered the best looking woman beside me?" He said wriggling his brows.

Peggy smiled before busting into a loud laughter, "Could you be serious for once in your life Howard?"

"What? I'm being very serious Ms. Carter. I haven't had a red-haired girl as a date in a while…" Howard mused with a playful smile.

She shook her head as she wiped the tear from the corner of her eyes. "Good joke. If you weren't such a brilliant scientist I'd recommend you become a comedian." As Howard was about to respond, the pretty woman in the red polka dotted dress tapped on Howard's shoulder.

The woman's boyfriend with the mustard hat put a light hand on her back, "We wanted to ask if one of you could take our picture."

"Sure." Howard said with a nod, after taking the couples' picture, the woman turned to Peggy.

"Sorry if this is a strange question, but could I also get a picture of you two?" The woman asked with a bright smile.

"Us?" Peggy and Howard asked with puzzled looks. The woman nodded, "I know it's strange, but you two look so much like my grandparents."

"Anything for a pretty lady." Howard said with a wink. Peggy looked at the woman before glancing at the camera suspiciously, "Sorry, I'll take a pass on that, I'm not much of a picture gal."

Suddenly tears fell from the woman's eyes, she wiped them away with her hand and sniffed, "I'm sorry for crying, it just… my grandparents… t-they…they." The boyfriend rubbed her back, "Her grandparents unfortunately passed away a few weeks ago…"

"Come on Peggy," Howard whispered. Peggy nodded hesitantly, she sighed as Howard placed a casual arm around her and plastered a faint smile before the camera flashed.

"Thank you so much!" The woman said with a dazzling smile before leaving with her boyfriend.

"That was strange." Howard murmured. Peggy nodded in agreement with him. A few minutes later Angie came to their table, "The man forgot his hat…" She turned around, "Hey mister! You forgot your hat!"

"He's long gone Angie." Howard said shaking his head. Peggy frowned, there was something nudging her about that couple, something she felt she should have been paying attention to… "Could you please pass me his hat Angie?"

After the hate was passed to her, her frown deepened as she flipped the hat upside down. She noticed a metallic lining on the inside with a digital clock inside it. "Oh no. Howard, _please_ tell me this isn't what I think it is…"

Howard's frown mimicked Peggy's after quickly examining it, "It's a bomb."

"Everyone get out _now_. A bomb is going to explode in a minute!" Peggy shouted to everyone. A chorus of screams erupted after the warning, with people running frantically to the door.

As Peggy ran out of the building after Howard and Angie, an explosion of fire broke through the roof of the Diner. They all watched as fire consumed the diner.

Jarvis spotted Howard and Peggy, "What happened! Are you all alright?"

Peggy drew out a big breath, "Yes. We—" Before she could continue she noticed Angie looking around with a worried look on her face, "What's wrong Angie? Is everyone out?"

Angie shook her head, "George and the cooking staff. I don't see them. Peggy what if they didn't hear you?"

Peggy turned to look back at the Diner. Angie was right, and it would be to late to wait for the firemen to arrive. "Jarvis, could you please give me your suit?"

"I don't like that look on your face Ms. Carter." Jarvis said warningly knowing what she was about to do. Howard walked after her, "Peggy! Are ya outta your mind? You'll get yourself killed."

"Stay back. I know what I'm doing. Find someone to call the paramedics. We'll need them." She said before pushing the door with Jarvis's suit.

As she entered, heat hit her like a wall. Her eyes burned from the smoke that was filling the air. Her lungs ached from lack of fresh air. She frantically glanced around, all she saw were licks of flame and smoke. Broken glass crackled under her heels as she called out, "George? Anyone?"

All she could hear was the crackling of the fire, but louder than anything else was the pounding of her heart. She shook her had to remain calm. After stopping to cough briefly, she examined her surroundings. There was a faint pounding sound that became louder. She suddenly heard what sounded like loud knocks against a door.

"George!" She called again as she finally made her way to a door. A chunk from the ceiling had fallen down and blocked the opening of the door. She coughed, "I want every one of you men in there to push as hard as you can on my count, I'll try to push the boulder away at the same time. One…Two…Three… _push_!"

She could feel the boulder shift slightly as she pushed it to the side, "One more time!" On the second try the boulder gave way, George and three other men coughed their way out as she followed behind them. Once they were out of the diner Peggy heard a sound of applause erupt from a large crowd of people. At the moment she didn't care about the attention… all that she cared about was that she was breathing and alive.

"You're a hero Peggy!" Angie exclaimed. Firemen finally start hosing down the burning building with water. She rolled her eyes, what perfect timing. A paramedic walked towards her, "Are you alright Ma'am?"

Peggy nodded, "I'm dandy. Don't worry about me, I wasn't in the building as long as George and the others." The paramedic tipped his hat, "Good job out there ma'am, you saved a lot of lives tonight."

"She does that often." Howard said with a curt smile. Peggy coughed, "Let's go home."

"I assume I'm not getting my suit back?" Jarvis asked with a wry smile as they walked back to the car.

Peggy handed Jarvis the suit that was now a smoked cloth ridden with burns, "I'm not sure you'd like to use it again."

Jarvis groaned, "What will I tell my wife? This was my favorite one."

"""""

The next day Peggy walked into the telecommunication room S.S.R used as a cover. The ladies at the telephone all turned and clapped.

_"There she is." "She's a hero!" "Looking cute too." "Ain't she a swell gal."_

Rose pressed a button to open the door for Peggy, "Everyone heard about what you did, great job Peggy!" And in a split second, at that moment and time, Peggy felt confident, proud and accomplished. Not necessarily because she saved lives, but she felt as though she brought honor for women who had always been unrepresented.

"Thanks ladies." Peggy said with a modest grin before walking into the office. The minute the door closed behind her, stares were fixed in her direction, as though she had committed done the unnatural. She wasn't going to let their pride get to her. "Morning Boys." She chirped and was surprisingly greeted a most of the men in the room—besides Agent Fisher who obviously wasn't enjoying her joyful mood. She straightened her posture and she confidently strut to her office with a confident smirk.

As she entered her office, she frowned to see two feet casually crossed on her desk. She looked to meet two amazingly grey eyes, "Jack?"

"Don't you ever get tired of being the hero?" Jack asked with a skeptical grin.

"What on earth you doing here." You should be resting." Peggy said with a hand on her hips as she set her bag on the desk. "And get your grubby feet off my table."

"You mean _my table."_ Jack said with a calm smile, "I think you're getting too used to my position as Chief."

"Are you enjoying the book I gave you?" She laughed at the way Jack scowled at her as though he were a bird whose feathers were ruffled. "So, are you going to answer my question? What are you doing here?" She said with crossed arms as she watched Jack kick his legs off the table.

"Just wanted to see what all the commotion was about. Apparently you saved a lot of people." Jack said with a skeptical look.

Peggy raised her brows and almost smiled, "Don't be modest, you couldn't have come all the way just for that. Maybe, just maybe, deep down you actually dropped by to check if I was alright."

"That's funny Carter. Real funny." He replied as he fiddled with one of her pens. He stood up to allow Peggy sit on her chair and stuck his hands into his pocket. "So, how'd it happen?...the bombing I mean."

Peggy glanced at Jack briefly in surprise, he almost sounded like he cared. "There was a peculiar couple seated apart from everyone in the diner. They were there for three hours and didn't order a single thing."

She looked up to see Jack patiently waiting for her to continue, she rubbed her hands and sighed. "When they left, the man "forgot" his hat at my table."

"They must have planned this bombing out well for you not to notice on time." Jack said softly. She shook her head and tapped the table with her index finger, "No. I should have known something wasn't right about the couple."

Jack looked down at Peggy who was deep in thought. He noticed that whenever she was deep in thought she had a habit of looking straight ahead with a blank expression. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey, you remember what they looked like right? We'll find them and the rest of the punks trying to bomb this city."

Peggy looked at his warm hand on her shoulder before smiling in appreciation, "I hope."

Jack nodded, "Can you think of any reason why that couple would have wanted to bomb that particular location."

_"I'll give you a reason; someone was trying to kill me! Again!"_

Jack and Peggy turned to see Howard leaning against the office door. Jack swiftly removed his hand once he realized that his hand was still on her shoulder. Peggy arched her brows, "Howard…what are you doing here?"

"Is it a sin to visit a friend these days?" Howard said with a smile, "Agent Thompson, good to see you."

Jack arched his brow, "What are you doing here Stark?"

"To talk to the Chief," Howard said jerking his thumb to Peggy, "We need to talk."

Jack crossed his arms, "Once I get full clearance from the hospital, I'll be Chief again. Anything you say to her should be alright to say to me as well."

Peggy rolled her eyes at Jack's ego, "You said someone was trying to kill you?"

Howard nodded, "Remember the new invention I've been talking to you about? The only ones that know about it are Jarvis, and you."

She nodded, "Of course, you've been talking to me about it for weeks now."

Jack shifted in his stance impatiently, not liking the feeling of being left out on this secret. "Cut to the chase already."

Howard scowled at Jack before glancing at Peggy, "I was planning on using this invention to sell to a close friend of mine. His name is Billy Suthers, one of the biggest businessmen in the country. But the point is I have a lot of competitors. Somehow… someone must have figured out I was creating something big. Maybe—"

"The person was trying to cancel out the competition." Peggy murmured to herself.

"So I wanted to ask if you could arrange an undercover team to come to my ball next week Saturday."

Peggy sighed, "Fine, but I'll be there to lead the team."

"No you won't. Because we aren't helping Stark." Jack said while crossing his arms, "We aren't his bodyguards."

"Excuse me?" Howard said arching his brows.

"You heard me Stark. Buzz off. We aren't going to waste our resources to protect your rich butt again."

Peggy frowned at Jack, that's it. She's had enough of his arrogant attitude for one day.

"Agent Thompson, as you said, until you get the final clear from the hospital, I am the Chief, so I call the shots. We are going to the gala under _my orders_."

"Damn." Howard whispered. Jack and Peggy were too busy glaring at each other to notice Howards remark. The door opened and Daniel limped into the room, "Hey Chief, great job yesterday. I think we have a lead from one of the—"

"Not now Daniel." Jack snapped with his eyes still focused on Peggy's.

Peggy politely held up her finger "Can we talk about this later Daniel, Jack and I need to sort something out."

Daniels glanced at Howard who whispered, "Trust me, you don't want to talk to her in this mood."

She crossed her arms, she wasn't backing down, "You know I could do this all day Jack."

"Fine." Jack said with a scowl before glancing to Howard, "Just know there's a fee for our services."

"Isn't there always a fee?" Howard said with a laugh in attempt to clear the air in the room.

"But under the condition that I'm the leading agent." Jack said glancing back at Peggy.

"Absolutely not. I can handle myself."

"You're just lucky you didn't get yourself killed yesterday,"

Peggy bit her lip before she said something she'd regret, "We'll both be the leading agents. And I'm not comprising anymore, if you're not happy with it, then I highly suggest you do both of us a favor and go back to the hospital."

"When I'm Chief again you'll regret you said that." Jack said looming over Peggy.

Peggy smirked as she tilted her head, "Do I look worried?"

Daniel and Howard glanced at each other, before Daniel cleared his throat, "Um…I think I'll come back when you two are done… with whatever this is."

Jack turned to Howard, "What are you still doing here?"

Howard revealed the bouquet of roses he had been holding behind him, "I still need to talk to the Chief Um… privately."

Jack couldn't help but frown, he glanced at Peggy with a disproving frown. Peggy raised her brow as her eyes flitted to the flowers in Howard's hand, "Jack. Could you leave the room so I can talk to Mr. Stark—privately?"

Jack's frown turned into a scowl, "Not happening I—"

"Now." She said with the glare of death in her face. Jack stared into her hazel eyes for a spilt second before turning around and closing the door behind him.

"It's a miracle! You won the battle against the beast." Howard said with a dry laugh.

Peggy rolled her eyes with a small smile, "I know that look. What do you want?"

Howard chuckled and handed Peggy the roses, "Fine you caught me, I wanted to bring up my offer again."

Peggy laughed, "Howard this joke is old now."

"I'm not joking"

"Then the answer is no."

Howard raised his hands, "Look, you won't even be my date in a romantic way. You know I care about only as a friend."

"Of course… but why me?"

Howard sighed and stroked his mustache, "I don't really like talking this…but…remember when we figured out Dottie was the one who stole some of my inventions?"

She nodded as she continued to listen.

"The only way I can describe it is that it was like a part of me was stolen Peggy. I can't trust anyone now. I haven't even gone beyond flirting with a girl for 5 minutes without being anxious something could happen to my invention, or to me, or anyone close to me." Howard stroked his mustache again, "But the only friends I can truly trust are you and Jarvis. So if you think about it, I'll need a bodyguard…and you're the best trained agent in the city."

Peggy put a hand on Howards back reassuringly, "Alright, your sob story is convincing enough. I'll be your date."

Howard chuckled winked as he started to back out the door, "I told you my charms would woo you one day"

"Stop fooling around and just take the flowers away." She said with a laugh at her goofy friend.

"Aw shucks, I guessed that with the red lipstick you always wore that roses were your thing." Howard said as he threw the flowers into the trash can.

"Don't get the wrong idea, they're great… I just don't want people in the office getting the wrong idea of us." She said with a wry smile.

Howard raised his brows as he turned to the glass window and nodded to Jack who was talking to an Agent. "I don't know what you see in that jerk.. I mean Jack."

"I told Angie before and I'll tell you, I can assure you I don't fancy him." Peggy said as she started looking through files.

Howard chuckled, "So your pretty looking friend agrees with me."

"One. Her name is Angie. Two. Theres nothing to agree on if no feelings exist." She retorted.

Howard stepped behind Peggy and made her face the large window in the direction that Jack was, "So you absolutely, positively certain that you don't share any feelings for him."

Peggy sighed as she massaged her temple, "Please remind me why we're friends again?"

"Say it." Howard piped.

Peggy stared into the window and gazed at Jack. Was she too busy glaring at him to realize how particularly good looking he was today? She noticed his blond hair was neatly combed back, and his ash colored suit perfectly matched his sky grey eyes, she could almost get lost into them… wait…eyes? She chuckled to herself when she realized they were staring at each other. She watched him talk briefly with Agent Fisher and walk with him toward her office. She arched her brow at the scowl on Jack's face. Agent Fisher had a smirk on his face and Jack didn't look happy at all.

"Now what does he want?" Peggy murmured to herself.

"I don't approve. You two are like dynamite. You keep harboring feelings for him and it'll end messy." Howard said to her before leaving.

"""""

After Jack shut the door behind him, he turned to look at the office he had missed for months. He noticed Agent Fisher one of his good friends wave at him.  
"Chief you're back!" Fisher said after Jack greeted him with a firm handshake.

He smiled, finally some respect, something that Carter could learn. "Yeah, just wanted to drop by to check on how Agent Carter was handling things."

"Terribly if you ask me." Fisher muttered angrily to himself. Jack was surprised at his friend's response, as much as he hated to admit it, Jack had a feeling Peggy was probably the best agent to handle the place without Agent Dooley.

"So Chief, why aren't you in your office."

Jack sighed, "Carter is being…stubborn."

Fisher laughed, "Never let a woman kick you out of your office for personal issues."

Jack was a bit miffed at the way Fisher said personal issues. He closed his eyes, he couldn't believe he was about to ask but something he felt as though he had to ask, "Are they… a thing now? Carter and Stark?"

Fisher laughed as he sorted out his desk, "Haven't you seen the papers?" Jack shook his head as Fisher handed him the one on top of his file, "It's been all over this morning's news."

Jack felt as though something tugged in his heart slightly as he examined a picture of Howard's arm casually slung around Peggy's shoulders. The bolded words on the newspaper read: **_Howard Stark and Peggy Carter, New York's Newest and Finest Couple._**

"I'm telling this to you as your friend Jack, this is _Stark_ we're talking about. Always has a way with the ladies. I mean look at them now."

Jack listened to his friend's advice and looked across the room to the room with a large window where Peggy and Howard were. He watched Howard hand Peggy the bouquet of roses. Peggy she rolled her eyes at Stark and chuckled. Jack looked away, ever since the day she saved his life he hadn't been able to see her as a colleague anymore. He kept trying to tell himself that these foreign feelings he was having for her would wear off but it never did. Each day would pass and suddenly her hazel eyes seemed brighter to him, her witty comments didn't affect him as much, her laugh started to become entertaining. He even dreamed about kissing her the day after she visited him in the hospital. He shook his head, was he really having feelings for Peggy?

Jack frowned at Howard who was a little too close to Peggy for his comfort. Howard's hands were now on Peggy's shoulders. Howard was turned her to his direction and whispered into her ear; Jack frowned, were they talking about him?

"I think we should remind Carter she's on duty... if you know what I mean." Fisher said with a smirk.

"Good idea." Jack said with the newspaper in his hand.

As they entered the office Peggy stood up, "I honestly don't understand what got into your silly little head to decide it was alright to just leave Howard to fend for himself."

"Just because your dating the guy doesn't mean I need to suck up to him." Jack muttered.

Peggy's hazel, piercing eyes narrowed. "Excuse me?"

The sharp frown that Peggy sent Jack almost made him regret saying that. Agent Fisher hooted, "She's trying to lie to our face. Peggy arched her brow, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Jack slammed the newspaper on the table. "This Carter." He watched as Peggy's frown deepened as she examined the newspaper thoroughly.

"Where'd you get this?" Peggy whispered as her fingers rapidly flipped through the pages. Jack scoffed, "Does it really matter?"

Peggy stared in surprise at the picture before her. A picture of her and Stark seated together as though they were on a date. Where did the newspaper get the picture? The only ones who took it were the couple that bombed the diner.

Fisher crossed his arms, "Maybe if you weren't so busy with your boyfriend you'd have spotted the bomb earlier."

She laughed dryly, "Oh please. This is what you two are making a fuss about? Can't you two stop being bafoons ? Act professional and realize this is actually what the bomber planned. They wanted this to happen."

"What'd you call us?" Fisher said with a scowl. Jack laughed, "The bomber set you and Stark on a date?"

Peggy rolled her eyes at his naïve claim, "No. The couple who took our photo obviously traded this photo for information on the bomb that was about to spread. They planned to use this picture to divert people from what really happened yesterday. I scanned through the newspaper and not one word talked about the bombing of last night." She looked up, "Fisher, I want you and Daniel track down the editor of this piece. When you find him, bring him in for an interrogation. Jack, interrogating is your expertise, so you'll lead that one."

"Yes ma'am." Fisher mumbled softly before leaving. Jack was silent, partially because he just made a fool of himself and partially because from the look on Peggy's face he could tell she was disappointed.

"That was out of order. Aren't you even going to apologize?"

"For what?" Jack said unconsciously.

Peggy sighed as her eyes met his, "We may not be good at it, but I assumed we were on a good path to becoming more than colleagues, I—" She stopped herself before she said anything more.

Jack dropped his arms which were crossed. He stared at her in surprise, she almost looked hopeful. "You like me—don't you?"

Peggy looked away, she wasn't the type to be dishonest to people about her feelings. She put on a firm smile and shrugged, "I was starting to. But it doesn't matter Jack. I simply wanted us to be good friends, but I obviously made a big mistake assuming you were on the same page."

"Peggy—"

She raised her hand calmly to silence him, she wasn't in the mood for another argument. She picked her bag from the desk and started to walk out the office. "A group of people are trying to bomb New York City, and the S.S.R. can't stop them if we're divided. So whether you like it or not we need to trust each other."

"One more thing." Peggy said as she turned around and threw the newspaper at his feet, "I hope you know even _if_ I date Howard, its none of your business. Don't _ever_ let my personal life cloud your judgment about my skills as an agent."

Jack winced as the door slam behind him, this was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

**This was fun writing, please comment on things you liked, found funny, even things I should work on. Thanks :)**


	3. Jealousy

**Ahhh... sorry this took age to do guys, I got sucked up in a lot of traveling issues. And I did warn everyone I'm not exactly the best updater. As a token of my apology I doubled this chapter. Anyway enjoy! xx**

* * *

Jack stepped out his car and closed the door behind him. He could hear music coupled with laughter blare from the lively mansion in front of him. Today was the day of the ballroom party at Howard's mansion. He adjusted his black bow tie before running his hand though his hair one last time. Must have been nerves. But nervous for what? He shrugged the feeling off. He entered to be greeted by Jarvis who looked up from the list his was observing.

"Good evening Agent Thompson, Mr. Stark is glad you could make it, enjoy the party." Jarvis said with a tight smile.

"Hm." Jack said with a skeptical look. "I'd say the same for you."

"I'll try to." Jarvis replied dryly.

Jack almost laughed; the poor guy probably hated having to host galas for Howard.

As he made his way through the chatty party guests, he looked around and spotted twelve other undercover officers that Peggy had designated as backup. Each of them were at their assigned stations. Jack was impressed, she strategically placed them at all areas that could have been used as potential escape routes. That way, anyone who tried to attack or kidnap Howard would have to go through them.

He walked to a table nearby to pick a glass of water and drew the glass to his lips. Before him was a large portrait of Howard on the wall. His lips tugged into a tight frown. With the smirk on Howard's face the portrait looked as though it was mocking him. As he stared at the painting, a whistle sounded from beside him. He turned to see Daniel and Fisher.

"This manor is gigantic." Daniel said in awe as they stared at the portrait.

"Waste of space if you ask me." Fisher gruffed with his arms crossed disapprovingly.

Jack zoned out of their conversation, he couldn't help but wonder where Peggy was, he hadn't seen her since he arrived. Where could she have been?

"Anyone seen Carter?" Jack asked as he glanced as the room full of talkative people.

Daniel shrugged, "Maybe with Howard?"

"Just perfect." Fisher grumbled, "To busy with the playboy, she can't even show up on time to her own lead mission."

"Cut her a break Fisher, I bet she's on to something this very minute." Daniel said hopefully before taking a sip from the glass he was holding.

"You're more loyal to Peggy than my dog." Jack said mockingly as he picked an olive from a waiter that had a tray of food. Daniel rolled his eyes and sadly glanced away as Fisher howled of laughter.

"Aw Jack you hurt the poor guy's feelings. Look at him, he's crushed." Fisher said mockingly.

"Didn't know you had the heart to own a pet," Daniel retorted with a smile.

_"Done bickering like schoolboys?"_ Said a calm voice from behind them.

They all stared at Peggy who seemed as though she had appeared out of nowhere. Peggy's red lips were set with a dazzling smile; she wore a simple but long dark blue dress with her red hair pinned up into gentle cascades.

Peggy smirked at their surprised looks, "Yes. I heard everything you said. And to answer your question Agent Fisher, I was here the entire night searching for answers. I have a lead but I can't seem to find him now.." She paused suspiciously and raised her brow, "And why are you three starting at me like that? Never seen me in a dress?"

Fisher cleared his throat and gulped a drink from the glass cup beside him. Jack's frown deepened, they were staring at her because she was…breathtaking. But Daniel beat him to it.

"You look great Chief." Daniel said with a polite smile.

She laughed, "You too Daniel. Your purple bow tie really brings out your eyes."

"Thanks." Daniel replied with a smile.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Can we stick to the mission _girlies_?"

Peggy ignored Jack's rude comment.

"I'll be with Howard all night, so I want everyone to keep their eyes out for anomalies. Anyone of the guests in this party is a potential threat. Spread the word to our backup. We can't take any chances. Understood?"

They all nodded.

"Good, we can split up. Agent Fisher, I want you to focus on the outside area of the party while Daniel, Jack and I will focus indoors."

Fisher nodded and headed outside. Peggy turned to Daniel, "Were you ever able to find the editor who wrote the piece on Howard and I?"

Daniel sighed and glanced at Jack before shaking his head, "We found him alright. Dead. Right in the middle of his office. Bullet straight to his cranium."

Peggy rubbed her hands to shake off the uneasy feeling rising to her stomach, a man was killed. The person behind this was obviously trying to hide something because they were getting close to the truth.

Daniel shook his head, "And that's not all. There was a note in the guy's hand. There was no indication of motive, they didn't ask for a ransom, all it read was that they call themselves The Cronies."

"Interesting choice of name." Jack said with a scoff.

Peggy frowned, something wasn't right, somehow The Cronies knew that Fisher and Daniel were on their way to take the editor for interrogation. Whatever information that man had was lost now. The Cronies must have thought their way through everything because they always seem to be two steps ahead of her.

"The Cronies." Peggy whispered to herself. Jack had a point, why would an anonymous terrorist group name themselves something that means "a close companion."

She looked up, "Did you search his apartment? Maybe there were clues that could give us a lead?"

"You think we never thought of that? We already tried every angle we could think of." Jack snapped defensively.

She nodded, "I believe you. Maybe we shou—"

She was interrupted by a kiss on her cheek. Peggy turned in surprise to see Howard with a beaming smile.

"There you are! My favorite gal of the night!" Howard said with a wink.

"Howard…?" Peggy said with a cautionary smile as she pecked his cheek back.

Howard laughed and whispered, "Could you just pretend to be in love with me for a quick second, I want to show you off to Billy."

"Will you both be alright if I leave?" Peggy said while looking at Jack who was trying to avoid her gaze.

Daniel cleared his throat when he noticed Jack hadn't answered the question, "We'll be fine Chief. You two go have fun."

Howard placed his arm around her back and grinned, "We definitely will. See ya later fellas."

Jack watched as Howard steered Peggy away from them to greet some party guests. He was surprised as she glanced back to him almost apologetically. He took a sip from his glass and set it down in irritation. He couldn't help but notice how Peggy fitted in well with these aristocrats; she had the look, the etiquette, the pose, heck with her English accent one could mistake her for a duchess. He observed the way Peggy threw her head back in laughter along with three other guests, almost as though Howard made the funniest joke in the world.

As he walked away he grimaced, he remembered why he hated attending parties among rich folk. They only cared about themselves and their money, how powerful they were, who had the biggest car, it was all a sham.

His wondering eyes always went back to Howard's arm that was comfortably placed on her back. His lip twitched, Howard was already acting as though he owned her. Jack immediately turned away and walked in the opposite direction. He frowned, whether or not Peggy was dating Howard why should he care? Why did it bother him so much?

"Hey, slow down a sec." Daniel said calling after Jack as he limped in his direction.

He glanced back at Daniel, "What?"

"Something bothering you?"

"Of course not." Jack snapped stubbornly.

After a few minutes of tense silence Daniel sighed, "Look. I know you and Peggy always find something to quarrel over, but this time it's different. You two have been acting strange around each other lately."

Jack exhaled, Daniel was right. The past two weeks had been odd. Ever since the talk, he and Peggy had they had both been avoiding each other like the plague. Besides talking to him about incidents related to the bombing, Peggy had started avoiding his gaze, she acted distant around him, even went back to calling him Agent Thompson instead of Jack. What surprised him is how much he missed the way she said Jack. When she said his first name it felt less detached from work, it felt more like they were friends.

"Something happen between you two?" Daniel asked after the prolonged silence.

"Something like that." Jack responded with a curt nod.

Daniel picked another glass as he observed their surroundings.

"You know, Peggy has done nothing but try to be nice you at work. Why do you always feel the need to make everything a competition with her?" He asked calmly.

Jack frowned, "Because she needs to learn her place. She thinks just because she's the only woman on the team that she gets to call the shots."

Daniel noticed Jack was watching Howard and Peggy talk. He smiled slightly, "Are you sure that's really what you're angry about?"

"What are you my shrink?" Jack asked in irritation.

"I honestly think you two needs to settle aside your differences and talk whatever's bothering you."

Jack had been contemplating on whether to talk to Peggy about possible feelings he might have for her. He sighed but where could he start? Explain why he was always being so defensive and crabby towards her? Explain he had been having feelings for her not long after her arrival to S.S.R and even amidst all the insults he threw at her?

He stayed silent for a while before sighing, "Carter and I, we don't talk, we argue."

"Your point?"

"It's not that easy. We always end up back to square one."

Daniel patted his friend's back, "It never is. But it doesn't hurt to try."

Jack looked up from the glass he was holding and noticed Peggy was staring at him from afar.

* * *

"You ok Peggy?"

She blinked when she realized Howard had asked that question three times. She'd been watching Jack from the table she was at.

"I'm sorry darling, what were you saying?" Peggy asked innocently hoping that Howard hadn't noticed who she was staring at.

"You're being a terrible date." Howard sang.

He must have sensed how quiet she was. Peggy chuckled as she turned her head to her friend, "Poor you. Let me guess, you hate having competition?"

He puffed his chest as though she ruffled his feather, "In public, yes. People won't be convinced you're my date with the way you keep staring at blondie like that."

"Sorry." She said softly before popping a grape in her mouth.

"What'd he do to you?" Howard asked with a disapproving frown as they stared at Jack who was talking with Daniel.

"It's nothing really. I hinted to the fact I fancied him. I probably shouldn't have." She said with a casual shrug.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing." She whispered as they shifted their attention to the people dancing before them.

"Good."

Peggy arched her brow at Howard's response before he continued.

"Well. I hate it when you're moppy. It's not fair to me. Sitting here and staring at him isn't going to do anything but make you even more hung over about him."

"Everything isn't always about you dear." Peggy said with a sad smile before picking a grape from his plate.

"Lies." Howard said with a smile.

She bit her lip, she wasn't "hung" over Jack... She just hated the fact she told him how she felt and all he could do was try to argue with her even more. Unlike a lot of girls who usually like to play the part of denial when a guy liked them. She _knew_ Jack liked her back. He was just to soddy proud to admit it.

"Well you want to get over him don'tcha?" He took her hand and stood up, "Let's go dance. You look like you need some cheering up."

"I'll take a pass on that. No offense Howard, but I'm not too comfortable with all my colleagues from work watching me have fun on a mission."

"So… you're scared."

Peggy sighed, "Howard, you know how the men at work treat me. I'm a woman. I don't have that luxury, my every move is scrutinized. I—"

"Blah blah blah, all I'm hearing are excuses." Howard arched his brow, "I saw Agent Fisher and some girl dancing a while ago. So he can have fun and you can't?"

Peggy looked at the center room with people crowded around a couple who were dancing. She noticed it was Howard's friend Billy and his wife; they seemed to have caught everyone's attention.

"This is my party, why is it I'm the only one who _isn't_ dancing?" Howard muttered as they watched Billy. He snapped his fingers. She looked back at Howard who had a devious smile.

"…Howard… I know that cunning look on your face and whatever it is, I'll save you the trouble and say no."

"How good are you at Swing dancing ?" Howard said wiggling his brows.

"Phenomenal. I was forced to take dancing classes back in England."

"Perfect. Let's upstage Billy, it'll be fun."

She raised her brows, "Now why would we do that? I thought you too were close friends?"

"I also mentioned he's one of my biggest competitors." Howard said holding out a hand to Peggy.

She laughed while accepting her eager friend's hand, "You just hate not being the center of attention."

"You know me too well." Stark said as he tugged her to the center where Billy and his wife were dancing.

"Billy, I suggest you and your wife take a break from the spotlight. Peggy and I wouldn't want to bump into you." Howard said with a smirk.

The party guests that made a circle around them to watch laughed. Peggy placed her left hand on his upper shoulder and entwined her right hand with his. Once they were in position Howard turned to the band.

"You call this music? Can you fellas make the music a little more upbeat?"

"Be nice Howard!" Peggy said with a laugh as they danced to the music. The people laughed even more at her response to Howard.

"What? With the way the music was going I felt like I was at a funeral!" Howard insisted with an arrogant grin as he twirled her.

The guests laughed hysterically. Peggy arched her brow at everyone's reaction. Either they enjoyed watching someone bicker with Howard, or they just really liked to laugh at any dry joke Howard made. Well… considering how rich her friend was, she guessed it was the latter.

As they were about to end their dance Howard placed a hand on her upper back to signal he was about to dip her, she nodded slightly before he lowered her and brought her back up from the dip gently. She did a slight curtsy as Howard bowed. The room erupted with loud clapping and whistles.

"You've been keeping secrets from me. I didn't know you were that good." Howard said in surprise as they walked away from the dance floor.

Everyone around them clapped wildly, she smiled politely, "They liked us."

"Liked? They loved us! Well—everyone besides your buddy." Howard motioned to where Jack was standing, "Probably jealous he isn't having as much fun as us."

Peggy glanced curiously at Jack who was among the crowd who was watching them dance. Did he see the whole thing? From the look on his lips set in a straight frown he probably had.

A photographer ran up to them with a camera in his hand, "Hello Mr. Stark. I work for the _New York Chronicles_. Mind if I take a picture of you two?"

"I don't know…" Peggy turned to Howard, "After what happened last time I don't think it'd be a good idea."

"You heard the lady, no pictures for tonight." Howard said to the photographer. The man sulked his shoulders and walked away.

Howard looked suspiciously as the photographer disappeared from sight, "Funny. I don't remember asking Jarvis to hire a photographer from the _New York Chronicles_…"

Something felt off about the man. Peggy frowned. The editor who was murdered by The Cronies worked for the _New York Chronicles_. As she looked around the room her frown deepened. All the undercover agents she had put in position were gone.

"Howard. Stay close to me." Peggy said as she took his hand.

"I've been waiting for you to say that." Howard joked.

She groaned, "This isn't the best time to be flirting Howard. Something happened to all the guards."

Howard nodded when he realized she was serious. "Someone kidnapped thirteen able bodied men without anyone noticing?"

Peggy nodded wordlessly. She felt a growing guilt develop in her stomach. Why hadn't she been more careful, she should have noticed something was wrong. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Jarvis and Daniel.

"Mr. Stark. Ms. Carter. We have a problem."

"Whats the problem?" Howard asked when he noticed the solemn look on Jarvis's face.

"I spotted two people going upstairs. I believe someone's trying to break into Howard's bedroom." Jarvis said in an urgent tone.

She paused to think and nodded, "Alright, I'll figure something out." She turned to Daniel. "The men in their positioned stations are being kept somewhere. I need you to find Agent Fisher and Agent Thompson so we can find them."

"Well…That's the other problem." Daniel said in a low tone, "Fisher and Jack went after them. I told them it would be better if we went through it by you, but they just complained that I was slowing them down."

Peggy couldn't help but feel cross. She expected this from Fisher but Jack? Did he really think it would be a good idea to go on their own? Without consulting her?

"Alright, Daniel, stay with Howard, I'll go check on them. If I don't come back down in ten minutes I want you to call the police and Jarvis right after make sure to call off the party immediately." Peggy let go of Howard's hand, "Make sure you stay with Daniel and _don't_ do anything stupid."

"Darn villains always have to spoil the fun." Howard muttered as he watched Peggy walk upstairs.

She walked up two flights of the large staircase and turned to the right where Howard's bedroom was. Her brows furrowed, the door was wide open. In the middle of the room was Jack tied in a chair. His hands were bound behind him and a cloth around his mouth to keep him from making noises.

While reaching for her gun that was saddled in her thigh holster under her dress, she entered the room quietly. Holding the gun away from her and ready to shoot, she examined the room making sure no one followed her. Once she was certain there was no one else in the room but them she quickly walked to Jack. His grey eyes widened slightly when their eyes met.

Drops of red stained his white dress shirt from the trail of blood that ran down his nose. She touched his face to examine how badly they hurt him. He winced slightly at her touch.

"Hold still, it's just a few punches." She muttered.

From the circle that was slowly forming on his eye she could tell he'd been punched on his eye and nose.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." She said displeased. With one hand she removed the cloth from his mouth, "Where's Agent Fisher?"

Jack took two deep breaths as he watched her untie his feet, "I don't know, they knocked us out. They must have taken him to another room."

As she was about to say something she felt a dart hit her neck. The room seemed to shake from underneath her. She looked beside her to see a fuzzy image of Jack falling from his chair, a dart must have hit him as well. She fell down to her knees and placed her palms flat on the floor to steady herself. A stinging pain surged from the base of her neck.

"Jack." She whispered before letting darkness overcome her vision.

* * *

Peggy slowly lifted her heavy eyelids; she moaned, the sting on her neck had subsided. Her mouth felt dry, she smacked her lips a few times.

_"Peggy! Come on, wake up Pegs."_

As she looked up to see Jack staring at her with a concerned frown. She sat up slowly because her head felt like it had been drenched in water. While squeezing her eyes and taking deep breathes she turned to him, "How long were we out for?"

"I would guess for about an hour."

Her eyes flew wide open, as she looked around memories flooded her as she remembered what had happened.

"And they took my gun." She said with a groan, "Thank you Agent Thompson."

He frowned at her sarcasm.

She shook her head, "I mean. What on earth were you thinking going alone like that! Thank goodness Daniel isn't as arrogant as you two"

Jack didn't dare look at her red face, she was furious.

"Look, it was a mistake I get it.."

"You call trying to catch an unknown enemy _without_ proper back up and _without_ the consent of the Chief a mistake? It wasn't a mistake; it was you two being bloody foolish!"

"Look at you Peggy. You're a woman." Jack said with a bitter laugh, "What? You think if Agent Fisher and I 'consulted' you that the circumstance would be any different?"

Peggy restrained the temptation to leave him there so the person could knock some sense into his misogynistic head.

"Woman or not. This type of action could get you fired. Why didn't you tell me you two were going to play hero. We would have all thought this out better."

Jack stood up and turned his back to her, "Maybe because you were having too much fun dancing with your date"

Peggy laughed bitterly, "Are we really doing this? You're angry at me because you're jealous?"

He faced her and pointed his finger at her in accusation, "You're being delusional Peggy. I'm not jealous; you're just a terrible Chief!"

"Don't you dare pin the blame on me Agent Thompson! Who cares about being Chief? I'm angry because you didn't inform me about something important and if something happened to you I'd be held responsible for it!" She shouted back.

He went silent and continued to stare at the ground. They've argued before about a lot of things, but now she didn't sound angry, she sounded hurt.

After walking to the door, she turned the knob.

It didn't budge.

"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself, "The door isn't opening."

"Put some muscle into it." Jack said dryly.

"Enough with your sexist jokes. I'm being serious, the door, someone locked us in here." She shook the knob with more force.

"Move." Jack said as he tugged her away from the door. He tried kicking the door a few times, but to no avail. He took three steps back before running to the door as fast as he could.

"I can't believe you actually believe ramming yourself to that door will get us out of here!" She shouted as Jack ignored her.

"Hate to break it to you but I don't take instructions from girls." He gritted before trying to ram the door again. He grunted as pins of pain ran up his arm, he stopped to rest for a few seconds before repeating the process.

"Would you stop trying to act macho? You'll hurt yourself!" She said while pulling him away from the door.

His face winced in pain as he glared at her, "Don't tell me what to d—"

"Shh." Peggy said placing a finger on his lips. She leaned on the door and heard a muffled conversation between two people.

_"Are they both in the room?"_

_"Yes, I used the tranquilizers on them as well, it'll almost be an hour so we better hurry before they wake up."_

_ "And you're sure nobody knows I was here? If anyone suspects I'm working with you all of this will be over." _

_"Relax. A deals a deal."_

_"How long will it take us to get Stark?"_

_"About five minutes, six minutes tops."_

_"Good. Let's go into position. And here—take this knife."_

_"Why?"_

_"In case your gun doesn't do the job. As much as I hate to admit it… that woman…Agent Carter. She's smart and exceptionally trained. She'll expect you to have a gun and she'll probably figure out a way to snatch it from you. But she won't see this knife coming. Make sure to hit her right in the gut."_

_"You must really hate that lady. Now, come on, we don't have time, let's go search for Stark."_

Peggy shivered, who could the person be to hate her that much? She closed her eyes and strained to hear if they were gone. After five seconds of hearing distant footsteps she turned to Jack.

"They've gone to search for Howard. They'll be back in 5 minutes. And when they do, one of them is coming back to kill us. He has a gun and a knife."

He turned and laughed bitterly, "Great.. Now what are we going to do? We have no weapons to defend ourselves against this guy!"

"Then I'll make one."

Jack's mouth dropped slightly as Peggy hitched her gown a little above her knees.

"W-What do you think you're doing Carter?"

"Stop staring Agent Thompson and help me rip this." Peggy instructed as she started a five inch jagged split at the hem.

"Do you really think this is the time to be redesigning your dress!" Jack exclaimed while watching her.

She looked up and sighed at Jack who was still staring at her strangely.

"Jack you're going to have to trust me on this, that man is probably on his way in two minutes, are you going to help me or not?"

He noticed for the first time in two weeks she called him Jack again. He'd be lying to himself to say he wasn't happy to hear her say his name again. He nodded and knelt down before trying his best to focus on tearing a straight horizontal line across the dress.

"I really hope you know what you're doing." Jack muttered as he completed tearing the bottom half the blue gown. He stood up and handed the cloth to her, "There."

"Perfect." She whispered with a determined smile as she rung both ends of the cloth tightly around her palms.

"So what's the plan?" Jack snapped impatiently.

From his annoyed tone, Peggy could sense he didn't like that she was in control, not that that bothered her...

"Now—I have a weapon." She held the meter long cloth up for Jack to see. "I learnt this technique back on one of my excursion trips in Russia. It's a method of defense, traditionally it works best with a towel or jacket, but this will have to do." She paused, "I just hope I remember the moves correctly…"

"Hope?" Jack murmured with a disapproving frown. Peggy's dress was torn short well above her knee, much more skin than he intended to tear…

Peggy arched her brow when she noticed he wasn't focusing, "For the second time Agent Thompson, quit looking at my legs, my face is up here."

He smirked, "Hey you were asking fo—"

Her eyes narrowed at him with a sharp frown, "Finish that sentence and I'll use this cloth on you instead."

Jack's smirk withered slightly from her piercing glare, "Alright, while you hold him back what I'm I going to do?"

"Call for back up, then look for Howard." She sighed and looked up to him, "Make sure he's safe."

He placed a firm hand on her shoulder so she could face him. "Forget Howard. I'm not leaving you alone with a killer!"

Peggy glanced away from his gaze and shook her head as she rung the cloth in her hands tighter to the point her fingers turned pale.

"Agent Thompson. You know who has the better fighting skills from the both of us. So unless you have a better plan, stick to mine." Her eyes locked with his grey ones, "As your Chief, I'm ordering you to put Howard as your first priority in protecting. Got it?"

"Be careful." He murmured before his hand that was on her shoulder reluctantly fell to his side.

Was it her? Or did he actually sound concerned about her well-being. Jack was always full of surprises.

She smiled slightly, "I'll be fine."

"Pegs—I"

Jack was interrupted by a sound that came from behind them. Their heads turned to the door, they could hear shifting.

"They're here." He said with a scowl.

"Hide under the bed. Don't come out till I tell you to." She ordered without looking back. The door bust open.

She crept behind the man and strapped the cloth to his face and start choking him. He immediately dropped the gun to pry the cloth off him. She used her heel to kick the gun behind her.

"Agent Thompson, find Howard." Peggy shouted. She turned and noticed Jack was frozen. She could tell from the look on his face, he was having second thoughts on whether to help her. "Agent Thompson, just go, I'll be fine!"

The man reached for his knife and held it to her neck. He spat to the ground, "Make a move and your throat gets slit."

Jack got out from under the bed and grabbed the gun that had been kicked outside. He held the gun and aimed at the man, "Let her go or I shoot."

"I told you I can handle this Jack." Peggy insisted.

"I'm not leaving you that man has a knife to your neck!" Jack barked, "You heard me pal, let her go or—"

The man chuckled bitterly, "You heard the girl. She thinks she can _handle_ a man all by herself."

Peggy used the cloth to deflect the knife and twisted it to angle so it didn't face her before using her elbow to jab the man. The second she felt the man loosen his grip on the knife she twisted his arm with the cloth as hard as she could until he finally dropped it. After quickly grabbing the knife, she felt the blade piece her skin. She winced but used it to deflect one of his hits.

She transferred the knife to her other hand before turning to Jack who was shocked at the amazing feat he just witnessed.

"Find Howard." Peggy commanded before turning to the man. Still in shock, Jack simply nodded and left.

The man grit his teeth from his dislocated arm and stood up to hit Peggy. Peggy ducked and wrapped the cloth around the man's neck tightly until she felt him go limp.

"I suggest you think about rephrasing your sentences before getting a woman angry." She muttered with a dry smile as she dropped the man to the ground.

_"How in the world did you knock a knife wielding man unconscious?"_

She turned in surprise to see Jarvis staring at the floor with dread on his face.

"My dress did most of the work." Peggy said with a wink to Jarvis who clearly wasn't happy with the mess he'd eventually have to clean up.

"Couldn't you have been neater Ms. Carter? Look at all this blood." Jarvis said with a dry smile. That was Jarvis's peculiar way of asking if she was alright.

She smirked, "I'm fine thank you very much."

Jack and three policemen came into the room. They read the man the Miranda Rights as they handcuffed him and took him out of the room.

He watched as they dragged him away, funny how they read the rights even when someone was unconscious. He looked at Peggy was staring out at a large window as though she was in a trance. She looked like she needed a talk, he recognized the slump in her slender shoulders, she was feeling guilty. And he could help but hate that he was the main cause for it.

He turned to Jarvis and lowered his voice so she could hear, "Mind getting out of the room? I need to discuss something with Agent Carter—privately."

Jarvis cast a worried glance at Peggy and nodded, "Mr. Stark keeps a first aid kit in the bottom drawer of his bathroom. You both look like you'll need it."

"Thanks." Jack said as he closed the door behind Jarvis.

"Why'd you send Jarvis away?" She asked, still facing the window. Moonlight shone on her fixed face, creating a shadow that covered half of it.

He crossed his arms and stood beside Peggy, "You want me to tell you the bad news or worse news first?"

"Worse," She said softly.

"All the thirteen undercover agents are still missing. Daniel and I checked in every room of the house, they're gone. Many of them were our best."

Peggy ran her fingers across her pearl necklace repeatedly, how could they have done all this without her notice? Was it that she wasn't alert enough? Was it that she didn't hire enough men?

"Bad news is we found Fisher bleeding badly in the kitchen." He sighed, "They knocked him up pretty bad."

She turned to him in shock, "And what about Howard? Is he safe?"

Jack couldn't help but frown at the concern in her question, "Yeah yeah, Agent Fisher saved him from one of the Cronies who were trying to kidnap him."

He noticed the relived look on her face; she must have worried the Cronies had done something to the guy.

"Your hand is bleeding." He noted.

Peggy looked at her hand, "I'll take care of it. Go check up and see how Agent Fisher is doing."

A dark line of blood lingered across from where she held the knife. She looked up to see Jack had left her. Her heart sank a little; he seemed to have been a tad bit interested in her injury.

"Guess I should have been more careful." She whispered to herself as she tried opening and closing her palm to see how bad the pain was. As her fingers clenched inwards, her hand started to ache.

"Are you going to stand there all day or let me clean your wound?"

She turned in surprise to see Jack sitting on Howard's bed while looking through a first aid box.

"I thought you left me."

Jack looked up to her. The way she said that sentence almost made him shiver to the bones. Very briefly, something inside him wanted to wrap his arms around her as a promise not to leave her. He shook the unfamiliar thought away and rolled the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows before patting the space next to him.

"Sit." He instructed.

"Agent Thompson, I can _assure_ you that your masculinity won't be in peril by saying 'please' once in a while." She said as she sat beside him on the bed.

"We both know I'm not that giving with my manners." He said softly as he brought out a cloth from the box. Now all he needed was alcohol, the one in the first aid box was finished. He rolled his eyes, how often did Howard hurt himself to finish all the alcohol in a first aid box?

Well. The guy was a playboy, he had to have alcohol somewhere in his room. Bingo. He turned to grab the bottle of whiskey from Howard's bedside and turned back to Peggy who was tapping her feet impatiently.

Peggy braced herself as she watched Jack soak the cloth in alcohol.

A small smile tugged on his lips as he examined the unsettled look on her face, "You ready, this is going to burn."

"Go ahead, I've had much worse." Peggy said with a dry smile as he took her hand in his.

She looked away and bit her lip as he gently patted the cloth on her hand. No matter how gently he patted the wound her whole hand, dull burning sensation prickled across the cut.

"This is dreadfully painful." She muttered bitterly. Peggy was surprised at how careful he was handling her.

"I told you it would hurt." Jack said with a smirk as he smoothly bandaged her hand.

"You seem to be enjoying this." She said with one arched bow, he surely did a bad job at hiding his amusement.

He shrugged, she always sported a tough exterior at work; it was just interesting seeing her vulnerable.

"There. All done." He said hold up her hand for her to see.

"Thanks." She said with a half-smile.

He hated how solemn she looked, he sighed, he had to make it right with her, "Forget everything I told you today."

"What?"

"It's not your fault. What happened today wasn't your fault, so quit blaming yourself."

She sighed, "I just can't shake it off. What about those thirteen men? They had families, friends, loved ones—"

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "They aren't dead Pegs. We'll find them."

After looking down at their hands he gazed into her brilliant hazel eyes. It surprised him how accustomed he had grown to her eyes. He noticed how when she was downcast they seemed to grow dim and dark. The smooth green on the edge contrasted beautifully with the amber color in the middle.

"Anyone mention you have really pretty eyes?" He murmured.

Peggy smiled sadly as she patted her bandaged hand on his. "You obviously had a little too much to drink tonight Agent Thompson."

He chuckled softly, "Surprisingly I haven't had a drop, I promise."

Jack decided to do something he had been waiting to do for a long time.

He held her gently cupped her face with one hand. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. The kiss was slow, their lips lingered on each other's before they made contact… as though they were unsure, scared that they might break each other. Their tender kiss became more passionate. He slanted her head further, deepening the kiss. He felt her hands at the nape of his neck slide to his chest.

"Jack stop." She whispered.

When they pulled away he looked at her in surprise, "Did I do something wrong?"

She rubbed her hand nervously and looked at him with a concerned gaze, "I'm being serious, how many drinks have you had tonight?"

"Did you taste any alcohol?" Jack said with a content smile. It was interesting seeing her flustered, a very different side from her usually confident self.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

Jack took her hand in his, "Not sure how you Brits go about it, but here in the States, when a guy likes a lady… he kisses her."

Wait, did Jack just admit he liked her? She frowned, "I'm being serious!" While standing up, she shook her head, "I was _trying_ to get over you."

"What if I don't want you to?" Jack said standing up after her.

"Well then you better bloody get used to it. Look Jac—I mean… Agent Thompson. I made a mistake telling you how I feel."

"Why?" He asked with his hand on her cheek.

She closed her eyes for a second, "This isn't appropriate."

Jack frowned, "Right. I forgot you're dating Howard."

Peggy shook her head with a sad smile, "No, it's not that. We're colleagues, it won't work out."

Before Jack could respond the door bust open.

_"Uh…What are you two doing in my bedroom?"_

They turned to see Howard with raised brows. Jack lowered his hand from her face, but was probably not fast enough.

Peggy stood in front of Jack, "Agent Thompson was helping me patch up my wound, and in fact he was just about to leave. Right Agent Thompson?"

"Uh...Sure." Jack said almost with a smug grin, "Peggy mind showing me the way to the front door is again?"

"I'll call Jarvis to escort you out." Howard said with his arms crossed.

"Oh it's fine, Jarvis already has to clean up the big mess I made, I'll show him the way out," Peggy said taking Jack's arm as she led him down the stairs.

"I think I got your date mad." Jack said with a smirk.

"I heard that!" Howard hollered, "You know what, I think I'll come along with you two." he said as he followed them out.

"That won't be necessary." Jack said with a frown directed at Howard.

"Of course it's necessary, after all, where would my manners be if I didn't see off my party guests."

Peggy rolled her eyes, men, always trying to prove who was better than the other. When they reached the front drive way Jack turned to Peggy, "Need a ride home?"

"Actually—"

"Nice try Blondie. Pegs lives with me. Have a nice ride home." Howard said with a wink to Jack as he put an arm around Peggy's shoulder.

"Howard!" She said with warning eyes.

"It's not my fault he didn't know." Howard replied casually.

Jack looked between the two and entered his car before turning on the engine, "I'll see you on Monday Agent Carter."

She nodded and watched his car drive away. She turned to Howard who was setting on the steps towards his manor.

"Poor dress. It suited you." Howard said loudly with a smirk.

She sighed and sat next to him, "Why'd you do that Howard?"

"Do what?" Howard asked stroking his mustache innocently.

"You know what I mean you soddy dork, pretending we're a couple!"

"Hey, I never made it a secret to tell you I don't approve of him." Howard said with a smile, "Plus after all he puts you though at work I think making him suffer a little isn't that bad."

Peggy laughed, "Or you just like showing off?"

"Probably." Howard said with a goofy smile, "Look Peggy, you're one of the only friends I've had who is a girl that I haven't… you know."

"Thank goodness for that." Peggy said with a shudder.

"Hey, any girl who has me for the day would be lucky." Howard said.

He rolled his eyes, "As I was saying, as your very, rich, accomplished and devilishly handsome_ guy_ friend, I feel it's my obligation to make sure you don't hook up with the wrong kind of guy. So whatever you and Jack were doing in my room better end tonight."

Peggy patted Howard's knee and smiled, "Don't worry. I listened to your advice."

Howard frowned, "You did?"

Peggy nodded, "I told him I was getting over him. We would have never worked out anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah." She sighed, "I'm sorry too."

Howard patted her shoulder, "Hey, believe me when I say this Peggy. One day you'll find a guy who you deserve and he'll be just as amazingly handsome as me. But, I'd be the more handsome one of course."

She rolled her eyes and stood up, "Night Howard."

"Night? With all the blood on my carpets I can't sleep in my own room, so I'm going to work on one of my inventions downstairs. " Howard said standing up.

Peggy paused and turned to Howard, "The Cronies didn't take anything from your gadget room?"

Howard shook his head, "Nope, I'm as surprised as you are."

She frowned, if the Cronies didn't come to steal one of Howard's inventions…what _did_ they come for?

* * *

**Yaay, so comments on their kiss? Reactions? Howard? Peggy's awesomeness? Liking the dynamic between the characters? Suggestions? Anything, feel free to comment, its really helpful on seeing how I can improve the story!**


	4. Unresolved Feelings

**Hello again! I know, you're probably surprised I updated in less than a week rather than wait a whole month like I usually do. I'm trying to brush up on updating more often. Lets see how this pans out. :S**

**CravingHoneydukes: Thank you for that comment! :) I didn't know the Miranda Rights were created after 1966, I'm definitely going to go back and make a comment on that mistake. One of the reasons it takes me a while to update on time is because I sometimes have to do research to check if its in line with the year Agent Carter took place. If you ever see anymore mistakes like that please to do so!**

**9linn8: Thank you! I like that I make him for for it as well. I think when you guys read this chapter you'll see why Peggy pulled away. ;)**

* * *

That Monday morning Jack walked into the Santa Barbra Hospital with a confident bounce to his walk. He felt reinvigorated. Four months in a hospital almost broke his sanity. He shuddered as he walked past an old man slowly rolling in his wheelchair. It reminded how him, being a man drawn to action, felt the monotony of waiting to get better so he could go to work excruciating.

He was going to officially be Chief of S.S.R today. After he had woken up from the coma, S.S.R made it mandatory that he had regular check-ups with a specific psychiatrist for the next three weeks. All he needed was a last appointment and a note from his doctor to sign the OK and he'd never have to step foot into this hospital again.

He wasn't sure if he was as excited to being Chief as he was to seeing the look on Peggy's face when he told her. He smiled to himself, he could imagine the shock on her face after he tells her the news right now. But for some reason…something at the back of his brain told him the excitement he was feeling had nothing to do with work, but with the realization he was going to meet Peggy for the first time since they've kissed. He quickly blocked the thought away, his brain was probably messing with him because of the excitement.

"Morning Mary." Jack greeted with a tip of his hat. It surprised him how in such little time how many staff members in the hospital he knew by first name since waking up from his coma.

"Jack! I'm guessin' this is the last time we'll see you here."

"You guessed correctly ma'am." He replied while watching her sign him in. She picked up the receiver from a red phone on her desk and punched in a few numbers and waiting for a response. She nodded consecutively before cutting the line.

"You can enter Dr. Hendry's room now."

"Thanks." Jack said before spinning on his heel and heading down the hall to the room on his second right. He knocked on the door before entering, "Morning Doc."

Dr. Hendry looked up from the paper he was reading, "Mr. Thompson! Morning to you. Ready for our last session?"

Jack sat down with a paper he was holding, "As much as I love our sessions Doc, I was hoping we'd cut to the chase and get to the signing part."

"Alright, alright, I guess you've earned it, you seem...excited today." Dr. Hendry said with a chuckle as he was handed the paper from Jack.

"Well I do love my job." He replied.

"Hm…" Dr. Hendry said as he picked his glasses from his desk to use so he could read the fine print properly. Jack's feet tapped on the floor impatiently while he watched Dr. Hendry search in his cabinet for a pen.

"Darn." Dr. Hendry said as he scratched his grey hair, "Do you happen to have a pen? Dr. Dennis always uses mine and never returns any of them. Its ridiculous!"

Jack nodded and handed him a pen. He just wanted to get this over and done with before work started. He wanted to arrive there before Peggy. So that by the moment she opens the door he could surprise her by sitting on his desk.

As Dr. Hendry was about to sign, he looked up from the paper, and examined Jack's face. He arched his brow.

"Before I sign this. Do you mind telling me why you have a slight black eye and a cut on your nose? Your shiner looks a few days old. Was this work related?"

Jack threw his hands up in the air impatiently, "And does it matter if it was?"

Dr. Hendry placed the pen down, "It matters young man. You were beat to pulp by one of your agents. So badly enough to unstabilize someone's rational mind, you're just lucky you pulled through."

"This is a wast of time if you ask me."

"These sessions we do aren't to waste _your_ time, its so S.S.R can know you are fully capable of working without being a catatonic danger to others. By signing this document, I am agreeing and recognizing you obeyed my orders to stay rested and attended all meetings till today. But, from the looks of it, you were too eager to go to work. Mind explaining yourself?"

Jack stayed silent. Why did Dr. Hendry always have to be so meticulous about everything.

Dr. Hendry looked up, "I should be extending your leave to two more weeks. But I won't. Under the condition we complete our full session today. I'm sure you have a good reason for your action."

Jack crossed his arms and looked away, "You're going to make me late for work."

"Sorry Agent Thompson, I'm your doctor, your wellbeing supersedes your competitive desire to reclaim your spot from _Peggy Carter_."

Jack sighed, regretting telling Dr. Hendry about Peggy. He didn't tell Doctor Hendry on purpose though, it was a slip while he was explaining how frustrated he was that they gave the post of Chief to Peggy. The man just did some type of psychoanalysis and was able to "miraculously" determine his aggression toward Peggy stemmed from 'deep unresolved feelings'.

"Fine. But this better be our last session." Jack muttered.

"Great! Now, my first question is why did you sign up for a mission to when you knew there would be a risk in you getting hurt, even though we agreed you couldn't go to work until we finished all our sessions?"

Jack shrugged, "A few days before the mission Peggy was on a date with Howard Stark at the L&amp;L Automat. There was a bombing there… and she saved a lot of lives. I guess I was sick of just waiting for a slip from the doctor and wanted in on the action."

Dr. Hendry nodded, "Hm… were you worried when you were notified Peggy was within range of a bombing site."

Jack glanced away, "I guess so. But that doesn't really matter, I just hated that she was getting all the glory for saving people while I was stuck with you."

Dr. Hendry chuckled, "And this man… Howard Stark. What do you think about him?"

Jack frowned, "What does that have to do with my work?"

"Answer the question."

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. He's cocky. Flamboyant. Rude. Just like most rich socialites."

"Do you feel threatened by him?"

Jack pursed his lips as he watched Dr. Hendry continue to jot down some notes of Jack's reaction.

"What makes you think that Doc?"

"Well, from everything you've told me this is what I'm gathering. The real reason you went on the mission to Stark's party had less to do with you being intimidated by Peggy, but more to do with the fact you wanted to be there to protect her. And you were slightly jealous of the attention she was giving to her…friend Howard. They are friends right?"

Jack laughed, "Unbelievable. I tell you why I went on the mission and you spin it around and you give me a totally irrelevant load of—"

"You keep avoiding my questions." Dr. Hendry replied calmly.

Jack frowned, "No they aren't friends. They're dating… in fact they _live_ together. They aren't even married! Who does that?"

"Good. Good. The truth is progress." The Doctor said nodded, "Now tell me how you feel about them living together?"

"I don't know disgusted? Disappointed? Angry?"

Dr. Hendry looked up from where he was writing, "Why are you angry?"

"You tell me you're the shrink!" Jack snapped with an accusing finger.

He winced at the thought when he realized how close Howard and Peggy must have gotten over the 4 months while he was unconscious. The fact that, by now, Peggy probably would have known every room in Howard's mansion, every nook, corner and secret chamber. She would know every maid or garden boy or guard that Howard owned by name. They would have had breakfast, lunches, dinners together, everything a couple would experience. She might have even met his rich snobby family already.

Turns of pages from Dr. Hendry's book brought him back to reality.

Jack frowned at the doctor who nodded as through that was the reaction he was expecting and jotted down more.

He shook his head angrily, "You know what I don't get. I kissed her. I kissed Peggy. And she lead me on by kissing me back then BAM. She tells me to stop. You know why? Let me tell you _why_. Because apparently we won't work out. Because apparently she can try and work it out with a billionaire playboy who can have a different woman to sleep with for everyday of the week. But me? No. We won't work… it's not appropriate."

"So you admit you like her. And you told her about your feelings?"

Jack's heart skipped. The words seemed foreign to him: feelings, like… it was all so different to his previous conversations about Peggy.

"Yeah. I do. I'm sure she knows I have feelings for her now… but I'm still trying to understand how that happened…I mean. _Liking her?_ I used to despise her, my friend Agent Fisher and I used to feed on playing pranks and shenanigans on her back when Dooley was Chief. Now I can't look at her without the urge to hold her in my arms, I can't stand how close she and Howard are, heck while we were on the mission, there was a knife held right to her throat…it was so close to—" Jack held a finger to his neck in demonstration, "and even though I knew deep down she was competent enough to protect herself, my heart was beating faster than I knew was possible…is that normal?"

Dr. Hendry nodded, "This has to do a lot with what I told you before. You see. According to one of the founding fathers of psychology, Freud categorized defense mechanisms into six bubbles. Yours would be called projection."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Projection is casting the feelings you have onto another person; blaming another person for the feelings that you have… throughout our whole conversation you've ranted about what Peggy or anyone she is acquainted with has done wrong to _you_ but you never once mentioned what you might have done wrong to her. Maybe it's not as easy as you think. Maybe Peggy has other commitments, maybe she's not ready for a relationship since Captain America's death, or maybe she just simply wants you to apologize."

"So I'm the one at fault now." Jack said sarcastically.

"Are you angry at her? Or yourself Jack?"

He ignored the question and glanced at the clock in irritation, it had been an hour, "Can we speed this up."

"Now you're attempting to avoid the truth I'm telling you with momentary distractions. Jack. I'm going to sign this sheet, but in order for you to finish this exercise I need you to do one thing."

"What." Jack said taking his hat off the desk before standing up.

"If you truly care about Peggy, sort this out as soon as you can. Don't wait until a stressful day of work has passed. Take her to secluded place, somewhere calm where you can both decompress and talk about it in a civil manner. Don't argue. Talk. Because from how you've described her, you both seem too stubborn and impatient to listen to one another. Will you do that Jack?" Dr. Hendry asked as he handed Jack the signed document.

He put his hat on, "I'll think about it."

As he walked to leave he stopped when he heard Dr. Hendry continue talking.

"And if you ever want to talk my office is always open."

"What makes you think I'd end up back in this place?"

"Because I can tell you care about Peggy deeply. So I'm going to trust that you'll take my advice."

"Bye Doc, it was great knowing you."

Jack closed the door behind him. That talk was intense. All feelings of excitement were replaced with anxieties. He shook the thought off, and tried to cheer himself up by looking at the document in his hand.

He was going to have to start getting used to being called Chief Thompson.

"""""

Jack quickly entered the telecommunication room S.S.R used as a front. One of the ladies at the desk with blinking buttons turned to Jack.

"Agent Thompson. Chief Carter has been sending calls to your ground line and you didn't receive any of them."

"What were the calls for?" Jack asked curiously… maybe Peggy did want to talk about what happened yesterday after all.

"Because there's an urgent meeting inside. You're 2 hours late sir."

Jack frowned, leave it to Peggy to be on top of everything at work. She was trying to push him out oh _his_ territory. He turned to the lady, "What's your name?"

"Daisy."

Jack nodded, "Alright Daisy. Next time you call you call me Agent and Carter the Chief, you'll be fired. I'm the Chief from now on. Understood?"

All the girls stopped working and glanced nervously as Daisy whose face turned peachy.

"Yes Sir." She squeaked.

"Now can someone let me in?"

Rose, the head communicating office nodded to signal that Jack could enter the elevator. As he walked into it and exhaled, he couldn't help but have the word, _projection_, replay in his head over and over again.

He entered the main meeting room silently and stood at the back so no one would notice him. Luckily everyone in the room was shouting on top of each other's voices. From all the commotion that was happening in the room, Peggy probably would have never noticed him. Maybe if he acts as if he's been here the whole time, he'll be let of the hook.

"So what's the plan now Chief?" Daniel asked eagerly to Peggy who was sitting at the head of the table.

"There shouldn't be a plan, we need to strike back!" Fisher shouted.

"Absolutely not." Peggy replied firmly, "Look. I know everyone's upset about the thirteen men who were kidnapped, but we're tearing each other apart more than the Cronies have. We need to remain calm and think this through together!"

Fisher stood up and slammed his hand on the table, "While you and your boyfriend Stark were having a jolly time, they took me and Jack. Beat us up. Gassed us, and you're trying to tell me to remain calm!"

"It's not my fault you went out of line against my orders." Peggy said glaring at Fisher, "Now can we please focus on the matter at hand here?"

"Sorry, I don't take orders from a woman. We need real leadership from a man." Fisher muttered to the people around him.

"Hey! Chief Carter is the one in charge. Man or woman why can't all of you be respectful to her?" Daniel shouted.

"Daniel, no one has time you hear you defending Carter just because you have a little crush on her." Fisher retorted.

Daniel sent Fisher a menacing glare.

"Agent Fisher. I promise. If you say one more inappropriate quip about Daniel and I and you'll be fired faster than your grades probably did in college." Peggy said firmly.

Jack stifled a laugh, that was actually kind of funny.

Agent Fisher clapped, "Look everyone, we got to admire the guts she has for defending Daniel's puppy crush on her."

"Are you done?" She said with her arms crossed.

"Are you?" Fisher answered back. A chorus of laughter sounded from the men around the table.

"Could everyone just shut their damn traps and listen to Carter?" Jack commanded loud enough to shake the building down.

The room went deathly quiet.

Peggy stood up and crossed her arms, "So you finally arrived? I know you came in late Jack, I just didn't have the time to bother with you while some of the men in here were acting like children. Could you explain the reason for your tardiness."

Jack crossed his arms; two can play at this game. All eyes were on him now, almost as if they were asking him to defend their territory, to defend their manhood, to defend their rude comments to the strange woman who didn't know her place.

"I came in late and was planning to tell you in private but I guess the cats out of the bag." Jack hitched his thumbs on his suspenders and puffed his chest before smirking; "From today and onwards I'm officially Chief of S.S.R."

"Finally." Fisher said starting an applause as a few more men joined him.

"Thanks fellas." Jack said appreciatively to his friend and colleagues. Daniel rolled his eyes and sent a comforting smile to Peggy. She smiled politely back, "Can everyone please leave the room except for Chief Jack and Agent Fisher?"

Fisher laughed at Daniel and a few men who had started to stand up, "What are you idiots doing? She isn't Chief anymore."

"She may not be Chief, but I respect her." Daniel said with a calm face before grabbing his metal staff and limping out of the room. Two more agents looked at each other before following suit. Then three more whisper to each other and left the room. Slowly until it was just Jack and Fisher.

Peggy sat down and opened a yellow file in front of her. "I was the Chief at the point in time, so for future notice, Chief Thompson, please don't interrupt me."

Jack noticed the solemn tone in her voice. Something was wrong.

"It is no secret that you two went strictly against my orders which affected the plan everyone had agreed on and set officers and civilians alike in danger."

She removed two copies of a picture from the folder and slid it to each of them. "These are the thirteen men. It turned out that the Cronies were able to sneak them out of the house while we were still trying to figure out how to save the both of you. They used women to lure them away." She said in disgust, "And if you two hadn't run off on your own, you would have probably been able to catch them in the action because the women took them through the exact spots I stationed you at."

Jack frowned the picture and stared at it, "How did you get this?"

"Howard has cameras installed in certain angles of the house, these were the only ones he was able to find because the others had been disconnected." Peggy said calmly. She noted how Jack's face turned to stone at Howard's name.

She pushed her feelings aside and continued, "All because you both couldn't follow a simple instruction to stay where you were positioned, everything went according to plan for the Cronies. As Chief at that time, it is my duty to sign this folder of information in to the S.S.R database."

"What happens if you do?" Jack asked, not liking where the conversation was going.

"Unfortunately, your actions greatly hindered the goal of our mission, this offense is punishable, and will result in suspension of both your positions in S.S.R."

"So you're saying regardless if Jack is Chief or not you can still make the decision to fire us?" Agent Fisher asked in shock.

She avoided Jack's cold gaze, "Yes. If I sign this in, it's out of my control and you both will be fired."

"Why are you saying 'if' when us getting sacked is inevitable?" Jack said trying to look into her eyes for answers.

Peggy exhaled, "Hand me the pictures, both of them."

Jack watched her collected the pictures from them before standing up to plug a machine. His brows furrowed. It was a shredder.

"What are you doing Carter?" He asked.

"I'm putting my career on the line to save both of yours." Peggy said as she flipped the switch and shredded every piece of paper, documents, and pictures in front of their very eyes.

"Why are you doing this for us?" Fisher asked, still confused by her act of kindness.

She flipped the switch off and shrugged, "I think you both made an honest mistake with the right intentions. You were trying to help, you just did it in the wrong manner. Plus. We all make mistakes, I know I probably made a few that night."

Jack looked away from her gaze, he had a feeling she was talking about their kiss.

"You can both leave now." Peggy turned to Fisher, "Could you do me a favor and dump the shredded pieces into a nylon bag? Make sure you burn it. We wouldn't want anyone finding out about this little _accident_ now would we?"

Fisher nodded silently and took the shredder out of her hands. He glanced at Jack who was still staring at the wall before leaving, "You coming Boss?"

Jack shook his head, "Carter and I have important business to discuss."

Fisher looked between the two and nodded before closing the door behind him.

"You didn't have to do that for us." He said as a matter-of-factly.

"I know." She said before looking up and crossing her arms, "Just the same why you didn't have to shout at everyone in the room when they were making those comments about me. I could handle it on my own."

Jack stood up and pointed a finger at her, "Why do you always have to act strong and independent. Admit it. You needed me whether you like it or not."

"I'm just not ready to pick up a fight with you Jack. Not now..." She whispered to herself as she touched her temple with the look of discomfort.

"You alright?" Jack asked softly.

Peggy nodded, "It's just a slight headache from all the stress. I still need to find those thirteen men because everyone blames me since I was the Chief in charge... Everything is just falling into a shoddy mess."

He stared looked at Peggy in a different light; she was usually so beautifully composed. But today, she looked stressed, and for a brief second he saw the look of insecurity flash on her face, probably due to all the criticisms from the agents during the meeting.

Maybe now might be a good time to whisk her away from work…

"Carter."

"Hmm…" Peggy said, looking up at Jack who picked his hat from the peg and tilted it on his head.

"Grab your purse; I want to show you something."

She stood up, "Where?"

"I'll explain when we get there," He said as they walked out the door. He spotted Daniel who was looking through his files at his desk.

"Agent Sousa. Do we have any leads on the guy who we arrest at Stark's house?"

"No. He's in the hospital right now, Peggy roughed him up pretty badly." Daniel said with a small smile directed at Peggy. He noticed she was holding her bag and Jack's hat was on.

"Wait, are you two going somewhere?" Daniel asked curiously.

"That's not your business. Just set up the interrogation room and bring him in from the hospital. If they ask questions, just tell them it urgent, by the time I come back, I want to have a talk with that guy." Jack said as he started walking out, "Come on Carter."

Her friend gave her a inquisitive look, "Why is he in such a hurry?"

She shrugged as she walked away, "I don't know what's going on as much as you do Daniel."

After walking outside, Jack opened his door for Peggy. She stared into the car hesitantly.

"Trust me on this Peggy." Jack said reassuringly into her hazel eyes. She nodded silently before entering the car.

"""""

"Is this road trip over? You've been driving for 30 minutes and it's probably lunchtime by now." Peggy said staring out at the window.

"If it makes you feel any better we're here." Jack said while turning into a parking lot. Peggy furrowed his brows, "Chief Thompson? Why are we at a park?"

He exited the car and turned to open the door for her, but this time she beat him to it. She stepped out and crossed her arms.

"I said I had a slight headache, I didn't say I was an invalid, I can open and close a door on my own."

"I'm just trying to be nice Pegs." He said before turning to leave, "Wait here for a second. I'll be right back."

Peggy frowned as he watched Jack walk to a food truck that was parked a few feet away. She noticed him shake the vendor's hand as though they had known each other for a long time. She pursed her lips, from the looks of how the vendor and Jack conversed, she deducted that Jack probably came here often.

Jack came back with two brown paper bags in his hands.

"Lets go." He said as he started walking down a path. He turned to see she was still standing next to the car, "Are you coming or not?"

"It's not like you're giving me much of a choice." She muttered to herself and started to followed him.

The air was warm, the beams of sunlight shone brightly on them. The path they were walking on eventually became narrower; they no longer walked side by side but in a single file. Tall, healthy trees and bushes obscured their view left and right.

"Chief Thompson could you please tell me where we're going?" She asked with his back towards her as they walked.

"There's a lake at the end of this trail, we're almost there."

She sighed. Questions bounced around her head why was he taking her to a lake? Why did she even enter the car with him? As she continued to wonder if she made a mistake, Jack abruptly stopped. Accidentally bumping into him, she place her hands on his back to steady herself.

"A little warning would have been helpful." She said sarcastically.

"We're here now." Jack murmured to himself. Peggy peeped curiously from behind his back and blinked in surprise. The path had ended; they were now staring at a meadow.

The meadow was a glorious expanse of grass and flowers, flowing like a sea of green over a small hillock, flecked with the purple of thistles and crowds of poppies, scarlet in the sunshine. The flowers wavied gaily amongst the two feet deep grass that waved in the August breeze.

"Let's go sit over there."

Jack pointed to a bench that was in the middle of the space where the span of the meadow met a lake. The moist early summer air has fragrances from the pine trees that circled the lake.

As they sat down Peggy stared at the lake, it was crystal clear and very beautiful in color.

Peggy shook her head, "Chief Thompson… this place is…"

"Breathtaking?" He said completing her sentence.

She glanced at him curiously, "Why did you bring me here? Is your way of bribing me to keep quiet about you and Fisher?"

Jack ignored her questions and opened one of the paper bags before handing her a soda can and setting his on the other side of the bench.

"Answer me." Peggy said, irritated that his only focus now was removing food from the paper bags.

"This park was designed for the elderly in the city that retired and wanted a quiet life." Jack said casually while bringing out two bagels.

"We're a little young to be categorized as elderly." Peggy said dryly as she accepted the bagel from him.

"Back when Dooley was Chief, he used to take me out here whenever things got stressful at work. We'd sit right here on this bench, talk about anything, life, work, sports, women… it was a great way to…decompress."

She shook her head in disbelief, "So you're tell me, all those times you two made Daniel and I cover your posts was so you two could have a male bonding time? How didn't I catch this?"

Jack chuckled, "Hey. Everyone needs a retreat away from the stress once in a while."

"And that's why you brought me here?" She asked staring at him with a frown.

"Partially. Yes." He replied shortly before take a swig at his can.

She sighed and followed suit as she stared at the meadow in front of them. The wild flowers were a cacophony of color in the bright green grass; purple thistles, blue cornflowers, red poppies and tall asters with their yellow centers. There was no coordination like the displays in town, just a free-for-all choreographed by the wind… Jack might have been right. This place was quite soothing.

"Decompressed yet?" He asked while biting his bagel.

Peggy scrunched her nose, "Would it hurt to chew your food _before_ talking?"

Her frown deepened at Jack who was now laughing at her as though her irritation was the source of his amusement. Which was probably very true.

"Answer my question Pegs." He said with a small smile.

"If I'm decompressed? Of course not! I should be at work, not on a picnic with my boss. Which now that I think about it could get _me_ fired."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Relax, you can't get fired for having a harmless lunch with your boss."

"It can if someone sees this the wrong way."

"Pegs. Dooley and I came here all the time, no one at work knows about this place." He said dismissively.

"I should go, I really shouldn't be here." Peggy said standing up before turning to leave.

"Just face it. You're scared." Jack said loudly as she marched away.

"Scared of what?" She shouted while walking away.

"Me."

She immediately stopped in her tracks, she turned, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me." Jack said louder without turning to face her from the bench. He knew it it was the only way to make her stay. He smirked to himself, from the swooshing he heard from the grass he could tell—she was coming back."

Peggy walked to stand in front of Jack. "Last time I checked, I'm the one who beat you up and placed you in the hospital for 4 months. So trust me." She leaned in and lowered her voice, "I'm not scared of you Jack Thompson."

"Then why'd you pull away from me while we kissed." He replied with a taunting smile.

"Unless you have something to tell me work related, I highly suggest we keep our distance from that topic Chief Thompson," she said in a firm tone.

"Jack."

She placed a hand on her hip, "Alright _Jack_. Tell me the truth. Did you really bring me here to decompress or to talk about what happened in Howard's room?"

"Both."

"And you couldn't tell me that _before_ driving me all the way here?"

Jack set his can down, "Because I knew you were going to react like this and not even let me take you here in the first place!"

"That's it, I'm leaving. Don't bother coming after me." Peggy muttered to herself. As she started to leave she felt Jack tug her arm.

"Admit it Peggy. You're avoiding what happened!"

She looked down at his hand locked around her arm and sighed, "Jack, you and me, this can't work."

"Why." Jack demanded.

"Jack. Please, for both our sakes… just let it go," she whispered.

He shook his head and laughed bitterly.

"You know. Sometimes I don't get you Carter. You tell me you have feelings for me, I tell you I have feelings for you and now you shut me out and want me to pretend nothing happened last weekend?"

She closed her eyes to avoid his cold stare, "Yes. That's what I'm asking you to do."

"Well sorry Carter, but you can't just open a bottle water, dump out its contents on the floor and think you can put the water you spilled on the floor back in. There's something you're not telling me." Jack said angrily.

"Your point?" Peggy said looking away.

Jack held her face so she could look him in the eyes, "My point is we kissed. It happened. And you willingly kissed me back so don't even _try_ pretending you didn't feel anything."

"I never said I didn't feel anything." Peggy whispered as she stared into his dark grey eyes.

"Then why are you being so stubborn about this? You think its easy for me to tell you my feelings?"

Peggy pried his hands off her face and stepped back angrily.

"Because it's more complicated than just feelings Jack! It's about being realistic. You can't just expect me to date you while going on believing everything will be fine and dandy! You can't just assume that us dating won't render consequences. Most importantly you can't just treat a woman like dirt for the longest time, embarrass her daily in front of her colleagues, insult her, degrade her and expect her to forgive you for everything over a kiss!" She shouted on top of her voice.

Her heart was pounding furiously as her chest rose up and down, she could fell her face turning red from angry but she didn't care. She had to let him know. She was cross, more cross than she had ever been at him.

Jack furrowed his brows and stepped closer, "Did I say something that hurt you?"

She took a step back before he could hold her again, "Shall I give you a hint? It was a while ago. You were in your office, drunk with a bottle of bourbon in one hand, and you looked me dead in the eyes before saying this,"

Her hazel eyes bored into his as she mimicked what he said.

_"The natural order of the universe. You're a woman. No man will ever consider you an equal. It's sad but it doesn't make it any less true."_

She saw Jack's face drop as she continued, "Maybe you forgot. But I remembered. Every. Word. Even though I know what you said isn't true, those words still hurt me Jack. You hurt me. And you've repeatedly done and said so much to make me feel like I can never be your equal."

He stayed silent unsure of what to say. She stepped closer to him and pointed a finger at his chest.

"Do you know how hard it is to be a woman in S.S.R? Do you know how much it hurts to have nearly everyone on your team look down on you besides Daniel , bless his heart, all because you wear a skirt and they don't? Or how it feels to be dismissed because no matter how many times you save the day, you're still labelled as the woman who should be 'settling down and have kids.'"

He continued to stay silent.

"I've put up with your sexist attitude for so long, but since you want me to be honest I want you to be honest with me. Why should we date when you can't even see me as an equal at work?"

After a few minutes of silence, he mustered up some strength and gathered his thoughts together. It was starting to dawn on him on how badly he had been treating her. He had to apologize.

"Peggy. Do you know why I was so eager to become Chief again? It was because I hated the fact that you were doing a much better job than Dooley ever did. Even though I hate admitting this. You're amazing at your job Carter, with all the stress, the comments, the mocking from us guys at work, you still hold your head high and focus on your goal and I admire that."

"So why the insults and treating me second rated?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

He took her hand and smiled wryly, "I guess I always reverted back to insulting you because I was intimidated. I probably still am to be frank. I did that to lie to myself that I didn't have feelings for you and in a way…maybe I thought I was protecting you."

"Protecting me?" She asked incredulously.

He nodded calmly, "I know it sounds messed up but whenever I shut you down for going on a mission that Chief Dooley gave us it was s because I didn't want you to get hurt. That's why I came back to work a week earlier after I heard you almost died in that bomb accident."

"Jack, I'm just as competent as every one of you men, I don't need your protection."

He nodded, "Yes. I know that now. I don't expect you to forgive me, but when I say this I mean it. I'm sorry." He murmured while wiping the single tear that dropped from the corner of her eye, "I truly am Pegs."

Now it was her who was speechless, Jack was actually apologizing to her.

And for a few seconds they just stared into each other's eyes in silence. She blinked in surprise as he slowly closed the gap between them by wrapping his arms around her. The hug was a simple enough gesture - perhaps the fragile beginnings of his affection. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she hugged him back. His embrace was warm, and his strong arms seemed very protective when wrapped around her thin waist.

Then they stood there. In each other's arms. Neither saying a word. As though they were the only ones in the world.

"It's alright. I forgive you." She whispered into his chest. Jack let her go in surprise, "You do?"

"Of course you goose. If I knew shouting at you would get you to apologize to me, I would have done that long ago." She said with a smirk.

Jack chuckled, he could tell by her dry British humor she was back to her witty self again.

"""""

They were back on the bench now. His arm stretched casually over her shoulders as they chatted.

"Remember _The Lady In The Lake_, the book you lent me while I was in the hospital? I finished it recently." Jack said looking out into the lake.

She arched her brows, "Really? And how did you like it?"

"It was …alright." Jack said with shrug.

"I personally think the book is lovely. It reveals a lot about women, by contrast to men, are systematically been subjected to physical insecurity, targeted for sexual denigration and violation, depersonalized and denigrated; deprived of respect, credibility, and—"

"Can't we have a nice conversation without you turning this around to preach on the evils of mankind?"

"The book is more complex than you think. Thats why it's an ongoing series." She said casually observing his reaction. Jack turned, "Really?"

She laughed, she knew Jack was too stubborn to admit it he loved the book.

"I can lend you the second one if you want." She patted his knee, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone in the office that Jack Thompson enjoyed reading a book that was written by a woman."

"Good."

"I honestly don't understand why you pretend to act so tough all time." She muttered to herself.

"Who said it's pretend?" He said with a chuckle. Peggy rolled her eyes, _men_.

"Mind if I ask you a question Pegs? I probably should have asked you this earlier but it's been bugging me all day."

"Carry on."

Jack turned to face her, "Howard. What's the deal with you two?"

Peggy arched her brow, "…What do you mean?"

He sighed, "You know what I mean. Are you two…" He frowned as he watched Peggy go into a laughing fit.

She wiped a tear from her eye, "Wait, wait, wait…you mean this whole time, you thought Howard and I were a couple? Seriously Jack?"

Jack frowned in confusion, "You two aren't dating?"

"I said Howard was my date. I didn't say I was _dating_ him. Those are two completely different things."

"But Howard said you live with him." He insisted.

"I told him to stop telling people that." She paused to take a breath from laughing, "I live in his guestroom dear. Where did you think he meant?"

Jack rolled his eyes as she continued to laugh even more when she realized where Jack probably thought she had been living.

"So if you aren't a couple? Then what are you? His gal pal?"

She smiled; she had to admit it was slightly cute that Jack was jealous over her, "We're just close friends."

"Then why does he flirt with you all the time?" Jack muttered.

"Because he's Howard Stark silly. Flirting is like a longtime hobby of his. There's nothing serious there."

"Hm."

"What? Is it so hard to imagine that a man and a woman can be close friends without anything attached?"

"Yes." Jack said crossed his arms.

"Mr. Jarvis and I are close friends. I don't see you worrying about him." Peggy said smiling.

"But that different, he's married." Jack retorted, "How did you become chums with New York's most famous playboy anyway? Considering what a womanizer he is, he's not exactly the type I pegged you to have as your best friend."

Peggy laughed to herself, "A few months after Steve Rogers died, Howard tried to cheer me up by taking me out on a date—"

Jack arched his brow, "…So you two have dated?"

"We almost dated." She said with a smirk, she turned to look at the lake in front of them, "Long story short our first date went horribly wrong. Both of us were at different levels of grieving. Then we realized, it didn't feel right, we were trying to fill the void. I guess it's because we missed Steve. So we became close friends and kept in contact..." She glanced at Jack in surprise; he was still listening to her intently.

She sighed before continuing, "Then the event with Leviathan happened…"

"And you found out Howard had kept Steve's blood right?"

She nodded, "I was terribly cross with him. Didn't speak to him for weeks, it was so bad that I almost stopped talking to Mr. Jarvis for a while, it took a little convincing before I could forgive Howard for lying to me. Later on Howard and I promised we'd always tell each other the truth. So since then we've watched out for each other, he has my back and I have his."

"That explains why he's so protective over you." Jack said with a nod.

"I guess so." Peggy said with a shrug, she glanced at Jack who was still staring at her, "What?"

"I'm still trying to figure out why you're still so hesitant in us dating." He asked gently.

She placed her hand on his, "I like you Jack. But I'm also a realistic person. We work together, and on top of that your technically my boss now, us being together could get messy."

Jack arched his brow, "And…?"

"And if you and I date, Fisher, Daniel every single man in S.S.R would lose their professional respect for us—most especially me. Anything you and I do would be considered personal favors for each other just because we're dating."

"Then we don't tell them." Jack said simply.

"And if they find out? Then what?"

"Then it won't be the end of the world."

"You're not the woman. You aren't pressured to be perfect. If they found out, I'd be fired, and you'd probably be allowed to keep your job."

Jack glanced at Peggy, she had a point.

"I'm sorry." He sighed, "But I'm not going to give up that easily. We'll just try harder."

"Easy for you to say." She murmured.

"A friend told me it never is easy. But it doesn't hurt to try." Jack said looking at their hands.

"I'll tell you what… I'll think about it and get back to you as soon as I make my decision." She said standing up, "Speaking of work. We really should really be getting back. Daniel's probably wondering where we went. What are we going to tell him so he doesn't suspect anything about us?"

He laughed and stood after her as they started walking back to his car, "Leave it to me I'll figure it out."

* * *

**AN: So what did everyone think about this chapter? How did you guys feel about Jack's convo with Dr. Hendry? Fisher? Jack's apology? Jack and Peggy's potential relationship?**

**I actually really wanted this chapter to dwell on a bit on what I felt was complex about Cartson. I didn't think it would be fair to just put them together without a bit of effort. I tried to be as honest with the way Peggy and Jack would considering they both see the world pretty differently. So Jack is still going to be sexist at times in this story, but hopefully there's going to be progress once the two are together.**

**Thank you for all the comments from the previous chapter!**


	5. Promise Me

**Wow. Ok, I have gotten so many messages, and comments telling and begging me to complete this story, and luckily I'm on my summer break from college, so I am going to try and update the chapters a bit more. I would however like to apologize that everyone literally waited so long for me to finally update a chapter. I'm so so so so sorry :( I've been really busy with, well, trying to survive college in general. I will try my hardest but as you guys read in my BIO I'm a very slow updater :D Before you begin reading I highly suggest going back and re reading the last chapters in case you're a bit lost on whats happening. BTW I haven't watched S2 of Agent Carter, but I do know Carter and Sousa become a couple? So try to forget everything that happened in that season :)**

* * *

Jack was in the interrogation room.

The atmosphere was tense.

He stared at the wall of glass that separated them from the interrogation room.

Daniel was currently cross-examining the man who tried to kill him and Peggy at Howard's party. Daniel uncrossed his arms and tapped a finger on the table impatiently.

"I'm going to ask this _again_." Daniel sighed, "What were you doing at Howard Stark's party?"

The man remained silent.

"Look, its a simple question pal. Yes or no, do you work for the Cronies?" Daniel asked the silent man before him, "How many of you are there?"

The man scoffed casually and ignored the question by sitting back in his chair.

"Listen. We can do this all day, our patience is thinning." Daniel said in a low tone, "You people kidnapped thirteen of our men. We need answers."

Jack watched Daniel turn to face them and shake his head defeated before turning back to continue the interrogation. Jack sensed Daniel's frustration.

His lips were pressed firmly together, Fisher was right. Despite being in the room for a week; the man was calm and somehow self-composed. He didn't have the appearance of a person who potentially could face twenty years of prison.

"We've been at this for a week, and that guy still hasn't said anything. We haven't even gotten a name out of him." Fisher said with a scowl at the man's direction.

"He's hiding something." Jack muttered.

"Well, obviously." Fisher replied dryly.

"The man has leverage," He murmured, "We just need to find out what."

Fisher paced around the room impatiently, "If you ask me…I personally don't think Daniel is asking him the right way."

He glanced at Fisher curiously, "What do you mean by that?"

"Look Chief, this guy knows what he's doing. He's not going to say a peep if we keep asking him nicely like Sousa does." Fisher said gesturing towards Daniel who was still talking to the man, "I say we roughen the guy up a little."

"You want to interrogate him?" He asked facing Fisher fully.

"And I'll do it just the way Chief Dooley would have wanted us to. Painfully."

Jack glanced at the floor to consider what Fisher was asking him. He could sense vengeance in Fisher's tone, maybe his friend just wanted to use this as payback to the guy for hitting him unconscious. Would that be the right move? Allowing his friend to let his emotions get the better of him.

Fisher frowned at Jack's hesitation.

"If he doesn't want to play nice. We shouldn't either. We've given him his chance for long enough."

Jack pursed his lips, he had a feeling Peggy wouldn't be too comfortable with their technique. She hated it whenever they went to the extent of beating the answers out of people.

"I don't know Fisher, maybe we should ask Agent Carter to handle this. She has experience in this field. I don't want any casualties….like what happened last time," He said hesitantly as he observed Fisher's face that looked hungry for action.

In interrogations, back when Chief Dooley was alive, when physical force was needed, he usually called Jack to do the job. Dooley always used to say, the good thing about Jack, was his self-control; he never let his emotion get the better of him. But Fisher was more… erratic.

"Forget Carter." Fisher put a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack I'm telling this to you as your friend. You're Chief now and I respect you, but you have to gain other people's respect now because everyone is watching you more than ever. If you want to gain the respect from all the other agents, we have to do whatever it takes to get those 13 men back."

Fisher had a point; if they wanted to see results they were going to have to shake their strategy up a bit. Plus, he didn't want his friend to think he was getting soft…

"Fine." He said giving in with a silent nod, "Hey."

Fisher turned around, "Yeah."

"Just…" He sighed, "Try not to get carried away."

"That's a joke right?" Fisher said with a smirk while picking a baseball bat at the corner of the wall.

Jack frowned as his friend entered the interrogation room. He wanted to tell Fisher he wasn't joking but he stayed silent. It was too late to stop Fisher, once the guy had his mind set on something, he didn't quit. He watched Fisher tap on Daniel's shoulder; Daniel glanced towards his direction with a frown and stepped out of the interrogation room irritably.

"Why'd Fisher kick me out?" Daniel asked jerking a thumb at the room behind them. From Jack's silence, Daniel could tell he was having conflicting feelings with his decision.

"Tell me you didn't send Fisher in there to do what I think he's going to do."

"I have no choice Sousa. You weren't making any progress and we need answers." Jack said crossing his arms. They watched Fisher shout at the man before punching him.

"But you know how violent Fisher can get." Daniel shook his head and looked away from the ruthless scene.

"That's the point."

Daniel let out a breath and turned away from the mess, "Chief I—I just don't think beating the crap out of people to get answers is the right thing to do."

"Do I have a choice?" He muttered.

"You think Agent Carter would be fine with this?"

Jack frowned at the mention of Peggy; he stared stoically at the glass.

"Shes smarter than you think Chief. She'll find out sooner or later, and when she does, she's not going to be happy."

Jack scowled at Daniel, "As long as we keep this between us, Carter won't need to know anything that's happening in this room. Understood?"

"And what if she _does_."

He winced as Fisher punched the man again before demanding for answers. Strange, he never used to flinch during these. His mind drifted back to when he was interrogating Peggy. That's what he was worried about. _Peggy_. Regardless of how urgently they needed the information, she'd never agree to this idea.

"Then we make sure she doesn't find out," he murmured to himself.

Daniel arched his brow at the defensiveness in Jack's tone. He watched Jack start to walk out the door and followed him, "Now where do you think you're going? We can't leave them in here unmonitored."

"No _we_ can't, but you can." Jack said with a smirk. He realized that maybe if he distracted Peggy long enough, Fisher would be able to get out all the answer he needed.

Daniel's eyes widened in disgust as Fisher punched the man with more force.

"I didn't sign up to help cover you and Fisher's dirty work."

"Call me if things changes," Jack said ignoring Daniel's remarks.

He stepped out of the interrogation room and slammed the door behind him. The only thing running through his mind now was making sure Peggy didn't walk in the interrogation room. He found himself walking towards Peggy's desk. He stopped when he saw her seat empty. He knit his brows and turned to Agent Brantley whose desk was next to hers.

"Where's Carter?" He asked casually.

Agent Brantley shrugged, "Not sure Chief. Probably somewhere sorting files and doing secretary stuff."

Jack nodded and started to head to his office. Where would Carter have gone? It was already two hours past lunchtime; he opened his office in surprise to see Peggy sitting in his desk.

He arched his brow, she was reading.

"…Carter?"

"Thompson," she mimicked coolly.

"What are you doing in my office?" Jack said glancing outside before closing the door behind him.

"I came to drop the sequel." She held up a bright purple book, "It's called _Beyond the Lake_. Unlike the previous one the murder wasn't caused by being drowned. You're going to love it."

"Thanks." His eyes flitted to the files that were opened before her. He arched his brow, from the looks of it, she must have been in his room for a while, and it wasn't because she wanted to give him the book…

"Those are confidential files Carter," He said with firm frown still in place.

She crossed her fingers and rested her chin on them, "So, how's the interrogation going? Any leads?"

"It's…under control." Jack said while stuffing his hands in his pockets and avoiding her observant eyes.

_Wait a minute…_

He crossed his arms, "I'm not the one on the hot seat. Stop trying to change to the subject Carter, what are you doing with those files?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry…it's just dreadfully boring being secretary. All I do is answer phone calls and type repetitive debriefs. I had to do to something."

"I see you're adjusting back to your job well?" He asked sarcastically.

"What can I say? I miss the action." She said with a small shrug.

His frown softened, "I'm sorry about that."

Their eyes met. She sent a small smile his direction before opening another file, "It's alright Jack. I knew this was bound to happen when you came back."

Now that he was Chief again, Peggy was put back to her old job. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She deserved better. He sighed and glanced down at the files she was holding, maybe it was just him, but he realized how it was becoming harder to stay angry at her.

Peggy looked up from the documents to see him watching at her.

"You aren't shouting at me like you usually would, so I assume you don't mind me reading these?"

"Oh I do," a small smile tugged on his lips, "Just next time you want to snoop around my office—_ask_."

"Oh. There's no fun in that," she replied playfully.

She flipped a page, "Come look at this. So, while you were in the interrogation room, I've compiled everything we have on the Cronies so far. I was hoping I'd find something that might help you guys."

Jack stood behind her chair, "Any luck?"

"First those blokes bombed the L&amp;L Automat, and then they tried to kidnap Howard at his party. Something doesn't add up. After that night I checked every room of Howard's and they stole none of his inventions. Why would they try to kill him at first if they wanted to kidnap him?"

"Maybe they didn't plan to kill him at first. Maybe Howard has a jealous competitor who was trying to scare him." He murmured while skimming the file in front of them.

She quickly glanced at him in surprise; he might have brought up a good point. Although, she was more surprised that it was probably one of the first times Jack was working alongside her than interfering. He was now hovering over her with his hand on the top of her chair and his other hand on the table next to hers.

"Billy Suthers." She said to glancing to Jack, "I remember Howard mentioning he was selling equipment to Billy, one of his close competitors. Maybe Billy isn't as close to Howard as I thought."

She picked up the phone on his desk and started dialing a number, "I think I have an idea…"

"Who are you phoning?"

"The devil himself." She said with a smirk as she waited for Howard to pick up.

_"Good afternoon. This is Mr. Jarvis speaking on Howard Stark's behalf, how may I help you?"_

"It's me Mr. Jarvis."

_"Is everything alright Ms. Carter? You haven't gotten into any trouble have you? I know I said things have been boring but you really should be more careful..."_

Peggy smirked, she was tempted to roll her eyes at his comment, "I'm not in trouble; I need to find something out from Howard. May I speak with him?"

She heard a series of giggles followed by splashes of water.

"What on earth?" Peggy asked as she heard Jarvis sigh across the line.

_"I'm afraid Mr. Stark is busy… entertaining some guests at the pool. He specifically instructed me not to disturb him this afternoon."_

She shook her head; it amazed her how much time Howard spent "entertaining" himself and simultaneously created time to design gadgets. Peggy gestured to Jack to hand her a notebook, "Mr. Jarvis, could you tell me a bit about Billy. Howard mentioned selling one of his gadgets to him..."

_"You mean Billy Suthers? I suggest you grab a cup of tea, you're asking for a long story about those two."_

She glanced at Jack who was quietly observing her as he sat opposite from her.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for tall tales Mr. Jarvis. I know how protective Howard can be over his inventions, why did Howard suddenly want to sell one of them to Billy?"

_"Just because Howard mentioned he was selling his invention doesn't mean it was willingly. Mr. Suthers is blackmailing him."_

She furrowed her brows, "Why would Billy do that?"

_"I'm sure you can guess how, it's just like every problem of Howard starts…."_

"With a girl?" She said, completing his sentence dryly.

_"Precisely. Howard and Mrs. Suthers used to be an item before Billy proposed."_

She laughed to herself. That sneaky prick, so that's why he wanted to dance with her, probably to show off that he had moved on. That man always had a hidden motive…. She pursed her lips, speaking about hidden motives, perhaps Billy was working with the Cronies. Maybe that's why they were trying to kidnap him at the party.

"Why didn't Howard tell me Billy was trying to blackmail him?"

She heard a pause from Jarvis.

_"All I'm permitted to tell you is Mr. Stark may or may not have some secrets he doesn't want you to know about."_

She arched her brow, whatever that secret was…she was going to find out. She picked a pen from the desk with one hand and motioned to Jack to pass her something to write on. As Jack handed her a notepad and balanced the phone on her shoulder.

"Mr. Jarvis, would you mind telling me where Billy lives, I think I might pop by for a visit."

She nodded, jotting the address down as Jarvis read it out to her.

"Thanks." She quipped before cutting the line. She stood up and tore the paper out before handing it to Jack, "I just helped you and Fisher get the address for your first suspect. I suggest you too get right on it."

"You're welcome." She said before starting to leave, "While you two are gone I'll check how Daniel is doing with the interrogation."

"Pegs wait!" Jack called out.

"What?"

"…maybe you should come with me instead of Fisher. After all, you're the one who won us our first suspect."

Peggy turned around with a surprised look, "Really?"

He nodded, hoping she'd accept the offer, he couldn't let her find out what Fisher was doing.

"What happens if Agent Fisher asks why you're taking me instead of him?" She asked with a suspicious glance.

"Don't worry about him, he's…busy." He muttered while grabbing his jacket and hat from a peg. He opened the door for them with an impatient frown, "Now are you coming with me or not?"

When they were at the doorstep of Billy's mansion, Jack pressed the doorbell.

"Just because I'm letting you come with me doesn't mean I want you getting any crazy ideas Carter. Just stay quiet and I'll do the talking," He smirked smugly before continuing, "Maybe you can learn a thing or two."

She arched her brow at him, before she could retort, a maid opened the door.

"Good Afternoon. How can I help you two?"

Jack held up his badge, "We're here to question your boss."

The maid stared at them hesitantly, "I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to let you in, Mr. Suthers didn't mention he was accepting visitors today."

Peggy glanced at Jack who was frowning impatiently, she looked back to the maid , "Could you please tell your boss that a close friend of Mr. Stark is here."

The maid paused before closing the door shut at them.

Jack turned to Peggy, "I thought I told you to stay quiet!"

"You really didn't think I was going to keep quiet for you did you?"

"And look how well it's working for us." He said gesturing to the closed door. The fact that Peggy didn't even seem bothered confused him even more. As he turned around to leave he hear the door open, the maid had returned.

The maid stepped back for them to enter and motioned for them to follow her, "Mr. Suthers said he'll spare you five minutes, he's extremely busy."

"You were saying?" Peggy said in a low tone directed to Jack.

He scowled at her smug look as they followed the maid. She just had to rub her victory in his face. They followed the maid around Billy's large house until they finally entered a room where a young, dark-hair man in his early thirties was playing a game of pool.

"Extremely busy huh?" Jack murmured as they made their way to Billy.

"Here they are Mr. Suthers." The maid said, "Would you like anything else?"

"I'm fine, you can leave us Mary." Billy said with a dismissive wave before returning to his game of pool. He lowered his wooden cue stick and turned to Jack, "And who might you be?"

Jack noticed an elitist southern drawl in Billy's accent.

"Agent Thompson." He said pointing to himself before to Peggy, "And this is—"

"Oh I know this pretty lady. She's Peggy Carter." Billy said interrupting Jack, "Nice to see you again ma'am"

"I see you remember me from Howard's party?" Peggy said with a pleasant smile.

Billy smiled back and took Peggy's hand before kissing it, "Of course I do. You and Howard danced beautifully."

Jack couldn't help but frown disapprovingly at Billy who was kissing her hand a bit longer than needed. He cleared his throat to get Billy's undivided attention.

"Someone attempted to kidnap Howard Stark. Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"Not sure what that has to do with me but alright." Billy said before holding out his arm to Peggy.

"Let me take you two to my sitting room so we can sit."

Jack noticed Peggy arch her brow skeptically before accepting Billy's arm.

"You have a lovely home." Peggy said while observing her surroundings.

"It's one of the most expensive ones in the city too." Billy boasted with a wink, "You know…"

Jack tuned out of the conversation as Billy continued to brag about how wealthy he was. His gaze drifted to Peggy's arm that was linked to Billy's as he walked behind them to the living room; Peggy was smart; she _had_ to have noticed Billy was trying to flirt with her.

After they were seated, Billy walked to his large wooden China cabinet bringing out a bottle of Scotch and two cups.

"This scotch was passed down from generation to generation. Probably worth more than both your yearly salaries combined."

He handed a cup to Jack and started pouring.

"So how well do you and Howard know each other?" Jack asked wanting to stay on track.

Billy turned and stared at Jack suspiciously, "Well enough."

Jack and Peggy glanced at each other; Billy was hiding something.

"So you two don't harbor any animosity?" Jack asked.

"Now why would you ask somethin' silly like that?" Billy said turning to pour a cup for Peggy, "Howard and I may be competitors financially, but that doesn't mean I'd be behind some kidnapping."

"An anonymous source informed us you are blackmailing Stark. Is that true?" Peggy asked skeptically.

Billy shrugged indifferently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"At the party, I remember Howard mentioning that he was planning to sell one of his inventions to you. Knowing Howard very well, don't you think selling his inventions to his top competitor is a bit strange."

Billy chuckled to himself, "Smart and pretty. I reckon that's why Stark is close to you."

Jack's lips twitched into a frown, as Billy handed Peggy a cup.

She shook her head firmly and set the drink aside, "I don't drink while doing my job."

Billy directed a charming grin to her. "If you say so. I'm still trying to rack my head on how a wonderful woman like you ended up with Howard."

"So how's your wife Billy?" Jack asked stiffly, the guy had done enough flirting for today. He didn't like the way Billy was staring at Peggy one bit.

Billy's smile dimmed, "Carol's fine."

Jack smiled slightly to himself now that he had Billy's attention, he set his drink down.

"It's a simple question Billy. Are you blackmailing Howard or not?"

"I'm afraid that's none of your business pal." Billy said pouring a drink for himself, "If you two came here thinkin' you could just roll on in here and 'pect me to tell you everything? You're wrong. So I suggest you both go on an' leave."

Peggy crossed her arms, "Billy, do you remember the bombing at the L&amp;L Automat?"

"Yeah, it was all round the news," he shrugged, "What's that got to do with me?"

"They call themselves the Cronies. We don't know if they plan to bomb another place, who they are targeting or why. They've already kidnapped thirteen of our men. So if you want to live safely in this city with your wife Carol, I suggest you start talking."

"If I tell you the truth…" Billy took a sip from his cup, giving her a slow once-over and smirking, "What's in it for me darlin'?"

"Nothing," Jack said dryly knowing what Billy probably wanted from Peggy.

"Touchy aren't we?" Billy said with a haughty smirk.

It wasn't until Jack felt Peggy touch his hand lightly; that he realized his fist was curled into a tight ball. From the determined look in her eyes, he could tell she was trying to signal she could handle herself. Knowing that Peggy was never the type to leave it to a man to help her, he nodded slightly.

Peggy frowned at Billy, "There are a lot of things we don't know, but if there's one thing we do know for sure, is that if you don't answer our questions now, we can press charges for obstruction of justice for abetting the Cronies."

Billy poured himself more Scotch, "You can't press charges on a billionaire. I'll pay my way out."

"Then I'll make sure Howard pays enough to keep _you_ in, because we all know as wealthy as you claim to be, Howard is still the richer one." Peggy said with a confident smirk.

Jack would have laughed at the way Billy's smile dropped if it weren't for how annoyed he was that Billy implied that Peggy should sleep with him for answers.

Billy shook his head in disbelief and laughed bitterly before glancing at Jack, "Howard picked a real good one didn't he?"

"Excuse me, this 'good one' has a name." Peggy corrected.

"Just answer her." Jack snapped.

"You can threaten my all you want, I'll take my chances darlin'." Billy replied as he took a swig from his drink.

"We can play this the easy way, or the hard way Billy. Your choice." Peggy said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Howard always did have a thing for feisty girls." Billy said with a chuckle to himself as he set his cup down.

"Thats it." Jack growled. He stood up and grabbed Billy by the collar, "Give me one good reason not to arrest you for kidnapping 13 of my agents."

Billy smiled as though Jack's irritation was the source to his amusement.

"Blackmail was the only goal for that night. I can assure you, I had absolutely nothing to do with the kidnapping. I hired a photographer from the _New York Chronicles _to get some dirt on Howard during the party…and let's just say…things didn't _exactly_ go as planned"

"How about you start on telling us what the 'plan' was in the first place." Jack said as he let go of Billy to continue explaining himself.

Billy smirked, "Agent Carter seems like a smart lady, I'm sure she can figure it out herself after all the time she and Howard have spent together."

_What did Billy mean by that?_ Peggy's frown deepened, it couldn't be a coincidence that the agents that went missing all were lured by women. And Howard had a forever growing weakness, beautiful women…

She arched her brow at Billy, "Really?"

Billy smirked at the look of disgust on Peggy's face, "See? I knew you'd figure it out."

"What's he talking about Carter?" Jack said not liking the look on Billy's face.

"The women who kidnapped our men were meant for Howard." She said to him.

"Of course." He muttered to himself, as he watched Billy pour himself another glass. "What do you mean by your plan didn't work out as you planned?"

Billy jerked his thumb at Peggy, "He was too busy flaunting her around to everyone he never even stopped to paid attention to any of the girls who tried to distract him."

"Well do you have the name of these mysterious women?" She asked.

"No. As I mentioned before, I called _New York Chronicles _in for the favor so they were in charge of the blackmailing. They told me the details of their plans and I agreed, it seemed like a well thought out plan."

"Perhaps your plan wasn't as well thought out as you though it would be because they took _our_ men instead." Jack said in a mordant tone.

"You shouldn't be blaming the frivolity of your men on me." Billy replied, "Now, I suggest you both head on out 'fore I call security to escort ya'll out."

"We were done here anyway, lets go Carter." Jack said grabbing his hat and coat.

After standing up Peggy turned to Billy, "Well, I wish I could say its been a pleasure but I'd be lying so I'll say this carefully so you understand my point. If you even have audacity to try and blackmail Stark again, you'll be dealing with me. Understood?"

Billy chuckled, "I don't mind that."

Peggy narrowed her eyes at him and turned to walk out the door. While passing the table with their drinks she nudged the bottle of scotch off the table.

Billy's jaw dropped in surprise as he watched the bottle crash into pieces of broken glass hit the ground.

She shrugged, "Oh Billy, you really should be careful where you put your things. I guess the next person in your family line isn't going to be drinking from that again."

"Guards!" Billy shouted, "I want these two out of the vicinity immediately!"

"Alright, I think we can leave now." Peggy said walking hurriedly out the door.

"You think?" Jack angrily as they entered his car. He jammed the keys into the ignition in an attempt to start the car only to hear it sputter as it started.

Peggy glanced at the rear mirror which showed seven hefty security men running towards the car.

"Could you perhaps drive us out of here a tad bit _faster_ Chief Thompson?" Peggy said raising her voice sharply.

Jack growled as he restarted the car, "Trust me I'm trying."

Just as the security guards almost reached them, the car zoomed out of the driveway and out the gates. They simultaneously let out a breath of relief.

"Well that went splendidly." Peggy quipped.

"This wouldn't be happening if you weren't trying to be so protective over Stark." Jack retorted

"Of course I'm protective over Stark. I care about him."

Jack scoffed as he adjusted the mirror, "I take you for one day to question someone and we almost get chased out by guards."

Peggy smiled at the hint of jealously she sensed from him, "Oh, you're just mad things are never this interesting when you're with Fisher."

He arched his brow and glanced at her before smirking, "I hate to say it but you might be right. We never usually have the people we question desperately try to seduce Fisher."

Peggy had her hand on her stomach as she laughed softly, "I'll take that a compliment, too bad jealous married scumbags aren't my type."

Right after Peggy said type, though Jack's eyes were on the road at this point, his fingers on the wheel tightened as he could sense Peggy was staring at him.

_Was that her way of saying I'm her type now? _Jack asked to himself. It was hard telling.

During the week sometimes they'd have these moments where it felt like they were they only ones in the room, other days it was like they hadn't even said anything remotely close about liking each other due to their bickering. All because Peggy was insistent that she wanted time to consider whether they should attempt to be an item. Jack glanced at Peggy. She still hadn't given him an answer. He couldn't but feel heat creep up his neck. This feeling was strange to him, the idea that they could potentially be a couple was chilling yet exhilarating to know.

As they drove in silence, Jack spent the past minute trying to think of a way to ask Peggy out without seeming too desperate. How was it that asking her on date was more intimidating than many of the missions he'd gone on? Its just a date, all he had to do was ask her—

"Are you alright Jack?" Peggy asked interrupting his thoughts, "You seem bothered."

He sighed, "I know you said I should wait for you. So there's this movie that's been playing for some time, I usually go every Monday but since it's a Friday… I was wondering if you're free…maybe… we could go to one tonight."

"You know." He cleared his throat, "Together"

"Is Jack Thomspon asking me out on a date?" She said with an exaggerated gasp.

"Yes. Only if you want to." He tried saying as casually as he could.

She smiled, "Look, I'd love to but—"

"There's always a but." Jack said skeptically as he glanced at the rear mirror before taking a right turn.

She smiled sadly, "Remember one of my close friend I've been tell you about? The one into acting."

"Her names Angie right?" Jack asked, remembering many of the conversations they had during the past week.

Peggy smiled, she was impressed, Jack had been paying attention to who her friends were.

"Yes, well she has a play today, and I can't miss it I promised her I'd go and I've already missed so many."

"Maybe next time." He said as he started to park the car.

She nodded, "Sure."

After stepping out of the car, Jack realized their hands were brushing repeatedly, he wondered if Peggy noticed as well. He glanced at her, though she was looking straight ahead, the calm smile on her face indicated she was just as aware about their hands as he was. It almost comforted him to know if they weren't so close to the precinct where fellow agents would have seen them, they would have probably been holding hands right now.

''''''''''''''

As they entered Jacks office Peggy shook her head.

"I'm trying to understand how those 13 of our trained men could all have been lured away by women. I mean the odds of it just doesn't add up. Some of them had to be married right?"

"You'd be surprised in the things men can do for a pretty lady."

Peggy rolled her eyes and stood up, "I hope you understand you're only reinforcing the notion that men are fine with throwing away their secured jobs, the life they probably have with a family, all because of the looks of a woman."

"We aren't all dogs." Jack said with a chuckle.

"I hope not." She said staring at him with her arms crossed.

Jack walked towards her with his hands in his pockets, "You know, since I'm Chief now, there's a spot open for my previous position."

Peggy shook her head, "Thanks for the offer, but I can't accept it Jack."

"Why not?"

"If you have an opening spot then I'll search for someone within S.S.R. that can take your old spot. I told you, your feelings about me shouldn't interfere with our job. You can't just hand me a position because your starting to like me or because you pity me. I have to earn it."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn about everything?" He murmured while tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

She couldn't help but smile in shock at his genuine attempt to help her. She also noticed this had probably been the closet they'd been since they kissed, and from Jack's gaze drifting from her eyes to her lips and his hand now on the nape of her neck, she could already guess what his next move was going to be. As tempting as it was to want to lean in and and let him kiss her, they were in the office. Definitely not the time and place for a make out session.

"I know you're trying to help me." She looked up at him firmly, "But hard work is the only way I can earn people's respect around here and I don't intent on compromising that."

Before he could reply he heard a knock on his door. As they stepped away from each other, Jack sighed and glanced towards the door.

"Come in."

"Where were you I've been looking all over the prescient?" Daniel said in a rushed tone as he barged into the room.

"Calm down, I was just catching up on some leads. Whats the problem thats making you look like you're about to wet your pants."

Daniel hesitantly glanced at Peggy, he gestured for Jack to come closer to him.

Peggy furrowed her brows as she watched Jack and Daniel turn their backs to her as they whispered to each other.

"Chief, you've got to do something, he locked the door, he's gone nuts!" She heard Daniel whisper in a harsh tone.

"Perfect." She heard Jack mutter to himself.

Peggy arched her brow, "Being that I'm in the room and I can clearly see the both of you look like you're hiding something, how about you just tell me whats wrong."

"Let it go Carter." Jack said as he started to head out his office to the interrogation room.

"Don't lie to me and tell me everything is fine and dandy. Look me in the eyes and tell me everything is fine. And I'll let this go."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Everything is fine."

She frowned as she stared into his grey eyes which seemed dimmer than usual, "You're lying. Step aside."

"No."

Daniel who was watching the two bicker ran his hand through his black hair nervously, "Chief we don't have time, we need to stop him now."

"Everythings fine eh? Then whats Daniel talking about?" Peggy asked to Jack as she noticed the urgency in Daniel's tone.

"It's nothing Carter." Jack said starting to walk out the office.

Daniel looked between them before shaking his head at Jack, "You didn't tell her yet?"

"Would you shut up Sousa?" Jack growled.

"Tell me _what_ exactly?" She said with an arched brow. Daniel stared at the ground to avoid Peggy's narrow gaze.

She followed them with a frown, "Are you going two going to tell me what's going on? Or do I have to find out myself?"

"Go back Peggy." Jack said standing in front of the door to the interrogation room. A loud thump sounded from behind him followed by series of furious yelling.

"Jack, step aside." She said with a disappointed frown.

"No." He said frowning back.

"I thought you said the interrogation was well under control." She said as they glared at each other.

"It is." He gritted.

Daniel exhaled, "Sorry Chief."

Jack frowned, "Sorry for what."

Daniel glanced at Peggy apologetically, "Jack made me guard the interrogation room so could distract you."

Her frowned deepened, "Distract me from what Daniel?"

Jack scowled at Daniel, "Don't you dare—"

"I know you're the Chief now, but I don't agree with this." Daniel said as he opened the door to the interrogation room.

Peggy frowned as she watched Fisher on the other side of the glass window mercilessly beat the suspect with a baseball pat.

"Jack!" Peggy exclaimed, "Under control my arse. What utter nonsense. Is sicking Fisher on a man you're idea of being under control?"

"That man you're talking about is a dangerous suspect, he attacked you!"

"I don't care. This isn't the way, how are you better than him?" Peggy retorted loudly.

"Chief, you gotta stop him." Daniel said with an anxious look to Jack who was glaring at him.

Peggy crossed her arms, she wasn't backing down. "So are you going to keep standing there? Or are you going to stop Fisher?"

Jack scowled at her before walking into the room. He opened the door, "Fisher, that's enough."

Fisher lowered the bat and walked out of the room where the man was being held.

"I'm not done Chief, I almost got this fella to talk." He said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

Peggy frowned back at Fisher, "You heard him leave that man alone."

Fisher scoffed, "Who let you in here."

"I did." Daniel said crossing his arms in disapproval.

Fisher cackled, "Of course the puppy lets his biggest crush Agent Carter into the room."

Jack frowned at Fisher, "I told you not to get carried away."

"Well I forgot," Fisher winked at him, "You know how these interrogations go. They spit on your shoes and you flip. The guy needed a lesson on who was in charge."

Peggy turned to Jack, "Chief Thompson I highly suggest you send Fisher home for the day."

"Lady, you're an assistant. The Chief isn't gonna listen to you." Agent Fisher said with a haughty smirk.

Jack put one hand in his pocket and another on his friends back, "I actually think Carter is right. You should probably go home, grab a beer, rest, take a break from this."

"I'm not going home. Whose going to handle the interrogation anyway? Agent Sousa obviously had no results."

"I will." Peggy said heading into the room where the man was held.

Jack grabbed her arm, "Not so fast Agent Carter, I'll handle the interrogation."

"You did. And look what happened." Peggy said gesturing to the man who had blood stains all over his clothes.

"You're not going anywhere past that door." Jack said firmly as he let go of her arm.

"Or what you'll sick Fisher on me too?" Peggy replied.

"Are you just going to let her talk to you like that?" Fisher demanded.

Jack winced at how harsh her words came out, he knew Peggy was the only one who could interrogate the man properly without bias, but he didn't want Fisher thinking he had a special preference for Peggy.

Fisher laughed in disbelief, "Don't tell me you've gotten soft Jack, maybe you're forgetting what you did when with Buster."

From the way Jack was glaring at Fisher, Peggy could tell something had happened in the past, and that made her curious…

"Whats Fisher talking about?" She asked.

"None of your business." Jack snapped. He locked the door that led into the interrogation room.

"We all need a break from this room. I don't want to see any of you in that room."

'''''''

As Peggy walked back into her desk, she sighed in frustration, since there was no convincing Jack, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands.

She was going to break into the interrogation room. Knowing she couldn't do it alone, she look around the room and saw Daniel talking to one of the co-workers.

"Perfect." She whispered to herself.

Before getting up, she grabbed some files from her desk so she could look like she was about to hand them to Daniel.

Daniel straightened his posture as she reached his desk, "Hey, I hope you know I didn't mean to hide anything from you."

She nodded, "All is forgiven, you can make it up to me by helping me get into that interrogation room."

Daniel furrowed his brows, "We'd be going against the Chief's orders."

She nodded and lowered her voice so the people around them couldn't hear here, "Daniel, I understand you always live by the book and follow rules. But right now, Jack is too proud to admit he needs my help, and you're the only one I trust that can handle this without getting me in trouble."

Daniel smirked, "You know I'm in. Whats the plan?"

Peggy smiled back, she knew she could count on him, "You still have the key to the room right?"

Daniel held up a key and nodded, "There are too many agents around now, so we should probably wait until everyone goes home."

"Good idea."

''''''

Peggy was now at her desk, pretending to read a newspaper as she watched the agents file out of the precinct. Once the last agent was out, it was only her and Daniel that were at their desks.

"I think that was everyone." Daniel said standing up, he grabbed the key from his desk and followed Peggy into the hallway that let to the interrogation room.

He looked around and unlocked the door, "We don't have the much time, in about 30 minutes Jack is probably going to send a guard to stand in front of the door to watch the room."

They were now in the intermediary room, the wall to the right had the large glass window which separated them from the suspect. A bare light bulb that hung from the ceiling occasionally flickered on and off. In the middle of the room, the man was seated at the table, his hands were handcuffed to the table.

Daniel exhaled with a anxious look on his face as they entered the cell the man was in.

"Are you sure about this? Never in my time as an agent have I seen a guy take his right to silence so literally. The closest the guy came to talking to me was coughing. He's a stubborn one."

"I have my ways with people." Peggy replied, "Sometimes you just need to find a compromise."

Daniel nodded, "I'll wait outside while you question the guy."

"Before you leave could you go grab me a bucket with water, a towel and a first aid kit?"

She looked around the room and spotted a baseball bat covered with streaks of blood. She shuddered in disgust.

"Also, could you please throw that baseball bat out, its not needed here."

"On it." Daniel said with a nod.

Shortly after Daniel cam back with the items Peggy requested, he closed the door for the two to be alone.

"Hello, I'm Agent Carter." She said as she set down the first aid equipment on the table. Holding a cloth in the other hand she placed it in a bowl of clean water. The man closely watched Peggy's every move.

"I can't believe they didn't bother to clean their mess up." Peggy muttered as she wrung the cloth and patted it on the man's swollen face. He flinched at her touch and eventually let out a deep breath as a way to curb the throbbing pain.

She paused and examined the man. He had a slim build, short, black hair; a three-inch long, thin vertical scar on his right cheek; blue-grey eyes and a "cruel" mouth.

"Let's start with your name shall we? Who are you?" She asked as she put the cloth in water again.

He replied to her with silence, but she patient. After wiping off the remaining dry blood from his face, she proceeded to place a bandage over the skin that had cut open probably from punches.

"Thanks to Fisher you're probably going to have that black eye for a while." Peggy said once she had finished attending to his face.

"Nice accent. British right?"

Peggy arched her brow in surprise, the mans voice was much deeper than expected, "Yes. Yes I am."

"My friend Agent Sousa tells me you've been a quiet one hm?"

The man's hard gaze softened, "Only when I want to be."

She nodded and poured him a cup of water. The man stared at the cup before looking up at Peggy suspiciously.

"I obviously didn't poison it. You saw me pour water into that cup. Look, I'll even take a sip from it if you want."

She took the cup and took a few gulps of water before setting the cup in front of him. She noticed his shoulders relaxed more, that was good, she gained a first step of trust.

"Damien." The man said in a raspy voice before finishing the cup of water.

"Your real name, please."

"You're good." The man laughed to himself, "The name's Gary. "

"Alright, Gary, what were you doing at Howard Stark's party." Peggy said while writing notes in a notebook.

The man stared at her, "Why would I tell you that?"

"Because if you don't, I have a bad feeling my boss will bring Agent Fisher back. And from your past experience today you know he won't ask nicely as I would."

The man's frown cracked into a smile, "I've been trained for this, that whimp doesn't scare me, he punches like a girl."

She crossed her arms, "Considering I'm pretty good at punching, I don't take that as an insult. Now back to the question, if you won't tell me why your were at the party, would you mind telling me why you wanted to kill me?"

"I didn't come to kill you."

"You're lying. I was behind the door when you were talking with someone else, I heard you."

"I lied, I did that on purpose so you'd find me."

Peggy arched her brow skeptically, "So you're telling me it was your plan to get arrested."

"Of course." He replied calmly sitting back in his chair.

She stared at the relaxed man, he wanted to be here there was something he was hiding.

"Why are you here?"

"To send messages for the Cronies."

"Messages?"

"I'll tell you the first one, if you want to find were your agents are, you're going to have to find the women that took them."

"I already knew that part." Peggy said impatiently.

Gary smiled softly, "They'll find you."

"Well I can't just twiddle my thumbs and wait for them to pop in my lap. Can you just tell me where the women are? That would make my job a whole lot easier."

Before Gary could say anything else, Jack and Fisher bust into the room with Daniel limping on his stilt after them.

Daniel glance at them guiltily, "Sorry Peggy, I tried to stop them—"

"What do you think you're doing." Fisher demanded.

"Something you should have done a long time ago." Peggy said gesturing to Gary who was in a much better shape than Fisher had left him.

"Get out." Fisher barked.

Peggy rolled her eyes as they exited the interrogation room. They were all now on the other side of the large glass window so Gary couldn't hear their conversation.

Daniel stepped towards Fisher, "Why do you always feel the need to disrespect Peggy?"

Fisher pointed an accusation finger back at him, "Why do you always feel the need to let your silly feelings for her cloud your judgment, you defend her every move even if it means breaking rules, you two should be fired!"

"Alright, thats enough!" Jack shouted. He glared at the two squabbling men, "Fisher. Sousa. Out. I need to speak with Carter alone."

Daniel glanced at Peggy, who nodded.

"Thank you Daniel you've helped enough." Peggy said with a soft smile.

Once the two went out, Jack crossed his arms and faced Peggy.

Jack frowned, "You disobeyed my orders and went into the interrogation room without permission. The guard wasn't at the door, what if the guy found a way to escape, you could have gotten hurt."

Peggy glared back, "Obviously I can handle myself, and I got more information that you three combined have for the past week in the matter of 20 minutes."

If she wasn't so angry she'd have been smirking because from the shock on Jack's face he probably didn't expect that she'd have gotten anything out of Gary.

"Jack, has Fisher been this violent with past interrogations?"

"Yes." He replied after a hesitant pause.

"Then why on earth did you think it was a good idea to send Fisher?"

Jack pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation, "I had to do something the guy wasn't talking."

"You could have come to me about it." She said in disappointment.

"Last time I checked I don't take orders from my secretary."

Peggy involuntarily winced at the harshness in his tone.

She sighed and turned to face the window. Though Gary was staring back at her, the tempered glass was set up so they could look into the interrogation room but from the inside the glass was blackened so the no one could see them from the inside.

"His names Gary." Peggy said softly.

Jack was quiet.

"Before you and Fisher barged in on us, he mentioned something about how finding our 13 agents can only be done by finding the women who took them."

"Hmm.."

Peggy glanced at Jack who, for once, wasn't trying to argue with her, his lips were pressed in a thin line, eyes occupied and deep in thought.

"Jack, we're on the same team. I don't know how many times are we going to go over this. You have to learn to trust me."

The room was tense with silence. Finally Jack spoke.

"You know. Everyone in S.S.R. always turned to me when it came to the hard interrogations. They used to say Sousa was the appetizer, Fisher the side dish and I was the main course."

Jack stood beside her and continued, "But there was one day there was a bomb threat. Two already went off. And I interrogated this man, his name was Buster."

Peggy brows furrowed, why'd that name sound familiar? Finally she remembered Fisher mentioned the name today.

"If you think what Fisher did today was bad you should have seen me with Buster. He was a tough one. Spit in my face a couple times. I beat him up real bad, there was so much blood I wasn't' sure if it was his or mine. We eventually had to send him to the hospital. Till this day I don't know if that man was guilty or not. But all I do know is this weight of guilt."

Peggy turned away from the window, "Why are you telling me this Jack?"

Jack put his hands in his pocket and looked down at the ground, "Because out of everyone in this building, you're the only one I can trust to tell anything without treating me differently, without pitying me. As much as we argue, you get me."

"One question." Peggy asked, "Remember when you and Chief Dooley found out I was working with Stark and you interrogated me?"

Jack nodded.

She paused, "I remember you had a bat just like Fishers… would you have gone through with it? I mean— interrogating me?"

Jack pursed his lips before taking a deep breath, "To be honest…I don't know."

"I was innocent then, imagine if you had gone through with it. From now on, innocent or guilty when you interrogate someone, don't use shortcuts."

Jack stared though the window at Gary, "What if I need to?"

She sighed and touched his arm, "We'll figure out something, can you promise me you won't do this again?"

He nodded, "I promise, but you have to promise to treat me with a bit more respect. If Fisher or anyone else sees you going against my orders, they'll probably be wondering why I haven't fired you yet."

Peggy chuckled with a nod, "I promise."

Jack looked down at their hands that were now interlocked with a small smile before looking back into her warm eyes.

"You know, now that I think about it, I probably wouldn't gone through with it, my grandma taught me girls shouldn't be hurt, even with a flower."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that so we can kiss?" Peggy said with her lips forming into a smirk.

"Is it working?" He said with a chuckle as he leaned in.

Peggy closed her eyes and shook her head, it didn't feel right to kiss him, not now, not yet. They still had trust issues.

"I should go." She said quietly, "I don't want to be late for Angie's play."

"Right." He muttered as she tugged away from him. He couldn't help but feel every time they were one step closer to being something he had to screw something up bringing them ten steps back.

"Night Jack," Peggy said as she walked away without looking back.

'''''

Once she grabbed her purse from the table, she walked out of the precinct and towards the car park where Jarvis was parked.

Jarvis opened the door, "Good evening Ms. Carter, we should probably hurry, I expected us to be on the road by now."

"I'm sorry Jarvis, things in the office were… complicated." Peggy said still stuck on the fact that was the second time they almost kissed. Hopefully Jack didn't get the wrong idea, she just wasn't ready to start something yet.

Jarvis walked around and entered the drivers seat before starting the car, "Are the boys at work giving you trouble again?"

She smiled slightly, "Something like that."

Jarvis started the car, "Well. Maybe Ms. Martinell's show will cheer you up."

"I hope so too," Peggy whispered to herself.

* * *

**Alright! Comments? What did everyone think of the chapter? I'm currently working on the next one so expect to see the next chapter soon! **


	6. Teamwork

**Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, its very fast paced so please comment on any questions or comments you may have about this chapter.**

** Zootopic thank you! As I promised a week ago, I'm working on updates so you guys will be seeing more and more chapters now! :) **

* * *

After arriving at the SunnyDale Theater, Peggy walked straight to the ticket box so she could by a good seat before they filled up. The show was called the Beggar's Merit.

All Peggy was told by Angie was that it was the story of a beggar who tries to make it into the world of the elite. She was excited for Angie, it had been a long time dream of Angie's to star in a play.

A woman in navy blue uniform at the ticket box area greeted her with an energetic smile.

"Hello darlin' and welcome to SunnyDale's Theater! How many tickets would you like?"

"Just one please." Peggy replied as she handed a dollar to the lady.

The ticket lady nodded politely, "And I'm assuming you'd like the floor seats that are closer to the stage?"

"Absolutely, the closest seat you have please. My friend Angie is the star of the show and I want her to know that I'm there."

The lady's polite grin widened, "You're friends with Angie? She's such a sweetheart, always full of energy that girl. If you want, I can send you to the room she's getting ready in to just pop in and say hi."

Peggy grinned, "That would be splendid, thank you madam."

"Just take a left and go down that hallway," The lady said with gestures for the directions, "And stop at the first door, and you're at the right place."

Peggy nodded, and followed the lady's direction till she reached a mustard yellow door with Angie's name on it.

While grinning mischievously, she knocked on the door lightly.

_"Coming!"_

She quietly laughed to herself. She had always made promises to Angie about watching her plays but most of the time either work got in the way or she ended up only catching the last minutes of the play thus missing all of Angie's parts. Angie was going to be so surprised to see her.

The door opened to reveal the bubbly Angie that Peggy knew and loved.

Angie looked remarkably different, unlike her usual prim an professional look, her hair was scattered, brown smudges covered her face and arms, clothes raggedy and torn, she definitely looked the part of a beggar. An excited squeal escaped Angie's mouth before pulling her into a tight hug.

"You came? I can't believe it!"

"I hope your stage make-up isn't going to rub in my clothes." Peggy teased.

Angie gasped playfully, "Honey, you should be honored even being in my presence. When I'm a big star I bet you'd be saying something different."

Peggy grinned proudly as she looked around, "Looks like someone grew a big ego, all because of she got a dressing room eh?"

"Maybe," Angie replied with a smug smile and a sparkle in her blue eyes, "Speaking rooms, how'd you know where my dressing room was?"

"The ticket box lady was delighted in knowing we were friends. I just wanted to pop in and wish you luck before your show."

Casting an anxious glance at Peggy, Angie rubbed her arms as though the room was cold.

"Peggy, I'm nervous. Just before you came here, I peeked through the velvet curtains and there were just so many _people_." Angie whispered in awe, "It was a full audience. I've never acted in front of a full audience."

"All those people are here for you Angie, I'm sure your nerves will subside."

Angie was pacing around the room now, "But what if I'm still nervous. What if I forget my lines, or-or-or say the wrong thing. What if my acting isn't good enough… and people boo me."

Peggy laughed at her friend, "Darling I think you're overthinking it now."

"This might sound silly to you since you're an agent and all. But I think this is the scariest thing I've ever done."

Peggy couldn't help but remember the first time she left her parents back at England to serve in the States during the war. She was terrified.

Angie was right, for her, this was probably the scariest thing she had ever done.

She placed a comforting hand on her friends shoulder, "I'll be right in the front cheering you on."

Angie nodded calmly before taking a series of deep breaths, "Alright, you should go and take your seat…I'll be fine."

"Of course you'll be fine, you'll do great as always," Peggy said with a reassuring smile.

"Your the best friend a gal could ask for." Angie said embracing Peggy in another hug.

She laughed, "Darling thats something I already knew. Now shoo before your late to your own show!"

Peggy watched her friend rush out to take her place before the show started. She nodded to herself, feeling accomplished, she walked out of the dressing room into the hallway that lead to the theater room.

As she was about to open the door to enter the theater, she heard giggles and laughters from behind her. It was a woman and a male's voice.

Peggy frowned, the males voice sounded familiar… much like…

_"The names Howard Stark, and what might be your name pretty lady?"_

_"Angelica." _

_"Thats cute."_

She turned around to see one of the ticket ladies conversing with Howard who with his hair slicked back and a charming grin on his face had a bouquet of colorful flowers in one hand.

Peggy inwardly groaned to herself, of course it was Howard. She could always count on him to flirt with any female he set his eyes on. The bigger question that was buzzing round her head was what Howard was doing at Angie's play.

"Fancy meeting you here Peggy." Howard said with a wave to Peggy.

"Hello Howard." Peggy replied, staring skeptically at his arm that was casually wrapped around the young woman's waist.

Howard awkwardly shifted under Peggy's disapproving gaze, "This is Angelica, Angelica, Peggy."

"Nice to meet you Peggy." Angelica said with a fake smile directed at Peggy, "So how do you two know each other?"

"We're close friends." She replied with a smile mirroring Angelica's. The grin on Angelica's face dimmed as she looked between Howard and Peggy.

Peggy expected it, every time Howard introduced her to the girls he flirted with, they were suddenly intimated by the fact that Peggy and Howard were friends. She never understood why girls acted as if "close friends" was code for dating. Maybe it was her British accent.

"I should probably get back to work. If you get bored in with the show, you know where I am." Angelica said with a wink to Howard.

"You got it babe." He replied with a seductive smile.

Once Angelica had left, Peggy turned to Howard, "Howard. What on earth are you doing here? You're not the type that watches plays."

Howard held up the flowers in his hands, "Well. I remember you mentioned Angie had a play today. So I wanted to stop by and hi say… watch one of her shows…get her number.. ask her on a date.. that sort of thing."

Peggy arched her brow, "You're awfully interested in a girl whose barely said a word to you."

"Thats why I'm hoping she'll get to know me a bit better." He placed a hand on Peggy's shoulder, "Since we're close friend I was hoping if you could send in a good word for me."

She frowned, "I know that look on your face and no. Angie is off limits."

"What? She intrigues me." Howard replied with a coy smile on his face.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Drop the innocent act you know that doesn't work on me."

"Aw come on Peggy. Is this payback because I stopped Jack from hitting on you? The guy's an ass and you know it."

"Howard, it has nothing to do with that, I just can't see you two being together without things ending badly." Peggy replied.

Howard was now frowning, "Thats a bit controlling don't you think?"

"Then give me an honest answer. Can you see yourself dedicated to one woman and not going around flirting with other women?"

Howard stroked his mustache, "Hmm… thats a hard question."

Peggy sighed at her friend and shook her head, "No Howard its not. Are you even listening to yourself, you were literally just flirting with a woman a few minutes ago while trying to woo Angie. A decent human being gives their full and undivided attention to the _one_ person they fancy, not the first fifteen on their list."

"What, so basically you think I'm not good enough for Angie because she's your friend?"

"If you want me to be honest Howard, the answer is no."

"Wow." Howard said with an ironic laugh.

"This isn't funny Howard, Angie is not trophy that I can just hand to you, this is me being Angie's friend and yours. Whatever you think is going to happen between you two isn't going to work."

She had to say it, she had to be honest.

Howard silently blinked in shock.

Peggy looked away she didn't like it when she and Howard got in fights.

"I'll get out of your hair, I have a meeting to catch anyway." Howard murmured to himself, "Tell Angie I said hi."

He handed Peggy the flowers in his hand and turned with a defeated sigh knowing there was no use in continuing the argument.

"I'll be back home late, you and Jarvis don't need to wait for me," Peggy called out to Howard who was still walking away.

"Great." Peggy murmured to herself, the look of hurt on Howard's face was unbearable, but she was doing it for her friends good.

As she walked into the theater she ignored the feeling of guilt that was weighing in her heart. As much as she believed Angie and Howard would never work out, she couldn't help but think she was unconsciously talking about her relationship with Jack.

''''

Immediately after the play, Peggie took Angie out to dinner as a way of congratulating her for the successful show.

"You were right Peggy, I can't believe how nervous I was!" Angie pipped happily as she took a sip from her strawberry milkshake.

Peggy laughed at her giddy friend. She took a bite from her chocolate cake, "You did wonderfully. I was so proud seeing you up on that stage."

"I'm glad you were able to make it with you always being so busy at work." Angie smiled, "Speaking of work how are things going now that Jack's chief."

"Not so good. Remember the guy at Howard's party who tried to kill me? Well, it turns out Jack went behind my back so he could let one of his agents torture the answers out of the guy. We talked it out, but I'm not sure if I was more angry at the fact he allowed that to happen, or the fact that he only let me go on a mission with him so he could distract me."

Angie noticed Peggy was now poking at her cake absentmindedly. Wanting to cheer her up she grabbed a fork and took a bite from Peggy's cake.

"Hands on your own dessert missy!" Peggy said pointing her fork at Angie.

Angie laughed, "You looked like you needed help. You just look a bit sad. Did something else happen?"

"Jack asked me out on a date—"

"Aw, good for you!" Angie said interrupting Peggy while clapping giddy.

Peggy set her fork down and sighed, "I'm afraid your celebration's premature. I completely shut him down. Again."

"I swear you are the most indecisive girl I've ever met. I thought you two liked each other. Why in the world you would you say no?" Angie asked in disbelief.

Peggy laughed at how emotional Angie was getting, well it made sense, she was an actor.

"I didn't want to miss your play."

Angie face palmed herself, "Who cares about my play. You could have told me Peggy, I woulda understood. There will be plenty of plays for you to come to."

"Even if I went on the date we probably wouldn't work out anyway. We are both head strong people with very different ways of approaching things, it would be impossible to date without someone at work finding out. There are just so many risks I don't even see why we should bother."

"I hear you Peggy, but remember how nervous I was before the show? I think now its you who's scared."

Peggy looked away and scoffed, "Scared?"

Angie nodded, "All I'm saying you always take risks with your job. Maybe you should take a risk for both of you."

"Hmm." Peggy said to herself, Angie had a point. She always prided herself with being fearless in perilous situations, but the thought of a relationship with Jack brought jittering butterflies in her stomach.

While in deep thought, she felt a tap on her shoulder, she looked up to see a pretty blonde woman with a manila folder in her hand. The woman looked familiar…

"Hello madam, sorry to disturb you and your friend, but are you Agent Carter?" The woman asked while timidly observing her surroundings as though someone had been chasing her.

"Yes I am. Why do you ask and how did you know my name?" Peggy asked curiously.

The woman sat next to Angie so that they were now facing each other.

"I am so sorry, I was so nervous I forgot to introduce myself." The lady said with an innocent laugh.

"I'm Daisy Suthers, Billy's wife, we've met before at Howard Stark's gala, remember?"

"Of course, I'm so sorry, you look so different." Peggy said apologetically.

"It's alright, I'm used to that, its because of all the makeup I wore on that night. I don't usually wear makeup unless its for an important event."

Peggy eyed the folder that was in front of Daisy, "I'm assuming you're coming to me for help with something?"

Daisy shook her head and slid the file to Peggy.

"Actually I think I'm here to help you. My husband mentioned you and Agent Thompson questioned him because you believed him to be responsible for the attempted kidnap of Howard… I think you're right."

Peggy glanced down at the folder in front of her suspiciously before glancing back at Daisy, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you think your husband didn't tell us the truth."

"Because he barely tells me anything anymore. It's been like this for the past few months. He's always busy at meetings with an anonymous group people I've never heard of. One time, I came back early from shopping and saw him receiving this folder from a mysterious man. He never let the folder leave his sight. Something just didn't seem right."

"If he always had the folder, how'd you get the it from him without him noticing?" Angie asked curiously, she paused and shrugged at Peggy who was arching her brow, "Sorry if I seem noisy I'm just interested."

Daisy's lips stretched into a smile, "It's alright. It was easy because he has a nasty habit of drinking, so one night I grabbed it from his top desk. I retraced and copied all the documents by hand, it took me a few days, in fact he almost fired the entire house staff because he though someone had stolen it. But I made sure I returned the original a few days later, so he merely thought he misplaced it while being drunk."

"Wow, smart girl."Angie said impressed.

Peggy skimmed through the folder, among the many papers, it contained detailed layouts of Howard's house, leaflets of certain places in New York, and a 2 pages of lists of women.

She furrowed her brows before looking up at Daisy, "Let me guess, the man who gave your husband this file had dark hair and piercing blue eyes?"

Daisy paused, "From what I remember yes, I believe so."

"That must have been Gary." Peggy whispered to herself, unconsciously her mind went back to her conversation with him about how to find the agents.

_"They'll come to you."_

She observed the manila folder in her hand, this had to be a clue. Relief washed over her, there was hope. Though there were more than thirteen women on the list, some of them must have been responsible for the kidnappings. Perhaps searching for the women would lead her to where the men were. That must mean that Billy was working with the Cronies. She had to show this to Jack and the rest of the agents back at S.S.R tomorrow.

Peggy looked up with a grateful smile, "I understand this must be hard for you Daisy, but thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me and my co-workers."

Daisy smiled sadly, grabbed her purse and stood up to leave.

"Don't thank me, as much as it hurts to know my husband is involved with bad people, I'm just glad theres a woman like you that'll be out there to stop him and whomever is trying to threaten anyones lives here in New York."

"Whats going to happen to you and your husband?" Angie asked softly.

Daisy wiped the corner of her eye with a handkerchief she had been holding, "I'm leaving him. Our problems started long before his mysterious meetings, he's always drinking, going out late at night…he doesn't even realize I know he's cheating on me."

"I'm so sorry." Peggy whispered.

"Its not your fault all men are dishonest dogs." Daisy said in disgust.

Peggy blinked at how harshly the words came out, she glanced at Angie who was also taken back by the sharp tone in Daisy's voice. Daisy must have been harboring a lot of anger.

Then again, Peggy couldn't imagine being married to a man who couldn't be faithful to her. It wouldn't just break her heart, it would harden it.

She handed Daisy a card, "This is my number. If you ever have any more information you'd like to share, or just need someone to talk to, feel free to call me and we can meet and talk about it."

"Thanks." Daisy said with a small smile directed at Angie and Peggy, "Have a nice night."

They waved her goodbye and watched her leave.

"Wow," Angie said pushing away her half-finished milkshake, "That was intense."

"Poor woman." Peggy said in agreement, she stared at the chocolate cake, much like Angie she didn't feel like eating anymore.

Angie shook her head, "How can Daisy stand sleeping next to a guy so dishonest with her. I mean, just knowing that when he's not with her and that he's most likely with another woman… the stress of that sounds unbearable."

Peggy looked down and noticed she still had the bouquet of flowers from Howard. Peggy's frown twitched, the fact Howard was starting to become interested in her best friend worried her.

Thankfully he wasn't as bad as Billy… but thats because he wasn't married. Never once has she seen him fully invested in a relationship. He flirted and slept with so many women she had lost count of who was who.

Not only did she not want him to break Angie's heart, but she didn't want to be put in the situation where she would have to chose sides between both her best friends if Angie and Howard ever broke up.

"You ready to head home Peggy?" Angie said getting up and holding her purse.

She stood up and nodded before looking down at the flowers guiltily. Unsure of whether she should tell the truth or pretend as if Howard was never there.

"Angie theres something I need to tell you." Peggy handed Angie the flowers as they walked out the restaurant, "These are from Howard. He came to your show at the beginning, but I sent him away and I apologize, I had no right doing that."

Angie's face lit up at the sight of the flower's, but it gradually faded, "Why'd you send him away."

"Because the biggest playboy in New York fancies you. I'm sure you noticed how he's been trying to flirt with you before the L &amp; L Automat blew up."

Angie giggled, "Honey, of course I've noticed, never really paid much attention to it though. I can bet he's flirted with more than half of New York city so _trust me_ he's not my type, you have nothing to worry about."

_Thats what I thought about Jack Thompson, now look at me. _

Peggy bit her lip, before she said her thoughts aloud. As they walked down the street, she racked her mind to get the conversation off Howard.

"So hows searching for an apartment been?" Peggy asked.

After the L &amp; L Automat was bombed, Angie only had her acting gigs as her income and had been telling Peggy how she needed to find a cheaper place to live because she was behind on rent.

Angie groaned, "Don't even remind me about it. I'd have better luck trying to find unicorns, so far I've found nothing. I need to find a place in a week, or I'll get evicted."

"I have an idea, how about I ask Howard if he can spare you a room, at least till you find a place to stay?"

Angie stopped in her tracks in shock, "You could do that for me?"

Peggy laughed giddy, "Of course I can silly. I just hope Howard says yes to you with no string attached."

Angie twirled her hair and puckered her lips, "Hun, a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do!"

Peggy laughed even harder at her friend, "You're absolutely insane."

'''''

Peggy was now back at Howard's house, as she walked into the hallway that would lead to her room, she noticed Howard's door at the end of the hallway wide open.

"Thats strange, Howard's never up this late," Peggy paused, unless he has a woman sleeping over that is. But if he did, he wouldn't have left the door open.

She bit her lip, even though she knew she was being honest with him she felt like she owed him some sort of apology. She tip toed to his room and gave his door a light knock.

"Please be alone, please be alone." She thought to herself, there had been an occasion where she had accidentally walked in on Howard and a lady ripping clothes off each other in the living room. It wasn't pleasant.

_"You can come in Peggy, no one is in here." _

"Thank you." She muttered to herself before entering his large bedroom.

She spotted him hunched over, his desk piled with books and papers without a shirt on. He looked like he was working on something.

Unfazed by the fact he was shirtless, she walked over to him and sat on the corner of his bed. While she did find it strange she had seen her friend shirtless more times than she would have liked, she was used to it now. It was a habit of Howard's to walk around the house shirtless in the night. Jarvis never ceased to nag Howard about how it was unclassy, but Howard did it regardless.

"To what do I owe the dubious pleasure of your honor your royal highness." Howard said in a mocking tone with his back turned to her.

Peggy rolled her eyes, Howard was definitely still stifled about their earlier argument.

"I came to apologize." Peggy said softly, "While I still think I was right in was I said, I had a complicated day at work today, and in effect I was a tad bit brash about it. So I came off as.."

"An ass?" Howard completed while scribbling some notes on a paper.

Peggy arched her brow, as much as she wanted to continue the argument, she cared more about their friendship.

"Yes Howard, I was a bloody ass to you, are you going to forgive me or not?"

Howard set his pen down and sighed before turning to face Peggy, "No, actually, I'm not."

"Why not?" Peggy asked impatiently.

He sat next to her on the bed, "I'm not forgiving you because you were right. After our argument, I had a talk with Jarvis, he basically repeated everything you said— in a more polite manner of course. Every single word you said was true. I'm so egotistical it just never really sank in that I'm a mess with relationships."

Howard now laid down so he was flat on his back with his arms cushioning his head, "I mean look at us, even though now I could never look at you as more than a friend, I can't help but think if I wasn't so wrapped around myself, if I was more invested in having a stable relationship rather than just…"

"Trying to get into my pants?" Peggy said with a laugh.

Howard responded with a chuckle, "Hey, your loss, it's not my fault you're conservative…still can't believe you and Captain America never…"

"Can you please get to your point Howard, you know I wasn't ready for a relationship at that time, so don't beat yourself up about it." Peggy said closing her eyes in irritation. It made her uncomfortable thinking about what her and Steve Rogers never got to be, all because he sacrificed himself, for her…for everyone.

He glanced at Peggy who was now silent, regretting bringing up the topic of her former lover and his good friend. The problem was that they never talked about him. Howard was the type that liked to talk things out, but Peggy kept it in. She always got so defensive on the topic of Steve Rogers.

He sat up so they were facing each other sighed, "My point is, maybe if you didn't see me as the playboy everyone notoriously knows me as, we might actually have been a thing."

She patted his shoulder, "Your a wonderful young man, you just need to work on treating women like women, not items you can replace when you get bored. Find a woman you can settle with, it's going to take time, but you'll get there. "

Howard took her hand from his shoulder and stared at it, "And what about you Peggy? When are you going to settle with a guy?"

Peggy's mind immediately thought of Jack, a small smile cracked on her face, "I'm working on it."

Howard nodded, "Good, as long as its not the Jackass Thompson."

She arched her brow at the nickname Howard gave Jack, "Why do you disapprove of Jack so much?"

"You know why, its the same reason you told me to lay off Angie. I may need some work on being faithful, but at least I'm not intimated by women."

"Well, maybe he can change."

"And maybe pigs can fly." Howard shrugged.

Peggy sighed, it was Howard's way of saying tit for tat, she disapproved from him pursuing Angie while he disapproved of her and Jack.

_It's probably best I change the subject before another argument erupts. _She thought to herself silently.

"Theres something I need to ask you. Angie needs a place to stay and I was hoping that—"

"The answer's yes." He said interrupting her mid sentence.

Peggy's raised her brow skeptically, "You didn't even hear everything I had to say."

"Angie needs a place to stay while she finds a cheaper place to live since she isn't a waitress anymore," a haughty smile appeared on his face, "You keep forgetting I'm a genius."

She pointed an index finger at him, "Don't even think about trying anything with Angie while she's here."

"Aw, come on." Howard complained.

"I'm being serious." She said, firmly crossing her arms, "Promise me."

"Fine, fine, I promise."

"Thank you Howard." Peggy said with a grin before pecking his cheek.

"You know the beds big enough for two people." Howard said playfully as he wiggled his brows.

Peggy rolled her eyes before lightly whacking the back of his head.

"Aww, I thought we were having a moment." Howard said with a smirk as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Go to sleep you little twat." She replied with a laugh as she stood up to leave.

"Night Peggy."

"''''

The next day, with the file from Daisy in Peggy's arms, she walked to the S.S.R's main convening room.

She quietly walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Her eyes met briefly with Jack who was in the front of the room presenting. Though Jack was technically supposed to kick Peggy out, he pretended to ignore her and continued presenting.

Jack put one hand in his pocket and the other on the board with a short list of names, "These are possible suspects of members of the Cronies."

Peggy observed the list, she noticed crime lords, heads of mafia and corrupt politicians, but nothing read Billy's name. She looked to Daniel who raised his hand slightly.

"Sorry to interrupt Chief, but why isn't Billy Suther's name up on that list? Didn't you and Agent Carter interview the guy yesterday?" Daniel asked.

"Spot on Daniel." Peggy murmured to herself in agreement.

Agent Fisher sat back and scoffed, "Simple. They didn't find any proof the guy works for the Cronies."

Peggy noticed this was her cue to reveal the news about the fold her was given.

"Actually on the contrary, I believe Agent Sousa is right, Billy Suthers lied to us."

Fisher turned to Peggy's direction at the back of the room in irritation.

"What are you doing in here Agent Carter? This meeting is classified, scram."

Ignoring Fisher, Peggy walked to Jack and handed him the file, "You'll be glad to know I have evidence that Mr. Suthers does indeed work for The Croonies."

"What's in the file?" Daniel asked.

"Its the whole jackpot." Jack stated as he flipped through the papers within the folder, "Lists of potential locations around New York for bombings, layouts of Howard's house, a potential lists of the women who kidnapped our men…"

Jack looked up in astonishment, "How'd you get all this Agent Carter?"

Peggy watched as all the agents in the room bore looks of bewilderment on their faces. Whispers circled the table, all eyes were on her now.

She faced everyone so they could all hear her, "Billy's wife approached me last night, she suspects her husband was involved with the attempted kidnap on Howard. She also mentioned how he has been hosting weekly meetings with an anonymous group of people which I believe to be The Cronies."

"Big deal, how can we even trust that file being legitimate?" Agent Fisher voiced in an unimpressed tone.

With an incredulous look on Daniel's face, he turned to face Fisher, "Don't you ever get tired of playing the Devil's advocate."

Fisher raised his hands and shrugged,"All I'm saying is this seems fishy to me, you're willing to believe that weeks of work literally fell on Agent Carter's lap because she happened to know some lady. What if it's a set up?"

"And what if it's not?" Daniel replied.

One of the agents at the table, Agent Brantley, nodded in agreement, "Daniels right. There's no harm in checking the information out. It's better than nothing"

Jack observed the room of agents, many mirroring Agent Brantley and Daniel's look of agreement.

"It's settled then." Jack said loudly to silence the talkative room.

"Everyone is going in groups of threes and fours. In a minute, I will assign a women from the list to each respective group. Because there are more than 13 women on this list some of you will find things, some of you won't. I don't care how long it takes find as much information you can on these women and bring it back here by evening. Sousa, Fisher and Carter, you three are sticking with me."

"You got it Chief." Daniel said getting up.

Fisher eyed Peggy with a frown, "Do you really think its a good idea letting a secretary come with us during field work?"

"Here we go again." Daniel muttered while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Shut up Sousa." Fisher barked.

Peggy watched as the room of agents went in an uproar. Everyone talking, yelling, insulting at the simultaneously, some defending her, some accusing her, some complaining about why a woman should work on the field with them. She sighed, didn't these men ever find it exhausting, always trying to prove which one was the alpha male, trying to control decisions that were rightfully hers.

She had enough.

"Could everyone shut their bloody traps!" Peggy barked.

The room responded with silence.

She continued, "The blasted time all of you are using to argue about whether I should be allowed to help you is the time we could be using to find our men! I got more information in the matter of two days than this whole department could get in weeks."

"Well if you weren't here we wouldn't be arguing in the first place." Fisher said pointing an accusation finger at Peggy.

Jack slammed his palms down on the table in frustration before another room argument erupted.

"I really couldn't care if she was the janitor, she's sticking with me. Anyone else have objections?"

Before continuing, he looked around at the room that was now dead silent, "Let me remind everyone that _thirteen_ of our men are currently missing and I don't know about you fellas, but I want to find them. No more arguments. Just follow my orders. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," echoed voiced in the room. Jack nodded and proceeded to list the locations for the groups to go to.

Now everyone but Jack, Peggy, Daniel and Fisher were left.

"Carter, wipe that smirk on your face, I'm only taking you because of the file." Jack said as he grabbed his suit jacket off the back of his chair.

"Yes sir." Peggy said fighting her lips that was now tugged into a small grin.

She ignored Fisher who was currently glaring daggers in her direction.

Jack interrupted her thoughts by snapping his fingers.

"Earth to Carter, we don't have all day." Jack said in a sardonic tone before walking out the door behind Fisher and Sousa.

She was content. Today was the first day Jack had ever stood up for her in front of their co-workers. That showed potential. Howard was wrong, maybe Jack could change.

''''''

The woman that Jack assigned his group was Melissa Derby.

The sun sank lower in the sky, giving way to the velvety dark of night.

They had spent the whole afternoon interviewing countless family members to gather information on her. Every family member mentioned she had been missing for months. The last time she was seen was her place of work: St Johns All-Boy High School.

As they stepped out of the car, Peggy noticed the area looked abandoned, the complete opposite of what a high-school was supposed to look like. The bricks had weakened, the paint wore off and layers of dust coated over the floor. The building was taken over by pigeons fluttering in and out of the rooms nesting by the windows.

"Are we sure this is the right place?" She asked.

"Well, this is where a family member said Melissa used to work before she got fired." Jack stated once they entered the empty school.

"What'd they say Melissa Derby got fired for again?" Fisher asked with a cough as they observed the abandoned building.

"Food poisoning." Peggy replied while clearing her throat because of the dust in the air, "It happened a few years ago. She was on the cooking staff, and was allegedly caught trying to poison the entire high school of boys."

They were now in a hallway with empty and broken down lockers on lined on the walls.

"Strange, considering Melissa somehow disappeared right before the head master called the police," Daniel noted.

Daniel was right, it didn't make sense.

Hearing scuffling noises behind her, Peggy turned around, maybe it was because the place was already creepy, but she felt as though someone was watching them…

She paused again, hearing faint footsteps, she turned to the classroom to her right and opened the door. The air was thick and still. There was nothing but dusty tables and chairs. She cleared her throat before exiting the classroom.

Peggy spoke up, "The family members never mentioned anything about this high school being abandoned. Something isn't right."

"In our line of work theres never anything right." Daniel said while trying to avoid stepping on debris.

Looking at their surroundings, Jack frowned, from the corner of his eye he could see Peggy clearing her throat again.

He turned to his team, "Alright, we've seen enough for today, let's head back before this place gives us bronchitis."

"What if someones still in here?" Peggy asked.

"Sure it isn't just your imagination running loose Carter?" Jack asked dryly.

Fisher snickered at Jack's quip.

Ignoring his remark she shook her head, "I'm sure I heard footsteps. We can't leave until we are sure absolutely no one is still in here—"

"Wait. I think I heard something as well… like a door shut close." Daniel said interrupting Peggy in a hushed voice.

Jack scowled at Daniel, being in the building longer was not something he wanted to do. He glanced at Peggy who was arching her brows.

"Well?"

He let out a heavy breath, " Fine. Daniel and Fisher take the left wing. Agent Carter and I will take this wing. If you find anything—"

"Or anyone." Peggy interjected.

He raised his brow at Peggy before continuing, "Or anyone. Then call us, and we'll do the same."

"And try not to kill each other," Peggy added narrowing her gaze more to Fisher's direction.

"I'd say the same for you, considering you and the Chief with squabble over everything," Agent Fisher said with a scoff.

"Agent Fisher actually has a point." Daniel stated.

"Enough about Carter and I. Focus on the ghost everyones' yapping about." Jack gritted.

Daniel and Fisher glanced at each other skeptically as they left.

Now it was just Jack and Peggy in the hallway.

There was a short silence between the two. Jack realized this had been the first time they'd been alone since he almost kissed her yesterday. He pushed the thought to the back of his head, he needed to focus on the mission, not her.

"Here." He held out a small pistol, "It's better you have something than nothing."

Peggy shook her head, "I can't take this Jack. What about you?"

"Don't worry, I have an extra in my holster."

"Do you usually carry two guns on you?" Peggy asked arching her brow as she accepted the pistol from him.

"What can I say? I'm always prepared." He replied with a haughty smirk.

Walking side by side, they searched every individual classroom.

"How was your friends play?" Jack asked in a low voice to break the silence that they fell back into.

"Spectacular." Peggy replied glancing at him, surprised by the interest in his voice, "And you? How was your night?"

"Uneventful. Watched a baseball game." He said with a shrug after they exited another classroom.

"Oh." Peggy said softly.

Guilt clouded Peggy's thoughts, while it wasn't her fault she couldn't miss Angie's play, another part of her remembered what Angie said.

Maybe she _was_ scared about dating Jack. About finally admitting to herself she could get over Steve Rogers. About not only having her work as an agent her priority, but an actual relationship.

Then her mind drifted to her numerous conversation with Howard about Jack. As much as Angie was right, so was he, her and Jack had two very headstrong personalities. They were both stubborn and prideful.

She shook her head, what _did_ she want? What was her heart telling her?

Peggy stared at Jack, he had rolled up his sleeves, his blonde hair that was usually gelled in place had flyaway hairs, his grey eyes had the look of determination. There was something about him that drew her to him.

She wanted to know Jack more than her boss. More than the sexist bloke that was intimidated by her at times because she's a woman. More than the guy she couldn't help but be attracted to physically and emotionally…

She took a deep breath before beginning, "I probably shouldn't be asking you this because technically we're working and you're still my boss."

"…Ask me what?" Jack said with a hesitantly.

Peggy lowered her gun to face him, "Could we—"

Before she could complete her sentence, she heard a gun shot from behind her.

Back on his guard Jack raised his gun, "Better not be Daniel and Fisher messing around."

"Shh." She silently gestured to Jack to follow her, "I think the person entered the room behind us."

Nodding his head, he followed Peggy's lead, with his gun raised. Once they entered the small room, the door shut behind them.

"Did the person lock us out?" Peggy said turning around.

Jack walked to the door and tried turning the knob. Peggy joined him, the door wouldn't budge open.

He groaned and swept the sweat off his forehead, "Not again."

Peggy banged on the door, "Daniel? Fisher? Can anyone hear me?"

"Howard's party and now this? It seems the Cronies have a thing for locking us in small rooms." Jack said dryly.

Peggy ignored his joke and looked around the small room, bigger than a janitors closet but smaller than a classroom. She spotted a chute located in the corner of the room, it was large enough for her to crawl into.

"I have an idea." Peggy said while staring at an opportunity to get out of the room.

Jack frowned, "This building isn't exactly the safest place to try a new spy move Carter."

"Unless you want the shooter to come back and kill us be my guest." Peggy said removing her heels. She was going to in there with or without his permission.

They heard another gunshot.

Jack glanced at the door before nodding to Peggy, "Be quick about it".

He watched Peggy crouch on the ground and yank the metal barrier before entering the chute. After she entered, he crouched down to communicate with her.

"Have you found a way out yet? We don't have all day"

"If I did, I would be opening the door right now Chief Thompson!"

Jack almost chuckled at the sass in her voice, he was getting much too used to it now…

"I found something!" He heard her yell.

"Is it a way out?" He asked.

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, if my memory serves me right, I believe what I'm looking at is a gas bomb. But it doesn't have a timer on it…strange…"

Jack furrowed his brows at the calmness in her voice, "Alright, games over, get back her Agent Carter."

"No-no, I taught Steve Rogers on how to diffuse bombs like this. It's volatile, if I leave this, it'll spread through out the whole building and we'll all die."

He frowned at the mention of her ex-lover's name, "Look, I don't care what you did on your past missions, I'm ordering you to get back here _now_."

A few minutes of silence passed.

"You alright in there?" Jack asked not liking how silent she was being.

"Carter!" He shouted.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, I just got my dress caught by a soddy piece of metal." He heard her mutter.

He closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. He couldn't help but notice how quick his heart was beating. Was it quickening because he thought Carter was hurt?

He looked up to see the door burst open. He stood up with his gun, only to realize it was Peggy.

"You actually pulled it off." He murmured to himself in disbelief as he lowered the gun.

"4 minutes, to diffuse the bomb, and 1 minute to exit the chute." Peggy said proudly, "Now come on, Daniel and Fisher might need our help."

Once the ran out of the hallway, they saw a brunette woman. She was guarding an open door which revealed Daniel, Fisher and a third person with a bag over their head tied and gagged in chairs.

As the woman raised her gun, Jack and Peggy simultaneously raised their guns to the woman.

"It's two against one. You're under arrest lady, put the gun down," Jack said in a calm voice.

The woman scoffed and pointed to a switch behind her.

"I have a gas bomb located in this building, if I flip this switch, we're all dead, so its you two who should lower your guns."

"Oh I don't know if you heard, but Agent Carter already dealt with that." He said taking a step.

"Wait! I was framed, I didn't poison those kids." The woman said nervously with her gun switching from Peggy's direction to Jack's.

"Melissa Derby I presume?" Peggy asked softly as she took a step, "If you really were framed, maybe we can talk this out?"

"Come one step closer and you're dead," Melissa replied in a quivering voice, she stepped back

"If you didn't poison those kids, then what were you doing in this building? Why are you holding people hostage?" Jack asked.

Melissa didn't respond to any of the questions she was bombarded with.

"Lower your gun." Jack demanded.

Tears fell down Melissa's face as she turned to Peggy, "You have to believe me."

"I'll believe you if you turn yourself in." Peggy replied.

Melissa nodded as she cautiously lowered her gun to the ground and knelt down with her hands up.

Peggy left Jack who was handcuffing Melissa to untie the men.

She first walked to Daniel who had a look of relief on his face. She removed a small knife she usually kept in her belt for protection and used it to cut the ropes off him, then untied the strap of cloth Melissa used to gag him.

"Are you boys alright?" Peggy asked as she stepped back so Daniel could stand up. She walked to Fisher and proceeded to untie him.

"I'm fine. Not sure about him though." He said before pointing to the third man who was tied along with him and Fisher.

Fisher rubbed his sore wrists as soon as Peggy untied him, "We found this guy tied up and with a bag over his head. Just as we were about to untie him, Melissa showed up and tranquilized us. Next thing we knew, when we woke up, we were all tied."

Peggy walked towards the mystery man. As she started to untie him, he struggled under her grip. She bit her lip, for all she knew the man might have been working with Melissa, but that was a risk she'd have to take.

The man stood up once he was untied. Glancing back at Daniel and Fisher, Peggy gently removed the bag over the man's face.

Her heart leaped as Daniel and Fisher gasped behind her.

It was one of the 13 agents, Agent Johnson.

"Good to see you again Agent Johnson!" Daniel exclaimed as he gave Agent Johnson a pat on the back.

Peggy chuckled Daniel's enthusiasm, "Careful with him Daniel, he's probably exhausted."

"I'm going to go fetch Chief Thompson, he's going to want to see this." Fisher said exiting the door.

"What exactly happened after you were kidnapped at Howard's party?" Peggy asked as they exited the room.

Agent Johnson winced as they walked, "Well. To be honest its all a blur from the party. All I remember is today was my first day here, I was in a different location for most of the time. After moving me here they tied me up and put a bag over my head."

Peggy furrowed her brow, if Agent Johnson had only been moved in here recently. That meant the Cronies knew that that Peggy and the rest of the team would search for them today. Did they want Melissa to get caught here? Something wasn't adding up.

The sound of Jack and Fisher's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Son of a gun, you're still alive." Jack said in disbelief as he patted the agent on the shoulder.

Agent Johnson smiled weakly, "I was wondering when you guys were going to find me."

'''''

That evening, they all drove back to the to the station. The room was lively as the agents crowded around Agent Johnson and Agent Fisher who were recounting how Melissa's arrest went.

"The woman was crazy, if Daniel and I didn't check the room we'd probably have never found Agent Daniel." Fisher bragged in an adrenalized tone.

Peggy arched her brows silently at Fisher who seemed to be leaving out the fact that she saved them from being killed. Trust him to always take all the credit when it was an act of team work.

"Simmer down, simmer down boys." Jack said to quiet the room, "Agent Johnson, we're glad to know your alive and well. These are the results that we need to be seeing here at the S.S.R."

Everyone clapped.

"Alright boys I think this calls for a celebration! Drinks on me!" Fisher hollered.

"Woo!" shouted the rest of the team as the room erupted with an applause for Agent Fisher.

As Peggy started to get up to leave with everyone, Fisher appeared with a stack of file in his hands.

"Sorry to burst your bubble sweetheart, but since you were busy this whole day, I'm going to need you to categorize these. I want these on my desk by tomorrow morning."

"Let her come with us, you can't expect her to finish all of that tonight." Daniel insisted.

Peggy frowned at the smirk on Fisher's face, "No its fine Daniel, you should go."

She sighed as she watched the team merrily file out in laughter. From the looks of it, it seemed like she would never be accepted as a valuable team member.

It had been thirty minutes and Peggy was still sifting though the stack of files in front of her.

"this is utterly ridiculous, why were there so many files?" She muttered.

"Carter?"

She looked up to see Jack walking out of his office and towards her desk.

Jack picked up a file from her desk and flipped through the pages.

"Do you mind dropping that?" Peggy asked tugging the file from Jacks hand, "I've been putting these in a particular order."

"What are you still doing here?" He asked while observing her sorting papers in different folders.

"Fisher left me to organize these." She replied without looking up at him.

"That's a lot of organizing to do for tonight."

"Thanks for rubbing it in my face Captain Obvious." She said rolling her eyes at him.

She arched her brow as she looked up at Jack who was now laughing.

"And what about you? I thought you left with the boys to go drinking."

Jack shrugged as he put both hands in his pocket, "Not in the mood for drinking tonight, we still have 12 more men to catch."

Peggy smiled softly while closing a file, that was the Jack she wanted to get to know. The Jack that cared about those around him and was determined at no end to make sure they were found. She remembered what it was like being Chief, always being anxious, always feeling like anything that went wrong was her fault.

"Well, I'm sure we'll find the rest soon." Peggy said to comfort him.

"Thanks." A smile tugged at the corner of Jack's lips, "You did good today Pegs."

Her heart warmed at the mention of the nickname he gave her. Her eyes met his. She blinked, she realized they had been staring at each for sometime now.

Jack cleared his throat, "I should probably head home now."

She nodded as she watched him start to leave. She inwardly kicked herself when she realized she never asked him about the date. She could imagine Angie nudging her right now…

_It's now or never. Ask him about the date silly! _

Peggy bit her lip and stood up, "Wait. Jack!"

He turned, "Yes Carter?"

"Before you go, I've been meaning to ask you today, but we were too busy getting shot at."

"Spit it out Carter." Jack said impatiently.

"Is your offer for the date still on?"

Jack raised his brow in surprise, he wasn't expecting that, "Yeah, of course… What day do you have in mind."

"Sometime this week perhaps?" Peggy asked.

Jack shook his head, "I have mandatory meetings on Tuesday and Wednesday I can't miss. How about Thursday?"

"No, theres a briefing we all have to go to on both Thursday and press conference on Friday to announce finding Agent Thompson," Peggy said looking at the S.S.R's scheduling sheet.

Jack looked at the disappointment on her face, "Then what about today?"

"But what about all these files Fisher asked me to do?" Peggy said gesturing to the pile of papers and folders.

"I'm pretty sure Fisher just gave you that as busy work," He offered his hand, "Are we doing this or what?"

Peggy stared at his hand hesitantly, it was too late to back out now.

"Alright."

She grabbed her bag before accepting his hand, "So where are you thinking of taking us Jack Thompson?"

"Have you ever gone to a drive-in theater?"

"The only theater I've been to is the one in Howard's house."

"Well then your in for a treat."

And so the two walked out the empty prescient hand in hand. Simultaneously excited, scared, elated and happier more than they had ever been in quite some time.

They were finally going on a date.

* * *

**Whew, done with reading that :D like I mentioned before please feel free to comment for questions, or things you liked, or didn't like, Chracters and etc, you know the drill :) . Everyones comments are always so helpful. And worry not the next chapters will be heavy doses of Peggy and Jack as they explore their dynamic as a couple. xoxo**


	7. The Date

**oldmoviewatcher No problem at all thank _you_ so much for reading! DayDreamer2796 and HappyReader44 you'll be happy to know I'm posting this update three days earlier than planned! Zoo topic you'll probably like reading this chapter! Tell me how you like it! Bu grey to answer your question, the longest story I worked on was The Day Oliver Asked Felicity Out...which has almost 40 chapters. I never really plan ahead how long my stories are but we'll see ;) it depends if I'm better at updating. **

** All these comments have been so motivating thank you all! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, Peggy and Jack's first date! *lets out sigh of relief*  
**

**Some people like it when I pick songs to go with chapters, so if you want a song that goes with this chapter "Come Go With Me" by The Del-Vikings ;)**

* * *

After Jack parked the in the drive-in theater, he got out to the car and poked his head through the window.

"I'm going to grab us some snacks from the concession stand before the movie starts, want anything in particular?"

"Pop-corn and a soft-drink will be fine."

Jack arched his brow, "…By soft-drink you mean soda ...right?"

Peggy laughed as she watched him roll his eyes at her, "What else would I mean Jack?"

"You Brits and your fancy words." Jack mumbled sardonically before leaving.

She smiled while observing him order snacks at the concession stand from afar before coming back with snacks. Who knew the day would come when Jack would do something for someone other than himself…her specifically.

"I got our popcorn and 'soft-drinks'" He said while handing Peggy her drink.

"Look at you being all polite on me." Peggy teased.

"I'm always sweet to ladies on first dates." Jack replied with a smirk.

"Shh, I think the movies starting." She said turning from facing him to look at the big screen.

Jack glanced around, all the couples in their respective cars were snuggling. Most of the couples that he could see were young teenagers and young adults. In many cars, either a guy had his arm around a girl's shoulder, or the couples were hold hands, and in some cases the couples were already kissing, he rolled his eyes, the movie had barely started and everyone was in each others faces.

From the corner of Peggy's eye she could see Jack glancing hesitantly at her. It took her a while to register that it was because he was debating whether to put his arm around her or not.

"May I?" Jack asked unsure of whether it was too soon to start cuddling.

"I thought you'd never ask silly." Peggy said with a calm smile.

Jack relaxed his right arm around her shoulders, he inwardly shook his head at how nervous he was. He didn't want anything to mess up their first date. He looked back to the movie to see a woman pouring a bowl of ice on her husband as an attempt to prove she was a better prankster than him.

Peggy roared with laughter, "I can't believe she actually did that."

The corner of his lips tugged, with the pressures of being agents at the S.S.R. they were both always so tense and serious at work. He purposefully chose a comedy movie so the two could have something to laugh about. It was a nice change, seeing Peggy laugh was more relaxing than he liked to admit.

Thirty minutes into the movie, Jack chuckled, "Have you noticed we're the only ones _actually_ watching the movie."

Peggy smiled as her dipped her hand into the bucket of popcorn they were sharing, she looked around, literally everyone around them was smooching.

"That's because we're twice their age. I assume most of these kids are sneaking behind their parent's back. So this is their only time to be together."

"We're technically sneaking behind our friend's backs." Jack said still staring at the screen, "And this is one of the rare chances we get to be together…outside of work _and_ alone…so…"

She raised her brow at what Jack was insinuating before throwing her head back to laugh.

"If this is your ploy to try and kiss me again, tough luck with that. I'm going to have to make you work for it before that happens anytime soon."

"Tough crowd." Jack teased with a grin, "I never took you for the cuddling gal anyway."

"Fair enough." She shrugged with small smile, "Never took you for the cuddling pal either."

They both laughed and looked back at the screen.

Peggy observed a couple in front of them. The couple was young, probably in their teens. The young man had his arm protectively over the girls shoulder. He started kissing her cheek and making his way to her neck. She couldn't help but notice the girl was tense under her boyfriend's arm. The girl turned to her boyfriend and shook her head but the man just laughed.

"Relax babe." Peggy heard the young man say.

She turned to Jack watching the movie intently.

"Jack." She whispered.

"Hm?" Jack said without his eyes leaving the screen.

"That couple to my far right, the girl looks uncomfortable. Do you think we should help her?"

Jack glanced at the couple and shrugged. "They seem fine."

Peggy shook her head, she knew something was off about the boyfriend. The man was now whispering in the girl's ear, they went out of the car. The man tugged the girl to follow him.

"Jack, they're getting out of the car." Peggy whispered urgently.

"Lucky guy."

Peggy hit him lightly on the arm, "Its not funny you silly dot."

Jack chuckled deeply, "_Silly dot._ Seriously Pegs? I need to write down these Brit insults. Maybe one of these days I'll use it on Daniel…"

Peggy frowned, "Why are you being so causal about this? Something could happen to the girl."

"Of course something is going to happen. Do I really need to spell it out to you that they're about to have sex."

"I obviously know that. My point is I'm not sure that man's making the right decision."

He smirked, "Not sure if you know. But we men have a lot of guy codes among ourselves, one of them being to never interrupt a guy when he's trying to woo his girl."

Peggy shook her head, "I don't think the girl was wooed. She was trying to tell him to stop."

She checked her watch, ten minutes had passed, and the couple hadn't come back yet. She turned to Jack and patted his arm, "Come on, let's go check on them."

Jack put an arm around her shoulder, "Relax Pegs, they're kids. We aren't the romance police. Let the guy have his fun."

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously. She wasn't sure whether she should have been surprised by his sexist comment.

"You're overreacting Peggy."

"That's easy for you to say." She muttered, "No wonder they say 'the privileged can't determine oppression for the oppressed.' You're living proof of it Jack!"

Jack raised his hands, "Oh stop with the privilege thing. It's not like men are a collective group operating together in an organized manner to destroy women. We aren't all out there you _get_ you..." He gestured bunny ears on the word get.

"Privilege is not knowing that you're hurting others and not listening when they tell you. Just because you don't experience it doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"Because it doesn't. There's no such thing as male privilege."

"Jack, I'm a _woman_! I'm pretty sure I know when a man is taking advantage of a woman." Peggy said firmly while stepping out of the car.

_ "Hey you, could you two keep it down? We're trying to watch a movie here!"_

"Shut up!" Jack shouted back after sticking his head out the window. He watched Peggy shut the door. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Where do you think you're going Pegs?"

"That girl could be in trouble. If you don't want to help me fine. But I'm not going to stand by and let that happen while I'm here." She said loudly, ignoring the people who were trying to shush her.

While walking away she heard Jack starting to call after her. She shook her head disappointedly, that was the problem with men. They didn't understand the privilege they had, the control they had over women. She made her way outside the drive in theater and looked around… where could they have gone? Though she was focused, her palms were sweating, her heart was beating fast. She couldn't help but feel worried, what if she didn't reach the girl on time?

As she continued searching she stopped, her heel must have picked something.

"Drat" She muttered as she inspected the floor.

She stepped back and crouched down, it was a pink handkerchief that matched the girls blouse. She looked to her right to see a path leading to a dark alley. Her heart skipped. She nodded to herself, she was close, she needed to hurry before that boy tried anything to that poor girl.

As she quickly made her way into the alley she heard sobbing. She heard shouts between two people.

_"Please Roger, I don't want to! My parents will freak out."_

_"Stop being such a baby Carla!"_

It was definitely the couple. Since it was dark, she used her hand to feel her way through the ally. Eventually, she spotted a lone bulb that shone brightly at the end of the alley.

As she walked closer, the loud sobs became whimpers. She could see two people struggling; the boy had the girl pinned to the wall with one hand and a bottle of beer in the other. Peggy instinctively ran towards them.

"Just relax." The boy said while kissing the girl to calm her down. The girl's blouse had been torn straight down the middle, revealing her pink bra.

Peggy balled her fists in anger before pulling the boy apart from the girl, "That's enough young man!"

The boy hiccuped and held the girl's hand, "Leave us alone lady."

From his slurred speech, Peggy could tell the boy was drunk. There was no use talking sense into him.

"Go home Roger." She demanded with a hand on her hip.

Roger laughed, "Aw come on, we were just havin' a little fun. Ain't that right Carly?"

Even though Carly silently nodded, Peggy noticed the small tremor in her hands and the look of fear in the girl's eyes.

She held her hand out to Carla, "My name is Peggy Carter, let me take you home."

Tears streamed down Carly's face, "B-But my parents. They can't see me like this. I'll never see the light of day."

Peggy stepped closer to Carly with a comforting smile, "We'll figure something out. They won't know. I promise."

Roger scoffed, "She ain't gonna leave me."

Carly gulped and glanced at Roger before letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him before taking Peggy's and hiding behind her.

"Carly, come on babe. You aren't serious are ya?"

She shook her head, feeling more confident, "You should have thought about that before bringing me out here. I'm going home with her."

Roger broke the beer bottle in his hand against the wall and pointed it at Peggy angrily, "Who do think you are? Comin' here rackin' all the fun. Maybe I oughta should teach you a lesson."

Unfazed by his threat, Peggy arched her brow, "Step back Carly."

Carly nodded and walked a few steps back. Her mouth dropped in shock as she watched Peggy take Roger's arm with the beer bottle and twist it behind him. The bottle dropped from his arm. Roger tried to squirm out of the grip but to no avail.

"Want to hear a secret Roger?" Peggy whispered with a smile as he squirmed more. "When I told you to go home, it was for _your_ sake not Carly's."

"Let me go! You're crazy! Let me go!" Roger screeched in fear.

_"What's going on here!"_

Peggy turned her head.

Jack.

Roger turned his head to Jack's direction as though calvary had arrived.

"Sir, this lady was stopping us from having fun. And now she's assaulting me. Mind dealing with her?"

Jack glanced at Carly whose small trembling hands were trying to cover her bra as much as possible. He walked to Peggy and put a hand on her shoulder, "Let him go."

"Finally!" Roger gritted.

Peggy furrowed her brows, "Absolutely not! Jack, can't you see this boy tried to ra—"

"Trust me." Jack said with a nod.

Peggy looked at him hesitantly before pushing the boy to Jack.

Roger smirked as he rubbed his sore arm, he turned to Jack in appreciation, "Women, huh? They think they can get away with anything."

Jack frowned and before grabbing him by the collar with one hand.

"You made four big mistakes tonight kid. First for trying to force yourself on your girl."

He then made Roger face Peggy, "Second and third for ruining _my date_, then trying to threaten _my girl_ and think she'd be a stupid enough to let you _assault_ her."

Jack turned Roger back to face him, "And lastly for lying to an S.S.R Chief in attempt to pin the blame on two harmless women. Do you think I'm an idiot punk?"

Roger shook his head nervously and broke into a cry, "N-no Sir. I didn't realize Carly was serious."

"Stop trying to make excuses. I told you how important waiting till marriage was for me. We're over Johnny!" Carly shouted furiously.

"When a girl says no, she means no." Peggy said in a sickened tone as she stood in front of Carly protectively, "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Do you need a punch for you to apologize to these ladies?" Jack said in a low tone.

Roger sniffled as he turned to them, "I'm deeply regret my actions Miss. And Carly, I'm sorry."

Jack held up handcuffs, "Save the crying for court. That's three years of juvie against you young man. And I'll add six months tops for ruining my date."

"No. Please, I can't go to jail, my parents will kill me."

Peggy frowned, "That's funny you didn't seem to care when Carly told you that."

"I-I-I know." Roger said apologetically, "I wasn't thinking straight."

Carly raised her hand, "Wait, if you take him to court, I'm going to have to testify and my parents will eventually find out about this."

She turned to Peggy with pleading eyes, "Please ma'am. You promised that you won't let my parents find out what happened today."

Peggy squeezed her hand and nodded, "Alright. Jack, we'll let him off on a warning this time. As long as he promises to never lay a hand on Cindy or force himself on a girl again."

"What a shame, I really wanted to use these." Jack said with a smirk to Peggy as he twirled the handcuff with his fingers.

"No! I'll do whatever you want," Roger said eagerly, "I'll leave Carly alone and I'll never force myself on a girl ever again, I promise!"

Jack let him go and stood beside Peggy so they both were blocking Carly from Roger's view.

"If you breathe a word about anything that happened tonight to anyone, do you know whats going to happen to you?" Jack asked with his arms crossed.

Roger gulped, "You'll take me to juvie?"

Jack glanced to Peggy and chuckled.

"Oh something worse than that kid. You see. My girl happens to be an S.S.R. agent as well, in fact she's probably the best one. If we hear even a peep, she's going to track you down, and when she does, I _won't_ interrupt her like I did today. Then everyone will know what a wimp you are for getting beat by a woman. Do you want that to happen?"

Roger looked between Jack and Peggy as he made an audible gulp, "No. No, definitely not Sir."

Jack jerked his thumb, "Now scram kid."

"Yes Sir." Roger said before running away without looking back.

Peggy's brow rose in astonishment, before she could say anything to him she heard Carly break into tears behind her. She turned and hugged Carly tightly.

"I don't know how you knew what Roger was going to do. I mean, we're strangers why did you help me? "

Peggy glanced at Jack smugly before looking at Carly, "Because we women have our own code. Never leave a girl behind."

Jack put his hands in his pocket and looked at the floor with guilt, he's lucky that Peggy was insistent.

Carly sniffled and looked down at her torn blouse, "If you didn't come to check on me, Roger would have gone further than my blouse Ms. Carter." She buried her head in Peggy's chest with more tears streaming down her cheeks, "He would have just gone ahead if you didn't stop him."

"Shh, don't worry darling everything will be alright." She cooed as she stroked Carly's red hair. She glanced at Jack who was staring at the floor uncomfortably. He was probably unsure what to say to the girl.

Peggy watched Jack took off his leather jacket. He held it out to Peggy so he could avoid turning around to see Carly's bra. She smiled to Jack in appreciation before putting on the jacket for Carly, "Come on dear, let's get you covered."

"Thank you." Carly whispered as Peggy quickly zipped the jacket up to her neck.

''''''

While driving, Jack adjusted his mirror, "So where'd you say you lived again Carly?"

"871 Velvet Brook Moor."

Jack nodded, "I think I've been to that street before…Its really far. It'll take almost an hour to get there. Right?"

Carly looked down, "I'm sorry. If it's too much of a hassle I can just go by take the bus."

Peggy shook her head "Nonsense. That'd be cruel of us to do that, it'll take double the time for you to get home."

"And it's not safe for a young girl like you to be alone this late in the night." Jack completed.

She glanced at Carly who shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She felt for the girl, as much as she hated it, Jack was right. What Jack missed was that it wasn't safe for women in general, regardless if Carly was young or an adult. Peggy was never worried in the night because at least she was a trained agent who could handle herself in the night. But it was still an awful thought that the night had to be dangerous just because she was a woman.

Peggy bit her lip, "Jack…I was thinking… _maybe_ we could buy her a blouse before we drop Carly home?"

Jack silently gave her a questioning look before looking back on the rood. He exhaled, "I have a feeling finding a shop open at midnight would be tricky Pegs."

"We have to try."

_Are you serious?_ Jack signaled with his eyes.

_Very. _Peggy signaled back with a small nod while crossing her arms. Jack sighed loudly.

"Oh you don't have to do that, you two have done so much for me already," Carly said after noticing the silent tension between the two.

"Exactly." Jack muttered to himself. He glanced at Peggy who was now glaring at him, he rolled his eyes, did she always have to keep him in check?

"Don't worry. I was just kidding Carly. We'll find you a blouse."

Peggy nodded in approval before turning back to Carly with a reassuring smile, "I promised you we'd help you cover this up so your parents don't find out. Getting you a blouse won't be a problem."

Carly giggled, "You're probably right. Seeing me in your boyfriend's jacket would be hard to explain to my parents huh?"

A smile tugged on Jack's lips when Carly mentioned boyfriend. It was too early to even establish if they were going to date again. He peeped from the corner of his eye, wondering how Peggy reacted to that. He arched his brow; she surprisingly seemed fairly calm about it. Then again, Peggy was incredible at disguising her feelings behind a calm gaze. To be honest it made him a little nervous. Not knowing what their relationship was going to be like, not being the one in charge of how fast or slow the relationship would be, or not knowing if even what they had was relationship. He wasn't surprised he was feeling this; after all that's what he agreed to if he wanted to date her. Peggy would rather be run over by a car before letting a man be the lead of a relationship. Not being the lead…it was something he knew he would have to get used to.

He felt a warm pat on his arm that brought him back to reality.

"Isn't that a clothing store right there?" Peggy asked.

He squinted, "We've driven past 8 clothing stores with 'closed' signs on them. I just hope this one isn't closed as well."

When they walked to the door of the shop, Carly let out a breath of relief. "It's open!"

Peggy pushed the door open and walked towards the clerk. The woman behind the counter looked up from the magazine she was looking through.

"Welcome to Hauté Boutique, how can I help you?"

"Could you please help this young lady find something to wear from the blouse section?" Peggy asked.

The woman nodded, "Follow me. When we find your blouse, I'll show you where the changing room is."

"Don't worry, Jack and I will be right here." She said with an assuring smile after she noticed Carly's hesitation.

Carly nodded and left with the woman. After they were gone Peggy looked around, from the clothes displayed on the mannequins she could tell they were in a high end clothing shop. Her eyes caught a sleek black, gabardine suit. She always wanted a suit in this color. Her classic blue one she usually wore to work with the red hat was becoming repetitive. Her fingers ran over the cloth before she paused and turned the price tag.

"The things here are pretty expensive. Do you think we should have looked for another shop?" She asked with a frown at the price of the suit.

"It can't be that bad." Jack replied as he joined Peggy who was still admiring the suit.

"Forty dollars? This is ridiculous!" He said in disbelief.

"I told you." She sang while skimming through more clothes.

"Carly's taking longer than I expected in finding her blouse." Jack noted.

Peggy pursed her lips, Jack was right, it had been ten minutes since Carly had gone.

"Well, something traumatic that no girl should go through happened to her tonight. I think I need to have a short girl talk with her."

After Jack silently nodded she walked to the back of the store. Peggy knocked before entering the changing room, "Mind if I come in darling?"

_"Yeah sure."_

"Alright, I'm coming in."

She turned the knob and closed the door quietly behind her. She spotted Carly sitting on one of the benches with her head in her hands. She had been crying.

"Your new blouse looks great on you." Peggy said with small smile. Carly looked up and quickly wiped her tears, "Thanks. Sorry you have to see me like this."

Peggy sat opposite her before put a comforting hand on Carly's knee, "Don't apologize for being hurt. I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"I thought he loved me," Carly whispered, "Roger and I have been dating for months now. And we were planning to get married after we graduated from high school. Now I have to let go and pretend he didn't hurt me, act as if I didn't care about him. How can I even get over him?"

Peggy tucked her hair behind her ear, "There was this guy I cared for deeply, his name was Steve. Sweet, kind, humble, good looking… He was one of the best men you'd meet in your life—"

"Was?" Carly asked.

"Yes. Was. He died in—" Peggy slowed her breathing before continuing, "The point is, I thought I was never going to find a man so good hearted and loving as him."

"And then you met Jack?"

Peggy laughed, she could feel her cheeks warming.

"Well, Jack and I have only started dating, and to be honest, Jack isn't anything like Steve. He's brash, competitive, arrogant, impatient, and really rude, you should see us argue, it's ridiculous, we clash on literally everything. It isn't a rumor when they say Americans and Brits don't see eye to eye."

Carly giggled, "Then why are you dating him?"

"Because despite all that, I'd rather take a risk to know him better than spend my time wondering what it would be like to date someone else. Plus, he has his good moments, at times; I'm sure there's a reason behind his demeanor." Peggy said smiling to herself.

"So you're over Steve?" Carly asked curiously.

"I'll tell you this from personal experience Carly. Letting go doesn't mean that you don't care about someone anymore. It's just realizing that the only person you really have control over is yourself. So to answer your question, yes, I'm over Steve. I wouldn't be dating Jack if I wasn't."

Her heart skipped, it was nice to hear herself say that out loud.

Carly smiled before hugging Peggy, "Well, I think Jack's a swell guy for being with a girl like you. I hope once I'm over Roger, I find my Jack."

Peggy laughed back before hugging Carla back, "Alright pack all your stuff. I'm going to go back to pay for the blouse at the counter."

When Peggy reached the tall counter, she noticed the shop owner wasn't there. She slung her bag off her shoulder to search for bills.

"Jack, where'd the shop owner go?" She asked while looking in her bag.

"She went to go package something," Jack stuck his hands in his pocket and stared at the ground, "You were right Peggy, I should have listened to you. I'm sorry."

"Of course I'm right, I told you this place is expensive. But don't worry, I'll pay for the blouse," Peggy replied as she brought out money from her bag.

"Not about paying for the blouse Pegs." He sighed, "I meant…back on our date. You were right."

Peggy blinked in surprise, Jack was… apologizing. She set her bag on the counter and turned to face Jack who was rubbing the back of his neck with a solemn look on his face.

"I started thinking about what you told me before you left to talk with Carla. How traumatizing the experience was for her. I should've had your back from the start, maybe all of this would have been avoided."

"You know, when you kept denying what I was trying to tell you, I was wondering on ending…this." Peggy said pointing between them, "But even though you didn't believe me at first, you eventually did. Or else you wouldn't have come for me. And when you talked to Roger, you didn't come to rescue me. You had my back. It's safe to say you used your male privilege to help the oppressed. And that progress makes me _so_ proud of you. More than you can understand right now."

Unconsciously Jack's heart pounded proudly, having her say she was proud of him made him made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world. He walked to her, closing the small gap between them and held her hands.

"So as much as I hate admitting it, I guess you are right on _some_ things about me." He exhaled stubbornly, "Look. What I'm trying to say is I'm going to try… to be less..."

"Sexist?" Peggy said with a grin. He chuckled, "Sure. If you want to put it that way… fine. But I want you to understand I'm not Captain America. Don't expect me to be some completely submissive male."

She placed her hands on his cheek, "I don't need you to be Steve or submissive at all. I want you to be more understanding and try your very best to treat women with respect. Do you think you can do that for me Jack?"

He held her warm hands that were on his cheek and rubbed them with his thumbs, "Of course I will. Because you might not believe it, but I actually want want us to work."

"Me too." She murmured as she gazed into his warm grey eyes. Jack smiled and tilted her head to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, a noise interrupted them. They turned to see Carly, who accidentally had her new blouse caught into one of the mannequins.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt anything!" Carly squeaked nervously, her face turned peach red while she tried to readjust the mannequin, "Gosh I'm such a clutz."

"Don't worry Carly," Peggy said while Jack helped Carly set the mannequin upright.

In the nick of time, store manager came back with a rectangular parcel adorned with a red bow.

After Peggy handed the woman the payment for the blouse, the clerk handed her the parcel. Peggy furrowed her brows as she accepted it, "What's in the parcel? Carly is already wearing the blouse we bought."

"Your boyfriend said there was a suit you really liked, so he bought it for you while you were in the changing room." The clerk said with a smile.

"Alright, I think it's time we leave. Thank you very much ma'am" Jack said grabbing the parcel out of Peggy's hand quickly, knowing that she would protest.

"Thanks, but you didn't need buy the suit for me Jack. You should return it," Peggy insisted as the exited the store and entered the automobile.

"No can do Peggy. It's non-refundable." He said before shrugging, "And who knows, you might like it and wear it on another one of our next dates."

Peggy laughed, "I think someone's getting a little ahead of themselves."

"Then you need to catch up." Jack retorted with a smirk.

She smiled. Thankfully it was midnight, or Jack would have seen the blush that was rising to her cheeks. It still felt surreal that they were actually going to continue on in this relationship. The only thing she hated is she was going to have to keep it from all her friends. Howard, Angie, Jarvis, Daniel… it would be too risky to let anyone know.

'''''

After a while the car eventually stopped.

"This is your house right?" Jack asked as they parked in front of a suburban house.

Carly nodded while they exited the car, "Hopefully my parents are still asleep. They probably think I came back home earlier." She turned to them and wiped a tear from her eye, "I left Jack's leather jacket in the car, but I just want to say thank you so much. I don't know how I can repay both of you."

"Don't worry about repaying us; just try to stay out of trouble." Jack said with a small smile. He raised his brow in surprise as Carly hugged him tightly before turning to hug Peggy.

"You both are one of the sweetest couples I've meet. I hope you two stay together." Carly said looking between the two.

"We hope so too." Peggy said glancing at Jack for a moment for waving to Carly, "Now run along."

"Bye Ms. Carter. Bye Mr. Thompson." She said with a small wave before entering her house.

"What a sweet girl." Peggy said as they entered the car.

Jack exhaled, "Guess what time it is."

Peggy glanced at him before looking at her watch, "How in the bloody hell is it two in the morning already?"

"I told you to guess, you cheated." He replied with a dry smile while starting the car.

She shook her head, "By the time you drop me at Howard's house, we'd have to go through the gateman to enter, and theres no way they'd let me in without notifying Howard. And Howard absolutely cannot know I went on a date with you. He can't, he'd be livvid."

"So what do you suggest Pegs, we can't make the day stop for us." Jack said as he reversed the car out of the driveway.

Peggy pursed her lips as she tried to think, she didn't have enough money to rent a room at a motel because she used all her money on Carly's blouse….

"How long would it take to get to your house?"

"Thirty minutes, probably twenty if I use the highway." Jack said before suspiciously glancing at Peggy, "Why do you ask?"

"Mind having a roommate for the night?" Peggy asked with a sheepish smile.

Jack raised his brow, "Aren't we taking this relationship thing a bit too quickly."

"I'm being serious Jack."

He sighed, "I guess not. But don't think because I was a being sweet during our date that I'm giving up my bed for you. Couches can be just as comfortable as beds, you just need the right attitude about it."

"You are _such_ the gentleman." She said indignantly with her nose in the air.

Jack shook his head as he smiled to himself; him and Peggy sleeping under the same roof?

This was going to be interesting…

''''

After they entered Jack's apartment, he hooked his key on a peg close to the door.

Peggy set her bags down before walking around his sitting room. Although the room was moderately sized, it felt spacious since there was only one green couch opposite a large cabinet by the fireplace.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Jack said gesturing to the room they were in, "You're not allergic to dogs are you?"

"No…" She replied wondering why he'd ask such a random question.

"Good. So here are the rules. Don't leave any doors open, I hate that. Don't touch anything in the drawers of that cabinet. Don't look through my photos, and don't even think about trying to move anything around. I know that's a habit you women have."

"And do I have your permission to breathe Your Highness?" Peggy said sarcastically.

"Permission granted." Jack replied with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "It's not like we're getting married or anything, I'm just going to be here for the night, no need to get paranoid."

"Hey, my house, my rules." He said while walking to the kitchen, "You thirsty?"

"A cup of water would be brilliant." She hollered so he'd hear her from across the room.

She observed the sitting room more. There was always the saying that one can understand a person's personality by their bedroom and sitting room. On the other side of the room was a bookcase neatly stocked with paperbacks, the wall beside it was decorated with a few family pictures. She picked one photo of a ten year old boy standing in front of a tricycle, Peggy smiled. Though the picture was a dull monochrome of black and white, she could recognize the pretentious look on the boy's face. Almost as though 10 year old Jack knew she'd be looking at his picture years later.

While staring at another photo, Peggy couldn't help but feel her feel moisture dropping on her feet. She looked down in surprise to see a brown beagle with its tongue hanging out.

She laughed to herself, so Jack owns a dog?

"Well hello darling. I'm Peggy Carter. And who might you be?" Peggy cooed as she stroked the beagle. The dog barked with excitement and wagged its tail enthusiastically as though they were good friends.

She patted the dog and smiled, "Yes, I like you too."

_"I was hoping she'd stay outside till you left." _

Peggy looked up to see Jack frowning as he held a pitcher of water and a cup.

"Now why would you want that? She's adorable, what's her name?"

"Sally." Jack wrinkled his nose while watch Peggy peck the dog's head, "And she's not adorable, she chews on my shoes, pees uncontrollably, messes my room. Almost makes me believe she's a spawn from hell."

"Oh what utter nonsense, she can't be that horrid." Peggy said she picked Sally who started to lick her uncontrollably.

"If you hate her so much, why'd you get a dog?"

"Because Sally isn't _my_ dog. I'm taking care of her for—my grandma." Jack said as he poured the water into her cup, "In fact I'm surprised how friendly she's being to you, she hates me."

"Well let see, you did call her a spawn from hell, and who knows what else, so you get what you give dearie."

Jack scoffed. He handed her the cup, "She's un trained. Tell her to sit, roll all she does is stare at you like a wombat."

"So you're telling me she doesn't listen to anything you tell her to?" Peggy asked stroking her chin.

"Not a word." Jack said shaking his head.

Peggy smiled deviously; she might have just found her ticket to sleeping on a bed, "Jack, what if we make a bet?"

Jack arched his brow and walked closer to Peggy, "I'm listening…"

"If I can get Sally to listen to my command, I get to have your bed for the night."

"And if you don't?" Jack asked with a curious smile.

She bit her lip, "Then I'll…bring you lunch to work. Every day for a week."

He arched his brow, "No questions asked?"

"No questions asked." She confirmed with a firm nod. She saw a confident smile curl on his face.

Jack chuckled while turning Peggy to Sally who was now running excitedly around the room, "Alright. Don't blame me when you lose. Bark away."

"Sally. Come here girl." She cooed, "Come to Peggy."

Sally sniffed the floor and ignored Peggy's calls. She brought her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly as though she were a drill sergeant. Sally ran to her and started sniffing her feet curiously.

He smirked, "What'd I tell you Pegs? I think you'll be visiting Pepe's Burger place often. And remember I like my cheeseburgers without pickles."

"I'm not done you twat." She replied before whistling again. Sally's ears perked up at the whistle.

"Sit Sally." Peggy commanded.

Sally sat obediently and licked her nose as she waited for Peggy to say something else. Jack scowled at the dog.

"So you listen to her but not me?"

"Oh hush!" She said with a triumphant grin before crouching to pat Sally's back, "Good girl, now go."

Sally licked Peggy's cheek before running to Jack. She woofed repeatedly at him.

"Quit barking you little fur-ball!" Jack snapped in irritation as he watch Sally nudging his feet and tug on his trouser with her teeth.

"Aww. Sally must be hungry." Peggy said with a smile as she watched Sally scurry to the kitchen.

"I'm telling you that dog hates me." He said with a glower towards the kitchen.

"I think you're just too impatient with her." Peggy replied with a shrug.

Jack scoffed, "Right."

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you Jack Thompson." Peggy said offering to shake Jack's hand.

"I guess I'll get my room ready for you after I feed her." He said with an unpleased frown ignoring the hand from Peggy that was being offered.

"Put that frown upside down! If my memory serves me correct, someone _wise_ told me couches can be just as comfortable as beds, you just need the right attitude about it."

Jack rolled his eyes and waved his hand at her dismissively while leaving, "You won Carter. I get it. Stop rubbing it in my face."

Peggy chuckled to herself silently.

After a few minutes, Jack came back with a duvet and a pillow. He dumped it on the couch, "These are mine. I'll show you to my room."

"Splendid." Peggy said with a smile.

As she followed him into a hallway; he showed her where the bathroom, laundry and study room was before showing her his room.

She watched him flick on the light. Jack wasn't much of a furniture person. Like the rest of the apartment though it was moderately sized it seemed spacious due to the few furniture. His neatly, laid, bed was set against a wall and opposite it was a tall wooden cabinet that held a large mirror.

Peggy carefully removed her shoes and placed it at the foot of the bed. She walked to his cabinet and removed her jewelry and placed the on the corner. After she removed the pins from her hair, she ran her hands through it from the scalp down till the wave of curls in her hair loosened down her back. Hopefully she'd remember all her items the next morning.

When she turned around she noticed Jack leaning against the door beam with him arms crossed.

"You weren't watching me the whole time were you?" She asked walking toward him.

Jack shrugged and looked down at her, "It's just… strange. Knowing that you're going to be sleeping in my bed—"

"When we aren't married." Peggy said with a curt nod before glancing away.

Even though she knew they weren't going to do anything, it did still feel terribly odd. Maybe because of the way society had instilled fear into the hearts of every young person. It reminded her of how Howard almost got her caught with Angie's landlord who was so nitpicky guests and always ranted on and on about men who were the sole perpetrators of "attempting to soil the honor of young ladies."

She noticed Jack was still staring at her, "If you really feel that bad about me swindling your bed from you, you can have it back. I won't complain about the couch."

"It's fine. You're my guest it's better you sleep in the bed anyway."

She noticed his frown twitch. She was pretty sure he was fighting a smile.

"Well. If you need anything, I'll be in the sitting room." He said softly.

"Thanks." She said with a polite smile. As Jack started to leave she gently tugged his arm, "By the way I think it's sweet that you took responsibility of Sally for your grandma."

Jack uncrossed his arm, "You're judging me aren't you?"

Chuckling lightly, she shook her head.

"I'm not judging you Jack. And what's wrong with me knowing that you own a dog? I think it's wonderful."

"Because," He tapped her temple with his finger lightly before continuing, "You'll get this silly little idea, that me having a dog makes me a softie."

"That's too bad. Softies are usually my type." She whispered leaning in close enough that their noses were touching.

"Then you're dating the wrong guy sweetheart." He said softly as their lips inched closer. He felt a finger touch his lips, he opened his eyes and saw that Peggy had retreated back.

"I told you a kiss isn't going to come that easy." She said with a teasing smirk amused by his confused look.

"Come on, its not like we haven't made out before," he complained.

Peggy shrugged.

"I helped you stop a guy from forcing himself on a girl. I complemented you the whole day. Bought you a suit worth a fortune. Heck even gave you my bed and you still think I should work harder for a kiss?"

Peggy pouted her face mockingly, "Aw, are you expecting me to kiss you for being a decent human being?"

"You're kidding right?" Jack said in an irritated tone.

"You might be stubborn, but you'll change. Night darling." Peggy said with a wink before closing the door on him.

Jack fumbled at the door he was now facing, "Change my ass."

_"I heard that Agent Thompson."_

"That was the point Pegs!" He said loudly to the door so she could hear.

_"Go to sleep….and make sure you wake me up at 6:30!"_

"Alright _darling_." Jack said trying to imitate her English accent. He raised his brow when he heard loud laughter from behind the door.

_"Go away Jack, we have work tomorrow."_

"You alright in there?" Jack said with a smirk as he heard her take a breath from her laughing.

_"I can't sleep with you making me laugh so much you silly goose."_

"As you wish me lady." Jack said in his terribly fake English accent. He grinned when he heard even louder laughs as he walked away to the couch in his living room. He chuckled to himself; Peggy was one of a kind. They may not have kissed, but hearing her laugh like a happy schoolgirl was just as satisfying.

''''

It was a Tuesday.

Peggy woke up to the wonderful smell of bacon and pancakes. She rubbed her eyes and turned in the bed…where was she again?

Right, she was in Jack's bed.

The sun peeked from the bedroom window, its vibrant rays sent a glossy, gold sheen all around the room. Sensing it was probably time to wake up she lifted her head from the pillow. Her brown, russet hair tumbled down her back like a waterfall. She combed through it with her fingers, it was probably a mess.

She swiveled her body and jumped off the bed to head to the bathroom. In front of the door of the bathroom, was a plastic basket filled with a packaged toothbrush, toothpaste, shower items and other toiletries, it had a note sticking out of it:

"1) Grabbed these for you from the convince store while you were asleep. 2) Theres a stack of clean towels in the bathroom. 3) Remember my rules."

Peggy laughed at the last point on the note while picking up the basket and heading into the bathroom. Knowing that she was a very light sleeper, she must have been really tired for her not to notice Jack was in the room while she was sleeping.

After brushing and taking a much needed shower, Peggy walked out of the bathroom in a towel and back into Jack's room.

She frowned when she realized she'd need clothes to wear.

"Sorry Jack, but I'm going to have to break your rules." She mumbled to herself as she opened Jack's drawer.

'''''

As Jack was flipping pancakes, he heard Sally barking excitedly.

_Stupid dog. _

"What is it Sally?" He hollered in irritation.

He turned around to see what the commotion was about and spotted Sally hopping on her hind legs. Her front paws were leaning on Peggy's bare legs.

_…wait bare legs?_

His mouth dropped open when he realized Peggy was wearing one of his oversized dress shirts that stopped at her upper mid thigh.

Besides the time Peggy ripped her dress sort to fight off Gary at Howard's party, this was probably the most skin he had seen from her.

_"Are you done enjoying the view?" _

"…Hm?" Jack said absentmindedly while glancing at her legs before looking at Peggy fully.

With her perfect jawline, bare pink lips, smug nose, slightly flushed cheeks, and tangled wet hair that fell to her shoulders… it was as though a natural aura was glowing from her. In all the times he'd seen her in blouses, skirts, suits and dresses… this was the most beautiful she had ever looked and it wasn't because of the amount of skin she was showing.

He laughed to himself, he wasn't going to lie, seeing her in only his shirt was a bonus.

Peggy rolled her eyes, "You act like this is the first time you've seen a woman's thigh."

Jack raised his brow at her remark and turned to the stove to continue flipping pancakes.

"I'm not sure what reaction you expected from me coming out of my room in my shirt." He paused and frowned, "You do realize you broke my rule."

"Thats funny, you didn't seem to mind when you were ogling at my legs." Peggy pipped while sitting down on the kitchen chair.

"Point taken." Jack said with a chuckle.

"Do you happen to know what time it is?"

"10:30" Jack replied while cracking an egg on the sizzling pan.

Peggy's face fell, "Please tell me you're joking."

"I guess all the clocks in my apartment don't work then." Jack said with a calm smile.

She glanced at the clock up on the wall behind her and frowned, she never sleeps in.

"Jack we're late for work! I strictly told you to wake me up at 6:30!"

He shrugged, "I tried waking you up at 7, you didn't budge. So I decided to do you a favor and let you sleep in."

"What I'm I going to do? I can't go to work in the cloths I used yesterday." She groaned while rubbing her temples.

"Then its good thing I bought you clothes last night," He replied with a smug smile. He handed Peggy a mug, "Now tell me what you want, coffee or tea?"

Peggy narrowed her eyes at him she could sense he was enjoying every minute of seeing her flustered.

"You're taking this all in really calmly. You're the Chief, you shouldn't be in the habit of going to work late."

"I'm pretty sure we aren't going to get crucified for going late to work for one day," Jack brought out a tea bag and dropped it in her mug of hot water, "You never answered my question, but since you're English, I'm guessing you probably want tea."

Peggy swirled her tea with a spoon, "We can't both just stroll into work at the same time and expect no one to notice we came into together."

Jack sighed while serving her breakfast.

"Yes we can Pegs. I've told you this, as far as everyone knows, we hate each other. That's the last conclusion they'd come to. Why do you have to be so serious all the time?"

"Because work is my first priority, I've never been late to work in my life!"

"That's why theres a first time for everything." Jack said as he placed Peggy's plate of food in front of her.

"Now would you quit whining before the food gets cold. I spent a lot of time on this."

Peggy blew air through her lips loosely, perhaps Jack was right. She looked at the hearty plate breakfast in front of her, steaming bacon, freshly scrambled eggs, pancakes, sausages.

"How do I know you didn't poison this food, it looks to good to be true." She said jokingly.

Jack rolled his eyes, he took his fork and stabbed it in one of her pancakes before taking a big bite out of it.

"Satisfied?" He asked after a gulp.

"Alright, alright, I get your point," She laughed before taking a bite of food. She glanced at Jack, and raised her brows, it was surprisingly good.

"You really outdid yourself. Who knew you could actually cook."

Jack scoffed and set his coffee mug down, "No one. And I'd like to keep it that way."

She placed her chin on her crossed fingers and tilted her head, "Is that a threat Jack Thompson?"

"Maybe it is…considering I _am_ your boss, if I hear a peep of this at work you're fired." He teased.

Right, because if anyone knew Jack liked to cook, that would miraculously make him less 'manly'.

Peggy laughed, "No-uh darling, that isn't allowed, have a deal remember. No treating me any different at work because of your relationship with me."

Jack stole a bacon from her plate and smirked, "I find it cute you think I am going to keep that deal."

"Hardy-har-har." She sang dryly, "Where'd you learn how to cook so well anyway? Its rare to find a chap who even knows how to boil something as simple as an egg."

Jack took his plate and mug to the sink and started washing his dishes.

"My grandma taught me when I was younger. My parents weren't around, so I spent a lot of my spare time with her." He paused with a sigh, "She got really sick for a while, so I got to practice a lot of the cooking tips she taught me."

"Oh." Peggy said softly. She watched Jack walk back to the table and take her empty plate along with other dishes to the sink.

It intrigued Peggy to learn about Jack's family. She was curious to know what made Jack grow up to be the man she saw him as now. What was he like as a kid? Where did he grow up? What was his childhood like? Maybe something in his past contributed to his tough demeanor. She had observed from the few frames on his wall; he didn't really have any pictures of his mom and dad around his house… no siblings either…

Maybe he was an orphan?

Her heart sank guiltily. Her eyes were fixed on Jack, his back faced her as he continued to wash his plates in silence. She wanted to ask more about his grandma and the rest of his family but decided not to, it seemed like it was a difficult topic for him. Her mother and father were still alive and well, retired and roaming around Europe, she communicated with them as often as she could. She couldn't even bear the thought of them not being alive.

Peggy joined him at the sink and grabbed a drying towel, as he washed, she dried and stacked the dishes in a pile. She glanced at Jack who was still quiet, his lips pursed, jaws tense, and because he was wearing a sleeveless undershirt she could see the veins popping out on his slim but muscular frame.

"Enjoying the view?" Jack asked dryly as he handed Peggy the last plate.

She smirked, "Considering you always wear suits to work… Ironically enough yes, I actually am enjoying the view."

Jack chuckled as he dried his hands with a different towel, "Maybe you're changing your mind about that kiss?"

Peggy now had a playful gaze on her face, "Hmmm…"

Jack took one step forward and gently placed one hand around her waist to pull her close to him.

With her hands on his chest, she threw her head back in laughter, "Stop it, I still need to dry my hands silly."

He ignored her half pleads, still gazing into her eyes, his other hand smoothened her tousled hair behind her ear.

Her skin tingled under his touch, she could feel her neck and cheeks heating up faster than she would have liked.

"What about now?" She heard him ask in a deep voice.

"I'm still thinking about it." She whispered, trying not to get lost in his mysterious grey eyes, it was almost as if they were almost pulling her in.

"That's funny because you look like you really want to kiss me," he said with a haughty smirk.

She closed her eyes, "Thats because I _do_ want to kiss you Jack."

"May I?" Jack murmured with their lips now barely brushing against each others.

"It thought you'd never ask silly." She said letting out a breath before their lips collided. They held it for a few seconds, before their lips began to move against each other's.

Her hands that were on his chest moved to the nape of his neck as he pulled her closer to him. Unlike their first kiss which grew faster with passion, this one was relaxed and gentle as they savored each other's lips. Their fingers were tangled in each others hair now.

As their kiss deepened, Jack felt a tug at his feet, he paused and glanced down at at Sally who was on her hind legs as she wagged her tail in excitement.

"I'm busy here Sally," Jack said shooing her away with a wave of his hand.

Sally barked and licked Peggy's bare feet.

Peggy spotted a ball on the table and tossed it behind her, "Catch girl!"

Jack chuckled as he resumed placing his hands around Peggy's waist.

"Now where were we again?" He asked sarcastically. He watched Peggy grin silently before pulling him into another kiss.

Jack honestly never knew a kiss so innocent could be so intimate and electrifying. As cheesy as it sounded, it's just like the movies. It felt as though in that moment, they weren't agents, it felt as though they weren't missing 12 men, it felt as though it was just him and her in the entire world.

He heard Sally run back to them and bark repeatedly before nudging his feet again.

Scratch the part about him and Peggy being the only ones in the world.

"Stupid dog." Jack muttered as they kissed. He felt Peggy taking a breath to laugh.

"Jack…"

"Hm?" He asked as their lips parted.

Peggy took his hands around her waist and entwined her fingers in his, "Sally has a point. We should probably start leaving for work now."

"Or we could stay here considering we already missed half a day of work." Jack said with a smug smile as he kissed her hands that were in his.

"Absolutely not!" She said with an incredulous laugh as she let go of his hands.

"I was just pulling your leg." He said with a wide grin.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm heading back to your room to change. We're not spending more than twenty minutes here, understood?"

"Got it." Jack replied as he watched her enter his room. He turned to pick his dog and frowned.

"You just had to mess things up didn't you? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sally licked him on the cheek and woofed happily, almost as though she had been waiting for Jack and Peggy to kiss.

He chuckled and ruffled Sally's fur, "I know Sally. I like her too."

* * *

**Yaaaaaaay! How did everyone enjoy this chapter? As I say many times please comment on anything you noticed, disliked, liked, and etc. Feedback are what helps me know how I'm doing!**

**But besides that I'll honestly say this was my funniest chapter writing, the banters amongst the characters and exploring Jack's life outside of work was what I enjoyed, so as the chapters go on we'll learn more about Jack and Peggy's personal lives from here on out.**

**BTW since I updated early, I'm going to take a bit more time when uploading the next chapter, apologies in advance.**


	8. One of Us

**Hey guys! :D Sorry if you guys had to wait a bit longer than usual for the updates. I wrote a LOT over the past week and I'm still writing. This chapter was supposed to be super long, but I decided instead of making you guys wait, I'm just split it into shorter chapters. :) Besides that I would like to say the support in the comments are PHENOMENAL. They've been such an encouragement, that I really want to make sure I get the story and characters right. O****ldmoviewatcher and others with similar questions, in the following chapters we will definitely be learning more about Jack's backstory and later on even Peggy's. B****vckyann don't worry at all, your english is perfect! I live in Italy as well and my Italian isn't even close to how well your english was ;) Peggy Badass Carter, ****shepweir always and others, thank you thank you thank you. Honestly the more in depth your reviews are the better. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this one! **

* * *

Changed and ready to go, they left in Jack's car to work.

As Jack drove, he glanced at Peggy who had her chin on one hand as she stared out the window. Her forehead was creased with worry. Her red lips were pursed as her eyes absentmindedly trailed the cars that passed them.

He tapped his thumbs on the wheel as he waited at a red light, "If you're stressing about being late to work, _don't_, we'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"It's not that." Peggy said with a quaint smile.

She ran her fingers through her hair before turning to him, "I was just thinking about yesterday… when you told Roger I was your girl…"

"Your point?" Jack asked with his eyes still on the road.

"My point is, since we're dating, we're going to have to be a bit more cautious about how we are around each other. Specifically when we're at the S.S.R."

He pursued his lips, "You're right. If anyone at work found out about us…you'd be fired."

"And you'd be demoted." Peggy added before staring back out the window, "No one can know about us, so that includes our not telling friends. Not Fisher. Not Howard. Not Angie. Not Daniel. Not even Jarvis. No one."

She glanced at Jack who was now laughing.

"What so funny?"

Jack took a right turn and shrugged, "I don't know, I just find it strange how we sound like the cliche of betrothed lovers. The stories never usually end well you know."

She rolled her eyes at his attempt to make a joke out of a serious matter.

"We can't breath a word of this to anyone is that clear?"

He glanced at Peggy who was still frowning at him, a smirk appeared on his face, she probably was too strong-willed to admit it but she wanted them to work just as much as he did.

"Crystal. No one's going to find out about us." He said with a comforting smile before looking back on the road.

"Good." He heard Peggy mutter under her breath.

He understood where the paranoia was coming from. Thats where him and Peggy were similar, they were both driven and treated work as a priority. If the word got out that he and Peggy were dating, it would be the biggest scandal of the precinct. As much as he liked this new venture on their relationship, he cared about his work, not even his relationship Peggy could get in the way of that.

"Speaking of last night," Peggy continued with a questioning glance at Jack who was now silent.

"You told Roger you thought I was one of the best agents at the S.S.R. Did you mean everything you told him?"

Jack shrugged, "It depends on who you ask. To Roger for sure. But anyone we know at work, eh, not really."

Peggy raised her brows, "And to me?"

"I meant every word." He replied genuinely.

A small smile tugged on her lips, maybe, just maybe her lectures were finally getting through to his head?

She gently pecked him on the cheek and smiled, "Thanks Jack."

"Three kisses in one day. I'm a lucky guy." Jack said with a haughty smirk, "Did I mention you look amazing in your new suit."

"Don't push it you wanker," Peggy responded with a chuckle at his failed attempt to get her to kiss him again.

"Your British insults seem to be getting better each day," Jack teased as he took a last turn into the parking lot before parking the car.

Peggy heard a disappointed sigh come from Jack.

"Well, here we are." He said dryly.

"Remember. When we go in there you have to be the same rude, sexist, jerk you've been to me from day one. Treat me the same as you would any other day."

"Now, you're exaggerating, I wasn't that bad to you before was I?" He replied while getting out of the car.

Both her brows raised as she closed the door to his car, "Don't even get me started."

As Jack started to walk he noticed Peggy still hesitant.

"Are you sure walking in together is a good idea?" Peggy said in a low tone while surveying the area around them in case there was staff outside.

Jack nodded, "It'd look more suspicious if you came five seconds after me. From everyone's point of you, we hate each other's guts, that wouldn't even cross anyones mind."

''''''''

The two walked into the telecommunications room that the S.S.R. used as a cover.

"Good morning ladies! How are all of you doing?" Peggy greeted, happily smiling at the women who were at their different telephone stations.

"Mornin' Peggy!" The ladies chirped back.

Jack arched his brow. Where these ladies blind? Did they not see him in the room? He cleared his throat.

There was an awkward pause in the room when everyone realized Jack was in the room as well.

One lady in the corner spoke up, "…Good morning Chief."

"Hey." He replied curtly.

Jack observed, as many of the women started small conversations with Peggy. He pursed his lips, why were they all so interested in her? They treated her with more respect than they did him, and he was the Chief for pete's sake.

He felt out of the loop. Unimportant. Unneeded.

Rose, the main operator responsible for opening the elevator leading to the precinct, turned to Peggy's direction.

"Well good mornin' to you pumpkin, many of us were worried sick! I almost thought you weren't going to make it, you're never late."

"Well, as they say, there's a first time for everything." She replied.

Everyone in the room giggled.

Jack rolled his eyes, that was his line.

"Could everyone get back to work and just open the damn elevator?" He snapped impatiently.

Everyone in the room went silent. The ladies turned back to their stations and continued working.

"Yes sir." Rose replied apologetically as she pressed the button for the elevator. She watched Jack and Peggy step into the elevator. She shook her head, kudos to Peggy for dealing with Jack everyday.

Once they were in the elevator Jack pressed the button for the top floor.

"What is it Carter?" Jack asked, as he felt Peggy staring at him skeptically.

"I know I told you to treat me the same as you would any day, but could you please lighten up a bit when talking to the girls, treating them with a little bit of respect wouldn't hurt that bloated ego of yours."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"No can do Pegs. In my book, respect is earned, I walked into the room and treated me like I was a nobody."

"And what do you think I go through everyday?" Peggy muttered.

Jack winced, did she really feel that way at work? Before he could ask her, the door for the elevator opened.

Peggy watched Jack walk into the prescient first without at a glance at her. She smiled to herself as she walked out of the elevator after him. Just like that, it was as though nothing in the past day occurred. Jack was Chief Thompson. And Peggy was Agent Carter.

Once at her desk, her eyes darted to left corner of the room where she saw Daniel rushing out of Jack's office. She watched him close the door behind him and look up at her.

"Oh thank goodness you're here! He's going to sue us if he doesn't see you!" Daniel uttered in a relieved tone as he made his way towards her.

Peggy arched her brow, "Daniel… what on earth are you talking about?"

He let out a breath and gestured for her to follow him, "Its better you come to see for yourself."

While walking to Jack's office, she heard familiar voices coming from his room.

_"For the last time Howard, Agent Carter's fine, I walked in with her this morning."_

_"Well then where is she?"_

_"Mr. Stark, I'm sure Chief Thompson is telling the truth."_

_"I don't trust him, I'm not leaving this room till I see Peggy!"_

"Whats going on in there." She asked turning to Daniel in confusion.

Daniel shook his head, "It's Howard and Jarvis. While you and Jack were running late this morning, you never went back home to them, so they waited in Jack's office demanding to see you."

"Oh crud." She muttered as they entered Jack's office.

At his desk, she spotted Jack pinching the bridge of nose in irritation. On the other side of the desk, she saw Howard with his arms crossed and Mr. Jarvis with the look of exasperation.

"Howard…Mr. Jarvis, what on earth are you two doing here?" She asked skeptically looking at her friends.

Jack gestured a hand to Peggy who was at the door, "See. I told you Stark. She's here, nothing happened to her."

"Thank the heavens." Jarvis uttered under his breath.

Howard stood up and turned to face her with a disappointed frown.

"Peggy, what were you thinking? No notes. No calls, no nothing. Where were you? Why didn't you come home yesterday?"

She chuckled shortly, "Calm down Howard, your starting to sound like a father."

"I'm being serious. After the Cronies attacked you last Saturday, I thought you'd be more careful."

"As accusing as Mr. Stark sounds, what he actually means is we were dreadfully worried about you," Jarvis stated in a calm tone in contrast to Howard's.

Howard scoffed, "Worried is an understatement! We came here to file a search team for you because thought something had happened to you! Where the hell where you?"

_Damn._ Peggy thought, now she'd have to think of a believable excuse.

"Well, I was…"

"With me." Jack completed.

"What do you mean she was with you?" Howard asked with a defensive scowl in Jack's direction.

"Oh dear." Jarvis pipped, he could already sense the conversation heading in a downward spiral.

Peggy narrowed her eyes at Jack. What part of _no one could know about them_ did Jack not comprehend. Their eyes met.

_Trust me, _Jack indicated to her with his eyes.

"Is someone going to explain to me what's going on here?" Howard asked with impatience.

Jack casually placed two feet on his desk and leaned back before beginning.

"Since we found one of our missing agents last night, the boys went drinking to celebrate. I stayed behind because I wanted some time to myself. I had too much to drink, and Peggy happened to be in the office. So I made her drive me home. Right Agent Carter?"

"Yes…" She said still staring at Jack hesitantly before continuing, "…It was too late for me to call Mr. Jarvis to take me back so I stayed the night at his house. He had a terrible hangover so I helped him get better, which is why we were late."

"All that? For him? I hope he thank'd you." Howard asked Jack.

Jack shrugged, "She's my secretary, why do I need to thank her for doing her job?"

Peggy arched her brow, if it wasn't for the time they spent together on their date, she'd believe disrespect was his first instinct.

Howard jerked a thumb at Jack, "You really want me to believe you slept in the same house with Jackass Thompson?"

"Excuse me?" Jack said with his eyes narrowed at Howard.

Jarvis rolled his eyes and turned to Peggy, "What Mr. Stark means is that you could have asked one of us to pick you. We wouldn't have minded at all."

"Quit being my translator Jarvis, I meant what I said Jack's an ass."

"Howard Stark, I hope you realize, I'm the Chief, step out of line and I can get you kicked out of this office." Jack said with a haughty smirk.

Howard frowned, "And I hope you realize I'm the largest shareholder of the S.S.R, step out of line and I could have _you_ fired within seconds."

"Uhh…I think this is my cue to head out." Daniel murmured, heading to the door as he sensed the awkward tension in the room.

"Take me with you." Jarvis muttered with regret as he watched the door close behind Daniel.

Peggy rolled her eyes at the two men who were scowling at each other. What was wth men and having stare-offs?

"Are you two done with proving whose the alpha male?" She asked in a bored tone while staring as her red polished nails.

Howard laughed in disbelief, "Let me get this straight Peggy. You helped Jack Thompson, the same person who you've told Jarvis and I repeatedly of how much he's disrespected you and you both slept under the same roof without killing each other?"

"Ouch." Jack said dryly.

Peggy shrugged, "What can I say, I felt bad for him, he was a blubbering mess."

"Hm." Howard said still staring at her.

She sighed, "Look, I'm sorry to the both of you. I should have at least called so you two knew I was alright. I promise, it won't happen again."

"Good." Howard muttered.

Jarvis glanced at his watch before looking up, "While I've had a marvelous time watching everyone accuse, scream, and insult each other, I'm going to go start the car…"

He directed a glance at Howard, "Mr. Stark seems to be forgetting he's late for an appointment."

"I'll join you in a minute Jarvis, Peggy and I need to talk alone." Howard said still arching his brow at Peggy.

"Chief Thomson, Ms. Carter, I hope you both have a splendid day." Jarvis said tipping his hat before leaving the room.

"I'm giving you two only five minutes to talk and then I want you out of my office, and Carter, make sure you clear up the files on my desk before I get back or you're fired." Jack said walking out without glancing back at them.

After Jack closed the door, Howard turned to Peggy, he placed two firm hands on her shoulders. Peggy could feel her friend's eyes boring into heres.

"I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me."

Peggy let out a breath, "What more do you need to ask Howard? I told you everything."

He crossed his arms firmly, "You and Jack. Nothing is going on between you two right?"

Peggy blinked and plastered a fake smile, she realized she as about to lie to her best friend.

"No. Nothing happened."

"Are you sure?" He said still holding a suspicious gaze at her.

"This is Jackass Thompson we're talking about. I was already cross that I wasted the night driving him back to his house, and it didn't help that he was a drunk brat the entire time."

Howard glanced away, "And he didn't…he didn't try to…do anything to you while he was drunk did he?"

She arched her brow, she could knew Howard was just worried about her well being, but she was starting to realize the extent to which Howard didn't trust Jack.

"Of course not. And if he did try anything...he'd be back in the hospital in a jiffy." She assured him with a hand on his shoulder.

Howard let out a sigh of relive and took her hand before pulling her in a tight hug, "I know you're independent and you can take care of yourself. I'm sorry."

"It's alright Howard."

"No its not, it was wrong for me to put you on the spot like that. I should have known you're smarter than to hook up with someone like him."

Peggy's smile slightly faltered as she let out a laugh and hugged him back, boy was Howard wrong.

The door burst open.

"Out." Jack said, frowning at the two while he went back to sit on his seat.

Sensing Jack's uncomfortable glare at them, Peggy pulled away, "I'll see you later, wouldn't want you to miss your meeting now would we?"

"Course not." Howard said as he lowered his hands that were around her waist to his side. He gave her a once over, "By the way, love the new suit."

"Thanks a good friend of mine gave it to me," Peggy replied with a laugh, she didn't have to turn around to guess that Jack was probably fighting a smile.

"Whoever you friend is has a good taste of clothing, black looks sexy on you." Howard said with a wink.

Now Peggy could hear Jack chuckling behind her. She almost wanted to laugh along with him, they both knew Howard would have probably repeatedly rinsed his mouth out with soap if he knew that he complemented Jack.

Howard arched his brow and frowned at Jack, "Mind telling me what's so funny?"

"Nothing." Jack replied smugly as he kicked his feet back up on the table.

"I know you don't take women seriously," Howard said as he walked to the door before turning to face Jack, "But Peggy pulls most of the weight in this office and gets treated like dirt. You agents should be grateful for all the crap she puts up with, most especially _you_."

"Noted." Jack said with a sarcastic smirk. Howard scowled at him before slamming the door shut.

He grinned now that it was just him and her in the room.

"That was a close one."

"You almost gave me a heart attack when you mentioned us being together last night you silly goose."

Jack smirked, "A bit of the truth and a bit of a lie. It works all the time because its more believable than rack your head to make things up."

"Easy for you to say." Peggy muttered before tapping his feet with a file, "Do you mind getting your feet off the table until after I arrange your files."

"You alright?" He asked observing her face closely while sitting up.

"I just lied to my best friend of course I'm alright." Peggy replied sarcastically as she sorted the files.

"Sorry about that." Jack said after a long, awkward pause, apologizing wasn't exactly in his wheel house.

Her face brightened at the sound of his apology, "Don't worry Jack, it's not your fault. Remember Steve Roger's blood that Howard kept that from me?"

Jack nodded, remembering how defensive Peggy was when she had Steve's blood. She never let it leave her sight.

"Well, when I found out Howard lied to me about the existence of Steve's blood I was furious. I didn't talk to him for weeks, it even made me avoid Jarvis for a while. All because he kept something important from me. And theres nothing I hate more than dishonesty… I just feel like I'm being a hypocrite."

"His job wasn't on the line. You're not having second thoughts on us are you?" He asked with a questioning frown.

The corners of her mouth turned up, she could hear the worry in his voice even though he'd never admit it to her.

"Of course not. I just hate all this lying you know?"

He nodded, "I know something that will cheer you up."

She watched him grin with a hint of mischief gleaming in his grey eyes.

"What?"

"Another date."

"When and where will this second date take place?"

"When? This Saturday, where? It's a surprise."

Peggy smiled back at him, she loved surprises. Jack was right, the sound of a second date was already making her feel better.

They were interrupted by the opening of a door. Agent Fisher poked his head in the room, "Chief, the meeting you called is about to start. Everyone is in the room now."

"Perfect." Jack said getting up from his chair and picking up the files he asked Peggy to sort.

Peggy frowned, "What meeting? I don't recall scheduling one today."

"That because its confidential Carter." Jack said as he and Fisher walked out the office.

Peggy frowned and followed them, "Is it about Melissa Derby?"

"What part of _confidential_ isn't registering in that little head of yours." He replied sarcastically.

Peggy frowned at Fisher who was laughing and put one hand on her hip, "Well, I may be your secretary but I don't see why I can't know the gist of the topic your discussing.

Jack sighed, Peggy was probably going to hate what he was about to say, but he needed her away from the discussion.

"The meeting's without you. If you have nothing to do, go gossip with the women downstairs or do whatever you women usually do with your free time."

"You heard the Chief. Scram." Fisher said smugly before slamming the door in Peggy's face.

A few agents in the room chuckled as though they were entertained.

"Good riddance right?" Fisher said enjoying the applause from his pals.

Jack flinched, part of him wanted to tell Fisher to call Peggy back and apologize to her in front of everyone, but as Peggy warned him, he couldn't show her special favors just because he liked her. He cleared his voice so everyone in the room was paying attention to him.

"As you all know, ever since I became Chief, we've been down one man in the office. Last night before everyone went out to drink. Agent Johnson and I had a discussion about Agent Carter. We—"

"Are we finally firing her?" Agent Fisher asked in excitement. The two men beside him sniggered with glee.

"Shut up Fisher." Daniel muttered.

Jack stared impatiently at his friend before continuing, "I called this meeting together because Agent Johnson requested that Agent Carter be promoted to take my former position."

He glanced at everyone in the room with a vigilante eye, "Agent Johnson is currently in the hospital getting treated for his injuries, upon his request, I decided this be a group vote among everyone in the room."

Jack slid a stack of folders to the agent next to him, "Take one and pass it down. this is Agent Carter's file, everything from the bad to the good she's done here at S.S.R. Skim though it, maybe it'll help you make your decision."

Murmurs and whispers went around the table.

"This vote has to be unbiased and anonymous, so everyone will write either yes or no on a paper. I'm going around with my hat, place your paper in the hat, and I'll count the numbers."

Daniel in the corner of the room raised his hand, "What about Agent Johnson, since he's not here, hows he going to vote?"

"Good question," Jack pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket and placed it in his hat, "Agent Johnson told me his vote beforehand so it would be fair."

He looked to the left of the room, "There are fourteen agents present in this room. If more than half of the room says yes, Agent Carter is no longer secretary," he looked to the right, "And if more than half say no. Then she remains secretary. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded.

He scribbled down a 'yes' on his paper, folded it and dumped it in his hat. He looked around the room once more to know when he could start bringing the hat around. His frown deepened as he spotted Fisher whispering the the men beside him. He was probably trying to sway their vote.

Was his friend always this exasperating?

As he started bringing the hat around, each agent placed their vote in the hat.

"Alright, I think thats everyone." He murmured to himself.

As he dumped the answers on the table he felt a dull lump in his stomach, with the way the agents always treated Peggy with disrespect…what if this was a waste of time?

For Peggy's sake he hoped not...

"Can you read the answers out loud?" Daniel asked, "I think it's more fair that way."

"Agreed." Fisher said with a confident smirk on his face.

Jack let out a breath and took the first paper.

"First vote… No. Second vote, yes. Third vote, no … Fourth vote… no…"

'''''''

Peggy tapped her fingers against the desk impatiently, the agents had been in the room for thirty minutes now. She stared at the closed door, what could they be talking about?

_Brrrrrrrrrringg Brrrrrrrrrringg….Brrrrrrrrrringg Brrrrrrrrrringg_

Peggy took the receiver for the black telephone at her desk and raised it to her ear.

_"Hey Peggy, this is Rose, theres a call at the Santa Barbra hospital for you. May I connect the line for ya?" _

Peggy furrowed her brows, who was trying to call her from the hospital?

"You can let them through dear." She replied. There a a long pause before a voice spoke up from the other end of the line.

_"Hello Agent Carter, this is Agent Johnson calling." _

"Agent Johnson, what a pleasure to be heading from you! How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing better, the doctors just needed to run a few tests on me, I have some injuries but none that are fatal."

"So we'll be seeing you around in the office soon?"

"You betcha!"

"Splendid!" She replied, "Were you calling because you needed me to pass something on to Chief Thompson?"

"No. I wanted to thank you."

"Oh me? Whatever for?"

She heard a chuckle over the phone.

_"Quit the modest act Agent Carter, you saved my life, in fact, you technically saved Daniel's and Fisher's as well. Even though he took the credit and made the rest of the agents think he saved me, I know you were the one who did. So thank you."_

She smiled, it was nice being appreciated for once.

"No problem at all Agent Johnson, anything for a fellow agent."

_"I said this to Jack last night before we left…you're one of the good ones Agent Carter. You do your job better than most agents I can think of. I know theres no way I can repay you for saving my life, so I left you a present at the office."_

She arched her brow and looked around the empty prescient, "I don't see a present anywhere Agent Johnson."

She heard him chuckle.

_"You'll see soon. I hope you enjoy the rest of your day Agent Carter…By the way, you're welcome." _

She heard the line cut, what present was Agent Johnson talking about?

She immediately heard the door the agents were meeting in open. The agents filed out of the room, many of them glanced at her as they passed by. Some scowling in disappointment and some with smiles on their face.

"Ok, this is getting ridiculous. Why's everyone staring at me?" Peggy asked when she saw Daniel pass by her.

"Because you aren't secretary anymore." He said greeting her with a proud smile.

"Congratulations, you're one of us now." Agent Brantley said offering to shake her hand.

Peggy blinked as she accepted Agent Brantley's hand hesitantly, "Is this a joke?"

"I wish it were." Fisher muttered to himself bitterly as he walked over to his desk.

Daniel scoffed, "Don't mind Fisher, its about time you got credit where its due."

"Everyones getting lunch. Daniel and I are about to head out to grab some burger and fries, want to join us?" Agent Brantley asked while picking his wallet of his desk.

Peggy nodded hesitantly, "Sure, but, I'm still confused...how did this happen?"

Daniel grinned, "The majority of people voted you in as the agent to take Jack's old spot. You earned it. You can even go ask the Chief, he was the one who counted the votes."

"I'll be right back, don't leave for lunch without me." Peggy whispered as her eyes drifted to Jack who walked back into his office. She bit her lip as she made her way to his office, while she was happy that she was an official agent again, she needed to know that this decision had nothing to do with Jack.

She knocked on the door lightly.

_"Who is it?"_

"Agent Carter." She replied to the door.

"Come in."

After Peggy closed the door behind her, she spotted Jack's back facing her as he stood in front of his desk while talking on the phone.

"The plan worked, now I just need to inform my higher ups. They'll probably give me a headache about hiring a woman to take my spot."

Jack turned around and glanced at Peggy who was at the door, patiently waiting for him to finish his phone call.

"Alright. I'm going to have to call you back Agent Johnson. Rest up…ok…bye."

Jack placed down the receiver for the phone and turned to Peggy who had both hands on her hips.

She didn't look pleased.

"You really need to work on saying thank you." Jack said with a smirk. She looked cute when she was mad.

"Did you do this because we're dating?" She asked with a deep frown.

"No Pegs." Jack replied innocently.

"Then what did you mean on the phone when you said the 'plan worked' to Agent Johnson?" She avoided his eyes by staring at his chest, "Also, how am I sure you had absolutely nothing to do with this?"

The corner of Jack's lips lifted, "Because I'm telling the truth Peg's. Agent Johnson mentioned that he thought it was unfair that Fisher got the credit for saving him, so he asked me to do him a favor. Other than giving a go to the plan, this was all Agent Johnson's idea."

Peggy relaxed her stance, she believed him, "And the voting?"

He nodded, "Yes, I made sure everything was as unbiased as possible."

Peggy arched her brow, "Sorry for picking on you, it's just hard to believe, I mean these are the same people who gave me the biggest headache when I was Chief."

Jack sigh and shoved his hand in his pockets, "It helped that the voting was anonymous."

"Hm…"

"Peggy, we aren't all that bad. I guess when we're around each other..we just tend to be more…"

"Chauvinistic?"

Jack chuckled, "Look, 10 out of 14 agents wanted you to have my old position because they knew you were the perfect ma—well, in this case, the _woman_ for the job."

"That many agents?" Peggy asked in disbelief. She expected it to be half and half with only one vote as the tie breaker.

"Why not?" He said lopsided smile, "I can't believe I'm saying this because I hate agreeing with Stark…but I kinda see his point, we don't appreciate you enough in this office."

Peggy grinned and locked the door behind her as she took slow steps to Jack.

He furrowed his brow in puzzlement, "Why'd you lock the door Pegs?"

She ignored his question, once she was close enough to him she wrapped her arms comfortably around his neck.

She glanced at his lips before gazing into his eyes, "You said 10 of of 14 agents voted me as a 'yes' correct?"

"Yes…" He replied with a smile, happy about where this was going.

"Out of curiosity…Cheif Thompson..." She leaned in closer to him, "What was your vote?"

He smirked, "I'm afraid that's classified information Agent Carter."

Jack closed his eyes, he could feel her warm fingers on the back of his neck, playing with the ends of hair hair…

"Classified?" She whispered with a teasing smile while nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Well, voting 'no' crossed my mind a few times, but then I realized I probably wouldn't have you to make out if I voted 'no' with now would I?" He said with a sarcastic grin.

She let out a quiet laugh, "You have to be the silliest bloke I've ever dated."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Peggy tip toed slightly and pulled Jack into a short but meaningful kiss. She glanced up at him with a smile.

"I hope that answered your question sufficiently?" She said tilting her head slightly as she played with his tie.

"Not really.. I'm still a bit unclear on. mmph-"

He stopped talking once their lips collided, his hands instinctively went to her cheeks as her lips moved against his.

He opened his eyes once they stopped and chuckled softly, "What happened to being more discreet in the office?"

"This," Peggy pointed between them, "Is a one time thing, understood?"

"Got it." Jack said as he smiled slightly before stroking her cheek, "You should probably let go of me or we're both not getting out of this room and that would get us caught right away."

"Alright. Letting go." Peggy chirped with her hands up as she took a step back, "So is there any last thing you'd like me to do as secretary, Chief Thompson?"

"Yes actually," He handed her a form.

"You're responsible for hiring and training the next secretary. You can hire anyone you want as long as they have some sort of background with the U.S government, minimum of a year."

"Got it." She said accepting the paper from him, "Daniel, Brantley and I are heading out to lunch, would you like to join us?"

"I'm going to take a pass on that. Fisher and I usually have lunch together, us being there would just be awkward. I'm sure you noticed but he isn't too pleased with your promotion."

"As expected." Peggy said rolling her eyes.

"I'm planning to use this lunch to talk to him. Who knows, maybe I can get him to change his mind about you."

"You really shouldn't bother. The man's as stubborn as a newborn goat, I sure any bit of sense that came his way would bounce right back."

"I used to be as bad as Fisher." He said with a shrug.

"You don't count silly, you're still a work in progress."

"Fisher's my friend, I know how to talk to him." Jack assured her.

She smiled appreciatively and took his hand before squeezing it slightly, "Thank you Jack."

He nodded and watched her leave.

As he turned to grab his hat and wallet, he heard another knock on the door. It was Fisher.

"Hey boss, ready to get some lunch?"

''''''

Jack and Agent Fisher chose to eat their lunch at a diner close to to the precinct. They currently having a light hearted debate over baseball.

"Joe DiMaggio's old, I don't see him making it in the big league games. He'd probably have a heart attack while running to the next plate." Jack said before taking a big bite out of his cheeseburger.

Fisher cackled, "He ain't that old. I'm telling ya Jack, Joe DiMaggio is the Yankee's best center field player, without him, the team wouldn't be as good as they are now."

"If you say so…" Jack hummed skeptically.

Fisher's eyes flared up as though Jack was denouncing Christmas.

"What do you mean _if you say so_? The mans a legend, he's accomplished more in one season than any of his teammates, he…"

Jack chuckled as he observed Fisher go on and on about the baseball player. There was nothing better than talking about sports over some good food with a friend.

He remembered the first time he was new at S.S.R., Fisher and him bonded over sports instantly. In fact, when Chief Dooley was alive, the three always went to the huge baseball games together. Sometimes Fisher joked with him that maybe if being with the S.S.R didn't work out that they could attempt professional baseball together.

Jack's thoughts were interrupted when a waitress came to their table, "Afternoon fella's, mind if I refill your water cups?"

"Sure thing sweetheart." Fisher replied with a crooked smile.

The waitress nodded and filled Fisher's cup before turning to Jack with a shy smile.

"And what about you sir?"

"Sure." Jack said handing his cup to the waitress. He heard Fisher clearing his throat repeatedly.

"Would you like anything else?" The waitress asked in a hopeful voice as though she was expecting Jack to ask something from her.

"Right," Jack mumbled to himself as he dug out a five dollar bill and handed it to her. The waitress looked down at the money in her hand and slumped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well…I hope you fella's enjoy the rest of your day." She chirped with a jilted smile before leaving.

Once she left, Jack arched his brow as he noticed Fisher still staring at the woman.

Fisher shook his head and turned back to Jack, "What happened to your game with the ladies? Didn't you notice she specifically came to our table just to give us water because she wanted you to ask her for her number?"

Jack glanced at the waitress, she was very pretty. But her hair would need to be russet brown instead of ginger blonde, her face would have to have more of a sharper dimension, she would have to be a bit tall and have more of a curve to her hips, she needed broader shoulders and more confidence in her walk… she would have to be Peggy.

"Well?" Fisher repeated, "You haven't answered my question Jack, whats the deal?"

He took a sip of water and shrugged, "I just wasn't in the mood."

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Fisher grumbled.

"She's not my type. Thats what it means." Jack replied bluntly.

He paused, he sounded a bit too genuine. Fisher was the last person he wanted to find out about his feelings for Carter.

"You know what, I'll be right back." He said to Fisher before leaving to talk to the waitress.

After a few minutes of flirting, Jack came back with a piece of paper and set it in front of Fisher.

"You were saying something about my game with the ladies?" Jack said with a triumphant smirk.

Fisher tilted his head back and laughed, "Atta boy."

Jack chuckled at his entertained friend, "Once I'm done with my food, we should probably head back to the precinct."

"Got it Chief."

He watched Fisher set his drink aside and relax in his chair.

"I really needed this lunch break, a break from work…" Fisher stared out the large glass window before continuing.

"Sometimes its like everything in the office always revolves Peggy Carter. Peggy Carter did this, Peggy Carter did that… I'm sick of it. She's a pain in the ass."

Jack stared down his half eaten burger, he couldn't help but start to feel uncomfortable with Fisher's attitude towards Peggy.

"Fisher…I actually wanted to talk to you—about Carter."

"What about her?"

"Look, I know you and Agent Carter aren't exactly the best of friends, neither am I, but if I were you, I'd lay off the insults a bit."

Fisher arched his brow suspiciously at Jack, "Since when do you care about whether she gets insulted?"

"I care because…"

He glanced up at his close friend who was observing him with a watchful eye.

He wanted to tell Fisher the truth that he really didn't care about the waitress's number he recently acquired. He wanted to tell Fisher about Peggy, and how perhaps he could see their relationship actually going somewhere. He wanted to tell Fisher he didn't appreciate some of the comments he made about Peggy, but he couldn't, he had to be the same, rude and sexist Jack. He had to come up with an excuse, and quick.

"I care," Jack repeated calmly, "Because Howard Stark is one of the biggest financial stockholders and donor of the S.S.R. So for your sake, if you screw that up by insulting her, you'd be fired for making us lose one of our biggest clients."

Fisher nodded, "That makes sense. Thanks for watching out for me, good to know someone has my back."

If Fisher knew Jack made that up all because he wanted Fisher to be a bit nicer to Peggy… he'd would probably loose his mind about it.

Jack glanced at Fisher, "Peggy Carter being an agent can't be that bad. I mean she's technically always been one of us, just… not officially. "

Fisher scoffed, "Don't be naive, you know women, once they get in positions of control they use it to their own gain. Carter may be good, but you need to make sure she's put in place… Or the next thing you know, she'll be taking _your_ job. Hell, after that she'll gun to be the head of the whole S.S.R."

Jack found himself frowning...Fisher had a point. Peggy excelled in everything she did. One day if he wasn't careful, he'd be answering to her as boss. That's something he just couldn't see himself doing anytime soon.

His frown deepened, he didn't see that thought settling well with Peggy…

"Speaking of Stark." Fisher said drawing Jack back to reality, "I heard Howard threatened to sue the S.S.R because he thought something happened his precious Carter."

Jack scoffed, "Yeah, he made a whole scene about it."

Fisher laughed, "Of course he did,"

Jack's face fell into a frown, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

"The two are in cahoots!" Fisher said with a confident grin, "I bet you he's nailing her. What do you think?"

Jack 's lips pressed together in a straight line before pushing away his half eaten food.

Fisher was slightly starting to get on his nerves.

Fisher glanced at the burger Jack pushed away before looking up,"You alright Chief? You never answered my question."

Jack let out a breath of irritation and stood up, "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. To be frank, I don't care, we have more important things to focus on than Carter's love life."

"Hm," Fisher nodded, "Understandable."

As they walked out the dinner, Jack almost made the mistake of smirking to himself. From Fisher's perspective, if anyone 'hated' Peggy as much as him, it would be Jack.

* * *

**Yaaay, so how did everyone like this chapter? If you notice, just because Jack and Peggy are dating doesn't mean Jack's completely changed, we're still going to see him struggling a bit with being supportive of Peggy. Anyway, this was a short one, but I will be uploading the next chapter soon. The last comments were super helpful! a lot of you gave me tips, and help me to see what was working with the story. Any way as usual feel free to leave questions and comments on things you liked, didn't like, or characters you wish to see more of! :)**


	9. A Woman Scorned

**Hello wonderful readers! I'm updating a day early because like I mentioned before I'm splitting the long chapter I've been working on into smaller pieces. As always thank you for the comments, enjoy!**

* * *

Peggy arrived back from lunch to the precinct with Daniel and Agent Brantley. As they walked to their respective desks, they heard the elevator door 'ding' open. Peggy glanced up from her desk to see Jack and Fisher walk out.

"Oh look, the girls came back from lunch." Agent Fisher said to Jack as he passed their desk.

"You never take a break with picking on people do you?" Daniel replied in an unamused tone.

_So much for Jack having that talk with Fisher. _Peggy thought to herself, unruffled by Fisher;s remark, she smiled calmly.

"Well, I can't say the same for Daniel and Brantley, but I personally don't take being a lady as an insult. So try again sweetheart."

She kept her relaxed composer as Fisher frowned at her comeback. From the corner of her eye, she swore she could see Jack fighting a laugh. As Fisher was about to respond, the phone on her desk rang. She picked the phone and raised the receiver to her ear.

_"Hey Peggy, this is Rose again, there was a large static sound so I wasn't able to catch the name of who the person on the other line was." _

"It's alright Rose, you can put them through."

_"Okie dokie!"_

Peggy heard the line click. She was expecting to hear another voice introducing themselves but was greeted with silence. Strange.

"Good Afternoon, this is Agent Carter speaking, how my I help you?"

She waited for the person to reply, still, there was silence.

"Hello, this is Agent Carter?"

Now the other line no longer had the sound of silence, but a muffled sound. She frowned, wondering whether to should just cut the line.

_"This is the head of the Cronies speaking."_

Peggy blinked. The head of the Cronies? She noticed the person speaking distorted their voice in order to sound anonymous. The voice sounded mechanical with no particular accent or indicator of gender.

"How am I supposed to believe this isn't a prank?" She asked skeptically.

_"Because I'm about to tell you where your second missing agent is. For your information, he'll be surrounded by a large amount of people with a bomb attached to him, so feel free to believe this is a prank, and innocent blood will be on your hands."_

Her brows furrowed, it seemed a little too convenient the Cronies knew the number to her direct line.

She could feel the creases on her forehead growing, "So how exactly does it benefit you if you tell me where our agent is?"

_"Partially because we pity you and partially because you and the rest of your S.S.R agents are no fun. We've had your men for two weeks now and you've only found one."_

"Is this all a shoddy game to you people?" Peggy said in anger.

What type of person toyed with people's lives for their entertainment? She glanced up at Jack who had stopped his talk with Fisher and was now staring at her intently. He was probably wondering why she burst out in anger.

_"I suggest you don't raise your voice when we could easily kill all your men in a matter of seconds." _

"Who is it?" Jack asked, once he noticed the concerned look Peggy had.

She balanced the receiver between her ear and shoulder before scribbling down 'The Cronies' on the paper beside her. She tapped on the paper for Jack to read so the person on the other line didn't hear her.

She saw a deep frown appear on Jack's face. Fisher who was beside him glanced at the paper and scowled.

"What do those damn Cronies want?" Fisher said aloud.

Peggy inwardly groaned, once everyone in the precinct heard Fisher, many crowded around her desk to hear the conversation.

_"Will you accept our help or not Agent Carter?"_

She was skeptical, but its better something than nothing. She glanced again at Jack who was now standing in front of her desk. She didn't have to ask him audibly for permission to continue, he gave her his answer with a firm nod.

"Alright, I'm listening…whats the address?" Peggy said into the phone as she took a pen to start writing.

As the anonymous caller recounted the address, she raised one hand to cover one ear so she could hear. It really didn't help that the agents were all murmuring and whispering to each other.

"I can't hear a blasted word." She muttered to herself in irritation. Instantly, she heard a whistle come from Jack's direction.

"Everyone take a few steps back, give Carter some space, and shut the hell up."

The corner of Peggy's lips lifted in appreciation before focusing back on the conversation. She sat up right in her chair as she read over the address she written down.

"Assuming this isn't a setup and our second agent actually is in the location you provided. Why are you doing all this? Taking our men, trying to kidnap Howard, bombing places in New York. What's the motive behind all this?"

"_Retribution_." The distorted voice uttered.

"What did they say?" Daniel worded for Peggy to repeat since they couldn't hear the conversation.

"Retribution?" Peggy asked, both for herself and for the rest to hear, "Retribution for what exactly?"

_"You're so close, yet so far Peggy Carter. With time, you'll figure it out what the meaning of all this is. You'll be surprised to know we're actually on the same side."_

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "Wait…When I answered this call, I introduced myself as Agent Carter. How'd you know my name? Have we met before?"

_"You'll figure out in due time. For now I suggest you find your missing man. Tick. Tick. Tick Tock, Peggy."_

The line cut.

She frowned at the phone before standing up and handing the paper to Jack, "This is the address given to me by the anonymous caller. He claims that he's the head of the Cronies, apparently our second man has a second bomb attached to him."

"And you're sure our Agent is going to be at this address?" Jack asked staring at the paper.

She nodded, she didn't have a second doubt about it, "We should probably start heading out, we don't have much time, our second man and innocent civilians are in danger."

"Its probably a trap." Fisher grumbled.

"Yeah what if it is a trap?" One of the agent's next to Fisher asked.

Peggy shook her head, "When I talked to the person on the phone, they sounded like they were entertained by all the ruckus they've caused in New York. They didn't admit it, but I think they _want_ us to catch them."

Fisher threw his hands up in the air, "Agent Carter, did it ever cross your mind that we might be putting our lives in danger if this is a set up. How do you know they don't have a bomb in the building just so they can target us all at once?"

"Even if its a trap, its a chance we have to take," Daniel said standing up.

"What should we do Chief?" Agent Brantley asked Jack as he stood up as well.

Jack glanced everyone in the room, as usual, opinions were divided on whether Peggy of Fisher was right. He glanced down at the paper one more time. As much as he wanted to believe Fisher, Peggy thought this was the right choice, and usually she was on the right track.

He glanced up at his agents who were awaiting his decision.

"We're all going to head out once I call out the address in a minute. Stay in your same groups as last time. The goal is to evacuate the civilians from danger and to get everyone to safety. My team will be responsible for finding our second agent…Now let's go find our second man."

"Yes sir." The room echoed.

The conner of his lips lifted, the rush he felt of being in control never got old. As he watched the agents file out, he spotted Agent Fisher pointing to Peggy.

"Remember what we talked about over lunch Chief." Fisher murmured so only Jack could hear.

Jack knew Fisher wasn't leaving till Peggy was told she couldn't go on the mission with them.

He glanced at Peggy, Fisher was right, ever since she spent her temporary time as Chief, the newspapers had nothing but good to say about her. Even though he worked with S.S.R longer, Peggy had more experience during the war than he could imagine. She worked along side for Captain America, her best friend Howard was was the biggest stockholder, even if she was a woman, Jack knew her determination could get her places…places higher than him…

Jack reluctantly nodded knowing it wasn't going to be easy getting Peggy to stay behind.

"Agent Carter, can I talk to you for a minute?"

He could already sense that Peggy was probably going to hold this over his head, but he couldn't favor her just because they were dating, right?

Even though deep down he knew it had nothing to do with that, he just wanted to make sure he wouldn't have to answer to Peggy as his boss in the future one day.

"Sure, is there a problem Cheif?" Peggy asked as she approached him.

"While the rest of us find our second agent, I want you to stay here and question Melissa Derby for answers."

"Why only me though?" She asked in a confused tone.

Jack shrugged avoiding her eyes, "You were good with Gary. If you interrogate Melissa, she might have a bit more incite on the Cronies that'll be helpful. "

Peggy was now frowning. Jack only avoided her eyes when he was lying. She turned to see Fisher with a smug look on his face.

"I'm assuming this was all your idea Agent Fisher." She directed at Fisher while crossing her arms.

"Hey, I'm only looking out for the team." Fisher replied with an a not so genuine smile before continuing, "If your scared about being by yourself, I'll go ask Agent Sousa to stay with you."

"How nice of you." Peggy said sarcastically as she watched Fisher leave. Now that it was just the two of them, she turned to Jack.

Jack glanced away awkwardly.

This was probably the part where he was supposed to embrace her in a warm hug or whatever men did to comfort women… But how could he comfort her when he was responsible for the decision in the first place, after all, he didn't _have_ to listen to Fisher.

"I can see your lunch meeting with Fisher went splendidly." Peggy quipped sarcastically to break the silence.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Cut the guy some slack, maybe he just needs to get to know you better. I mean, he's a nice person…he just happens to rub people off the wrong way sometimes."

She shook her head, "I'm pretty sure the man's just a sexist arse."

"He may be a sexist _ass_," Jack said emphasizing on the American way of saying ass, "But Fisher's one of my most trusted agents."

"Your most 'trusted agent' somehow convinced you to leave behind your other best agent?"

"You told me I can't treat you differently, this is me treating you the same Pegs."

Peggy let out an incredulous laugh, "No it isn't, because I don't see you asking Agent Brantley to stay behind, you specially want me here and I want to know why."

"Why do you always need an explanation to everything?" Jack asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Because I don't see how making me stay is a good idea. Its with either Fisher has serious trust issues, or you're lying to me. And I have a good feeling its both."

Jack couldn't even respond anymore. From the high-pitched tone in her voice, he knew she was livid, denying would only make it worse. If there was one thing that simultaneously amazed and annoyed him about Peggy, was how she always seemed to perceive whether he was lying or not.

Thankfully he was saved by the sound of the door opening. He turned to see Daniel limp into the room with his metal cane.

"Why'd Agent Fisher say I have to stay behind?" Daniel asked.

"You and Agent Carter are going to question Melissa Derby. Maybe you two will get some useful information out of her."

"That makes no sense, you need as many agents out there helping you." Daniel responded.

"Let's just go." Peggy said softly. She glanced away from Jack and put a hand on Daniel's shoulder, "It's no use arguing with him."

Jack watched Daniel nod and follow Peggy into the interrogation room. He winced as he heard the door slam behind them.

'''''''

While driving to his car to the address, Jack tapped his thumbs on the wheel restlessly.

He was still debating whether it was the right decision to leave Peggy. One day it'll get to the point that eventually someone is going to take notice and invite her on to bigger things. He knew Peggy would never turn down opportunities like that.

Sure, maybe he was being paranoid about Peggy progressing to the point she became his boss, but Fisher had valid points. Many of the missions in the S.S.R wouldn't have been as successful if Peggy wasn't always there to save the day.

His guilt subsided a bit, he needed to know that he could handle a situation without Peggy. More importantly, he needed the agents to know as Chief he was the one pulling the shots.

Jack took a turn into a driveway that lead to a large building that read: St. Lewis Men's Elderly Home. He let out a small laugh, the place looked more like a mansion that a 'home.'

As he stepped out of his car, he could see many of his agents escorting crowds of people out the door and to a large open garden that was beside the building. He passed the chaotic crowd of staff and old men, many looked unsure and confused.

If he could estimate there was almost over a hundred people present, and none of them knew that if Jack and his men didn't act soon, they'd all be dead in a matter of seconds. He needed to make this hot mess work in his favor.

Jack spotted Agent Brantley directing a few staff on where to go. He walked over to Brantley and the people he was directing.

He held out a hand to the staff members, "Good Afternoon, I'm Chief Thompson, can either of you locate your boss and get him to give a master list of every person and staff thats here today?"

One of the staff members nodded after shaking Jack's hand, "Yes sir. We record our attendance sheets daily, I can just grab it from the front desk and hand it over to you."

"Hand it to Agent Brantley here." Jack said putting a hand on Brantley before turning to him, "When they give you the sheet, I want you to call out attendance so we aren't missing anyone."

"You got it Chief." Agent Brantley replied while tipping his hat.

As Jack walked into the elderly home, Fisher who was at the door joined him.

"Whats the estimate of the people that still need to be evacuated?" Jack asked as they walked into the reception room.

"Just two more rooms and I believe thats everybody." Fisher replied, "Other than that we saw no signs of our agent."

"What about bomb?" Jack asked as he surveyed the large room.

Fisher shook his head, "We searched every room for anything that looked remotely like a bomb."

"And?"

Fisher shook his head, "…we found nothing but canes and wheelchairs for old people."

Jack frowned as they watched a few agents leading the remaining people out of the building. It didn't make sense, why would the Cronies go through all the effort to bring them here?

He looked around again for clues. There were large paintings and portraits of several families, it was obvious this place wasn't just for any regular grandpa, all the clients must have been from wealthy homes.

He sighed, he was stumped, usually clues stuck out to him like a sore thumb.

Maybe The Cronies were planning to rob the place? He shook his head, it wasn't like St. Lewis had a bunch of cash stored some where in on of their rooms.

He walked to the main desk where the receptionist would have been sitting. His eyes hovered over the typewriter, papers, pens and other office items that cluttered the desk, till he spotted a bright, red, rotary dial telephone placed in the middle.

He instantly though of Peggy. He couldn't help but wonder how she was doing with the interrogation.

"It wouldn't hurt to call." Jack mumbled to himself.

"Chief, like I said back at the office, I'm pretty sure this is just a fake-out. They want to mess with our heads." Fisher said tapping his temple with his index finger.

"If they want to mess with our heads, then I want to know why." Jack said as he picked up the hand set and used his index finger to dial the office's main line.

Fisher rolled his eyes, "You aren't calling _her,_ are you? Do you remember how long it took us to get Gary to talk? Agent Carter is probably as stuck as we are. "

"Carter has a way with getting things out of people," Jack said before muttering, "You'd be surprised."

'''''''

Peggy was now in the interrogation room with Daniel. She and Daniel were seated at one side of the desk, while Melissa was at the other while hand cuffed.

"Ms. Derby, we've been in here for ten minutes now and you haven't said a word to any of the questions asked." Daniel said.

"Because you aren't asking the right ones." Melissa replied gently.

Daniel sighed, "Melissa, you're under arrest and you're going to serve time in jail for working with The Cronies, now isn't the time to be selective about answering questions."

Peggy could sense the impatience in her colleagues voice. She guessed it was probably not because of Melissa's silence, but because he wanted to be on the field with the rest of the agents. She didn't blame him at all, she still thought it was unfair that Jack left them to do something unnecessary, when they could be out there helping.

She inwardly shook her head, it didn't matter what she thought and knew was right. She was ordered to interrogate, so she might as well prove her worth as an agent by getting some sort of information out of Melissa.

She observed the young woman in front of her. From the looks of it, Melissa was probably a few years younger than her, probably nineteen or twenty. She glimpsed down at Melissa's hands that were on the table, there was a slight tremor.

_Perfect. _Peggy thought silently to herself, in this case, fear was exactly what she wanted to see. Interrogation was thirty percent about what was said, and seventy percent about body language. If she wanted to be in charge of the conversation, it all depended on how the subject was responding.

She noticed a dainty gold necklace around Melissa's neck, it had a penny sized circle engraved with the Roman female gender symbol on it.

"Nice necklace." Peggy said with a polite smile.

Melissa shifted in her chair and looked up from the table she was staring at, "Thank you."

"We have your file right here in front of us." Peggy said holding up a manila folder, "But it's empty because we have nothing on you prior to you being fired. You had a perfect slate, no shoplifting, no stealing, no fraud, nothing…till one day, you decided to poison a school of two hundred young boys."

Daniel placed the manila folder in front of Melissa so she could see what was inside the folder.

He pointed at the paper, "Melissa, this is the list of names of every single young boy that could have died if you hadn't been caught. Now why on earth, would a nice young girl like you try to do such a thing?"

Peggy watched as sorrow washed over Melissa's face. Not guilt, but sorrow.

"You didn't do this did you?" Peggy whispered.

Melissa nodded slowly as she lifted her hand-cuffed hands to wipe away the tears that streamed down her red cheek.

"No. I didn't, I was framed." The girl said in a shaky voice.

Peggy and Daniel glanced at each other before looking back at Melissa.

"How do we know you're telling the truth and not just making this up on the spot?" Daniel asked calmly.

"She isn't lying," Peggy said to Daniel with a confident nod before looking back at Melissa, "I remember, she mentioned that to me when we caught her."

"Can you tell us what happened? Who framed you and why?"

Melissa bit her lips nervously, "How do I know I can trust you?"

"I've been in your shoes before." Peggy said gently, "Being framed for something I didn't do, it was horrendous."

"Really?"

Peggy nodded, a tiny smile curved on her lips. She remembered this was the exact room Daniel, Chief Dooley and Jack interrogated her in back when they thought she was the bad guy because she was trying to help Howard. Maybe Melissa being lied up with The Cronies was a misunderstanding?

Melissa rubbed her hands nervously before beginning.

"Well… as you both know I was on the cooking staff of St. John's All-Boy High School. Trust me, I didn't want to cook forever, I just wanted to save enough money to start myself a cute little bakery store. I love baking." Melissa let out a shaky breath.

"Well one day, it was a late night, everyone else had gone home, and I was stuck on dish duty, I usually did it on Thursdays. Mr. Hiddleston, one of the security guards was patrolling the same night. I've always noticed him lurking around the room to stare at me, but I paid no attention to him because he usually went off and walked around to guard other rooms… but this time, he came up to me and tried to ask me out. I politely told him no, but he was …insistent…"

Peggy noticed the scared look on Melissa's face, "Let me guess, the nutter tried to force himself on you."

Melissa nodded shyly, "I grabbed the closest pan to me and whacked the guy on the head before running off.

Daniel shook his head, "I can guess the next part. The guy felt insulted and rejected, so the next thing you know, you go to school and your framed for food poisoning."

Peggy continued for Daniel, "And Mr. Hiddleston 'happens' to have found all the evidence of your alleged crime. Being a man, it was your word against his in court."

Daniel nodded, "And with the allegations were set in stone, you're fired…"

"And the bloke probably got a bloody raise for saving the school." Peggy said completing their hypothesis.

"You guys are good." Melissa said impressed while looking between the two.

A loop-sided smile appeared on Daniel's face, "Thanks."

Peggy place a hand on Melissa's, "Darling, with all you've been through… why on earth would you work for The Cronies?"

Melissa's dark eyes met hers, "Because they care when no-one else does."

"That can't be it." Daniel said dismissively, "You can't—"

The sound of the phone attached to the wall of the interrogation room interrupted Daniel.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Daniel muttered as he got up to answer the phone, "Hello, this is Agent Sousa."

Peggy heard him pause before turning to her.

"It's the Chief, he wants to know how we're doing information wise."

Peggy arched her brow, "Tell him we're working on it."

Daniel shook his head after repeating what Peggy told him, "Chief said work harder, they haven't found the bomb yet, and they don't know when the bomb is going to go off."

Peggy turned back to Melissa, "Look darling, I'm truly sorry for what happened to you, but do know anything about the bomb your boss has planned for today."

"Yes," Melissa confidently leaned back in her chair, "But I'm not going to tell you."

"You've got to work with me here, innocent people are going to die." Peggy pleaded.

"Who said they were innocent?" Melissa said with a calm smile, "Maybe your Chief forgot to mention this to you. But the building he's trying to save is an elderly home for the most elite men in New York City."

Peggy frowned as Melissa leaned in, "Why does that matter to you?"

"It matters because most of those bastards have stolen, committed fraud, gotten away with raping young girls like me and not a _single_ thing was done to them because they had enough money to shut people up! So screw finding the bomb, you'll never find it because they all deserve to rot in _hell_!" Melissa screamed furiously.

Her rage almost took Peggy aback. Just a few seconds ago the girl looked like she couldn't lay a hand even on a fly. She examined the young girl again, Melissa's posture showed zero signs of being scared, the innocent act must have all been a ruse to distract them.

Distract them from what?

She didn't know what yet, but The Cronies definitely had an agenda. Now the motive was starting to make sense, maybe The Cronies saw themselves as vigilantes? But what didn't make sense was why The Cronies call would Peggy to save the elderly men by evacuating the building if they could just bomb the building right away…unless…

Peggy smirked and stood up, "Brava Melissa, you just gave me everything I needed."

"What?" Daniel said with the phone still in his hand.

"Agent Sousa, tell Jack the bomb isn't in the building—_its outside_."

"You sure?" Daniel asked.

Melissa slammed her fist on the table in anger, "She's lying."

"Now I couldn't be more positive," Peggy nodded to Daniel, "Go on, tell him."

While Daniel repeated the message to Jack, Peggy looked back at Melissa who was now scowling at her.

"How'd you figure it out?" Melissa gritted.

Peggy shrugged, "The bomb couldn't have been fake because you went on a whole rant so I simply pieced everything together from how you reacted. Considering how much security would be guarding these elite men, it's easier to plant a bomb outside. And you all probably thought: how do you get a hundred or so people outside at once without getting caught? Then it hit you. Let someone else do it for you. So, your lead wanted the S.S.R to bring everyone in the building outside, so you could kill us _and_ the civilians we're protecting."

"Two birds with one stone." Daniel murmured to himself before looking at Peggy in shock, "You're a genius."

"I try." Peggy said with a grin standing up, "Now, let's go help the Chief find that bomb."

"But he asked us to stay her." Daniel said hesitantly as he watched Peggy take Melissa to a temporary security holding cell.

"Chief Thompson asked us to interview Melissa. and technically we're done." Peggy replied. She lead Melissa into a holding cell before locking it.

"Do you know what you've just done?" Melissa screamed.

"Yes. I do." She shook her head in disappointment, "Melissa, you seem like a nice girl. I really wish you made a better choice with who you work with."

"You're the one making the mistake, you're about to save men who don't deserve saving." Melissa uttered in a disgusted tone.

"If any of those men did any of the things you claimed, I'll look into it, but fighting fire with fire isn't the way. You have to let the law deal with this, or you'll only dig yourself into a bigger hole of regret." Peggy replied in a calm tone.

"We should go." Daniel said opening the door for them to leave.

Peggy nodded and glanced back at Melissa one more time. Even if she was going to jail, Peggy still wanted to believe there was a sliver piece of humanity left in her.

"I hope you know I don't regret a thing." Melissa said with her hand around the bars, "The courts, the police, even the S.S.R, the whole justice system is flawed. The Cronies have done more for us than the law ever has."

Peggy winced at Melissa's sullen face, she could sense the hurt, the anger, the rage, the disappointment.

"Alright, that's it, you need to stop talking," Daniel warned Melissa while steering Peggy to the door.

Once they were out of the precinct, Daniel led them to his car, and started driving to the address.

"Are you alright?" Daniel asked.

She could sense the concern on her friend's face, "I'm fine Daniel."

"You don't look fine."

She let out a sigh, "Its just as terrible as Melissa's reasoning was, I can't help but feel guilty. That girl went through so much, and she turned to criminals instead of the law to find solace."

Daniel nodded, "I know, it sucks when people corrupt the system thats supposed to protect you. But, Melissa also had a choice, she didn't have to work with the Cronies just to get justice."

"True, but think about it from her perspective, if you had no where else to turn to, and suddenly there is a group that accepts you with loving arms, you wouldn't really have much of a choice now would you?"

"I guess," Daniel said as he took a turn into a driveway for the Elderly home, "Do you think that could give us a clue to narrow down the suspects we have from Billy Suther's list? There were about forty women that we still need to check."

"You're right, maybe the other thirteen women are like her, disenfranchised and alone." Peggy replied.

If the women who worked for the Cronies did in fact see themselves as vigilantes, maybe they could find a trend and stop them before they tried to hurt more people.

"We're here." Daniel said before exiting out of the car, "So what's the plan? I know you said the bomb was outside but it could be anywhere."

She observed the sight before her. There was a large crowd of about a hundred people standing in an open garden beside the building.

She turned to Daniel, "Have you noticed at every location the Cronies have wanted to bomb, theres usually one of them present so they can activate it? I think someone in the crowd probably works for the Cronies."

Daniel stood beside her, "If you're right, there are way too many people to alert without causing a panic. How do we single the person out?"

Who ever the person was, would probably need to sneak away from everyone to activate the bomb. After a few minutes, Peggy spotted a female staff member walking away from the crowd. As the woman walked away, a necklace on her neck glinted from the sun, it looked exactly like Melissa's.

Bingo.

"There." Peggy said nodding towards the direction of the woman, "Follow my lead."

'''''''

Jack walked out to the elderly home with Fisher. They headed to the garden where everyone was instructed to stay.

"Agent Carter believes the bomb is somewhere out here. And I have a gut feeling someone in this crowd knows where the bomb is." Jack said as they weaved through a mass of people.

Fisher let out a bitter laugh, "Let's just hope Agent Carter is right, because if we don't find the bomb, we're all going to be blown to smithereens!"

"Pipe it down Fisher," Jack said in a low tone as they looked at the people around them, "The last thing we want is everyone freaking out."

He felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Agent Brantley.

Agent Brantley sighed and handed a clipboard to Jack, "I've counted and tried to identify as many people present as I could. But there are too many people here to keep track."

Jack examined the list of names, beside them were check marks to identify that they were present. At the bottom of the paper was a name added. It read: Staff member—Adeline Masanger. Unlike the other names that were probably typed down with a typewriter, this name was written in with a blue pen.

He rubbed his finger went over the name, it smudged due to being written on recently.

He turned to Agent Brantley, and pointed at the paper, "Do you remember the person who added their name to the bottom of this list?"

Agent Brantley nodded, he pointed to a female staff member that was a bit distant from the crowd of people.

Jack's gaze followed to where Agent Brantley was pointing till his eyes met with the woman's. A look of surprise dawned on the woman's face before immediately turing to walk away from the crowd.

"Thats the one." Jack heard Brantley say as he observed the woman, "I found it strange that she needed to add her name on the attendance sheet considering she was already on staff…"

"Bingo." Jack said handing the clipboard back to Agent Brantley, "I want you to stay here while Fisher and I question Adeline."

"You're going to have to change your plans Chief, cause it looks like Adeline's trying to escape without anyone noticing." Fisher said as they watched Adeline make her way through the crowd to the back of the garden.

"Go after her, I'll catch up with you," Jack said before turing to Agent Brantley, "I think she's going to try and activate the bomb, I want you and the other agents to lead everyone out of here as fast as possible. If we aren't back in twenty minutes with Adeline, call for back up."

"Yes sir," Agent Brantley said before disappearing into the crowd of people.

Jack noticed Fisher trailing Adeline from a few feet away from him. Once he caught up with Fisher, he realized they were now standing in front of a hedge maze.

The hedges were tall, twice their size, and from the looks of the maze, finding Adeline could take forever. It didn't help that each wall of grass was identical to the next without an identifying marker of any kind.

"You've got to be kidding me." Fisher said dryly, "How the heck are we going to find her on tim—"

"Shh." Jack whispered lifting an index finger, he pointed to the left entrance of the maze, "I heard something."

_"I think I heard her go this way." _

_"Are you sure?"_

Jack put on hand ready on his holster, he motioned for Fisher to come close behind him. As they were about to take a left turn, Jack glanced back at Fisher and whispered, "I think she's here. Raise your gun on three."

Fisher nodded before Jack counted.

"One.. two..three!"

As soon as Jack took a step forward he saw two guns from both sides pointing to his head. He instantly raised his gun at the woman to his right.

_"Jack?" _

Jack frowned. It was Peggy.

"What are you two doing here?" Fisher gritted as he lowered his gun.

Daniel lowered his as well, "The same thing as the both of you, to catch the Cronie lady."

"The lady's name is Adeline for starters," Agent Fisher said scowling at Daniel before turning to Peggy, "And you two are going against orders."

"I understand that, and you can punish us later but if we don't catch Adeline soon, we're all as good as dead." Peggy said with an indignant hand on her hips.

"You know we have a rule that if you go against the Chief's orders, you're dismissed for the day." Fisher replied.

"So what? I'm being dismissed for trying to help?" Peggy asked in disbelief.

Jack scowled, "For disobeying my orders and making Daniel follow your example. So, yes, after this is all done, you're heading home for the day."

"Are you bloody serious?" Peggy muttered.

"I am _bloody_ serious." He retorted mockingly.

Daniel glanced between the two who were glaring at each other, as usual, "So this might sound like a strange idea, but how about we talk about this _after _we catch Adeline."

"Agent Sousa has a point," Jack said with a frown, "Two of us take the left side, and two of us take the right side of the maze."

"So who's going with who?" Daniel asked looking between themselves, "Maybe we should go in the same pairs as last time when we caught Melissa?"

"So that means, Agent Sousa and I will go one way, and the Chief and Peggy the other." Fisher said with a nod.

Jack's and Peggy's eyes met briefly before glancing in opposite directions.

"You know what?" He heard Peggy say, "I think I'll go with Fisher for a change."

Jack arched his brow as he watched Fisher begrudgingly follow her.

"Fine, Sousa you're coming with me." Jack said in an irritated tone before going in the opposite direction of Peggy.

He wasn't sure if Peggy picking Fisher was her way of showing she was still mad with him, or if she was doing that so they wouldn't look suspicious. It could have been both, when Peggy was mad, it was hard to tell.

"Can you try not to walk so fast!" Jack heard Daniel say behind him. He rolled his eyes, sometimes he forgot Daniel limped on one leg.

Once Daniel caught up to him he let out an exhausted laugh, "You know, its funny. Every time we're on a mission you and Agent Carter always find something to argue over."

"And?" Jack asked with a frown as they took another turn.

"And… I think sometimes its because you're intimidated by her."

Jack scoffed, "What makes you think that?"

"You know Peggy's one of the best agents on the team, it won't be long till other organizations catch wind about all the things 'a woman' has been doing in the S.S.R."

"So what? Sure, Peggy's one of our best agents, but if you think she's going to end up being my boss you're kidding yourself. No one's going to hire a woman to be the head of an organization."

Daniel arched his brow, "Relax, I never said anything about Peggy being your boss."

Jack frowned, that part must have slipped out. Good thing Peggy wasn't here, or that would have started another argument.

He shook his head, he had to focus on finding Adeline.

"I think we've been going around in circles." Daniel muttered as they took another turn.

Jack hoped Daniel wasn't right, it was hard to tell. Every hedge was a uniform green, cut with a square top, the twists and turns seemed endless. He stopped and held up a hand for Daniel to wait.

"We've been consistently taking right turns, lets try a left one." Jack said walking into a new but identical looking direction.

After a few minutes it lead them to a straight path where they spotted a large space ahead.

"I think we're in the middle of the maze now." Daniel whispered as they walked into the space.

Jack immediately spotted a large oak tree in the middle of the space. There were ropes around the trunk of the tree, he could tell there was someone that was tied to the back of the tree.

A series muffled sound came from the person.

"That must be our second agent." Daniel said enthusiastically as they walked around the tree to untie the man.

The agent's eyes widened in surprise as though he thought he'd never be found.

"Well if it isn't Agent Boomer." Jack said with an exhausted grin as he watched Daniel remove the cloth Adeline had used to gag him with.

Agent Boomer took a few breath before shaking his head solemnly, "You two shouldn't have come."

"Of course we came for you." Daniel said as he took out his knife pocket to start cutting the rope.

"Wait!" Jack said holding a hand up, he pointed to two devices that were in each of Agent Boomer's hand, "I think those are the bombs."

Agent Boomer nodded with a solemn look, "Any sudden movement and we're all toast. That's what I was trying to tell you but you guys didn't know what I was saying because I was gagged."

Jack heard a woman's voice come from beside him.

_"I see you two have met my little contraption." _

He turned to see a tall blonde woman with a pistol aimed at his head.

"Lower the gun." Adeline commanded.

"He's not lowering anything," Daniel said with a gun aimed at the woman, "One move and you're dead."

"Ah-ah-ah." Adeline sang wagging her finger, "You see, the bomb in your colleagues hand is very sensitive. So if you shoot me, it creates an impact and the bomb instantly goes off."

"Crap." Jack muttered to himself.

Adeline grinned so that her pearly whites showed, "Now, I hate repeating myself, drop the guns."

Daniel reluctantly glanced at Jack, who nodded, he dropped the gun. Jack followed Daniel's action and lowered his gun to the ground.

"Good." Adeline said before wrapping an arm around Jack's neck with one arm and a gun focused on his temple with the other. She turned him to face Daniel and squealed with delight.

"Oh look, we have company!"

Jack frowned as he watched Fisher and Peggy raise their guns in Adeline's direction.

For some reason, he secretly had hoped they would have given up and left the maze. He didn't want anything to happen to them, most especially Peggy.

"I have really good aim, so if I were you I'd let him go. " Peggy said firmly.

"Looks like someone cares about you." Adeline whispered in Jack's ear before facing Peggy and grinning.

"If Carter doesn't shoot, I will," Fisher said with his finger on the trigger, "So we're going to ask you one more time, let—him—go."

Adeline let out a confident laugh, and tapped the gun on Jack's temple.

"Go on sweetheart, tell them why they can't shoot me."

"What's she talking about?" Fisher growled.

"If either of you shoot her, you'll set off the bomb, and we're all dead." Jack said in a dark tone.

"So much gloom and death," Adeline said with a roll of the eyes as though she were bored, "I'll tell you what, the rest of you leave, and your Chief and I can have a little chit-chat about some changes the Cronies want in the S.S.R. That way no one has to die."

"Absolutely not." Peggy said in a protective tone with her pistol still aimed at Adeline.

Jack closed his eyes, why did she have to be so stubborn?

"I don't want anyone else getting hurt," He said briefly glancing at Peggy, "So, as your Chief I'm commanding all of you to leave."

Fisher glanced at Daniel and Peggy and scowled, "We're not leaving you Ja—"

"That's an order." Jack shouted, "GO."

Still after shouting at them, not a single agent moved. He furrowed his brows as he watched Peggy glance back at Fisher and nod. He knew that look on Peggy's face, that was the face she had when she was about to do something risky. He frowned once he noticed Fisher nodded back.

He frowned, what were they up to?

He watched Peggy lower the gun to her side and take a step towards him and Adeline.

"Your name's Adeline right?" Peggy asked softly.

"Yup." Adeline said with a pop at the 'p.'

Peggy took another cautious step closer, "Well, Adeline, I think you're making a mistake, if you don't help us shut down this bomb everyone's going to die, including you."

Jack could feel Adeline shaking with laughter, "Honey, I'm already dead."

"What do you mean by that?" Peggy asked softly as she took another step.

"Long story short, I was an accountant as a bank. I was the best one there. Then there was this other accountant, Carl Sullivan, his grandfather was the CEO of the bank at the moment. He got jealous of how good I was doing, so he got me fired simply because he was jealous. I went to report him to the police but nothing got done. In fact, when he found out I reported him, he sent a hitman to kill my husband as a warning."

"Classic case of misogyny." Peggy said shaking her head, "I'm terribly sorry for your loss."

"Don't be sorry. " Adeline said with a frown before continuing, "That's men for you all they care about is keeping women down. When they see a girl who's as good as them, and forbid, _better_ than them, they'll do anything in their power to remove the woman because they see us as threat."

Jack's face went blank. Why did it feel like Adeline just described him?

"What a load of bull." Fisher muttered.

Jack immediately flinched as Adeline shifted her arm and shot a bullet a few feet away from Fisher's foot.

"What the hell lady?" Fisher shouted.

"Next time, choose your words wisely." Adeline said narrowing her eyes at Fisher.

"Wait a minute…" Daniel turned to in shock Peggy, "Adeline shot at Fisher and we're not dead."

Peggy smiled, "That's because the bomb in Agent Boomer's hand is a fake. Right Agent Fisher?"

"Right." Fisher smirked, "Adeline was trying to stall you and Jack because she wanted the real bomb to go off. While you two were with her, Agent Carter and I came across the actual bomb."

"And I found a way to disable it." Peggy added.

Adeline frowned, she turned and glared at Peggy, "Then why did you two play along as if you hadn't foiled my plan."

"To stall you." Peggy said with a smirk.

"Stall me from what?" Adeline squeaked.

"This." Fisher said with a growl as he raised his gun and shot Adeline in the neck with a tranq gun.

Jack immediately caught Adeline in his arms before gently laying her on the ground. Daniel walked around Jack to untie Agent Boomer that was still tired to the tree.

Agent Brantley has now arrived with a few other agents, "I came with back up."

"Take her back to the station." Jack said pointing to Adeline.

"Well whaddya' know, your kooky plan actually worked Agent Carter." Fisher directed at Peggy.

"And your shot was better than expected, good work Fisher." Peggy said with a nod.

Jack turned from watching agents carry Adeline away and turned, "I have to admit, You guys had me for a second there, I would have never expected that from you two."

"That was the point." Peggy replied.

"Who knew the day would come when Agent Carter and Agent Fisher would work together and actually succeed!" Daniel said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it." Agent Boomer said wringing his sore arms. Fisher rolled his eyes, "Good to have you back buddy."

"It's good to be back!" Agent Boomer said with a grin as he put one hefty arm around Fisher's shoulder and the other around Daniel's, "Now can one of you drive me to somewhere where we can eat, I'm staving!"

Peggy turned, "Wait, Daniel can I catch a ride with you back to the precinct?"

"We're on our way to an all male's dinner, so you're going to have to catch a ride with someone else." Fisher said in a 'sorry-but-not-sorry' tone.

Peggy arched her brow, just when she thought her and Fisher had potential to actually be friends.

"I can drive you back." Jack said, noticing that she was avoiding his gaze.

"Thanks, but I'd prefer to be in a car with someone who _didn't_ dismiss me for the day." She replied crossing her arms indignantly.

"I forgot how sassy Agent Carter can be." Agent Boomer said with a deep laugh.

It was now Jack's turn to roll his eyes, Peggy just didn't want him to drive her because she was still mad at him.

"I'm honestly fine with dropping Peggy off before our dinner." Daniel insisted.

Fisher scoffed, "Don't be silly Romeo. There are plenty of agents who can drive her back."

"It'll take forever to find someone not busy, the other agents are probably going to be helping forensics bag and tag the items in the crime scene." Peggy retorted.

"Carter, this is my last offer, do you want a ride or not." Jack asked.

Peggy sighed, she really didn't want to be stuck for twenty minutes in a car with him. She could already sense that nothing but good would come from the car ride… but what other choice did she have?

"Fine." She muttered before uncrossing her arms.

Jack arched his brow he watched her storm off.

Feeling sorry for his boss, Daniel shook his head, "You really should have let me take her."

"Agent Sousa has a point. Before being kidnapped, I remember you two were always at each others throats." Agent Boomer said with a chuckle.

"Exactly. How are you sure you two will remain civil without killing each other?" Daniel added with a sarcastic look.

"She'll blow off some steam on the way back." Jack said dismissively.

"Don't be too sure about that. Hell hath no fury like a woman dismissed from work." Fisher said jokingly, "Am I right?"

"Especially the British." Agent Boomer said with a shudder, "They hold grudges for a long time."

"Very funny agents." Jack said dryly, they were all exaggerating, she couldn't be that mad at him.

He turned to leave, "I'll meet you guys at Bernie's Place after I've dropped Carter."

"See ya Chief." "Bye" "We'll be waiting for you." The three said simultaneously.

''''''

Jack was now driving Peggy back to work. Neither of them had said a word to each other.

Peggy shifted in her chair, the silence was getting uncomfortable. She leaned over and turned on the radio.

A light and happy tune by Bing Cosby called, "Pistol Packin' Mama" came on. As she lightly tapped her feet to the music, the song abruptly stopped. She frowned when she turned to see that Jack had switched off the radio.

"I was listening to that." Peggy muttered, she turned the radio back on but louder this time.

"I don't care." Jack said dryly before switching the radio off.

She pressed the button for the radio again, "Well neither do I."

Jack glared at her briefly before switching the radio off once more, "Quit it."

"What's wrong with having music in the car?" She exclaimed.

"You're giving me a damn migraine." Jack shouted back.

She arched her brow at his escalated tone, "Are we seriously doing this? Fighting over a _radio station_?"

"Well this is my car. My rules." Jack said with a shrug.

"Fine, then I'll make my own." Peggy muttered to herself, "Stop the car."

"What?"

"You heard me, Jack, stop the car." She repeated calmly.

Jack shook his head as he pulled the car over to the side and stopped. His forehead creased as he watched Peggy step out of the car and walk a few feet away from the car before doing a hitch hiker sign.

He laughed to himself as he got out the car, "You really think someone's going to stop for you?"

"I'm sure, any man would stop for a pretty woman such as myself." Peggy said confidently.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Stop being stubborn and get back in the car Carter."

"No."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, "Is this your way of acting out because I dismissed you? You know that's an S.S.R. rule. I can't just _not_ dismiss you because we're dating."

Peggy let out a laugh, "I'm perfectly fine with you dismissing me for the day because that's an _actual _rule."

She turned to face him, "However, making me, a female agent stay behind, and forcing Daniel to go along with yours and Fisher's silly little plan because you're threatened by my progress _isn't_ in the rule book. It's just plain _sexist_."

Jack frowned, "How did you—"

"Know?" Peggy asked sarcastically, she turned away from him and continued jerking her thumb, "I know when you're lying to me, I'm not daft. I don't know why you're so worried about me succeeding. According to you, no one's going to hire a woman to be the head of an organization…right?"

Jack was now silent. _How did she know about what I mentioned to Daniel? _

A car parked in front of them. In the front of the car were two young men.

"Where are you headin' to sweetheart?" The driver asked with a charming smile.

"I can direct you on the way." Peggy replied politely.

The driver raised his brow and turned to his friend, "Wooo-weee..cute and British, I like her."

Jack frowned at the way the second guy in the passenger seat was staring at Peggy. He grabbed Peggy's arm before she could enter the car.

"You don't know these guys, what if they want something from you _after_ the ride." Jack whispered into Peggy's ear.

"My life, my rules, I can handle myself." She replied looking up at him with a calm smile.

"Is that guy giving you a hard time?" The driver asked observing Jack being protective over Peggy.

She chuckled, "Don't worry, he's about to leave now."

"Pegs. I'm serious this isn't safe." Jack said almost pleading.

"Like I said," Avoiding his gaze she tugged her arm away from his reach and walked to the car, "I can handle myself."

"Get back here." Jack shouted as he watched Peggy open the door, "Don't you dare step into that car."

"Watch me." She shouted back with a stubborn glare before entering the backseat.

"Relax, we'll take good care of her," The driver said with a wink before staring his car, "Hope you enjoy the rest of your day sir."

Jack ran a hand through his hair as the car drove off. He was in total shock. Peggy literally _left_ him.

He walked back into his car and shook his head, "I can't believe that just happened."

* * *

**Mwahahah, first couples fight in only a day 3:) Comments? Questions? As usual feel free to tell me your thoughts on this chapter!**


	10. Canoodling

**I'm updating 4 days earlier whaaaat? Well you guys know I mentioned I'm trying to churn out as many chapters as I can before summer ends. And the comments have been such motivators! :))) A lot of people have mentioned they wanted to see a bit more Jarvis, so no worries, you'll all be liking this chapter. I haven't watched S2 of Agent Carter, but I sometimes use clips for inspiration, this chapter is inspired by Episode 7, the car scene with Peggy and Jarvis. :)**

* * *

"I can't believe I just did that." Peggy muttered to herself as she waved goodbye to the gentlemen that had driven her.

She was pleasantly surprised at how decent the men were. One of them tried asking her if she'd like to go out with them, and after a polite no, they shrugged it off and were nice enough to drop her right in front of the precinct. Once she arrived at her desk, she picked up the receiver to call Angie.

Maybe they could go watch a movie or go bowling, or do something. Whatever it was, she just wanted to take her mind off Jack. She had the rest of the day off so she might as well enjoy it.

_"Hello, this is SunnyDale's Theater! How may I help you?"_

She sat up once she heard the greeting, "Sorry to disturb miss, but I'm calling for a friend, her name is Angie Martinelli, is she around?"

_"Oh, you just missed her honey, she said she was off on a date with some mystery guy."_

Peggy arched her brow, her best friend never mentioned she was dating, and knowing Angie she usually gushed endlessly about her infatuations. Maybe it slipped her mind?

Peggy nodded, "Alright, thank you."

She pursed her red lips. Now what?

She snapped her fingers, Howard! Maybe they could find something to do together? He always complained that she spent too much time at work. Which was true, with Howard's busy schedule from working on his inventions, and her at the office, they never really saw each other through the day.

After a few rings, she heard a voice.

_"Good Evening, this is Mr. Jarvis speaking."_

"Mr. Jarvis, it's so good to hear your voice." Peggy said as she plopped down in her chair in exhaustion, "Is Howard home?"

_"No, I'm afraid he's off in an… important meeting, he repeated that under no circumstances must he be disturbed."_

Peggy arched her brow, "Howard's been in a lot of meetings lately."

_"Perhaps because of the new invention he's been working on lately…Do you need something Ms Carter?"_

"Actually, yes," She bit her lip, "I was wondering if you could pick me up from the precinct."

_"Whatever for? I thought you usually ended work late."_

Peggy massaged her temple, "Chief Thompson dismissed me for the rest of the day."

_"How unfortunate."_

"Unfortunate indeed." She said under her breath before letting out a sigh.

Thinking about Jack was making her head hurt. But moping around wasn't going to change anything. She shook her head, she had to snap out of it, she wasn't going to let a _man_ control her feelings.

"How about we go an adventure?"

_"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that Ms Carter! Hold on, I'm informing Ana about this so she doesn't complain if we come back late. You know my wife, she's so particular on time."_

Peggy chuckled as she waited for Jarvis to relay the news, she could tell he was excited. She missed their little detour missions as much as he did.

_"So Ms. Carter, what do you propose we do on this grand adventure?"_

She picked the form of requirements for hiring that Jack had given her earlier in the day.

"We're going to look for a new secretary to take my old spot. According to Jack, all we need to do is look for someone who has served during the war for a minimum of a year."

_"Splendid! Alright, hang tight Ms. Carter, I'll be there as fast as I can." _

Before she could reply in thanks the phone clicked. She smiled to herself, what did she do to deserve Jarvis' kind heart?

'''''''''''''

Jarvis was patiently standing in front of his car while staring at his watch. He glanced up with a polite smile, "Good Evening Ms. Carter!"

"Why hello Mr. Jarvis." Peggy replied approaching the car, "You came here quickly."

"Of course I did." Jarvis pipped while opening the door for Peggy. Once she entered, he lowered his head to the window so his head faced hers.

"So, where are we off to?"

"Anywhere away from the S.S.R." She muttered once he closed the door for her.

Jarvis tapped the the hood of the car as he walked to his driver's seat, "Luckily for you, I happen to know where we might be able to find a secretary."

"Heaven knows what I'd do without you Jarvis." Peggy said with a small smile.

"Funny, Mr. Stark mentions that to me almost everyday." Jarvis said with a wink before entering the car. He turned the ignition, "I assume you haven't eaten dinner yet. Ana made a sandwich for you."

Peggy's face lit up, "Really?"

"It's in the back seat."

Just as Jarvis has promised, she spotted a sandwich wrapped in a brown paper. She grabbed it from the back seat and unwrapped the sandwich. The amazing smell of cheese and steak made her close her eyes in bliss.

"Bless that woman's heart." She said after taking a big bite, not didn't realizing how hungry she was.

"Work must have done a number on you today." Jarvis noted, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove.

"You can say that again." She replied before taking another bite of her sandwich.

"Care to explain why I feel like a parent who is picking their daughter up from detention after a bad day at school?"

She let out a sigh, "Because the girl stood up for herself and the the sexist boys in her class didn't like it. So she got in trouble."

Jarvis's lips twitched into a smile at how Peggy was referring to herself in third person. He understandably nodded as her heard her explain what happened on the mission while interjecting, "Yes." "That's terrible." "Well that isn't fair."

"You know, with all you've described, I can't help but think about the saying that when boys pick on girls its either because their afraid of her, or because deep down they have a tiny crush on her."

"That theory is flawed Mr. Jarvis. The agents don't pick on me because they all fancy me." Peggy said with an incredulous laugh.

"Well." Jarvis said briefly glancing at Peggy from the corner of his eye before looking back at the road, "They may not all fancy you, but I'm certain one of them does."

Peggy cleared her throat due to almost choking on the sandwich she was eating. Was Jarvis insinuating to her that he knew about her and Jack? No, Jarvis couldn't have known …or could he? She raised her brow suspiciously while observing Jarvis who was whistling innocently, as though nothing he said was out of the ordinary.

She shrugged, it was probably just her being paranoid, for all she knew he might have been talking about Daniel. After all it wasn't a secret in the office that Daniel had harbored a crush on her for sometime. Perhaps Jarvis noticed and was referring to that.

She brushed the thought aside, wanting to change the subject, "So where did you say you're taking us again?"

"It's a private casino Howard would go to often after the war."

"And this is important to us because…?"

Hearing the skepticism in her voice, Jarvis raised his chin.

"You'll be happy to know plenty of officials ranking from low to high are usually there. Often times, they bring their dates with them. Since theres always a certain husband or boyfriend that's lost all their money from gambling, I'm sure we'll find a young woman suitable for the job at hand."

"I hope you're right." She replied as she looked ahead at the location they were approaching.

The building's neon sign read: Elite Casino, glowed brightly in the night. Once Jarvis parked the car, they stepped out and made their way to the entrance. As they walked closer, Peggy could hear jazz music and jolly laughing blasting from the Casino.

Jarvis turned to Peggy, "Ms. Carter, theres one thing I forgot to mention."

"Yes Mr. Jarvis?" She once she noticed Jarvis adjusting his tie, a habit he did when he was anxious.

"Well, as you can probably tell from the name, the Casino only allows certain people—and by that, I mean wealthy people like Mr. Stark. And those two guards in front," He pointed to the two tall and hefty men in dark suits, "They know me as Mr. Stark's butler… but I'm not sure they'd allow you in."

Peggy clicked her tongue, oh ye of little faith. Jarvis must have forgotten, a little bump in the road on a mission never phased her. She always had a plan.

"I have an idea, just play along," She said before fluffing the ends of her hair. Once they were at the entrance, Jarvis cleared his throat.

"Good Evening good sirs!" He greeted before going in, "Don't worry, Ms. Carter is with me."

The guard on the right with a clipboard held a hand up, "You can go in, but the lady stays. I don't see the her name on the list."

The other guard took Peggy by the arm, "I'll escort you out."

"Do you two wankers live under a rock? Don't you know who I am?" Peggy asked in an angry but exaggerated tone.

One of the guards shrugged, "You look familiar…"

"Thats because she's Mr. Stark's girlfriend. There was a editorial piece on them being the newest couple in town" Jarvis piped, "If he hears about this he'll blow a casket through the roof."

The guards glanced at each other nervously, "W-we're sorry ma'am, we don't want that to happen."

"You certainly do!" She said opening her purse and pretending to vigorously rummage through it, "Wheres my pen? I'm going to get both your names and report the both of you. I will not stand for this type of treatment."

The guard let go of Peggy, "We apologize Ms. Carter, we honestly didn't know."

She turned to the other guard who nodded, "We promise this will never happen again. You can come in."

"Good." Peggy said sticking her nose in the air, "Come on Mr. Jarvis."

Jarvis gave a polite nod to the two guards before quickening his steps to catch up with Peggy.

"That was much easier than I thought it would be." Jarvis voiced loudly due to the ruckus of noise around them.

Peggy surveyed her surroundings. On one side of the room, was a room of people gambling their hearts out, while on the other there was a spacious dance floor where couples danced merrily to the music.

An African-American woman singing with a blues band on the podium caught Peggy's attention. The beautiful woman had a firm but curvy build with a full afro of curly hair growing on her head. Like the woman, the band was all African-American. The woman's melodic voice soared as the band kept in beat with the song. She could why Howard retreated to this lively place often after the war. It was definitely his kind of scene.

"They're amazing…especially that woman, she sounds so much like Ella Fitzgerald." Peggy said almost wanting to dance like the people before her.

"They are indeed." Jarvis agreed, "But you probably won't find a suitable secretary by listening to music the whole night. Shall we take a gander at the other room?"

Peggy nodded as they turned to the other room reserved for gamblers.

Most of the players were of different ages, some looked serious while others seemed to be playing for the fun of it. She watched, as some sat back while others leaned forward, some drawing deeply on cigarettes as they played others with drinks next to them. Behind the players, was a different table of women chatting as they watched their dates play.

She made her way to the table, perhaps one of them could be the a potential candidate for the job.

"Hello ladies, mind if I join?" Peggy asked with a polite smile.

"Not at all sugar!" One of the woman said patting a seat next to her.

"Thanks." Peggy replied as she sat down at the talkative table.

After sitting at the table and having small talks with the women around her, she regretted coming to the table in the first place. Although all of them had served during the war as nurses, or with small time jobs, they all retired because they had rich husbands that could take care of them. She hated stereotyping, but from talking with them, they all seemed like rich airheads.

Many of the women were her age, most were bragging about how much money their husbands and boyfriends were going to have if they won the of the game blackjack that the men were currently playing. It was almost a game to them, as they pompously gloated about whose husband was richer than whose. It repulsed her on how they clung on to their male counterpart's success instead of doing things on their own.

"So where's your man pumpkin?" The woman beside her asked.

"Oh, he's not here, I just came to observe the game from afar." Peggy replied in a bored tone, Mr. Jarvis was wrong, coming here was definitely a mistake.

"What's your fella's name?" Another woman asked with curious eyes.

"His name's Ja-" She cleared her throat and quickly glanced at Jarvis who was at another table. She inwardly reprimanded herself for almost saying Jack's name. She hoped he didn't catch her mistake.

"I mean his name's Howard Stark."

Her brows raised as the whole table squealed and giggled with glee before bombarding her with questions about Howard.

_"No wonder she looks so familiar! I saw her in the newspaper with Howard Stark a few weeks ago."_

_"You're dating one of the most handsomest men who could buy out this whole casino!"_

"Ladies, its really not that much of a big deal." Peggy insisted.

She wished she could say she was surprised by the reaction from the women, but she was used to it. Used to women fawning over her friend as though he was happiness in form of a man. The only person she knew that didn't melt into a puddle at the mention of Howard was Angie, bless her heart, because Peggy would have gone insane if her friend reacted the same as these women were.

"You're kidding right?" A lady at the far side of the table asked. Another woman nodded her head in agreement, "Gosh you're the luckiest girl in New York City."

"Correction. I think, he's the luckiest guy in New York for dating _me_."

The women at the table laughed before one spoke up, "We like you, you've got spunk."

"So I'm told," Peggy said dryly before turning and observing the table of men playing Blackjack, "They look like they're having fun. Why don't any of you ladies try to play with them?"

"It's no use hun, they feel like we women would put a damper on the game."

"Then we're going to have to change that perception." Peggy stood up, "Watch and learn ladies."

She walked to the table of men with a confidant strut. Without bothering to ask she sat in an empty chair. She could already feel the puzzled glares around her. She saw one of the men set down his cards. From the big cigar, and the piles of money stacked next to him, he seemed to be the ring leader of the table.

Before the man could speak, she help up an index finger.

"Before you begin a tiring, and redundant lecture on why I can't play because I'm a woman, I have a proposition for you all. If you let me play and I lose, I'll give double the cash to the winning man."

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to Jarvis who looked as worried as a mouse.

"Ms. Carter where do you plan on getting that amount of money?" He whispered.

"Nowhere because I don't plan on losing." She replied before turning back to the table.

"For both our sake's, I really do hope you know what you're doing Ms. Carter." He warned before backing a bit for her to have space.

"Hmm…" The leader mused while stroking his mustache, "Double the money. I like the sound of that, and what happens if you miraculously win?"

"Not only do I get all that cash," She said gesturing to the stack of money, "But you all have to allow women to play with you from now on."

The men at the table burst out in laughter.

"This chick is crazy!" One of them said with a snicker. She calmly folded her arms on the table, "How about you all put the money where your mouth is. Do we have a deal or not?"

The sounds of laughter died down, everyone turned their head to the leader for his approval.

"I'm feeling generous today, so we'll let you play this once." The leader said blowing out a large puff of smoke from his cigarette, "Take it easy on her fellas."

Peggy smiled, these men didn't know what they were in for.

'''''

"Well gentleman, from the looks of it, it seems as though I've won." Peggy said smugly as she set down her final card.

The women who were now crowded around the table cheered, even some of the men at the table clapped in admiration. The leader of the table let out a chuckle of disbelief as he pushed the stack of money towards Peggy.

"It's all yours pretty lady. Good job."

"Oh to hell with being pretty, I just won against all of you, if you want to appease me compliment my brain." She said with a composed smile as she put a hand on her hip.

"Howard Stark comes here very often, if I hear a word from him that you gentlemen exclude ladies from anymore games, I'll be back and I'll make sure I take more than just a stack of dollar bills. Understood?"

The men at the table all nodded nervously, she could tell the mention of Howard's name had already put them on edge.

She started walking away, "Let's go home Mr. Jarvis."

Nodding politely to the people at the table, he picked the envelope of money Peggy won, and walked after her.

"You're a bundle of talent Ms. Carter. Stunning gambler, secret agent, skilled marksman, and I'm sure you're probably fluent in many languages, I can only imagine the hell you'd put America through if you had chosen to fight against _them_ during the war." Jarvis noted once they left the gambling room.

Peggy laughed, she never thought of it that way, her being on the 'wrong side of history.' She frowned, she probably would have been the exactly what Dottie was. Smart, precise, adept, but evil, heartless, and oh so very misguided. She probably would have never met Steve, never been friends with Howard, Jarvis, Angie and Daniel…and she probably wouldn't have given Jack a second glance.

The sound of instruments clanking and and banging brought her back to reality. She looked up to see the band that was now packing up after the late night. The lead singer was in a conversation with the drummer.

_"How many tips did we get tonight?"_

_"Not a lot… as usual."_

_"At this rate, I don't know how we're going to make it through the month Benny."_

"If I may be so bold to ask, what exactly do you plan on doing with this money Ms. Carter?" Jarvis inquired as they continued walking.

Peggy glanced down at the envelope that was now in her hands, she knew for sure she didn't need it. Her eyes flitted back to the woman who was still talking with the jazz band.

She placed the envelop in Jarvis' hands, "While I head to the car, could you do me a favor and give this to the band?"

Jarvis nodded, happy to help Peggy complete a good deed, "And what do I do if they ask who the money is from?"

"Don't let them know its me, just tell them it's from an anonymous donor."

"I certainly must add humble and generous to the talent bucket." Jarvis said with a proud smile before leaving her.

She watched Jarvis talk to one of the band members and hand the person the envelope. Immediately the person embraced Jarvis in a tight hug before excitedly thanking him. After that each member of the band gave Jarvis a hug, or a pat on the back. Peggy smiled at the flustered look on Jarvis's face, he probably wasn't expecting that much a reaction.

Feeling accomplished, she turned and proceeded to walk out of the casino. She may not have found her secretary, but at least she did something of use today.

She passed the guards who previously had refused her entry. They both gave her a polite wave.

"I hope you enjoyed your night at Elite Casino!" One said with an anxious smile on his face.

"Luckily for you chaps, I had a wonderful night. Ta-Ta." She responded before leaving the nervous men.

On her way to the car, Peggy heard a set of footsteps walking in her direction. She knew it couldn't have been Jarvis because he was still in the Casino with the jazz band. Once she reached the car, she glanced at the mirror on the side of the car to see two men in the reflection.

In a split second. her brain whizzed with her different options. She didn't have a gun with her because she had left it at the precinct. She remembered she always had a knife strapped to her leg in case for emergencies. But the problem was that even if she reached for a knife, if they had a gun, they would have shot her by then.

She turned to the men, deciding to play it out and see if the circumstance changed.

"Can I help you boys?" She asked with with a cautious eye on their hands behind their back that were obviously hiding guns. One of the men took her by the arm as the other held a gun to her side.

"Walk." The man whispered in a low tone.

"What do you want?" She asked as they lead her to an alley behind the car park.

"We heard back there that you were Howard's girlfriend." The other man said. He no longer talked in a low tone since no one could hear them.

"And why does that matter to you?" She asked, not because she cared about their answer, but because she was stalling so she could figure out how to disarm the both of them. She saw a wicked smile flit across the men's face.

"We don't like your boyfriend very much." The second man growled.

"Well thats unfortunate." Peggy said in an unamused tone.

Angered by how calm she was, the first man raised his gun to her temple, "Let's cut to the chase, hand us some doe, and you won't get hurt."

"If you're doing this to get back at Howard for whatever reason, its not going to work, I gambled all the money I have."

"You're lying."

Since her tough and bold approach wasn't working, she knew that an element of surprise could be her only advantage. She let out a fake sob.

"I-I-I promise, I have nothing," She wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes, "Howard is going to be terribly cross with me once he finds out how much money I blew today."

She noticed the men shifting uncomfortably as she sniffled to add effect.

"Please don't hurt me." She croaked. Her performance to garner sympathy looked so genuine that even Angie would have been proud.

"She's got nothing let's bounce." One of the men said lowering their gun to their side, "Probably only sleeping with him for the money."

Peggy bit her tongue to avoid saying anything that would betray her character.

The other man scoffed as he put his pistol back in its' holster, "What'd I tell ya, she's just a dumb bimbo like all of Howard's other girlfriends"

That was it.

Peggy put her hands on the man closest to her as though embracing him, "Thank you so…"

"_much_." She muttered as she kicked him in the groin.

The man screamed loudly before collapsing to the floor in pain. As the man scrambled for the gun, she swiftly stamped on the man's hand with her heel and grabbed the gun before pointing it to the friend.

"Would you like the bullet in the same area as you're friend, or somewhere else? Your choice." She quipped in an unamused but firm tone.

The look of terror over took the man's face.

"You're crazy!" The man replied holding the gun nervously up to her.

She smiled, "I've been told that plenty of times, but its funny, you didn't think it was crazy to harass me for money that you haven't earned."

Just when her plan was going smoothly, she heard another person approach them, once she heard a whistling of an old English tune, she inwardly groaned.

It was Jarvis.

"Ms. Carter, you'll be happy to know that the band said they're thankful for the money you donated to them."

"Mr. Jarvis…you should leave…" She said trying to warn him with her eyes about the gun in the man's hand.

Jarvis's eyes followed her stare to the gun, he took a nervous step back, "I think I forgot my jacket let me get—"

"You lied!" The man shouted at Peggy before turning to aim his gun at Jarvis, "Tell me where the money is or I shoot your friend."

"Oh crumpets, I promised my wife I'd be back by midnight." Jarvis uttered in an anxious tone with his hands raised in surrender.

"Shut the hell up." The man barked with his gun still in Jarvis's direction.

Peggy knew either she would shoot the man, or he would shot Jarvis, "For the last time, we don't have any mone—"

"I'm giving you three seconds lady. Three…"

"Let's talk this out." Peggy said calmly, not wanting to shot him.

"Two…."

She aimed the pistol at the man's stomach before readying her finger on the trigger, "I really don't want to do this."

Jarvis's eyes flitted from Peggy to the man, "Ms. Carter, I'm really not sure that nows the time to be hesitating on—"

"One!" The man shouted.

Before Peggy could pull the trigger she heard a gun shot. She watched Jarvis drop to the ground. Her heart stopped.

"Jarvis?" She said loudly as she ran to his side.

He smiled at her, "I'm alright. It's all part of the plan, look."

She turned to see the man withering in pain, standing above him was the African-American woman lead singer for the jazz band with a pistol in her steady hand.

The man clenched his teeth in pain before looking up at the woman, "You stupid n—"

"Finish that sentence and that'll be the last thing comin' out your damn mouth."

"It's just a graze, you missed." The man spat on her feet, "You can't shot me."

"What? Because you never seen a colored woman with a gun before?" The woman crouched down so they saw eye to eye, she spun her revolver so it clicked in place.

"I purposefully made sure the gun wound was a graze. I was in the Women's Army Corps, if you think I've never killed a man before, you're wrong. So I'm goin' say this one more time…scat 'fore I put a bullet in that ungrateful head of yours." The woman turned to the man that Peggy had hit, "I'm talkin' to you too bozo."

Peggy turned to Jarvis with a small smile, "I think we just found our next secretary."

"You certainly have your priorities straight considering we almost died." Jarvis whispered as they watched the woman.

The man grunted as he got up along with his friend, "If you think I'm not going to report you—"

"What?" Peggy said with a hand on her hip, "You'll report how you almost mugged Starks closest friends for a meniscal amount of money. I'm sure that will go well with the police department."

The man scowled and turned to his friend, "Let's go."

"I thought so." Peggy said with as she watched them leave.

"You two alright?" The woman asked as she lowered her gun.

"Splendid! It turns out Ms. Carter's idea did work!" Jarvis said smugly as he brushed off the dirt from his suit.

Peggy furrowed her brow, what idea?

Seeing that Peggy was confused, the woman chipped in.

"The drummer of my band told me about the money donated from an anonymous donor. I asked him who gave us the money but he told me that the person was insistent on being anonymous, so I followed your friend so I could thank you. Once I caught up with him outside, we both saw the men leading you into the alley."

"And we used the plan you used to get Adeline to rescue you."

"One of you was the distraction while the other apprehended the attacker." Peggy nodded before turning to the woman, "Good work. I'm impressed at your adept ability to make sure I wasn't compromised."

The woman shrugged, "Consider this my way of saying thanks."

Peggy stepped forward to shake the woman's hand, "I'm Peggy Carter, a Special Agent at the Strategic Scientific Reserve."

"Name's Kassisdy Banks." The woman said accepting her hand, "I volunteered with the Women's Army Corps, kept the Air Force flights running smoothly."

Jarvis leaned towards Peggy before whispering, "She's trained, confident, smart, has experience, you're right you have found yourself a new secretary."

Peggy glanced at Jarvis before smiling at Kassidy, "How would you be in serving your country behind a desk?"

Kassidy quirked a brow, "I'm listening."

''''''

Jack had returned late at night from dinner with the boys from work. After entering his apartment, he placed his key on the peg near his dog before turning to whistle.

"Sally. Where are ya?"

Silence. He grumbled to himself, regretting ever volunteering to take care of his dog for his grandma. He looked through every room in the apartment before entering his bedroom. He spotted a dark figure in the middle of the room. He switched on the lights and frowned.

"Sally. Get here right now." He shouted in a scolding tone. Sally didn't budge. He tapped his foot impatiently, Peggy made instructing Sally look so easy.

"Don't make me tell Gam-Gam about this." He warned with narrowed eyes at the dog.

The mention of the name he used for his grandma made Sally respond with a series of barks before running to him with one of his shoes tucked between her teeth. He scrunched his nose in disgust at the drool that dripped from Sally's mouth.

"Seriously? This was my favorite one." He let out a sigh and tugged his shoe away from her, this day just wasn't going his way. He picked Sally with an arm before closing the door behind him. She squirmed restlessly as he carried her to the living room.

Stupid dog.

Jack gently adjusted her in his arms so his face was leveled with hers, "Sally…What am I doing wrong this time? Huh?"

Sally woofed, Jack chuckled, it was almost like Sally was trying to respond to his question. Suddenly he realized the reason why Sally was so receptive to Peggy. When Peggy was here she talked to Sally as a friend.

He sat down on the coach and placed her on his lap, now that he thought about it, ever since he took temporary ownership of Sally for Gam-Gam, he never really bothered to talk to her. To him, Sally was basically an annoying ball of fur.

…maybe that's what he was doing wrong.

"I think I messed up today Sally. I made Pegs mad again." Jack murmured. He stroked her fur as he recounted what happened through the day, from the kiss in the office, to lunch with Fisher, the mission and the argument they had right after. Once he finished he glanced down at his lap to see Sally had dozed off to sleep.

A corner of his mouth lifted, he was crazy, talking to a dog about his feelings. But he had to admit, it made him feel a bit better, at least someone knew how he felt about Peggy, how he was starting to regret making a selfish decision at work, how worried he was that she left him with strangers…. that reminded him… was Peggy alright? What if the men didn't drop her at the precinct?

He pursed his lips. He didn't like this feeling of guilt and worry. There was no reason for him to start getting worked up over a woman.

"Maybe I should call her to see how she's doing?"

He shook his head when he realized he asked the question aloud, maybe he was going crazy.

Due to Sally sleeping on his lap, he couldn't stand up. So Jack reached for the telephone beside him and balanced the receiver between his ears and shoulder. He groped the table for his small directory book.

"Stark…Stark…Stark." He murmured as he searched the book for Howard's number.

"Howard Stark." Jack said once his finger hovered over Howard's contact information. He paused, what if Howard picked the phone? He glanced at the clock, it was half past ten, hopefully not too late. He'd probably just use the excuse that he wanted to update Peggy on work related things.

Jack rang the number. He waited patiently for someone to pick up the phone. After a few rings, the call dropped.

He tried calling two more times but received the same response. He decided to wait for thirty more minutes before calling again.

He sighed, maybe she was sleeping, as he was about to cut the line he heard a voice.

_"Hello Evening, this is Mr. Jarvis speaking, how my I help you?"_

"Hi." Jack cleared his throat, "Can you pass the phone on to Carter? It's… work related."

He heard a pause.

_"Hm. Work related you say?"_

Jack could hear the suspicion in Jarvis' tone.

"Well I'm speaking English aren't I?" He replied in an irritated tone. He hated repeating himself.

_"I'm sorry to say, but Ms. Carter is preparing to go to bed. And as you probably know, after her tiresome day at work, she's not in the mood to talk right now."_

"So Carter arrive home safely." Jack murmured with a wince, not liking that he was the root cause of her probably not being in the mood.

_"Yes… of course, but why does that matter to you Mr. Thompson? And it's awfully late to be calling for work isn't it?"_

He frowned at Jarvis' interrogative questions. Although, Jarvis was right, if he knew Peggy could take care of herself, why did he still feel the need to check up on her? As if sensing his uncertainty, he heard Jarvis speak up.

_"When my wife and I get into big arguments, I always find that it's best to apologize in person before it accumulates to a bigger argument."_

"Excuse me?" He asked in an unamused tone… it almost sounded like Jarvis was giving him relationship advice.

_"To put it simply, if you plan on apologizing to Ms. Carter, I suggest you do it in person."_

"And why would I want to apologize to an agent that disobeys my orders?"

_"Because you know it's the right thing to do or else you wouldn't be calling."_

"Hm." Jack said with a scoff. He heard a slight pause from Jarvis's line, almost as though Jarvis was deliberating on whether to continue talking.

_"You know, for someone that cares deeply for Ms. Carter, you have a terrible way of showing it."_

Jack sat up in his couch and furrowed his brows.

Jarvis knew about them.

"Who told you?" He asked in irritation after hearing Jarvis chuckle.

_"No one at all Mr. Thompson. You might have been able to fool Howard and the S.S.R, but I've known Ms. Carter has had feelings for you for some time now. It was only a matter of time till you two…how do you Americans say… hit it off."_

"I'm open to suggestions because even if I were to apologize, it's almost midnight," Jack said dryly.

_"I know just the thing…."_

Jack arched his brow as he listened to Jarvis's plan, he still couldn't believe that he taking his relationship advice from Howard's butler.

It's confirmed, he was definitely going crazy.

''''''

After a long shower, Peggy put on a light nightgown before switching the lights off. She walked back to went in her bed, and closed her eyes. It had been a long day, the only thing she wanted to do right now was sleep.

As though fate wanted to play a prank on her she heard a loud knock on the door.

"Go away Howard, I'm tired." She said aloud before covering her head with her duvet. She heard another sets of knocks.

"What in the bloody hell is his problem." She muttered to herself as she kicked the sheets off and walked to the door. Howard must have come back from whatever meeting he was in.

Peggy groaned as she opened the door, "Howard, I'm not in really the mood for—"

_"Not in the mood for what?" _

Once her eyes his met grayish blue ones, she crossed her arms, it wasn't Howard.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you only if you let me in."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here in the middle of the night." She said frowning as she uncrossed her arms to put a hand on the door, "Tough luck if you came for another round, because I'm not in the mood for arguing."

Jack sighed, jerking his thumb over his shoulder, "Look, Jarvis said I don't have much time before Howard comes back. I just want to talk to you."

She gave him a quick once over, his posture was calm unlike his usual defensive self, his jaw that was usually clenched from scowling now rendered his lips in a set straight line. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't frowning with either. His eyes were locked on hers with determination without being distracted by the fact she was in only a light but rather revealing nightgown.

"Fine." She said stepping aside so he could enter. After closing the door behind her, she turned to see Jack observing her bedroom.

Jack whistled, Peggy's 'bedroom' was probably bigger than all the rooms in his entire apartment. The room was Victorian-themed, large windows, extravagant drapes, a massive wall of books and a king-sized bed with a dozen pillows, fitting considering that Peggy was English.

"Being Howard's friend definitely has its perks huh?" Jack said sarcastically as he walked to a table at her bedside with picture frames on it.

One had a monochrome picture of a young couple smiling, the man had Peggy's strong eyes, the woman had her confident smile. Parents probably… Another was of a young man in uniform, he looked like her older brother, they both harbored the same aristocratic composure.

It was the third picture caught his eye, he picked it up and examined it carefully.

Peggy standing in between Howard who had a casual arm around her shoulder, while Steve Roger's was comfortably around her waist. Usually pictures of soldiers during the war are somber and stiff. But this one had a happy tone, the picture was taken in the middle of them laughing. The comradery between the three almost transcended from the picture.

He pursed his lips, the rumors about Captain America weren't fake. Athletic build, bright eyes and dashing smile, the man looked perfect. His awe turned to annoyance at the fact that Howard probably approved of the two. Jack imagined there were countless of times Steve made Peggy laugh, countless of times he probably made he smile… he could see why Peggy was in love with him, who wouldn't be?

"We don't have all night Jack, what do you want to talk about?"

He turned to see Peggy in now sitting on her bed.

"Us." He replied as he set down the picture frame, "I want to apologize about what I said earlier…about no one wanting to hire a woman as their boss."

"Did you mean it?"

He sighed, avoiding her questioning eyes, he didn't want to lie to her anymore.

"In the moment yes."

"Well I don't know what you expect me to say. I think its ridiculous you can't accept a woman being a boss."

"Look, I admit, I overreacted back at the office. After my talk at lunch with Fisher, I was so caught up with the idea of you being _my_ boss someday."

Peggy's frown softened, she could sense the guilt in his voice, and she knew he was never one for apologies. She patted a spot next to her on the bed, "Come sit next to me, I don't bite."

Once he sat next to her, she took his hand in hers, "Luckily for you, I'm not interested in being anyones boss right now, I just want to find our men and make sure everyones safe, you hear?"

"You might not want to be a boss now, but the newspapers, our agents, even Fisher mentioned it, people starting to take notice of you. Even I can't deny that you're one of the most hardworking and determined agents I've come across."

Still staring away from her he nodded stoically.

"And I have no doubt that soon, someone up the ladder in the S.S.R. is going to find out all the good you've been doing and want you to be a Chief of some division later in the future."

Peggy shook her head, "I don't want us to think about the future. We'll get caught up with "what ifs" and 'why nots' instead of focusing on what's important—us."

Jack laughed dryly as he stared at their hands, "You still want to date me after all of this?"

"Why would you say that?" She asked. She noticed his gaze was now on her picture frame of her with Howard and Captain America. The poor chap was probably comparing himself to Steve.

"Hey, look at me," She said softly with a hand on his cheek, "Of course I still want to be with you. Just because we had a tiff at work doesn't affect us. What ever we fight about at work stays at work, it has nothing to do with us dating, same if we argue while dating, that shouldn't affect our professionalism at work."

"Knowing how stubborn we both are, trust me when I say this, we're probably going to argue a lot."

"You're absolutely right, we probably will." She shrugged, "But like you said, we're both stubborn so I'm sure we'll eventually make up."

Her optimism made him smile slightly, he liked the sound of that.

"So you're not angry with me?"

"Don't get me wrong, I was terribly cross. But I'm realizing now that if you hadn't told me to stay behind with Daniel, we never would have figured out the Cronies true intentions and you all could have died." She sighed before resting her head on his chest, "Anyways, I'd be an idiot if I expected you to do a whole 360 on your view on women."

He glanced down at her and smirked, "I'm trying though, aren't I?"

She rolled her eyes, "Try harder. Dating me doesn't excuse or validate your sexism Jack."

His smirk dimmed, "How'd you know what I told Daniel anyway?"

"While Fisher and I were disabling the bomb we overheard the two of you."

He stroked her hair as she rested her head on his chest, "I'm sorry."

"I probably owe you an apology as well for being stubborn. After I heard what you told Daniel, I was cross, I shouldn't have left on the road you like that, I'm sorry."

"Now that we're even I hope you know, that stunt pulled proves who is the most stubborn out of the both of us."

"I know, you were probably worried sick," she murmured into his chest.

"I wasn't that worried."

"Oh really?" Peggy glanced up at him before chuckling, "Not even a teen weeny bit?"

"Maybe a little." He teased with a gentle smile before kissing her forehead.

She placed a hand on his cheek before gazing into his warm eyes, "Whether or not we're at work, me and you? We're a team, you can trust me."

"Then its a deal. I'll learn to trust you if you promise you won't scare me like that again."

"Oh, so I _did_ scare you?" She replied with a grin.

"Whatever," He muttered stubbornly glancing away.

"You know what's funny, the men that drove me both tried asking me out during the car ride." She said as she rested her head back on his chest.

He rolled his eyes, "Bastards."

She laughed, seeing Jack jealous was certainly amusing, "I turned them down, and they were perfect gentlemen about it. I told you I could take care of myself you silly goose, no need to worry."

He sighed while absent-mindedly playing with her hair, "I know you can take care of yourself Pegs… I just…I—"

"Care about me?" Peggy asked, hoping she completed his sentence correctly.

He silently nodded to her.

She noticed he didn't say it aloud, but that would have to do. She knew Jack sharing his feelings was never his strong suit, but she was glad he was making progress. Before, Jack would have never bothered apologizing to her for his wrongdoings.

She felt him tug her hand gently.

"Howard's going to be back any minute," he said as he stood up, "I should probably leave now."

Peggy nodded and stood up with him, "I'll walk you out."

'''''''

As they walked out the room hand in hand, Peggy excitedly told Jack all about the eventful evening she had at the Elite Casino.

His brows were raised, "So let me get this straight? You basically pretended Howard was your boyfriend the whole night…"

"Yes."

"Won a game of Blackjack against professional gamblers…"

"Yes."

"And almost got shot and found a secretary in the process?"

"Mmm-hm, it was all worth it, you're going to love her!"

"Sometimes I think you search for trouble on purpose," He said after chuckling at her amusing story. Only Peggy could be happy-go-lucky after almost being mugged by strangers.

"My mummy always told me that." Peggy said shaking her head as they walked outside the mansion and towards his car.

"Then I must be on to something," He said with a smile, "Where'd you learn to be so good at gambling anyway?"

Peggy smiled wistfully, "My older brother. Poker, Roulette, Pool, Blackjack, you name it, he could play them all. The troublesome young tosser had a nasty gambling addiction."

"Was?" Jack asked gently, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries by asking.

Peggy noticed the concern in his tone, "Yes..he died in the war. Being his younger sister who always looked up to him, I guess you could say I picked up a few moves from him, the bad and the good."

"I'll keep that in mind whenever we play card games at the office." Jack said with a soft smile, "I finally have someone I can compete with."

She glanced at his playful eyes, which was his unique way of comforting her. She smiled back, he knew her well. She was grateful that he tried cracking a joke instead of being solemn about the topic of her brother, unlike what most people like do. Saying things like "what a shame," or "sorry for your loss," as though apologizing to her would bring her brother back. Of course she missed him, but what was in the past, was in the past.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "So you're not afraid of the possibility that a woman might win a game against you?"

"Who said you're going to win?" He leaning in with his arms now circling around her waist.

She paused with a chuckle before their lips touched, "By the way Jack, promise you won't be cross, but I think Jarvis—"

"Knows about us?" He completed with a confident smirk.

She furrowed her brows, "How'd you know?"

"Well for one, it was his idea that I came to apologize to you." He said before taking a hand off her waist to point at the window behind her, "And secondly I just saw the curtains Jarvis was peeking through close…"

Peggy turned to see the drapes shift, "That cheeky little man was eavesdropping on us."

"Relax, the guy probably wanted to know if we made up or not."

"That still doesn't excuse his behavior." She said tugging away from Jack and turning to face the window, "Come on out Mr. Jarvis, we know you can hear us."

_"Crumpets"_

After a few seconds, they saw the door open as Jarvis walked towards them.

"I just got off the phone with Mr. Stark, he should be here in about ten minutes." Jarvis said to Jack before timidly turning to Peggy, "You called Ms. Carter?"

She arched her brow, "Shouldn't you be home?"

Jarvis avoided her glance, "I was instructed by Mr. Stark to stay later in case he called for a ride back home. You know how terrible his drinking gets."

"Mr. Jarvis… is there something you'd like to tell Jack and I instead of pecking around like an old mother hen?" Peggy said still observing her friend who was trying to act innocent.

"There are a lot of things I could tell you two, for example, did you know that drinking tea immediately after eating in the night is actually quite hazardous for you?"

Jack let out a sigh, "Stay on topic Jarvis, we know you were eavesdropping on us."

"I would never!" Jarvis said with a more than exaggerated insistence.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Drop the act, how much of our conversation did you hear?"

"Well—I may have heard a private utterance or two." Jarvis said presumptuously with his nose slightly up in the air.

"Uh-huh.." Jack said arching his brow, "And you know about Carter and I because…"

"Its…it's just that I've noticed a bit of a connection as it were…between the two of you." Jarvis said still trying to prove his innocence.

"Sneaky little devil." Peggy muttered to herself.

"Alright, I'll come out with it." Jarvis said glancing nervously between the two, "I saw you two canoodling."

"Canoodling?" Jack asked arching his brow with his arms crossed.

"I believe Mr. Jarvis means he saw us kissing." Peggy muttered with a hand on her hips.

"Precisely!" Jarvis said snapping his finger excitedly.

Jack shook his head, "I've said it and I'll say it again what is with you British people and your over the top words?"

"What is with you Americans and your meaningless slangs?" Jarvis retorted.

"What are our slangs too out of touch for your outdated British words?" Jack said with a dry smile.

"Excuse me, firstly British words are not outdated and secondly can we get back on topic here." Peggy exclaimed snapping her fingers, "Mr. Jarvis, when did you see Jack and I 'allegedly' canoodling?"

"It was on the night of Howard's gala, after you and Mr. Thompson had apprehended the man who attacked the both of you. You were both injured and you were in Mr. Starks room. I wanted to come to give you some supplies… but…"

"But what Mr. Jarvis?" Peggy asked in a dry tone.

Jarvis nervously adjusted his tie, "My, this is putting me in a terribly awkward position—"

"Spit it out." Jack said impatiently.

"Well," Jarvis said with a harmless shrug, "To put it simply, I walked in while you two were in an…" His voice dipped into a deep tone, "Intimate moment."

Peggy could feel her cheeks warming, "Why didn't you bother to mention you were in the room Mr. Jarvis?"

"I cleared my throat, but you two didn't hear me! It being clear that you were both having a moment of passion… I immediately closed the door, left, and pretended the whole thing didn't happen. Unless… one of you want to convince me I saw otherwise?"

"Of course I can explain what you saw." Peggy said indignantly crossing her arms.

"Pray tell Ms. Carter." Jarvis said in an amused tone.

"Well…we had both caught one of the Cronies men that night, so of course… It was a very exciting moment, so to put it simply, Jack kissed me and I indulged him."

Jack turned to her and arched his brow, "Indulged? Really Pegs?"

"Yes." Jarvis said pursing his lips, "…and blushed."

"I beg your pardon!" Peggy said with her voice reaching an octave.

"You blushed." Jarvis said almost in a squeak, Peggy could be quite intimidating.

"Of course she did." Jack said with a confident smirk.

"Whose side are you on Jack!" Peggy said narrowing her eyes at him.

Jack shrugged, "Pegs, we've been caught red handed I don't think we can explain our way out of this."

Jarvis smiled, "Ms. Carter, you act as if I didn't know from the beginning about your feelings for each other. Why do you think I told the nurse that you and Jack were engaged?"

"You wanted us to be together from the beginning?" She asked with a suspicious glance.

"Of course, I'm actually quite happy that you are finally embarking on a relationship."

"Thanks for the blessing, but does Howard know about any of this?" Jack asked with skepticism.

"If he did we'd be having a completely different conversation."

"Can we trust him?" Jack asked Peggy.

Jarvis frowned, "Why do you think Howard keeps me as his butler? I know probably more things about him than even his own mother."

Peggy nodded and turned to Jack, "I trust Jarvis, I know he won't tell Howard."

"No one knows about you two but me." Jarvis said with a wink, he paused, "Well…technically..."

Peggy raised her brow, "Jaaarvis…"

"Except my wife." Jarvis piped.

"Mr. Jarvis!" "Jarvis!" Peggy and Jack said at the same time.

"I'm not sure you two realize whatever the husband knows, the wife does as well. I don't keep secrets from Ana, you know that Ms. Carter."

"Fine." Peggy said with a nod.

Surprisingly she wasn't as mad anymore that Jarvis knew, it actually warmed her heart to hear him say he wanted her to be with Jack. It was much different from what Howard's reaction would have been.

She turned to Jack, touching his arm slightly, "Well, you heard Mr. Jarvis, Howard will be here soon, you should leave."

Jack nodded before pecking her cheek, "Night Pegs."

"Night darling, I'll see you at work tomorrow." She replied with a brief smile as she watched him enter his car.

Jack glanced at Jarvis whose smile was now much brighter than usual. What? Had the guy never seen a couple greet each other goodnight before? Then again, it was probably amusing for Jarvis to see him, the alleged Jackass, treating Peggy, the no nonsense Brit with kindness.

He entered his key into the ignition and glanced out his window, "I don't say this often to people, but thanks for the help Jarvis."

"Anytime Mr Thompson." Jarvis replied with a curt nod.

"Say hi to Sally for me." Peggy said as she took a step back from the car

"Will do." Jack replied with a wink before driving off. Peggy turned to Jarvis who was staring strangely at her, "What is it?"

"Sally?" Jarvis asked with an eyebrow quirked.

Peggy adjusted her nightgown, "Sally's his dog."

"How cute, you're acquainted with his dog already. Marvelous I must say!"

"Stop it." Peggy said with a dismissive wave.

"Stop what Ms. Carter?" Jarvis asked innocently.

She frowned at the look on Jarvis's face, "Jack and I are anything cute, we get into arguments all the time, the bloke gives me a headache at work, I'm too hotheaded, he's sexist, I'm too brash, he's rude…"

"But you still care about him." Jarvis quipped before smirking, "And from what I remember you blush like a tomato when you kiss him."

Her mouth dropped open, "I'm not discussing this with you any further Mr. Jarvis!"

"Well. This certainly does put not only you and Mr. Thompson, but I, in a bit of a sticky wicket." Jarvis said in an as a matter of fact tone.

"Sticky what?" She retorted loudly, almost regretting that Jarvis knew.

"Ms. Carter, I'm happy you and Mr. Thompson settled your differences. But you have to remember that I now have to cover up for you two if Howard ever gets suspicious."

She nodded, Jarvis was right, now the burden of the secret was on Jarvis too, which was exactly why she didn't want to tell anyone.

"And does that bother you Mr. Jarvis? Having to keep a secret from Howard?"

"I'm less bothered, but more worried for you Ms. Carter. I hate to dredge back old memories but you and Howard's biggest argument was because of his dishonesty to you about Steve's blood. Imagine how he'd feel about you not telling him about this new relationship."

"I know, I know, but what can I do? It doesn't help that Howard disapproves of Jack. No one at work can know about my relationship with Jack and you know how irrational Howard can be, he'd probably try to get Jack fired 'for my own good'"

Jarvis sighed, "Probably, but misguided as it may be, I believe its because Mr. Stark cares for you like a brother, I don't see this settling right if he ever found out."

"Then we're just have to be smart around him." Peggy muttered to herself.

* * *

**Well? Thoughts? Comments on Jarvis knowing about them the whole time? Kassidy? Jack? Peggy? I'm curious to know everyone's reactions!**

**A/N: For future notice, one of the characters who is the tele communicator for the S.S.R. in IWAT was called Marge, so but I changed the name to Rose to avoid confusion, I don't know why I forgot Rose's name since that is the character's _actual _name in the show. So as requested I will try to add a bit more people from the Agent Carter show to keep the story a bit grounded. **


	11. Gam-Gam

**Hey everyone! This is a shorter chapter, but hopefully my updates will become more frequent. Again thanks for the wonderful comments, I'm taking people's advice, I'm going to try bring some characters from S2, hopefully you'll like the one in this chapter. ;)**

**A/N: For future notice, one of the characters who is the tele communicator for the S.S.R. in IWAT was called Marge, so but I changed the name to Rose to avoid confusion, I don't know why I forgot Rose's name since that is the character's _actual _name in the show. So as requested I will try to add a bit more people from the Agent Carter show to keep the story a bit grounded.**

* * *

Peggy woke up bright and early for breakfast, her favorite meal of the day. Give her a plate of Benedict eggs, beans, sausages fried English style and a spot of tea and you'd have a very happy Peggy.

After heading to the dinning room, she wasn't surprised to see plenty of breakfast laid out on the table. Plates of bacon, muffins, eggs, pancakes, a pitcher of hot syrup, the whole works. She clicked her tongue as she took a seat. She always told Howard he needed to dial down on the extravagance for breakfast. It not like her and Howard were able to finish it all by themselves.

Americans. Did they always have to eat everything in excess?

She couldn't help but laugh at herself, she shouldn't judge, eating breakfast at Jack's place was quite delightful. She reached for a teapot made of delicate china glass to pour hot water into her mug.

She remembered Howard mentioning he bought the teapot to impress some girl at an auction, it was probably worth more than her paycheck for the month.

Peggy couldn't help but observe the grand dining room she had been eating breakfast in for the past months, how many other objects in Howard's mansion were 'memorabilia' of his attempts to woo women? In fact, didn't Howard get tired from jumping from girl to girl as often as one changes their socks? Imagine the amount of women he had probably…

She shuddered at the thought, if there was one thing about her friend she didn't fancy to know about was his 'conquests', his words, not hers.

After Peggy used the spoon to stir her tea, she reached for a croissant. Suddenly heard a happy tune of whistling behind her.

"Good morning Peggy!" Howard greeted with a smile.

Her brow quirked, she knew Howard, he wasn't a morning person. Well, he must have been in a good mood today.

"You came in late last night."

"The meeting went longer than expected," He replied before sitting down to examine the newspaper Jarvis had left for him to read.

"I'm assuming your meeting with your business client went well?" Peggy said as she took a sip of her warm peppermint tea.

Howard set down his newspaper and smirked, "Let's just say the client was uncooperative at first but now is more than happy to do business with me."

Peggy could hear Jarvis behind them clearing his throat, she arched her brow, was he trying to tell her something? It seemed like it.

_Wait…_She mused as she examined Howard happily eating his breakfast. This was rare because Howard was usually so wound up from staying up all night drinking coffee that he barely touched his food. In fact there had been times Peggy had to badger him to eat. But now, he was eating with the hunger of five men. What could have been the catalyst for this? After all… Howard had been going to a lot of meetings lately…the only thing that explained it was …

Howard was seeing someone.

A sly smile appeared on her face. Time to put her interrogation skills to use.

"And these 'meetings' you've been having doesn't involve a date with a mystery woman by any chance?" She asked, setting down her croissant so she could examine his body language.

Howard's lips twitched into a smile, he shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

"I see…" She said with an apprehensive glance at him. Howard wasn't blushing, but the tad smile on his face gave everything away, he was obviously seeing a woman or he would have flat out denied it.

How peculiar.

As much as she protested, Howard always loved telling her about his one night stands, why was he being so secretive about this one?

"Hey. Quit it." Howard said snapping his fingers at Peggy, thus bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Whatever is the matter Howard?" She asked innocently before continuing to eat her croissant.

He pointed an accusing look at the Brit, "I know that look on your face, this isn't the S.S.R. stop trying to interrogate me."

She smirked, "So you _are_ hiding something?"

"No…I mean… not exactly…" Howard's stare faltered under Peggy's vigilant glance, "I give up. Fine yes, I am seeing someone, why does it matter to you anyway?"

She chuckled at the way he stammered his way through his answer, "Don't mind me darling, I'm just curious, I mean… this woman has to be special to make you in such a good mood."

"She is." Howard sighed, "Given my terrible history with relationships, I'm taking your advice and trying to take things slow."

"And how's that working for you?" She asked with an interested glance.

"It's working out great. I really like her," Howard said before picking a knife and fork to cut the bacon on his plate, "Since we've only started dating I haven't told anyone but you and Jarvis, and I'd like it to stay that way. I'll be damned if another newspaper blabs about my relationship to the whole of New York."

"Of course." Peggy said with a smile at the protectiveness in Howard's tone. How adorable, for once he wasn't talking about a woman as a trophy he earned overnight.

"I really am happy for you Howard."

"Thanks Pegs." He replied with a grin before taking a bite of bacon, "By the way Jarvis told me about you and Jack yesterday over the phone."

Peggy immediately set her utensils on the table and looked up at Howard with a frown, "Pardon me?"

"You know know …you and Jack…" Howard chided while grabbing a jug of orange juice.

She blinked repeatedly, "As in…"

Howard arched his brow, "Jack dismissed you yesterday…right?"

"Right." Peggy said curtly, inwardly kicking herself for thinking that Jarvis would betray her. Of course he had kept their secret.

"You alright? You look pale." Howard said with a worried glance.

Peggy touched her cheek, "I'm sorry, I completely forgot about the dismissal."

Howard nodded understandably, "Of course you did! I don't blame you at all, I always try to avoid thinking about business deals that have gone wrong. I blame Chief Jackass and his pet fish."

She couldn't help but laugh at Howard's insult to Fisher, "Must you really call Jack an arse every time you mention his name? You know he's my boss."

"Screw him." Howard muttered.

She took a napkin and dabbed crumbs away. She knew she would eventually have to tell Howard about Jack, maybe it would help if she changed Howard's mind about Jack.

"For your information, prior to my dismissal, Jack gave me a raise. That counts for something, right?"

Howard finished the orange juice in his cup and set it down, "How convenient that he promotes you literally an hour after I threatened to remove him as Chief because of my position as the biggest stockholder in the S.S.R."

"Careful Howard, your rich privilege is showing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Howard asked with his mustache facing in the same downwards direction as his lips.

"I was hired because I'm good at what I do, not because of your wealth and certainly not because of Jack."

"Valid point." Howard said nodding his head before deepening his frown, "I just don't trust that guy."

She was about to ask him why, but it would seem like she was taking Jack's side. So she stayed silent.

"Peggy, I know men like him. He looks at you and he sees a woman who is a threat to his job. With his position of power…what if the day comes where he throws you under the bus like he's done many times in the past?"

Surprisingly, a creeping voice in her head actually agreed with Howard. Yes, Jack was making progress with her, but he did have an astounding track record of having a tendency to do whatever it took to make things work in his favor.

"Well I work with him everyday, whether I like it or not I have to trust him." She said firmly, not only for Howard to hear, but herself.

"If you say so." Howard sang under his breath.

She could tell Howard wasn't sold on Jack, but for her personally, she knew now that they were dating she had to trust Jack, as he had to for her. She glanced at Howard who still had the look of skepticism on his face. She racked her brain on what else to talk about, wanting to change the subject from Jack before she made things worse. Luckily Howard beat her to it.

"Your friend Angie is moving in today correct?" Howard asked, "I sent a moving crew to pick her stuff for her, they should be here by now."

Just as Howard finished his sentence they head the doorbell ring.

_"I'll get it!" _

They heard Jarvis say from a different room.

Peggy stood up so she could go greet Angie, she completely forgot that Angie was moving in today! The L&amp;L Automat hadn't opened since The Cronies bombed the place and knowing how behind Angie was with rent, she insisted her friend moved in to Howard's place till she got back on her feet.

"Thank you again for being marvelous about this Howard, I hope it isn't awkward for you."

Howard gave her a dismissive wave, "A friend of yours, is a friend of mine, you have nothing to worry about."

Peggy blew Howard a kiss, she laughed as she watched him pretend to try catch it. What an utter goofball.

Once leaving the dinning, she walked to the grand foyer that was a room used to welcome guests. Heft men in faded overalls passed her as they carried items. She spotted Angie in an animated conversation with Jarvis about how grateful she was for the help.

Peggy smiled, she could already sense that this was going to work out well.

"Angie, I'm so glad you could make it."

"Peggy!" Angie squealed, pulling Peggy in a tight hug and rambling quickly, "Boy, I'm so glad to see you, I can't believe we're going to be roommates! This is going to be perfect!"

"Actually, you're getting you're own guest room Ms. Martinelli," Jarvis interjected, "It'll be right next to Ms. Carters."

"Even better!" Angie said squeezing Peggy tighter, "We'll be like… guest roommates. Ain't that nifty?"

Peggy chuckled and patted her friend's back, "Darling, if you keep going at this, you'll suffocate me before I go to work."

"Ms. Carter is right, we should probably be heading off now." Jarvis said jingling the car keys in his hand.

"I'm such a ditz." Angie said apologetically as she let go of Peggy.

Peggy smiled and put a hand on hr friend's shoulder, "No, don't apologize, when I get back from work, we're going to catch up on everything, _including_ that mystery date of yours one of your friends told me about."

A small smile appeared on Angie's face, "That sounds perfect."

"Alright, I have to go to work now, I'll be back later. Bye darling!" Peggy said as she started to walk toward the door and towards Jarvis's car.

Once she entered the car, she buckled in her seatbelt. She glanced at Jarvis who had the exact same cheeky look as he did last night…He knew something.

"Mr. Jarvis, you mentioned something last night about knowing Howard's secrets. Out of curiosity, do you happen to know who Howard's mystery woman is?" She asked observing him carefully for anomalies in his body movement.

"No. Not at all." Jarvis replied while tugging his ear, "And even if I did, it wouldn't be fair to Mr. Stark to tell you."

"Understood." Peggy said raising her brow as she watched him start the car. Jarvis knew. So who was this woman and more importantly why was Howard keeping it a secret from her?

Peggy heard a tap on the window and turned to see Angie, she rolled the window down.

"Quick question before you leave, do you mind telling me where Howard is? As much as I hate to say it, I should probably thank him for helping me move in and stuff."

"Of course, he's in the dinning having breakfast." Peggy paused, "Also, you didn't hear this from me, but you don't need to worry about Howard flirting with you anymore. I think he's found himself a lady he fancies."

"You're lying." Angie said with her mouth open in disbelief, "New York's finest playboy is trying to settle down? I think thats the best news I've heard in ages!"

Peggy laughed, "My thoughts exactly."

Angie giggled before taking a step back and waving, "Alright, have fun at work English."

"I can't believe you still call me that." Peggy said shaking her head at her bubbly friend.

"Course I do English," Angie said with a smug grin before glancing at Jarvis, "Don't think I forgot about you Mr. Jarvis. I'm thinking about your nickname as well."

"Splendid." Jarvis said sarcastically. Peggy waved before they drove away.

''''''''

Pegg started walking into the S.S.R building. As she went up the stairs of the building and into the first telecommunications room. She spotted Kassidy talking to Rose, from the tone of Kassidy's voice she sounded rather irritated.

"Sorry dear, I think you have the wrong room, we don't know what the S.S.R is. " Rose said gently as she adjusted her glasses.

Kassidy scowled, "For the last time, I know you people use this room as a cover because I'm the new secretary, look I even have my paperwork signed by Agent Carter."

One of the women beside her spoke up, "We don't want any problems, you should probably leave."

"Yeah." Some of the ladies in the room echoed with nods. Peggy walked to the the argument that had erupted, "Morning ladies, it there a problem?"

Rose turned to Peggy with a calm nod, "This young lady seems to believe she's the new secretary."

Kassidy turned to Peggy and put a had on her hip, "She thinks I'm making up the fact that you hired me."

Rose bit her lip,"…I'm just not sure what our policy is on having…"

"Black folk?" Kassidy completed in a sardonic tone.

Peggy could hear the gossip and whispers from the ladies around her in the room. Of course, she knew that Americans weren't as progressive as the English when it came to race, but the way they were treating Kassidy was unacceptable.

"Rose, you leave worrying about the policies to me, and the rest of you…"

She looked around at the room of gossiping women, "I'm a bit disappointed, we're all one of the very few women working in this agency. We all know what its like to be disrespected by men because of our gender. So I expect all of you to give Kassidy the same amount of respect you did to me when I first worked here, she's no different from anyone of us. Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the women in the room echoed with understanding nods.

"Of course Agent Carter." Rose said with an apologetic smile before turning to Kassidy, "Sorry for not believing you, that was terribly wrong of me."

"As long as it doesn't happen again, all is forgiven." Kassidy said with a firm nod.

Peggy walked to the elevator that Rose had now opened, "Come on Kassidy, time to introduce you to the boys."

"Good luck you're gonna need it!" One of the women hollered, after that some of the women in the room clapped.

"Thanks." Kassidy said before joining Peggy.

Peggy was glad that it didn't take much for some of the women to know their flaws and change their ways. Unfortunately she knew that the men weren't going to be as open-minded.

She smiled as she watched Kassidy confidently enter the elevator. She was excited to train her new secretary. Kassidy looked like she had promise, and if she worked hard enough, maybe Kassidy just might be promoted to better things than just serving coffee.

Kassidy didn't even seem nervous in the slightest. Then again, Peggy remembered her first day of secretary; while of course on the outside, Peggy seemed stoic and relaxed, it betrayed her true feelings of the butterflies that were in her stomach as she clutched her folder to her chest.

She inwardly chuckled, remembering the first time she met Jack, he mispronounced and butchered her name on purpose so many times, she remembered vowing that she'd murder him if she had to. My had times changed.

"Top floor right?" Kassidy asked Peggy, once she nodded, Kassidy pressed the button for the top floor.

"So, do you have any tips for me as we're going up."

"Yes, actually," Peggy said with the look of remorse, "I apologize in advance, the boys in the office can be quite…sexist, and I have no doubt they are probably going to give you a hard time. Especially considering—"

"I'm black."

Peggy nodded.

Kassidy shrugged, "No need to apologize. That isn't news to me, it was the same in the navy."

Peggy turned to Kassidy in seriousness, "If any and I mean _any_ of the agents at the S.S.R give you a hard time, or mistreat you, you tell me right away, alright?"

She arched her brow as she watched Kassidy throw her head back and laugh.

"Relax I don't think I'll be needing your help concerning sexist and racist bastards. I can handle myself." Kassidy said with a wink.

Peggy smiled, Kassidy had to be her long lost sister, because the amount of courage this woman had was off the roof. It was good to finally be around a woman with confidence.

"Second question."

Her lips pursued, "What do you want to know?"

"What's the Chief like? Is he strict? What does he like for lunch? How does he like his coffee? He's not a late worker is he?"

Peggy chucked at the amount of questions hurled at her, "The Chief's name is Jack Thompson, he's blunt and can be rude at times, but he means well. He's strict, but not as much as our old Chief. Favorite lunch? Cheeseburger with milkshakes. How does he like his coffee? Black with two teaspoons of sugar. He works depending on the amount of things accomplished at the office, so expect to be in here a lot."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about him."

Peggy shrugged, "I'm just good at paying attention to small details. Which is why I think it's best you meet him and make up your mind about him for yourself. I'm sure you two will get along fine."

Kassidy nodded thanks to Peggy's assurance, "Does he get along fine with _you_?"

The question caused a quick thought of kissing Jack flashed through her mind. The sound of the elevator dinging open interrupted her thoughts.

"To be frank with you, it's a rollercoaster with him." She muttered.

"Good, that leads into my last question, is the man single?"

Peggy arched her brow, leading them to her old desk, "I'm not sure about the answer to that but why do you want to know?"

"Simple. If single, he's predictable, no temper tantrums, no psychological projections of anger, meaning less work for me. But if the Chief is dating or married, he's more likely to be sporadic, if he gets in an argument with his significant other, he's most likely going to take that out on me. That ain't good."

"Interesting theory." Peggy murmured to herself, it definitely did make sense considering Chief Dooley was always in a bad mood due to his failing marriage. She wondered what Kassidy's experience as a secretary would be now that her and Jack were dating. Hopefully not too bad…

"Enough about the Chief." Peggy pointed to the files on the desk, "Your job will essentially be to answer phone calls, file paperwork, and other small things like fetching coffee."

"Shouldn't be too hard." Kassidy said with a shrug as she sat in the chair.

Peggy noticed that once Kassidy sat down, there were series of whispers around them. She turned to see everyone staring at her and Kassidy as though they had committed a crime. She rolled her eyes, the judgment was expected.

"Alright, since everyone seems fascinated by our new addition, I'll introduce her. This is Agent Banks, she's taking over my position as secretary, I mentioned this to the ladies downstairs, but I urge everyone to treat Agent Banks with more respect than any of you did when I first arrived here. Understood?"

Everyone stared at her with blank faces. Were this men deaf? Dumb? Or just stupid? It wasn't like she was asking for much.

"Welcome to the S.S.R. Agent Banks," Daniel said turning in his chair to shake her hand, "I'm Agent Sousa."

"Nice to meet you Agent Sousa." Kassidy replied with a bright smile, happy that someone other than Peggy was treating her with kindness. Soon after Agent Brantley and two other agents followed Daniel's example.

Peggy let out a sigh of relief, sure it was only a few, but bless Daniel's heart, the man always had her back. And almost as if Fisher could sense her relief, she watched him walk towards them with a rigid scowl on his face. The man just never gave up did he?

"I wouldn't get too comfortable in that seat if I were you. I'm telling the Chief about this."

"Well I'm not stopping you am I?" Kassidy said with a sassy nod before reaching the telephone that was currently ringing on her desk.

"Are you talking back to me?" Fisher said with a sneer.

Although tempted to smack the imbecility out of the man, Peggy plastered a fake smile on her face, if you can't beat them, kill them with kindness right?

"Ignore him Kassidy, you can continue talking on the phone."

"I was just about to do that." Kassidy said with a smirk before answering the phone, "Good morning, this is Agent Banks, how my I help you?"

"The chief gave you one job and you come back with a damn black girl!" Fisher shouted.

Series of gasps and murmurs from the other agents erupted in the room. Peggy was sure that now all eyes were on her and Fisher. Not caring about what everyone else thought, she cast a worried glance at Kassidy, hoping she wasn't listening.

Kassidy rolled her eyes as she talked on the phone, showing Peggy she heard what Fisher said alright, she wasn't bothered.

Peggy now turned to Agent Fisher with a firm hand on her hip.

"The Chief told me that the only requirement for this job was a year with the government, and Agent Banks has served in the Navy. More than what I can say for half of the people in this entire office."

His lips drew back in a snarl, "I don't care where she served, she's black. It's not the same."

Peggy's down twitched, "Meaning?"

"Meaning she's different."

"And I'm a British foreigner. I'm different. Do you want to fire me too?" She replied in a mocking tone.

"Do you really want me to answer that question." Agent Fisher said with a scoff.

"Lay off Fisher." Daniel said in a fed up tone.

Agent Fisher turned to him, "You back off, unlike you, I don't have a silly little crush on Agent Carter, so I can speak my mind. Am I right boys?"

A few agents sitting at the desk behind Fisher snickered.

"That's it." Daniel muttered before grabbing his metal cane to stand up, "I need some air."

"Aw, everyone, look at Agent Sousa, running away like the girl he is." Agent Fisher taunted with a smirk on his face.

Daniel pressed the button to the elevator and looked back at Fisher, "I'm going out for air because if I'm in this room any longer, I'll be suspended for punching that haughty look off your face."

"I'd like to see him try." Fisher said to the men behind him with a laugh.

"Threaten Daniel one more time, and it's me you'll be dealing with." Peggy said in a protective tone. Daniel sent an appreciative smile to her before entering the elevator.

Fisher frowned, before he could make a condescending remark, Kassidy cleared her throat.

"Sorry to interrupt, but its the Chief on the phone, he wants to speak the both of you."

"I'll speak to him first." Fisher growled while snatching the phone from Kassidy, "Hey boss. Agent Carter screwed up again big time, you'd never guess what she did."

Peggy rolled her eyes as Fisher exaggerated the issue, calling her an insubordinate trying to break the system of the S.S.R. by bringing Kassidy and complaining about her 'threatening his life.' During he's tiresome rant, she noticed he gradually became more silent, and was nodding his head.

"Are you sure about this—but—fine. Yes sir. Yes. I will." She heard Fisher mutter reluctantly.

Agent Fisher was now staring intently at her as he conversed with Jack over the phone. From the sullen look on Fisher's face, Peggy couldn't help but wonder what Jack was telling him. Whatever it was, she knew Fisher wasn't happy about it.

Fisher frowned, "Yeah…I'm handing the phone to her now Chief."

After accepting the phone from Fisher, she raised the phone to her ear. She could hear that Jack was talking to someone, more specifically, a woman.

_"Mind keeping it down? I'm talking to someone."_

Furrowed her brows as she heard what sounded like a young woman laugh.

_"Sure thing sweetheart, I'll be in waiting in the other room with Pricilla." _

She heard Jack thank the lady before returning back to their conversation. She heard him sigh before speaking.

_"I'm gone for one hour and you and Fisher already find a way to make my life more complicated." _

Peggy resisted the urge to roll her eyes, a habit she found herself doing often thanks to Jack's sarcasm.

"Mind if I ask why you're not at work Chief?" She asked with fake politeness knowing Fisher was watching her.

_"Personal reasons."_

Although she wanted to ask about the woman that Jack was with, she decided to keep her suspicions to herself. From the reluctance in Jack's voice, she knew he wasn't going to explain any further.

_"The reason why I'm calling is because the S.S.R. has a two major press conferences coming up about all that we've found on The Cronies, and the agents we've rescued. The first one is today while the second one is tomorrow."_

"Why do we have two?" She asked.

_"The first is one only involves high ranking officials of the S.S.R, they are going to analyze and prep us for the second, more important one tomorrow which will be a press conference open to the public."_

"Alright, but what does all this have to do with me?"

_"The press conference today starts in an hour. I need you, Daniel and Agent Fisher to head the press conference, I'll be there 15 minutes late into the conference, so just answer the minor questions till I get there. I want Daniel to focus on the questions about our process of finding the agents, Fisher on the strategy, and you're responsible for any hardball questions that come up."_

"That's a lot of responsibility you're giving me." She said with a smile.

_"Don't get any ideas, I just think your British accent will distract them."_

She arched her brow, "Distract them?"

_"Your accent makes everything you say sound fancy."_

Her brow quirked, "Erm…thanks for the compliment?"

_"The point of these press conferences are to help give hope to people. I'm counting on you, so consider this my step of trust."_

Warmed by his offer of trust she smile, "I won't let you down Chief."

''''''''

"I know you won't. Pegs" Jack said softly before cutting the line.

He got up from his chair before turning to Violet, his grandmother's nurse, whose head was poked through the door. A bubbly but apologetic smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry for disturbing, but I need your help in giving your grandmother her medications, she's being a hassle about it."

He shook his head, why did Gam-Gam always have to be so stubborn.

"I'll give it to her and thanks for letting me use your phone," He said as they walked to the room his grandmother was in.

"Anything for a friend." Violet said with a shrug of her shoulder. She handed him a yellow bottle, "Here, This has six separate pills in it, I've found that usually when my patients are being resistant, it's easier when its given from someone they trust."

Jack frowned at the capsules in his hand, "Thats a lot of medicine."

She placed a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder, "I know Jack, but her lung cancer is becoming more aggressive, it's important that you make sure she takes all of them."

He gave a curt nod to Violet before watching her leave. He clenched the bottle in his hand, almost wishing he could crush it out of existence. The word cancer made him sick. In the past year his grandmother had been getting worse.

It was the reason why every Wednesday, Jack woke up two hours earlier to visit his grandma in the hospital, so no one at work would know about it. The only reason why he was running late to the press conference was because he had to sit through another discussion with a doctor about how the cancer was spreading and getting worse.

Dr. Hendry, his therapist he talked to when he was still battling his feelings for Peggy suggested that Jack confide in someone he trusts, that it wasn't healthy to keep emotions bolted in.

But while Jack knew Peggy could be trusted… but he didn't tell her for the same reason of not telling anyone at work, he didn't want them feeling sorry for him. He didn't want anyone's pity, it would only make the reality of his grandmothers sickness more real.

With a hand on the door know he took a deep breath, he had to be strong for Gam Gam.

Jack opened the door to see Pricilla Thompson, otherwise known as Gam-Gam, expectedly waiting for Jack in her cot.

"Hey Gam-Gam."

"Hey Gam-Gam my ass." She replied with her small piecing blue eyes trained on him.

_Oh Brother… she's mad. _He thought to himself.

The little boy in him almost wanted to gulp in fear, Gam-Gam was _very_ particular about punctuality. While many would describe their grandma as old and sweet…If someone asked him to describe Gam-Gam, he'd tell them that she's a crabby and obstinate disciplinarian. Always complaining. Always nagging. Always grumpy. But underneath Gam-Gam's tough exterior, was a loving woman who took care of him for as long as he could remember.

Gam-Gam's wrinkled lips in a set frown at the silence of her grandson, "Where were you?"

He rubbed the nape of his neck, "I had to take a call for work."

"How many times do I have to tell you Jackie boy, deal with your work issues at work, don't mix it with family matters.

"It was important."

"I'm important you git, now come sit next to gam-gam, I missed you." She said while patting the chair next to her cot.

"Did you just say you missed me?" Jack said with a overdone gasp.

"Is it a crime to say I missed my own grandson!"

He laughed, he and Gam-Gam weren't the traditional family who often declared their love for each other, they usually projected their familial affections by insults.

"In our family it is."

Gam-Gam frowned, "If you don't get your butt over hear, I'll—"

"You'll what Gam-Gam? Nag me to death?" Jack said with a smirk as took his grandma's hand before kissing it.

She scoffed, "At least that would pop that bubble in that big head of yours."

He chuckled, trust Gam-Gam to always find something about him to pick on. He held up the bottle and shook it, "Take them."

"They used to be four tablets. Why six this time?" Gam-Gam muttered under her breath as she popped her first pill.

"You know why." Jack said handing her a glass cup to wash it down before handing her another pill.

His grandmother took a big gulp and set down her glass. She sighed tiredly, "I'm sick of it all. Pill after pill, check up after check up, x-ray after x-ray."

"Me too Gam-Gam…me too." He said patting her hand to urge her to keep taking the medicine, "Come on, four more, you can do it."

"Course I can." Gam Gam muttered snatching the rest of the pills from Jack and gulping them simultaneously. She patted her chest and coughed a few times, "Pass me the cup."

"Why didn't you just take them one by one. You could have choked on them!" Jack corrected with a frown as he handed her the cup to drink.

"I told you. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of making myself _suffer_ just so I can live a few more years of _suffering_."

"You know I hate it when you talk like that." Jack said fiddling with the empty pill bottle in his hand. The doctors did warn him that the pills set off depression like symptoms.

"Why are we even here Jackie? The price of this treatment is too much of an expensive burden on you, so that I can what? Live a few more years then die? It's not fair to you. Just hurry up and get married already so I can go back the farm, have Sally by my side and just let life take its course."

"Gam-Gam, if you don't change the subject, I'm leaving." Jack warned. He knew threatening her was the only way she'd stop.

She sighed, "Fine, how is the Cronies situation going? Have you found all your agents yet?"

"We found two of them, the eleven men are still missing, but we're making progress."

Gam-Gam placed a hand on Jack's cheek, "Jackie, I hope you're careful, no girl wants to marry a man who's in danger all the time."

The thought of him kissing Peggy flashed though his mind. Jack chuckled, "You'd be surprised."

She scowled at the fact her grandson thought it was a laughing matter, "I'll be surprised the day you tell me you have a girlfriend, are you seeing anyone?"

"Not exactly." Jack murmured.

Gam-Gam's brows furrowed, "What's that supposed to mean? Either you do or you don't."

Jack set the empty bottle for the pills on the table side.

"Well, we've only started seeing each other. We're not an official item."

Gam-Gam shook her head as she clicked her tongue, "Kids these days, fooling around instead of getting married and having kids. Who is she?"

"You know the British girl I've been talking to you about?"

"Sure. You always complained to me about how she's too independent and brash for a woman. I thought you two hated each other."

Back when Dooley was still Chief, Jack frequently told Gam-Gam about what happened at work. Every argument that he and Peggy had, his grandma knew about. Particularly when he thought Peggy was a traitor for trying to clear Howard's name. On that day he complained so much, Gam-Gam demanded he show her a picture of this mysterious woman that always riled up her grandson. At the time, the only picture he had of Peggy was the one the S.S.R had of the "mysterious blonde woman" who they eventually figured out was Peggy. He remembered handing Gam-Gam a copy of the picture, she soon after took Peggy's side and said Jack was exaggerating and was just intimated because Peggy was both smart and beautiful.

"Her name was Marge Carter right?" Gam-Gam asked bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"She prefers Peggy." Jack replied with a small smile.

"Let me get this straight, _Peggy_ the pretty British girl decided to date you? My stubborn Jackie boy?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Liar." His grandma muttered.

He frowned, "I'm not lying."

"It sounds to good to be true, a polished English girl dating the most stubborn American I know? You're just saying that so I don't bug you about women anymore."

"Sure Gam-Gam I'm making this _all _up." He said in a sardonic tone as she continued to laugh at him.

""What about Violet the nurse? She's sweet, you two could hit it off if you weren't so mean all the time."

"Gam-Gam..." Jack muttered in an embarrassed tone as he massaged his temple, Violet wasn't the only woman that Gam-Gam suggested... she had a habit for playing matchmaker.

Gam-Gam threw her head back and cackled. He rolled his eyes, of course Gam-Gam didn't believe him, she was the seeing to believe type.

"Hahaha," She wiped a tear from her eye, "Thanks for making me laugh Jackie boy, I needed something to cheer me up."

A smile appeared on Jack's face, suddenly he didn't care anymore that Gam-Gam didn't believe him, he was just happy he could make her laugh, even if it was just for a short moment.

"Well, I have to go to work now."

He immediately saw Gam-Gam's smile dim slightly.

"Can't you stay a bit longer?"

"I'm late for an important conference meeting," He stood up and squeezed her hand, "Remember to take your medication, drink lots of water, and get plenty of rest."

"Look whose nagging who to death now." She grumbled, tugging her hand away from Jack to cross her arms like a scolded child.

"I'm sorry Gam-Gam." He said as she stubbornly glanced away to the window on her right side. He couldn't help but pity her, being cooped in the same room, fed nothing but pills and medicine, having a restrictive diet, not having Sally around and most of all, being away from him.

"Don't worry, I'll be back next week Wednesday as always."

Satisfied, Gam-Gam turned her head to Jack, "And no phone calls from work to cut into our time?"

"None, I promise."

* * *

**How did everyone like this chapter? Thoughts on Gam-Gam? Howard's mystery lady? Kassidy fitting into the S.S.R? Please, comment awaaaaay. Anyway, this was a fun chapter to do, we can finally see where Jack's attitude comes from. :D The following chapters are going to be more focused on Peggy learning more about Jack, and hint for the following chapters... there will be a bit of jealousy from Peggy's side 3:) **


	12. Budding Suspicion

**Yikes, its almost been two weeks since I updated, sorry sorry sorry. However usually when I take longer to update its because I'm writing longer chapters, but as I've mentioned before, what I'm doing now is writing long chapters then posting them increments. So don't worry I'll be posting the next two chapters very soon!**

**A special thank you to ****shepweir always, CelticCrossings, ****oldmoviewatcher and other guest reviewers! All your comments have honestly been my motivation! I'm glad many of you liked the characters****, and I hope I'm portraying them as as done in the show. Also! Important note this chappy includes a character Peggy knew from Captain America: The First Avenger, I really wish they had brought him on Agent Carter for a season, but oh well, thats what fanfiction is for :) ****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, as mentioned before be prepared from hints of jealousy from Peggy's side, remember she still doesn't know Jack is secretly visiting Gam Gam, this picks off right after the last chapter. **

**Another note, when I bring in new characters, I like casting them so my readers know what the character looks and would be like, Kassidy Banks, who isn't from the show on Agent Carter would hands down be ****Ruth Negga. She's a wonderful actress from the show Preacher, and fun fact, she dates Dominic Cooper (the dude who plays Howard in AC)!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Budding Suspicion**

Peggy entered the meeting room that S.S.R. used for briefings. The large table in the middle of the room had three chairs for the officials, and the other four chairs for her, Daniel, Fisher and Jack.

Fisher and Daniel were already at their seats. She took a seat next to Daniel and calmly crossed her fingers on the table as she patiently waited for the officials to arrive.

_Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._

Between the three, there was such an odd silence in the room, that the only thing making noise was the clock on the wall. The silence lingered in the air, thick and heavy, like a blanket. None of them wanted to talk about the argument that had erupted before Jack's phone call. Fisher was still angry at Peggy for hiring Kassidy. While Peggy and Daniel were still angry at him for picking on Kassidy, and well, Fisher just being Fisher.

Peggy let out a frustrated sigh, "Alright this is getting bloody ridiculous, ignoring each other isn't exactly the best thing to do right before a conference with the America's top officials."

"Agreed." Daniel said with a nod.

Fisher scoffed at the two agents beside him, "Of course you two gang up on me."

Daniel turned in his chair to face him, "Fisher, it's not a secret that you have an animosity towards Peggy and I, so how about you dial it down until this briefing is over. After that, you can go back to being the sad prick you are."

A scowl appeared on Fisher's face, "Don't tell me what to do Sousa, who made you the leader anyways?"

"None of us are." Daniel immediately replied, "Jack's trusting us to set this right because he thinks we're his best agents. So we need to be a team. No arguments, no bullying and no name calling, because if the officials see that, it looks bad on all of us. Understood?"

"Understood." Peggy responded with a proud smile at Daniel who was taking charge of the situation, it was nice for a change.

Agent Fisher, though looking hesitant, nodded.

Daniel glanced at the two, "Just as planned, Fisher you start us off, I'll go over the strategy, Peggy will handle the rest."

"Piece of cake." Fisher said confidently.

Immediately the door opened. Recognition dawned on Peggy's face as the three men entered the room.

The first man was Senator Walt Cooper, he was the person who had congratulated Jack for saving New York City without realizing or giving credit to her for foiling Dottie's plans. The second man introduced himself as Vernon Masters, a veteran of the War Department.

"Whose the third guy?" Fisher whispered so only Daniel and Peggy could hear. Daniel responded with a shrug, "I believe he's the director of the S.S.R."

"My mentor, otherwise known as Colonel Chester Phillips!" Peggy said with a bright smile on her face as she saluted to him.

Colonel Phillips grinned, "Agent Carter, good to see you again! How's the office life treating you?"

"I miss the life of constant action, but it's not too shabby sir." Peggy replied with a smirk. She could tell Fisher and Daniel were flabbergasted on how she was familiar with such a high ranking officer. The director of the entire S.S.R for that matter.

What they didn't know was that before Colonel Phillips became the head director, he was an officer of the United States Army. She and Colonel met because he was hers and Steve Rogers' commanding officer back when they were trying to defeat HYDRA. Even after Steve died he still kept in close contact with her.

"You two know each other?" Senator Cooper asked with a skeptical glance at Peggy.

"Course I know her, you men are looking at the woman who helped Captain America and the Howling Commandos to become great fighters." Colonel Phillips boomed loudly with a proud smile, "Couldn't have asked for a better person to train them."

Peggy sent a grateful smile to Colonel Phillips, he had always been kind to her, during the war he treated her like his own daughter. Currently being the director of the S.S.R, he directly stationed her to the S.S.R office in New York. She'd forever be grateful of his mentorship, Colonel Phillips often told her he knew from his gut that she was destined for great things.

"You gentlemen can take a seat now." She said to the three officials.

Once they were all seated, Vernon Masters spoke up.

"The reason why Senator Cooper, Colonel Phillips and I called this meeting together is because, as the three of you know, for the past few months the Cronies have been terrorizing the city of New York."

Senator Cooper handed three of them newspapers.

Peggy's eyes immediately drifted to the headlines in large, bold, black fonts. They read:

**New York heading to ruins? **

**No news on missing men kidnapped from Howard Stark's gala. **

**The Cronies attempts bombing at Elderly Center... is no one safe? **

With a solemn look on his face, Senator Cooper rubbed his hands anxiously, "The journalists haven't been too kind either. They've been spreading fear, exaggerating the amount of damage The Cronies have committed. As a result politicians, congressmen and important figures are loosing people's trust."

Peggy nodded, "I'm assuming that's why you're prepping us for the public press conference tomorrow?"

Colonel Philips nodded, "The journalists at the press conference will be ruthless when it comes to questions. They'll mostly ask about past bombings and the missing agents. We need to make sure every sure every stone is turned in our explanation before we going out there and making a fool of ourselves."

Vernon brought out a clipboard and pen from his leather suitcase, "We will assume roles as reporters, it is your job to answer our questions sufficiently. Alright, you may start your presentation."

Peggy watched as Fisher started to talk about the Cronies, during the middle of his speech, Colonel Phillips held up a hand, interrupting Fisher.

"What's your name son?" Colonel Phillips asked with a critical look, eyes squinted and mouth in a set frown.

"Agent Fisher sir."

"Well, Agent Fisher, that was terrible, I want you to start again."

"Sorry sir." Agent Fisher said glancing down.

Peggy fought a smile, this had to be the most respectful that she'd ever seen him. At least she knew Agent Fisher had some type of manners, although she was pretty sure the buffoon was probably more scared than respectful of the Colonel.

"Better be sorry." Colonel Phillips chastised before continuing, "You were going on and on saying 'The Cronies did this, The Cronies did that'. Remember tomorrow all of you are briefing the _entire_ city of New York, some people don't even know who The Cronies are."

Fisher nodded, "Good Afternoon, I'm Agent Fisher, the Scientific Strategic Reserve is currently working on a case of criminals who call themselves The Cronies. They previously bombed the L&amp;L Automat, and later kidnapped thirteen members of our fellow agents during a gala held by Howard Stark. They attempted to kidnap Howard, but were immediately stopped by the S.S.R. They have stated—"

"Use the word claimed instead." Senator Cooper interjected, "It makes it less threatening."

"Yes sir." Fisher took a deep breath and started over again, "… they have claimed that they will continue bombing the city of New York until they get what they want."

"And what _do_ the Cronies want from the city of New York Agent Fisher?" Vernon asked while jotting down notes on his clipboard.

Fisher cleared his throat, "Erm…"

Peggy noticed from the perplexed look on his face, that he wasn't sure what the answer to the question was.

"Hm." Vernon said after the minute of silence from Agent Fisher.

Despite Fisher's rotten attitude, the poor guy looked stuck, she had to help him out, "The Cronies claimed they want retribution."

"Retribution you say?" Colonel Phillips asked while tapping his chin.

"Yes sir." Peggy said with a confident nod.

"And how do you know this _Agent Carter_?" Vernon asked.

Peggy noticed the scowl on Vernon's face, as though warning her that it was not her place as a woman to speak. All eyes were on her now.

"The head of the Cronies told me they were seeking retribution over the phone while on a mission to save Agent Boomer." She replied, unfazed by the disparaging look that Vernon was sending her.

"Allegedly." Fisher interjected rudely, "We aren't sure if the person who contacted Ms. Carter was _actually_ the head of the organization."

Trust Agent Fisher to bite the hand sent to help him.

Peggy frowned at him, "I beg to differ Agent Fisher, the person who made the telephone call called me by my first name, judging from the conversation we had, the person seemed to have more information than your average henchmen."

Vernon adjusted his reading glasses as he looked up from his notes before looking between Peggy and Agent Fisher, "If there's an internal disagreement on the legitimacy of the call, perhaps we shouldn't mention this tomorrow?"

Senator Cooper pursued his lips, "Agreed. Maybe instead of mentioning the phone call, talk more about the progress S.S.R. has made?"

"Absolutely sir." Fisher opened the file he had in front of him before taking out headshot pictures, "We have so far been able to capture three members of the Cronies. One male, two females. They've all been interrogated."

"Who undertook these investigations?" Vernon asked with his pen tentatively in his hand.

"Agent Carter." Daniel immediately answered before Fisher tried to take the credit Peggy rightfully deserved, "In fact she's the reason why we know all we do on the Cronies."

"I see…" Vernon said with a drawl, casting a look Peggy's way above the top rim of his glasses.

Why did it seem like Vernon just didn't like the fact that she had an upper hand when it came to information on the The Cronies?

"Where have these interrogated members been kept?" Colonel Phillips asked.

"Underground at an S.S.R facility, they might prove to be useful to us in the future." Peggy replied, "Particularly the man by the name of Gary, he purposefully wanted to be caught so he could send messages on behalf of the Cronies."

"Good interrogation skills." Colonel Phillips said impressed with Peggy, "What's your strategy now?"

Daniel glanced at Peggy who gave him a supportive nod, "Agent Carter and I believe that we've found a way to narrow down the search."

Colonel Phillips nodded, "Continue."

Daniel pointed to the list, "The file that Agent Fisher handed you contains a complete list of forty-two women, but most of them are dead ends, only thirteen out of this list are the actual suspects involved in the kidnapping our agents."

Peggy nodded, "We believe there is a trend, the women that we've interrogated all have pasts of betrayal and abuse from men. This has motivated them to make acts towards males, for example, Melissa tried to poison an all boys high school, Adeline tried to bomb an males elderly home."

"The trend we observed is a clue that can help us narrow down the women on the list." Daniel added.

"Good thinking." Colonel Phillips said, impressed with Daniel and Peggy's theory.

Suddenly everyone heard the door open.

Peggy and Jack's eyes briefly met, she greeted him with a small smile. He sent her back a small nod before taking a step forward to shake each of the men's hands.

"You certainly took your time with your arrival." Colonel Phillips commented with a disapproving frown.

"I apologize for being late." He said before taking a seat at an empty chair by Peggy.

"Apology accepted. Like father like son right Jackie?" Vernon said while chuckling with Senator Cooper.

Peggy observed that Jack was silent at the mention of his father. Without betraying the looks of interest she fiddled with the file front of her, what did Vernon mean by that? Perhaps it was an inside joke? From the looks of it Vernon seemed to know Jack outside the office because he called him Jackie.

"Now that the Chief has joined us, we can continue. " Senator Cooper asked looking through the file, "Locations of bomb sites. Potential suspects and etc, the plans here look too elaborate for someone just to be making this up. Where did this file come from?"

"The file belongs to Billy Suthers." She answered, "His wife handed me a copy of his original file, she suspects her husband is working with the Cronies."

Colonel Phillips looked up from the notes Vernon had written, "Agent Carter, it seems to me as opposed to Agent Sousa and Agent Fisher, you always seem to be one step ahead with information."

"What do you mean by that?" Peggy asked, not liking where the question was going.

Vernon stroked his chin, "Colonel Phillips observation is correct. First the file is magically handed to you, then the head of the Cronies makes a personal call, not to Chief Thompson, not to Agent Sousa, not to Agent Fisher, or anyone else in the S.S.R but to _you_… and every time you've recused the agents, you've been present to take them down, from what it seems…its like the Cronies are…infatuated with you."

"That's preposterous." Peggy exclaimed with disbelief.

Jack frowned, "It makes sense. Billy Suthers, our prime suspect, did seem to take a liking to Agent Carter. He was…_very_ forward with her on our visit to his house."

Peggy mentally kicked Jack under the chair for siding with Vernon. The blonde bloke would hear it from her after this meeting.

"Convenient how both the Cronies and Billy Suthers seem to have an obsession with Agent Carter." Fisher added, "My guess is Billy Suthers is probably the Ring leader."

Peggy frowned, not liking how they were referring to her as though she wasn't in the room.

Senator Cooper looked to Peggy, "I don't think its wise… having you present at the conference tomorrow."

"Why not?" She demanded, "I worked just as hard as anyone on this case"

Colonel Phillips observed the frown on Peggy's face and turned to his colleague, "Agent Carter is a great asset to the team, let her be."

"I agree." Daniel piped, ignoring Fisher who was currently rolling his eyes at him for agreeing with Peggy.

The senator shook his head, "Agent Carter, I mentioned it before, the journalists are ruthless when it comes to sensitive information, they will twist and contort every word. Imagine the outrage in the news, when they draw together the dots and claiming that it's too coincidental that a _woman_ has figured out so much by herself."

Peggy held her frustrated frown in place, what Senator Cooper was insinuating was that it looked bad on S.S.R. to show that a woman has been working better on the Cronies case than her male counterparts.

Vernon turned his head to Jack, "You've been doing great overseeing this case as Chief so far, whats your take on this?"

"To be honest this on going investigation wouldn't have gone so well without my team. Agent Fisher's tactics, Agent Sousa's persistence, and most importantly," Jack glanced at Peggy before facing Vernon to continue.

"Agent Carter's ingenuity for looking over things we've missed. If it wasn't for her, we would have spent months interrogating Gary and our two agents would have never been found, she deserves to be at the press conference tomorrow as much as anybody else does."

The corner of Peggy's lip lifted in appreciation. _Not shabby at all Jack._

"Hmm…" Vernon mused.

Senator Cooper turned to Peggy, "I was a bit wary about Jack's decision to promote you from secretary to agent. But I see he's good at picking them. Good job Jack, you made the right judgment call."

Peggy had to will herself not to roll her eyes, talk about a compliment falling flat. Trust the Senator to praise the man instead of giving credit to where it was due. Before she knew it, she spoke what was on her mind.

"With all due respect to Chief Thompson, my stellar work as an agent isn't because of him, its because I'm confident in my skills as an agent."

Vernon's face fell into a scowl, "Watch your tongue young lady."

"You didn't say that to the Chief when he opposed your view. What? Because he's a man?" Peggy quipped in irritation.

"Carter..." Jack warned under his breath knowing she could hear him.

"Atta girl." Colonel said to himself with a smile, proud that she was standing her ground to Vernon. Vernon frowned, "Agent Sousa and Agent Fisher, you two did wonderfully, you can both leave now. Your fellow Agent seems to be forgetting her place."

"Bad move Carter." Fisher mouthed as he passed her. Daniel sent her an I-really-hope-you-don't-get-fired" look.

Peggy let out a breath, Fisher had a point, her mouth always got her in trouble as a kid.

Once the two had left the room, she glanced at Jack who probably wished he could shake some sense into her for speaking back to Vernon. Ok, maybe she did step out of line, but she had to! During the their prepping, Senator Cooper and Vernon had done nothing but belittle and doubt her legitimacy as an agent and why? Because she was a woman, a woman who happened to be proficient with providing results.

_Well. This is going to be interesting, _she silently thought.

Vernon adjusted his glasses, "Agent Carter, do remember that I could easily request a letter for your resignation."

"Which would go through me and would be declined." Colonel remarked to his colleague in defense of Peggy, "She wasn't trying to cause a ruckus, she was just pointing out a fact. Now can we move on?"

Jack who had been unusually silent spoke up, "Perhaps we can use the Cronie's attachment to Agent Carter to our advantage?"

"Go on." Colonel Phillips said with a nod.

"Let Agent Carter come to the conference, just as we rehearsed, it sends them a message to Billy and his cronies that we aren't afraid of them."

"Interesting postulation Chief Thompson." Senator Cooper said, "Fine, Agent Carter, you can be at the press conference. But we need to know your ready for any questions that come your way."

"I assure you Senator Cooper, Agent Carter has done extensive work on this case, she's more than prepared." Jack insisted.

Peggy bit the inside of her lip to fight a smile. Alright, now she mentally wanted to kiss the blonde bloke.

"Since Chief Thompson claims you're prepared, I'll direct my last question to you Ms. Carter." Vernon said before reading from his clipboard.

"Go ahead."

"Before Jack Thompson became Chief, he was on temporary leave for serious injuries, injuries that I might add that _you_ caused. And later in the position of Chief, you were careless enough to loose thirteen men in under four hours. With all these discouraging reasons, why should the S.S.R trust a woman to be on the team?" Vernon asked.

"Simple." Peggy said in a calm voice, "When I fought beside Captain America, my gender was never an issue because we had more important things to focus on. Right now the Cronies think that they can bully the city of New York, and I can assure you that the same prowess I used to fight HYDRA will be the same way I and my fellow agents plan to take down the Cronies."

"I like it!" Senator Cooper stood up and shook Peggy's hand vigorously, "Now that is the type of speech I want you to give tomorrow, one of hope and trust. It made me shiver down to my shimmies."

Peggy raised her brows, "Erm…thank you?"

"I'm telling you it's that fancy British accent of hers, she could sweet talk anyone to walk into a den of lions and they'd do it willingly." Colonel Phillips said with a deep laugh as he stood up as well to shake Peggy's hand.

"Told you." Jack said in a low tone that only Peggy could hear.

"We'll be seeing each other around Agent Carter." Colonel Phillips said with a wink, he turned to Jack, "I hope you take good care of Agent Carter, the S.S.R is lucky to have her. She's a special one."

"Couldn't agree more sir." Jack said shaking the man's hand.

As the two men left Vernon stayed to shake Peggy's hand, "As much as I hate to admit it, Colonel Phillips was right, you're an asset Agent Carter. Thats why I have a special favor to ask you."

Vernon handed Peggy the file back, "Tonight I'll be hosting a dinner party at my house, Billy and Daisy Suthers are one of our guests."

Peggy accepted the file from him, "What does that have to do with me."

"I'm inviting you to the dinner. Jack told me that Daisy trusts you. I want you to take advantage of that, befriend her. We want everything you know on Billy Suthers." Vernon turned to Jack, "And I trust you'll be working closely with Carter on this Chief Thompson?"

"Definitely." Jack replied before shaking Vernon's hand.

"Good, I'll see you two at the dinner." Vernon said with a nod before leaving to close the door behind him, and leaving the two in the room.

"Is it just me, or does Vernon creep you out?" Peggy asked, "Theres something about him that just seems downright shady."

Jack turned to Peggy who was now sitting down at the large table. He walked over to her and sat adjacent to her on the edge of the table.

"You must have some death wish Carter."

"Elaborate?" Peggy asked nonchalantly as she organized the files in front of her.

"The little Miss tough and independent charade you pulled there could have gotten you fired." Jack said looking down at her with concern, "Vernon isn't a guy you want to mess with, _trust me_."

"How do you know know that?" Peggy asked, curious as to how Jack knew Vernon outside the office.

"That's not important," Jack said ignoring her question, "Just know when he says jump, you jump, normal people with common sense don't question him."

"If I'm not normal what is that supposed to make me?" Peggy asked, still idly focused on the files she was arranging.

"Exceptional."

She knew Jack was dodging her question but decided not to. When Vernon mentioned something about Jack being like his dad… he didn't seem too happy about the comment. She closed the file in her hand and glanced up at him in surprise to see he was still gazing at her.

She tilted her head with her lips slightly pursed, "Didn't your mummy tell you staring at people is rude?"

"You intrigue me." Jack said simply, with his eyes still locked on hers.

She let out a chuckle, "My my, first my accent, then you standing up for me in front of Vernon, you're being awfully thick with the compliments today Chief."

"Can't I compliment an agent who I think is amazing, and bold, and smart?" He replied with a flirtatious smirk.

A grin formed on her red lips as she shifted a bit closer to him, "Please continue."

"And an agent who I just so happen to be dating, and also happens to be very good at kissing."

"How good?" Peggy asked, noticing how dangerously close his face was to hers now. Her eyes flitted to his lips, any sudden movement and they'd probably be kissing. The only thing stopping them was the fact they were at work.

"Maybe I can answer your question more in-depth over lunch?" He murmured.

She closed her eyes briefly, "Hmm, now that sounds tempting, but where can we have lunch without bumping into other agents?"

He stood up, "We can go to our spot.. "

She couldn't help but smile at the fact they had a 'spot' now. Jack was talking about the park that had a serene meadow, memories flooded her head. It was the spot where they finally resolved their feelings for each other. He was right, it was the perfect place to go, it was designed for elderly people, so there was no chance the other agents would know about it, but for some reason she still didn't want to risk it.

Jack noticed her hesitance, of course Pegs was hesitant, she always abided by rules.

"I don't know Jack..." She said fiddling with the folder on the desk. Seconds later, she felt Jack gently place his two hands on her shoulders from behind her.

She arched her brow, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to convince you." He whispered in her ears.

She looked straight ahead, hoping that he wouldn't notice the heat rising to her cheeks, "Jack... anyone could walk in on us."

A smile played across his lips, "Come on, think about it, if you come to lunch with me no one would have to walk in on us..."

"Hm." She responded curtly in an effort to not reveal that the low rumble of his voice was surprisingly comforting.

"And it would just be me and you..." He whispered once more.

"Are you sure no one knows about the park?"

"I promise no one knows about the park besides the two of us." He paused, "And technically Chief Dooley, but I doubt anyone talks to ghosts, so I think we're good."

Peggy laughed and patted his hands that were on her shoulder, "Fine, you've made a good case."

"Course I did, I don't give up when I set my mind on something."

"Right." She said sarcastically at his mood of victory. She stood up, "So whats our excuse if people notice we aren't having lunch with the others agents"

"Everyone left for lunch, I doubt anyone will notice." Jack said before opening the door. As Peggy walked after him, he gestured to the empty office, "See?"

Before continuing, they stopped in their tracks at a loud thud that sounded at one of the desks.

_"Ouch!"_

"Someone's still in here?" Jack said, half questioning, half muttering.

Peggy let out a sigh of relief when she saw Kassidy's afro appear at the desk before standing up, "My goodness, Kassidy you almost scared the bloody hell out of us."

Kassidy sheepishly held up the item in her hand, "Sorry, I dropped my pen. What are you two still doing here?"

"We were just going over last minute details for the press conference tomorrow. And we're about to join the other agents for lunch." Peggy replied immediately, surprised at how easily making a fib was coming to her.

"Oh ok!" Kassidy replied.

Peggy glanced at Jack who for some reason seemed peeved, "I should probably introduce you two. Agent Banks, this is Chief Thompson. Chief Thompson, meet your new secretary."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Kassidy said with a polite smile.

Jack blinked at the woman, Peggy described Kassidy as smart, witty and confident, he wasn't expecting… a colored woman. Carter sure was full of surprises.

Peggy noticed the awkward silence from Jack, she turned to Kassidy, "Shouldn't you be getting lunch right now?"

Kassidy sat down at her desk, "I don't know any food places around here. I'll eat when I get back home."

Peggy frowned, being secretary meant long hours, Kassidy would be starving by the time she got home. She glanced at Jack before glancing at Kassidy. Should she have a wonderful and much-needed lunch with Jack or be a helpful co-worker and take Kassidy out to lunch?

Peggy remembered how tough her first day at the S.S.R was. Besides Daniel, no one cared to know her name, everyone had formed their own friendships, she was the outsider. She looked at Jack again who was confused on why she was hesitating on leaving with him.

She cleared her throat in an exaggerated manner so that Jack would get the point of what she was about to say.

"Chief, I think you should go ahead and have lunch with the other agents."

What she hoped Jack understood from that was, _sorry Jack, we're going to have to have lunch on another day._

"I don't know where the other agents are having lunch, perhaps you should come with me." Jack replied.

Peggy shot him an unamused look, she knew what he actually was trying to tell her was, _are you kidding me? You're ditching lunch with me for a newbie?_

"Oh I don't need to come with you, I can just draw you the directions back in the briefing room and you can find your way to the agents." Peggy said opening the door to the room they were in before so they could speak privately.

Jack frowned when he realized Peggy wanted him to follow her. He eyed Peggy as he entered the room.

She closed the door behind them, luckily the blinds were closed, so for all Kassidy knew Peggy was just assisting Jack with finding his way to lunch.

"Thanks you for your generous offer, but I'm going to get lunch with Kassidy." She said in an as-matter-of-fact tone.

"You're joking." Jack said a dry tone.

"It's her first day here Jack."

"So?"

"So, I don't want her eating alone or waiting till the evening to eat. What's so hard to understand about that?"

Jack crossed his arms and raised his head up to the ceiling in annoyance, "This is what I get for dating a goody two shoes."

Peggy patted his cheek, "Someone has to be the moral compass of this office."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Your loss Carter."

She almost laughed, "Kissing and dilly dallying with you over lunch can wait you silly goose."

"Dilly dallying? I'm adding that to my book of British words. Soon I'll be able to speak your strange language with ease."

"Oh hush," Peggy handed him a paper, "Here, so it looks like you were actually talking to me about something productive."

"Whatever." He grumbled, snatching the paper from her hands.

"You can have lunch with us if you want." She said with a grin, still amused at how irritated Jack was on their cancelled lunch. The sour goose must have been really looking forward to it.

Jack laughed, "Thanks, but no thanks."

She furrowed her brows, "And why not?"

"I don't have lunch with newbies, you know that." Jack replied walking backwards and towards the door with a haughty smirk.

Peggy rolled her eyes, the S.S.R. had this unsaid cultural ritual where when they had a new member added to their staff, they were considered a 'newbie' until another new person joined. Including the fact that she was a woman, her time as a newbie was horrid, being a newbie consisted of being the last on the list to choose the lunch orders, having a lot of the grunt work, ridicule from fellow agents and occasional pranks. Hence the reason why when she and Jack first met, he never even bothered to know her actual name, instead purposefully called her Marge just to get on her nerves. Men and there silly little rules. If it were up to her she'd ban the newbie tradition entirely.

"You're just being silly, for the past two days we've been dating, I've been the newbie. Meaning you, Chief Thompson, have been _dating_ a newbie." She said triumphantly pointing out his hypocrisy.

"True. But with Agent Banks here, not you aren't a newbie anymore Pegs." Jack replied as he reached for the door, "See you after lunch."

"Ta-ta." She said dryly while watching him leave.

'''''''

"I can't believe we had to walk to four different places before we could find this cafe." Peggy said before taking a hungry bite into her clubhouse sandwich.

She was surprised at the struggle in finding a diner they could eat at the wasn't segregated. The first one they went to treated Kassidy horribly, the second and third had signs indicating where 'whites' could eat and where 'coloreds' could, and the last didn't even allow Kassidy to enter. Never had Peggy been so disappointed. Sure, back in England you had a fair amount of racist blokes, but it wasn't to the point that it was here, she honestly wished things were different in America.

Kassidy let out a laugh, "Honey, this is my life everyday."

"I'm sorry, it must be awful." Peggy said with an apologetic look.

"Awful is an understatement," Kassidy retorted, stirring the straw in her lemonade, before gesturing to the scene around them, "But we colored folk make due."

She observed their surroundings, noticing that Kassidy was right. They were currently in a small and overcrowded café, mostly with African Americans. Though the place was small, it had a pleasant atmosphere, it bustled with liveliness, soulful cackles and jokes sounded around them.

Peggy set her sandwich back on her plate, "So, tell me about yourself Kassidy."

Kassidy took a sip of her drink, "Well, for starters my grandparents were from the island of Dominica, so I'm Caribbean. I'm single, still live with my parents, and you already know I sing."

"That's marvelous. I've always wanted to go to the Caribbean! What's it like there?"

"From what my grandparents told me. Hot. Colorful. Relaxing… honey, it's _many_ things." Kassidy said with a smile, happy at the interest the Peggy showed, "So tell me about you. How did a British girl like yourself end up at the S.S.R?"

"It's a long story." Peggy said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

Kassidy laughed, "Just the way I like em.'"

Seeing the expectant look on her new friends face, Peggy began explaining her whole story, how she joined the S.S.R thanks to the push of her brother, how she fought beside Captain America, and finally her journey as a secretary under Chief Dooley, and then Jack.

Kassidy's eyes were filled with wonder, "You've had an eventful life Peggy, you're nothing like what those Captain American radio shows portray you as, it plays every Sunday, my parents love it."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Please don't remind me that those still exist, they never fail in painting me as the damsel in distress that does nothing but swoon over Captain America. They don't realize it was actually the other way round."

Kassidy chortled, "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Peggy's eyes strayed away from Kassidy's questioning ones, "Sort of."

"Let me guess its complicated?" Kassidy asked.

"Complicated is an understatement." She said before taking a sip from her drink.

"Do you love him?"

Peggy eyes widened, "Heavens no, we barely started dating, the idea of love is too soon."

"Mmm-hmm.. testing the waters? Good idea girl." Kassidy said while eating, "Have you met his family yet?"

Peggy frowned. She realized she wasn't even sure if Jack had a family in the first place. She remembered Jack wasn't very happy when they came to the topic of his family.

She idly stirred the straw in her cup, "He's very secretive when it comes to his personal life. Sometimes I wish he'd let me in."

Kassidy shook her head, "Better make sure he doesn't have some other floozy he's messing with. I've dated a guy like that, didn't end well."

"What happened?"

Kassidy looked around before leaning in, "He had a habit of keeping a lot of secrets. Turns out the guy was nine years older than he told me _and_ had a baby mama hanging around. Men, it's like lying is their native language."

Peggy looked down at her drink, Jack wasn't the type to cheat. At least she hoped so...but now that she thought about it, when Jack was talking to her over the phone earlier, she was certain she heard the voice of a young woman…

Kassidy noticed the preoccupied look on Peggy's face, "Word of advice. If you're worried he's not being honest with you about something, you should ask before it spirals into worse things."

Now all that was on Peggy's mind were questions. She couldn't help but wonder who the woman he was talking to was. Old girlfriend? Past flame? …current love?

She shook her head, maybe she was just overthinking it, for all she knew maybe Jack had a sister? But if he did she would have seen a picture of his sister back at his apartment. Breaking from her train of thought, she looked up to see that Kassidy was now standing up.

"Come on. We should probably head back to work."

* * *

**This chapter has a lot of foreshadowing for what's in store for the next few chapters. **

**Hints:**

**-Peggy's going to become more suspicious over Jack's secret hence the reason of the title.**

**-Another family member of Jack's will be briefly introduced in the next chapter**

**-Peggy and Jack have dodged a few bullets but in the next chapter someone's going to find out about them. Can anyone guess who? 3:) mwahhaha**

**-And I hear you guys about wanting Pegs and Gam Gam to meet, trust me, you'll see everything piece together in the next chapters. :)**

**I will be updating much sooner because I made you guys wait for so long! Please feel free to comment on thoughts for this chapter, or things your excited for in the next chapters!**


	13. You're Fired

**Alright so I promised some things for the next chapter, but I decided to split it into two and just update with two chapters. So this is the first update and I'm posting another one in literally 30 mins. :D Again thank you for the comments! **

* * *

**Chapter 13: You're Fired!**

Once in the elevator, Kassidy pressed the button to the top floor, "You know I think I figured it out."

"Figured what out darling?" Peggy asked, tapping her feet to the elevator music.

"Agent Sousa mentioned you and the Chief argue all the time."

"Not all the time." Peggy said, though tempted to avert her eyes from Kassidy, but rather kept a straight and calm gaze at her. From interrogating people, she knew the eyes were like an open book, when people lie, they naturally look away.

Kassidy arched a brow at Peggy, "Girl, you're crazy if you think I didn't notice you and the Chief's little dispute before going to lunch."

"What does us arguing have to do with anything?"

"Because I think it can help confirm whether the Chief has a girl." Kassidy replied with a wide grin.

Peggy's lips slightly dropped open in shock, she didn't reveal too much over lunch did she? Or maybe Kassidy guessed from seeing her and Jack walk out of the briefing room together? After all, Kassidy seemed to be a very perceptive woman.

Quickly regaining her composure, she glanced at Kassidy from the corner of her eyes, "Chief Thompson and I simply have different approaches to looking at things."

"Hm…" Kassidy replied in a dubious tone.

Peggy let out an incredulous, but forced laugh, "Kassidy, I assure you, the Chief isn't dating anyone. The man's too stubborn for any girl to like him."

"Which proves my point even more!" Kassidy said with a sure nod, "His first name's Jack right?"

"Yes…" Peggy replied, hoping Kassidy wasn't connecting the dots.

"While you, Agent Sousa and the gentleman with a temper were in a briefing with the officials, some girl called me a bunch of times asking about when her and 'Jack' where going on a date."

Peggy wasn't sure whether to be relived that Kassidy was wrong, or whether to be bothered by the fact a girl was calling Jack about a date. That seemed highly suspicious.

"A date you say?" She murmured as the elevator door opened, "I'm sure it was probably a mistake."

"For my sake, I hope you're right, the girl was pretty insistent." Kassidy piped, "Well. Time for work! I'll be at my desk if you need anything."

Peggy nodded to Kassidy before walking into the briefing room to use the telephone privately without anyone interrupting. Now the questions that had been fluttering around her mind during lunch, were pecking her like a humming bird, did Jack have a mystery woman?

She dialed the S.S.R's telecommunication room, impatiently drumming her fingers at her side as she waited for Rose to pick up the line.

_"Hello, Rose speaking!"_

"Good Afternoon Rose, this is Agent Carter, do you mind connecting me to a number that has been calling the Chief's line. They've been calling repeatedly." She said into the phone and added a fib so it wouldn't sound suspicious, "You know—just checking if the Cronies aren't trying to call again."

_"Sure thing sweetie. Hold on for just a minute, it shouldn't be hard to track."_

Peggy waited for an answer, she couldn't help but feel silly. Jack Thompson wasn't Howard Stark, it didn't seem his type of thing to be dishonest when it came to dating women.

_"Hey, babe, you finally called. I was wondering when our date was going to be?"_

Peggy removed the phone from her ear and blinked repeatedly at the phone. She heard a faint 'hello?' sound from the speaker of the phone, she decided to continue the phone call, it was obviously must have been a mistake. Maybe the person wanted Agent Fisher? Or Agent Brantley?

"I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong number dear."

_"Um…This is Jack Thompson's number right?"_

Peggy was at a loss for words, there had to be an explanation for this.

_Hello? Hello? Whoever this is, can you give the phone to Jack?_

She immediately set the receiver down…Jack wasn't _cheating_ on her was he? Before she could delve in her thoughts, she was interrupted by an abrupt opening of the door.

It was Daniel.

He shook his head in a fed up manner, "Peggy you've got to come help me, Agent Fisher's picking on Kassidy again."

"I promise, that man will be the death of me." Peggy muttered under her breath as she followed Daniel out to stop the commotion Fisher was causing. Once exiting the briefing room, she saw Fisher at Kassidy's desk, pointing his index finger accusingly at her face.

"You took it didn't you?" Fisher asked, still glowering at Kassidy.

Kassidy held the phone to her chest so the person on the other line wouldn't hear, "Sir, I don't know what you're talking about, and as you can see, I'm on the phone, go bug someone else."

Fisher snatched the phone from her hand and slammed it down, "Wheres. My. Wallet."

Kassidy stared at the phone Fisher had disconnected before looking up at him with an angry scowl, "Boy, you have some _nerve_—"

"My wallet was right on my desk this morning, I go to lunch and realize I didn't have it, so I know you stole it!"

Peggy spoke up, "Well thats ridiculous, Kassidy was with me the whole time during lunch."

"Stay out of this Agent Carter." Agent Fisher shouted. Kassidy stood up, not scared by Fisher's yelling, "So what you think I stole it because I'm the only black person here?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" He replied mockingly. A series of 'ooos' and snickering filled the room from the other agents.

"Woo, this boy is playin' with me today!" Kassidy exclaimed with a laugh of disbelief.

Daniel glanced up in irritation, "Fisher, would you let her go be to work and quit it already?"

"Answer my question colored girl!" Fisher barked, his face red from shouting.

Daniel put a hand on Fisher to stop him from stepping closer to Kassidy, "I warned you to back off."

Fisher yanked his arm away from Daniel, "You back off."

Peggy rolled her eyes, "Let's settle this dispute like adults. Shall we?"

"Finally some sense." Kassidy said, casting a frown in Agent Fisher's direction.

Peggy walked over to Agent Fisher's desk and opened all the drawers, pens, files, and other miscellaneous items, but no wallet.

Seeing that Peggy couldn't find the missing item, Kassidy turned to Agent Fisher, "Are you sure you left your wallet on the table this morning?"

"Yes, right before the briefing with the officials." He huffed.

"And did you bother to check the briefing room?" Kassidy asked with a raised brow.

Fisher frowned, "No."

Peggy watched Kassidy disappear into the briefing room for a few seconds before returning with a leather wallet in her hand.

"Oh look, I found his wallet, it was right under the table." Kassidy said holding it up for everyone to see.

"Satisfied?" Daniel said to Fisher with a smirk while walking to accept the wallet from Kassidy, later letting out a chuckle as he handed it to the bitter man.

Agent Brantley at the far side of the room jerked a thumb in Agent Fisher's direction, "It isn't a myth when they say with some people that common sense isn't common."

All the agents in the room laughed.

Agent Boomer who was at the table opposite from Agent Brantley stood up, "Hey everyone, I'm Agent Fisher, has anyone seen my beard, I can't seem to find it…oh wait! It's on my face!"

Everyone laughed even harder.

"Shut up." Fisher muttered while snatching the wallet from Daniel, he turned to the men laughing around him, "I don't know what everyone finds so funny. It isn't a coincident she knew where to find it, she probably stole it!"

It was Peggy's turn to roll her eyes at Fisher's insistence, "Oh give it up Fisher. You picking on women is getting stale now."

Kassidy gave him a sassy glance, "Boy, I don't need you money. You lucky I'm a Christian girl with morales or else I woulda punched you for screaming in my face."

"Don't mind the wanker, I promise he can be as daft as a bush at times." Peggy stated. The agents in the room laughed and applauded even louder at her comment. She smiled at the reception she was getting from her fellow agents, well, this was a first.

Agent Boomer whistled with a series of claps before bellowing, "You can say that again."

_"Everyone shut their traps, get back to work or you're all fired!"_

Peggy turned to see Jack at the door of his office with his arms crossed and a disapproving frown.

"Carter. Fisher. Sousa. My office. _Now_!"

"I'm going to get you guys back for this." Fisher growled in a low tone as they filed into Jack's office.

"Are you hurt because everyone laughed at you?" Peggy teased with a confident smirk, she could see Daniel beside her stifling a laugh.

"What's so funny Sousa." Fisher asked frowning.

"I think we hurt your feelings." Daniel said pretending to pout, he reached over to pick a tissue from a box on Jack's desk and handed it to Fisher, "Here you go buddy."

"You aren't my buddy." Agent Fisher gritted from his teeth and swatting the tissue Daniel offered away from him.

"Aw… poor Agent Fisher," Peggy replied before chuckling together with Daniel.

Fisher pointed to the snickering agents, "Chief do you see what I deal with everyday?"

Jack frowned at the two, "Agent Carter and Agent Sousa, does it look like I called you in here to make jokes?"

With a faint smile still on Daniel's face he spoke up, "No sir, we just—"

Jack held a hand up, "Making a disrupting work by hosting S.S.R. stand up jokes isn't part of your jobs."

"Neither is being a tyrant," Peggy remarked specially for Agent Fisher to hear.

"I didn't ask for your comment Carter." Jack said narrowing his eyes in her direction.

She arched her brow, still amazed at how they're dynamic worked, he could be condescending and exasperating to her during work, and yet somehow manage to switch to a more caring and sane version of Jack outside the office.

She glanced at Fisher who had a smug smile on his face, the jerk was probably happy that Jack was calling her and Daniel out.

Jack pulled out a paper from his drawer and held it up for them to see, "Do you three know what this paper is?"

The smile on Daniel's face dropped, "A resignation form."

"That's right genius and now, you three are only a pen away from getting fired." Jack said with a stern look at each of them, "Until someone explains what all the commotion was about, I'm signing resignation forms for each of you."

"Gladly." Peggy said calmly and unfazed by Jack's threat, "Agent Fisher seems to think it's perfectly fine to harass fellow employees."

"Harass my ass." Agent Fisher scoffed and jerked a thumb at Peggy, "It's her fault… she brought a colored girl as secretary!"

"Sure, blame your negligence instead of owning up to your racist and preconceived biases." Peggy commented in an exaggerated tone. Jack let out an exhausted sigh, "Carter, calm down, Agent Fisher has a point. Find another secretary."

"You can't be serious Chief!" Peggy exclaimed in anger in surprise that Jack was actually siding with Fisher.

"A qualified person this time." Agent Fisher added frowning in her direction.

Peggy ignored Fisher and kept her eyes on Jack, "She's more than qualified for the job."

Jack rubbed his forehead as though her insistence was giving him a migraine, "Carter, do you want me to tell you about all the phone calls I had to make to defend your promotion? Vernon almost blew a gasket. Imagine the backlash I'll get with Kassidy in the office—"

"Who cares about backlash if she can do her job well?" She retorted.

"I do." Jack snapped backed, "I'm not loosing my job because you always want to be the good samaritan all the time."

She crossed her arm, "I refuse to accept that shoddy excuse."

Jack let out a dry laugh, "You pulling British slang isn't going to change the fact that I'm right."

"No you're _not_." Peggy responded, indignantly emphasizing her disagreement on the word 'not'.

Daniel swore his neck would snap from the amount of times of turning his head while watching Peggy and Jack argued back and forth. He glanced at the phone on Jack's desk that was currently ringing, Jack was so into the argument he wasn't even paying attention to the phone.

Jack picked the receiver for the phone slightly before slamming it down again, "Of course I'm right, look at the commotion all of you made—"

"There wouldn't be a commotion if Agent Fisher didn't decide to pick on Kassidy!" Peggy said back in an annoyed tone.

He scowled, "Thank you for proving my point. Having her here is already causing enough problems."

"That's utter bull Cheif. Bull, bull and bull."

Agent Fisher cleared his throat, "Uh… guys…"

"Don't bother Fisher," Daniel said shaking his head as they watched the two continue to argue, "They aren't gonna stop till one of them proves the other is right.

Peggy reached over to pick up a pen and clicked it to start writing, "If you have a such a problem with Kassidy because you're afraid of someone who looks different from you, then fire me."

Jack scowled at Peggy who was glaring back at him. _You've got to be kidding me Pegs, _he signaled with his eyes.

_I don't kid. _She signaled back with a stern look in her hazel eyes, as she twirled the pen in her fingers.

The confidence she exerted made his lips twitch. Jack had to hand it to Peggy, she knew how to play her cards right, regardless of the fact they were dating, she seemed confident he wasn't going to fire her.

"Well?" Peggy asked, almost smirking, hesitation from Jack was a good sign.

Jack frowned, oh Carter, she always forgets that he can be just as stubborn as her. He decided to do the unexpected and give her the resignation sheet, if she knew he was serious, she'd chicken out. He picked a pen from his desk and signed his name on the blank spots that required his signature before sliding the paper to Peggy.

He sat back and crossed his arms, "All you have to do is sign the your name and date on the dotted lines."

"This is ridiculous! You can't fire her Chief!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Course he can." Fisher said with a mocking smile.

Peggy's eyes flitted in surprise from the paper to Jack, she actually wasn't expecting that from him. The expression on his smug face read: _I don't kid either Carter. _

She plastered a fake smile on her lips before taking the paper, "Splendid."

"If you're going to fire her then sign my resignation as well," Daniel chimed in. Jack rolled his eyes, the suck up, Peggy could be walking to the pits of fiery hell and Daniel would follow her like a lapdog.

Agent Fisher let out a deep laugh has he rubbed his hands, "Two in one go? Sounds like early Christmas to me Chief."

Jack's frown deepened once he saw Peggy had completed signing her paper. _Dammit Carter._

He glanced at Daniel who was completing his as well. _You too Sousa?_

"What's the date today again Agent Carter—" Daniel asked with a smile, "Actually scratch that. I can call you Peggy, since we don't work here anymore."

Peggy grinned back, "It's the seventh of August, Agent Sousa… I mean.. Daniel."

"Get a room." Fisher muttered.

"Oh pete's sake," Jack snatched the resignation papers from the two and ripped it in halves before throwing the pieces of paper in the trash.

Agent Fisher's face hardened, "But—"

Jack shot a look at his friend to stand down, "No one's getting fired."

"What about Agent Banks?" Daniel asked with a skeptical glance at Jack.

Peggy observed Jack who still looked uncertain, "Chief, just look through Agent Bank's file, check her credentials and then make your decision."

He shook his head, "Carter—"

"Please." She said meeting his eyes, "Treat her as you would any other person, if she were white we wouldn't be having this conversation, its not fair to her at all."

Jack noticed the tone in Peggy's voice had softened now, she wasn't demanding anymore, Kassidy must have been some agent for Peggy Carter to plead on her behalf.

"Fine, bring her in." Jack replied.

"Can't believe you're actually considering keeping her," Fisher muttered in disappointment, "I bet she can't even read."

_"Cet homme est vraiment un imbécile."_

Jack looked up in surprise to realize it was Kassidy who was speaking, and furthermore was surprised that he actually understood it. Kassidy called Fisher an imbecile in French.

"Tu peux le répéter" Peggy replied with a smirk.

Jack's mouth opened, Carter as well? She basically told Kassidy, 'you can say that again.'

It was only by luck he was able to understand what the two were saying, back in his Cornell University days, part of the curriculum was to take extensive classes of French. But he only remembered the basics.

"Did you two just insult Fisher in French?" Daniel asked in a shocked tone.

"Oui." The women answered precisely at the said time.

"Nice." Daniel said in awe.

Still with the look of shock, Jack stared at the ladies in front of him, nice was an understatement.

Fisher threw his hands up in the air, "Big whoop, Agent Banks can speak French, her ancestors probably came from some french island."

Kassidy turned to Fisher, "The next time you insult my ability to read because of the color of my skin, I'll insult you in four different languages before you utter the word hello in English."

"Four? That's impressive." Peggy said with a delighted smile.

"How about you?" Kassidy asked.

"Five. We should practice Dutch sometime."

"I'm a bit rusty on that but definitely." Kassidy said grinning.

Jack arched his brow slightly, but not too much to show he was more than impressed that the two women were quite knowledgeable language wise, that could prove to be very useful on future missions…

Fisher scowled, "Just because you know how to say bonjour and hola doesn't mean you should be on our team."

"Jealous much?" Daniel mumbled.

"Shut it Sousa." Fisher said sending him a look of annoyance.

"Alright, I want everyone but Kassidy out of my office." Jack said before another chain of argument continued, "The decision to keep her is mine and mine alone."

Daniel nodded and walked out the door with Agent Fisher behind him.

Before leaving, Peggy put a hand on Kassidy's shoulder, "Whatever your choice is Jack, I hope you know I could have chosen a dimwit girl that knows how to answer phones and make a decent cup of coffee, but I didn't. Kassidy saved my life with the skills S.S.R takes pride in, while everyone sees a secretary, I see potential in her… and I hope you do too. "

"Thanks for the endearing speech, but I can take it from here." Jack said with a straight face.

Peggy let out a sigh and shook her head before leaving, she had to admit she was worried for Kassidy, Jack could be so unpredictable at times.

''''''

After Peggy left, Jack turned his chair to face Kassidy, "You didn't sound… _different_ when I talked to you on the phone earlier."

"With all due respect sir, you can say African-American, it isn't dirty word," Kassidy replied, "The color of a person's skin doesn't make someone sound _different_. And even if the person does sound different from you, I don't see that as a bad thing at all."

"Hm." He said simply, he was apprehensive about the sass in her voice, although, he might let that slide considering Carter had her own level of sass. Maybe it was a woman thing. He looked down at the form Peggy had compiled about Kassidy, under personality traits, Peggy had written confidence and underlined it several times. He made a mental check as he skimmed through Peggy's thorough notes.

"Agent Carter's notes tell me you served your time with the US Women's Army Crops? So I can already assume you can fight if a situation arises, correct?"

"Yes sir," Kassidy said with a polite nod. Jack set down the paper, "Agent Carter also told me you saved her life."

"With the help of Jarvis." Kassidy corrected, "In Peggy's own way, she kind of saved my life as well."

"How so?" Jack asked, now curious, it seemed like Peggy always seemed to find a way to impact others.

"I'm sure Agent Carter left out the part how if she hadn't been kind enough to donate money to the band I was in, I'd have never known about this job offer."

"What made you accept Peggy's offer?" He asked.

"After the war ended, I came back and I was bored out of my mind. I mean sure, I took up singing in a jazz band to pay the bills, but I missed the rush of serving my country. I missed being able to work beside fellow Americans and not be judged because of the color of my skin. The war was much to important to care about who was black or white."

Kassidy let out a laugh, "Then I come back, and suddenly I'm only defined as a black woman. Not a person with feelings or emotion, or dreams…and then your agent Peggy comes along, treating me and my band, who were total strangers, with unconditional kindness. It's people like her that remind me theres good in the world."

Jack nodded, it was good to know Kassidy was humble as well as confident. She was well-versed language wise, had experience and combat skills if she were called to help on a field assignment. He knew Fisher would disapprove, but Peggy was right, Kassidy seemed qualified, if not more than qualified for the job.

He decided to go with his gut feeling to trust Peggy's choice, sure they disagreed on things, but if there was one thing he knew about her for sure, was her compassion for those who deserved it.

Plus he didn't feel like filling paper work to find a new secretary.

_Well played Carter. Well played. _He thought to himself before raising a hand to shake Kassidy's.

"Welcome to the S.S.R. Agent Banks."

"Thank you Chief Thompson." Kassidy replied with an eager smile.

Jack realized he was smiling back, "Don't be fooled by my temporary moment of niceness. We have high standards here, mess up even the slightest and you're fired."

"I don't plan on letting you down sir." Kassidy replied with a curt nod before turning to leave.

He nodded back, "And Agent Banks, word of advice, you and Carter should try and stay away Agent Fisher. Him and some of the other agents aren't going to be happy about this decision. Trust me when I say they'll give you two hell about it."

Kassidy let out a laugh to show she wasn't worried once she reach the door, "Sir, do you really think we follow Agent Fisher around poking him with a stick? If its anyone you should talk to its _him_."

Jack watched her leave, Kassidy did have a point. He had noticed Fisher had been more antagonistic towards Daniel, and more specifically Peggy. And with him approving of Peggy's secretary choice, knowing his friend, he would probably barge into his office to complain in

three…

two…

one…

Just as predicted he looked up once he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in Fisher." Jack hollered while taking a stack of papers he needed to sign.

"You let Kassidy stay didn't you?" Fisher asked once he had closed the door for them to speak privately.

Jack let out an exhausted sigh, he felt like he was dealing with a stubborn kindergartener, "Yes, and theres nothing you can do to change my mind, so if that's why you came, I suggest you go back to work."

"I came here because we need to talk."

Jack noticed the seriousness in Fisher's voice, "Take a seat."

After sitting down, Fisher rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, "Look, I'm saying this as your friend… but some of the guys in the office and I have been noticing a pattern... with you and Carter."

Jack stopped writing before looking up to Fisher with a frown, "What do you mean by that."

"It's like she has some type of power of you, you always take her side."

"No I don't." He replied dismissively before going back to signing papers.

Agent Fisher raised a suspicious brow, "You think I haven't noticed how whenever you two argue you eventually support her? When we interrogated Gary, and she threw a tantrum, you let it slide. When you told her to stay and interrogate Melissa Derby, she blatantly disobeyed your orders, but you still let her continue the mission with us—"

"And I dismissed her." Jack retorted.

"I know, but, sometimes I think you being Chief has made you soft. With the way you two argue all the time, I'm surprised you haven't fired her by now. Chief Dooley would have."

Jack frowned at the fact Fisher was bringing up his predecessor, "No he wouldn't. Whats your deal with Carter anyway? We talked about this Fisher, nothing good is going to come out of messing with her."

Agent Fisher looked at Jack in the eyes, "Because I figured out why she has you wrapped around her little finger. The only explanation is…"

Jack set down his pen, of all people to figure it out Agent Fisher had to be the worst, he might as well kiss goodbye to being Chief.

Fisher continued, "She's sleeping with Colonel Phillips isn't she? I saw how close they were during the briefing."

Jack's mouth went slack, firstly because he thought Fisher had figured out that he and Carter were dating, and secondly for coming up with such an absurd explanation, the Colonel was married, and was almost old enough to be Peg's dad.

"Fisher I don't think—"

Agent Fisher snapped his fingers as he continued on in his theory, "No wonder, out of anyone in this office, you hate Carter as much as I do, so even if you wanted to fire Carter, she has the director of the S.S.R. backing her."

Jack was speechless, unsure about what to say now, fortunately Fisher had it all wrong, oh so very wrong. The fact that Fisher thought he hated Peggy was a bit unsettling…was that what everyone else in the office thought as well? He wasn't sure whether to take that as bad news because he was starting to realize what a jerk he was to Peggy before they started dating, or good news because no one would suspect that he was dating her in the first place.

"It all makes sense now." Fisher murmured while stroking his chin, he smiled at his silent and dumbstruck friend, "I know, I know, you can't say anything bad about Colonel Phillips considering he's your boss."

"Right…" Jack responded as he signed some papers in front of him to seem preoccupied, he really wanted to end the conversation.

"Is that all you wanted to take to me about?"

"Yup." Agent Fisher said standing up and chuckling, "I guess now that we have Agent Banks, Carter isn't the newbie anymore."

Jack smiled, "I guess not. I assume you're going to be less on Carter's case now right?"

Agent Fisher let out an incredulous laugh as though Jack had asked a foolish question, "Of course not. She'll always be a newbie to us. Remember the pranks we'd pull on Carter when she first came? I miss that."

"Me too." Jack murmured… even though he was lying.

Now that he thought about it, it made sense that the office would think he hated Carter, they always argued, glared at each other, he picked on her more than the other agents… He remembered how he'd rally the boys in the office to see could push Peggy's anger to the edge so she'd quit. He tried everything from prank phone calls, to sending Daniel to 'accidentally' walking in on her while she was in the men's changing room.

Jack remembered Chief Dooley calling him countless of times into his office. Though the Chief didn't mind the pranks he pulled, he'd always say, "Jack, I like you, you have potential, but you gotta focus on bigger things than trying to get Carter's attention with your silly pranks. Lay off her."

_Lay off her. _

Funny. That's exactly what Jack told Agent Fisher a few days ago. Jack stared at his friend and suddenly realized… more than anyone, he contributed to many of the agents and Fisher's antagonistic attitude towards Peggy. The only agent who wasn't pressured by Jack's aggressive behavior toward's Carter, was Sousa, hence the reason he and his fellow agents always specifically picked on him.

"You ok boss?" Fisher who was still at the door asked.

Before he could answer, the telephone on his desk rang, never had Jack been so excited to answer a phone call. Agent Fisher gestured he was leaving the room so Jack could continue his conversation. He nodded and picked the receiver for the telephone before holding it to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Hey Jack! This is Violet, I'm calling from the EWCC."_

He frowned, "Is something wrong?"

_"Oh nothing's wrong, it's Gam Gam, she just really wants to talk to you. I didn't want to disturb you but she's been insisting."_

Jack let out a sigh, "Alright, hand her the phone."

He waited as he faintly heard Violet talking to Gam Gam, "Gam Gam… are you there?"

_"Course I am Jackie."_

"Is there a reason why you're calling, I saw you just this morning."

_"I wanted to ask how my precious beagle is doing?"_

Gam Gam sounded happier than her usual grumpy self, it must have been the medication, he let out an exhausted sigh, not in the mood for her inevitable emotional swings.

"Gam Gam I have a lot of work to do, and Sally is fine, she acts like a spawn demon from hell, as always, happy?"

_"How dare you call Sally a spawn from hell? She is sweet and obedient and very attentive."_

"Are we talking about the same dog? She's ruined half of my shoes, always pees on the carpet, disturbs my neighbors all the time, she never listens to me, I honestly wish you just got a cat, that would have saved me the headache."

_"Blaming my dog for your lack of empathy, why do you think you don't have a girl!"_

He rolled his eyes, "I told you I have a girl Gam-Gam."

_"Yeah right, a girl dating you? I'll believe it when I see it."_

"You're just saying that because of the medications, in a few hours you'll be back to your normal self."

_"Well, I hope you know Sally's better than you've ever been you rotten brat." _

He laughed at the insult, Gam Gam was certainly starting to sound like her normal, ill-tempered self again. He heard her sigh over the phone.

_"I'm sorry for bothering you Jackie, I miss having people around, I miss Sally, I miss you."_

"I know, I miss you too, but I told you not to call me at work." He muttered before looking up to see Kassidy who was at the door. "What?" He mouthed.

"Rose notified me there's an urgent call for you on the other line." Kassidy replied.

Jack nodded and gestured for Kassidy to leave. Once she left he returned to his conversation, "We'll talk later."

"Ok, you may be the most annoying grandson in the world, but I love you Jackie."

His lips lifted upwards, "I love you too. Bye."


	14. Dad

**Heres the second update! As promised, I'm posting this back to back with the last chapter! From the title, you can already guess what this chapter is about. To avoid confusion, there will be a lot of flashback's from Jack, so whenever it's in italics, it happened in the past. And some commented they really want to see interaction with Peggy, Kassidy and Gam Gam... mwahahah... without revealing anything, the next chapters are going to be a rollercoaster. 3:)**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Dad.**

"How about Spanish?" Daniel asked in an excited tone.

Peggy and Kassidy nodded. Daniel had been asking them about the different languages they knew.

"I can speak French, German, Dutch, and Spanish." Kassidy told him.

"And I can speak the same as her including Italian." Peggy added after.

"Impressive." Daniel said tapping his chin, "Do you two think you could help me on my Spanish? Agent Ramirez always had a habit of making fun and I never know what he's saying."

Kassidy arched her brow, "Sure, but who's Agent Ramirez?"

"He is one of our agents the Cronies kidnapped," Peggy replied.

Daniel nodded, "Yeah, that and he'd always call me 'el monstruo de patas'…something like that…"

Daniel paused once he realized Peggy and Kassidy were laughing at him, he sighed "I don't want to know do I?"

"No you don't." Peggy said with a smirk.

"Bastard." Daniel mumbled.

_"Get back to work show offs."_

Peggy looked up to see that it was Fisher, walking out of Jack's office who had directed the insult towards her and Kassidy. Jack probably broke the news to Fisher that he decided to hire Kassidy. She was tempted to make a witty remark but decided against it.

In effort not to get into another argument, Peggy went into the briefing room to work. Since Kassidy had her old secretary desk, she temporarily had to use the room till she got a new desk in the general room with the other agents.

She opened the file that Daisy Suthers had given her, and skimmed through the papers. The Colonel was right, it did seem too convenient that the evidence was basically handed her, but she couldn't help but feel it seemed a bit too easy to pin Billy Suthers as the leader of the Cronies. Whoever the leader was had to be smart, it was like the Cronies were playing chess with the S.S.R, and they always happened to be two steps ahead. She took out the list of women, perhaps she could find a clue to predict the location of the nest missing agent.

Peggy heard the door open, she looked up to see Kassidy poking her head in.

"Bad news Peggy. Remember the theory we talked about?"

"About what darling?" Peggy asked still unclear with where Kassidy was going with this.

"How if the Cheif is with someone he'll be moody, which is bad for me? Well, now I'm certain the Chief has girl, I went into his office to give him file but he shooed me out because he was talking with some girl. If you don't believe me look for yourself, he's on the phone with her right now."

After watching her friend leave, Peggy pursed her lips in suspicion. If Kassidy was right, this was bad news—_for Jack that is_.

She turned to the phone on the wall in the briefing room and unclasped the side of the phone revealing a series of colored wires. She hesitated, what if it was a misunderstanding? It didn't feel right to go behind Jack's back, but she knew how stubborn he got when it came to telling the truth…then again… if it was a misunderstanding, she'd be at peace knowing Jack wasn't hiding something from her.

She started removing the wires from the phone. She couldn't ask Rose downstairs at the telecommunications center to intercept Jack's call, because Jack would eventually find out about it. In order to listen to Jack's conversation without him knowing, she'd have to intercept the call herself.

"Time to find out whether the wanker has the audacity to cheat on Peggy Carter." She murmured to herself as she clipped the wires into different ports.

Now the wiring for the briefing room telephone was set to be able to click through any conversation in the office. It was a trick that she learned back when fighting against HYDRA. One wire here, and one wire there, and you could listen in to the enemies conversation.

Once she finished, she held the phone to her ear and heard Jack's voice. From the sounds of it, she probably was intercepting the end of his conversation with the woman.

_"I know, I miss you too, but I told you not to call me at work."_

She furrowed her brow, though she could hear everything Jack was saying clearly, she couldn't hear the woman he was talking to. She must have put one of the wires in the wrong spot, it was too late to try and change it or the call would drop. She heard a pause, then heard Jack chuckle, the woman must have made a joke. She heard him speak up again.

_"We'll talk later…I love you too. Bye."_

Peggy's heart dropped… love?

Seconds later she heard the line click. He must have hung up. She set the phone down and shook her head, its better to ask Jack than jump to conclusions.

When she walked out of the briefing room and went to Jack's office, the door was wide open with no sign of him in the room. She heard a knock on the door and turned to see Kassidy with folders in her hand.

"Just needed to drop these folders off for the Chief." Kassidy said while setting the files down on the table.

She walked to Kassidy, "Do you happen to know where the Chief went?"

"You just missed him, he left in a hurry. I'm not sure where, but let me check his schedule book." Kassidy replied. She picked up a leather book that was on his desk, "Hm… here it says he went off to a meeting with some guy named something Masters."

"Vernon Masters." Peggy said to herself, she remembered the comment Vernon made to Jack about being late, "Kassidy, does his book happen to indicate where Jack was this morning?"

Kassidy examined the book closer, "It says, meeting with Violet at EWCC."

"So that's why he was late to work today, because he was meeting Violet?" Peggy asked.

"Probably," Kassidy shrugged, and handed Peggy the book, "You can look through it, I've got to go back and type up stupid reports for Fisher."

Peggy nodded, once Kassidy left the room she frowned, who was Violet?

Her eyes quickly scanned though Jack's weekly schedule to find out. She flipped through dates for past weeks and then flipped through the dates for weeks in advance. She noticed a pattern, like today, every Wednesday morning, Jack went to the EWCC…whatever that meant before work. He had been doing it for the past year. She set the book down on his desk before leaving his office, still pondering on why Jack had weekly meetings with Violet.

"Peggy," Kassidy called out to her with a phone to her chest, "Jarvis is calling, he said he's outside ready to pick you."

She nodded, "Alright tell him I'll be down soon."

"Sure." Kassidy said before repeating the message to Jarvis over the phone.

"Why are you leaving so early?" Agent Fisher asked with a critical glance.

"Not that it's any of your business but I have to get ready for Vernon's dinner," Peggy replied picking her purse from the table.

Agent Fisher frowned, "How come I wasn't invited to this dinner?"

"Because you aren't important." Peggy snapped in irritation as she pressed the button to open the elevator. While waiting for it to return to the floor she was on, Daniel walked up to her.

"You ok?" He asked.

She noticed the concern in her friends tone, he was probably wondering why she snapped at Fisher, "To be frank with you, I'm not."

Daniel nodded, she noticed he was waiting for her to explain further on the reason behind her irritant mood. It wasn't like she could go out and tell him she suspected Jack was cheating on her, Jack who happened to be their boss, Jack who in the eyes of everyone at the S.S.R despised her.

Peggy turned to him, "Have you ever cheated on someone Daniel?"

Daniel laughed, "Thats a strange question."

"Never mind." She said with a dim was she thinking, Daniel was one of the more honorable men she knew.

"To answer your question no, I haven't, I'd feel horrible about it if I did." Daniel said noticing her quietness, "Having problems with Howard?"

Peggy realized everyone still thought she and Howard were dating. She wondered what Daniel would have thought if he knew she had been dating Jack.

"Something like that." She said with a dismissive wave.

"Well, I'm sure it's a misunderstanding, it'd take an idiot to cheat on someone as swell as you."

Once the elevator dinged open, she entered before sending a thankful smile Daniel's way. Daniel smiled back, the elevator doors started close shut as she watched him limp back to his desk.

That man was too sweet for his own good.

Now… Jack on the other hand…

''''''

Jack arrived at a bar as per Vernon's instructions.

Apparently Vernon had pressing issues to talk about that couldn't be said within the vicinity of the S.S.R. Now to find Vernon, he knew where ever the drinks were, Vernon Masters was probably downing some.

Jack observed his surroundings, he'd describe the place as swanky, the place smelt like aristocrats. His eyes skimmed the Guinness kept in properly designed and maintained taps, a loverly selection of Irish whiskeys and finally, Vernon, just as he had guessed, ordering a drink.

Once he made his way to Vernon at the high table, he took off his ash colored suit jacket and gently placed it on the back of his chair before taking a seat.

Vernon gestured to the bartender, "Get this fella the same thing I'm having, drinks on me."

"Thanks for the generosity." Jack said happily accepting the drink that was slid to his direction, "So why'd you call me here Vernon?"

Unabashed by Jack's demanding question, Vernon took his time, enjoying his drink.

Jack realized they were going to have a long talk, he rolled his sleeves and set his arms on the table, "Vernon, you know I love a good drink, but I have matters to attend to at the S.S.R. I don't think its best to be socializing when I should be with my agents."

"They can wait. The S.S.R can wait." Vernon stated, "I wouldn't be too attached to the S.S.R if I were you."

"Why not?" Jack asked, confused with the direction Vernon was going in.

Vernon turned to him, "The reason why I asked you to come here is because I'm going to let you in on a little secret. The SSR is a war time agency and the war is over. Colonel Philips mentioned something about rebranding S.S.R., he wants to scrap the whole thing. After this Cronies case… you need to start playing the long game here."

Jack looked down at his half finished drink, when the Cronies case is done, what would that mean for him if the S.S.R wouldn't be in effect anymore.

"Am I being fired?"

Vernon smiled sadly, "Worse, you're becoming irrelevant."

He looked up to Vernon, "I don't like being kept in the dark. If the S.S.R is rebranding, what happens to me? Does that mean I'm not Chief anymore?"

Vernon ran his hand over his bald head, as though reminiscing the days he had hair, "I technically shouldn't be telling you this. But do you know why we called you, Agent Carter, Agent Sousa, and Agent Fisher?"

Jack nodded, "Because we were prepping for the public press conference we're going to have tomorrow."

Vernon leaned in and lowered his voice, "That's what I thought at first. From what I gather, I believe Colonel Philips had a secret agenda behind that meeting. I think it was also an interview of some sort."

"You mean between the four of us?" Jack asked fiddling with the glass in his hand, "Interview for what?"

"I don't know the details Jackie. But whatever the S.S.R eventually becomes… it's going to need a leader," Vernon put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "And I want to help you to be that leader, I want to see you succeed."

"Why me?" Jack asked suspiciously, knowing that Vernon was a man of self-interest.

"Why not." Vernon said with a wide smile, wrinkles at the side of his lips, revealing his full set of teeth.

Jack recognized that smile, Vernon couldn't care less about him. If what Vernon was saying about the S.S.R. coming to an end was true, Vernon probably wanted Jack to lead the next phase so that he could have someone he could control like a puppet. Not someone upright like Daniel, not someone unpredictable like Fisher, and most definitely not someone like Peggy… who was both of those things and more.

Vernon wanted him, Jack Thompson. Not because Vernon thought he was good at leading, or solving crimes, or that Vernon thought Jack was doing well with the Cronies case. No, because Jack Thompson was good at taking orders, cutting corners, and not getting caught.

He wasn't sure he was proud of that, while it took him far in life, he knew Peggy detested it. Although, the idea of having a head start in this mystery position of leadership did seem tantalizing…

"Alright, assuming I'm on board with your plan. No offense Vernon, but you're just a war vet, the one who makes the final decision between the four of us is Colonel Phillips." Jack stated.

Soon after he noticed Vernon laughing at him as though he was a kid who said something silly. Vernon gestured to the bartender to give them another round of drinks.

"I'm not too worried about the other two… what were their names, Fisher and Sousa? They are great agents, but we all know the true competition is between you and Agent Carter. She has a strong track record, and the Cronies case is currently going in her favor. But you, you have me, I'll help you get to the top, once you get to my age you'll realize connections are everything."

"But what if it isn't?" Jack asked calmly, "Agent Carter knows Colonel Phillips better than I do. He literally commanded and won the war with her help, I don't think I can compete with that."

Vernon chuckled, "I know that, Jackie! Why do you think I invited you to the dinner I'm hosting later this evening? I want the Colonel to get to know you the way I do."

Jack arched his brow, "There's a flaw in your grand plan. You invited Agent Carter to the dinner as well."

"You know what they say, keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." Vernon said with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

Jack almost laughed, he couldn't even imagine if Vernon knew how _close_ he and Peggy were.

"So what do you say Jackie? Will you accept my help? Or not?"

Jack pursed his lips as he considered his options, one part of him was telling him to go for it, to take advantage of the head start Vernon has already given him, but another part of him whispered

_What would Peggy do?_

Of course, knowing Pegs, she'd probably decline Vernon's offer, and go on some speech on how it's "important" to do the right thing. He remembered what Peggy told him before having lunch with Kassidy, being a moral compass for the office and realized she was right. How did she do it? Unlike him, she never cut corners to get to her position… she earned it. While him… he lied, he cheated, and including the incident in Okinawa with the innocent soldiers, he killed his way to the top…

"I don't know…" Jack said looking at his drink, conflicted, as though good and evil were playing tug of war with his mind. It didn't feel right to have an unfair advantage against his friends.

Vernon frowned, unpleased that Jack wasn't jumping at the lucrative offer, "Jackie, this offer doesn't only affect you, it effects me too. Remember if it weren't for your dad being my colleague I'd have never hired you. I'm the reason you're _in_ the S.S.R. You owe me big time."

Jack pressed his lips in a straight line, it was true. He owed Vernon a lot, unfortunately, Vernon always held that over his head. And the mention of his father didn't help either. Vernon and his dad were close friends, hence the reason why Vernon always called him by his childhood nickname, Jackie.

"Look, Vernon, like I've told you many times, I'm grateful for your assistance, but you know I hate it when you mention my dad."

"I take it you two don't talk anymore?" Vernon said with a soft laugh. His laugh died down when he realized Jack wasn't laughing with him, Vernon observed the solemn look on Jack's face.

"What happened between you and your pop Jackie? You always used to look up to your father as a kid—"

Jack downed his drink and gestured for another round, "And I'm not a kid anymore. So what?"

"I assumed with you being Chief now that you two would be as thick as thieves." Vernon replied with a harmless shrug.

It was always about what his dad thought. His dad thought this, his dad thought that. Jack swirled the drink in his hand, hearing the ice in the drink clink against the glass helped calmed him. Thinking about his dad made his head hurt.

Of course. Because all his dad cared about was reputation. No matter what he did, he could never get out of his father's shadow. Nathaniel the great lieutenant, who eventually became a hot shot lawyer, and now governor of state.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied, frowning as he took a swig of his drink, "That man's dead to me."

Vernon let out a troubled sigh before messaging his bald forehead with the tips of his fingers, "Well, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" Jack asked looking at his elderly associate from the corner of his eye.

Vernon cautiously looked around at their surroundings, before turning back to Jack, "Rumor has it your father is back in town."

_Your father is back in town. Father is back in town. Back in town…_

A faint memory flashed through his mind…it was raining, the booming sound of thunder loomed in the air. He remembered as a kid, hating the sound so much, he raised the radio volume to the max so that he could block out the frightening sounds with music.

_"Jackie!" _

_"Yeah?" Jack replied loudly, tapping his feet to the music. _

_"You're giving me a damn migraine, switch that stupid thing off, I'm trying to sleep!" His father yelled from up stairs._

_"Sorry pops." Jack murmured sadly. He jumped off the chair and turned the knob at the top of the radio to switch it off. He walked back to his chair, being the bored kid he was, he turned to the window and watched the raindrops drip down the window sill. Jack winced with each thunderous boom._

_He knew it was silly but he couldn't help it. He sighed, hugging his knobby knees to his chest. Maybe if it was the sound alone he'd adjust, but the cold rain and flashing forks kept him stuck in adrenaline mode. Usually momma was home, she'd hug him, sing him lullabies, anything to distract him from the noise. But she wasn't home today, she hadn't come home in days._

_Jack turned his head to see his dad plop down on the couch at the corner of the living room. _

_"I can't sleep with this stupid rain." His father muttered rubbing his tired eyes, "Jackie, go get me another bottle of beer and make sure its cold this time."_

_"Okie dokey dad!" Jack said with glee, happy that he had something to take his mind off the storm. He ran to the fridge and came back with the bottle and an opener. He popped the beer open before handing it to his dad. _

_"Nothing beats a cold beer huh?" His father said, accepting the drink from his son before chugging it down. _

_Jack couldn't help but wonder why his dad always acted funny after drinking the bottle. His dad's words became slurred, he was more cranky, and said a lot of mean things. His momma told him that drinking made his daddy a different man, she didn't like it. _

_"Why are you staring at me?" His father growled. _

_Jack gulped, not liking the way his dad was scowling at him. He decided to ask the question that's been on the back of his mind recently, "When is momma coming home?"_

_His father's face hardened into a scowl, "Why the hell do you care?"_

_Jack looked down at the floor, "I miss her." _

_"Well I don't."_

_Jack felt tears welling at the corner of his eyes, "But—"_

_Immediately his dad grabbed him by his shirt and pull Jack close enough to smell his breath that smelt like alcohol._

_"Now you listen to me kid." His dad said in a low tone before pushing Jack to the ground, "Don't you ever talk about that woman in this house again you hear?" _

_Jack who had fallen on his hind from being pushed. He nodded as he scooted farther from his father, "I-I-I'm sorry dad."_

_His father's frown deepened, noticing he had scared his son, he gestured for Jack to get up. _

_"Come here kid. I didn't mean to scare you, it's all your moms fault, she made me this way. I'm drinking because of her."_

_Jack nodded and took a tentative step towards his father. _

_"Here, want a sip?" Nathan asked offering his son the bottle. __Jack nodded excitedly, anything to gain his dads approval, he accepted the cold drink in his small hands. Once taking the sip he cringed at the taste, why did his dad like drinking this all the time._

_Noticing his son's reaction, his father shook his head with a bitter laugh, "That's the exact thing your mother does when she's offered a drink… that whore."_

_Jack furrowed his brows, "What does whore mean Pop?"_

_"It's a woman who can't keep her legs closed." His father replied in a dry tone. _

_"Well golly that seems silly." Jack said before crossing his legs, "Anyone can keep their legs closed, its easy."_

_Jack looked up in surprise to see his dad throw his head back and laugh._

_"You'll understand when you're older kid. Just know that women… they aren't like us men, they aren't strong like us. Your mother ran away because she's a weak bitch."_

His dark memories came to a halt.

Jack set his drink down before fully turning his body to Vernon, "Why? Why is my dad coming back now Vernon?"

Vernon shrugged before setting down his drink, "With your father having his re-election as the state governor, I guess he's trying to tie up some loose ends from his past… you know… so it doesn't jeopardize his chances of winning."

Jack frowned, Vernon was starting to sound an awful lot like his father, "By loose ends you mean me. Right? I bet you didn't hear rumors, you _knew_ my dad was in town. He probably phoned you… the bastard."

"Take it easy Jackie, you should be excited to see your old man."

Jack zoned out, excited to see his father? All he felt was anger. His father hadn't come back to New York in over 20 years. Not even for his moms funeral. Not even when he sent a letter about Gam Gam's cancer. His father cared about no one but himself.

More memories flooded his brain… He remembered shouting…it was an argument, many years ago, between his father and Gam Gam…

_"You're drinking at this time of day? Really Nathaniel?" Gam Gam asked in disgust. _

_"Why wouldn't I? It's been three long weeks since your daughter left me with her stupid kid." _

_Gam Gam warily glanced at Jack who was playing with a toy dinosaur at the foot of a kitchen table, "Nathaniel, watch your mouth around Jackie, you know he can hear you."_

_"I don't give a damn!"_

_Gam Gam walked over to Jack and patted his back, "Take your toy and go play in your room Jackie, I need to talk with your father."_

_"Okay Gam Gam." Jack said, his blonde shaggy hair shaking as he bobbed his head. He picked his brown T-Rex up and smiled at the toy, "Come on Bart! Let's go and explore some place else."_

_Gam Gam watched as her young grandson left, continuing to talk to his toy as though it could talk back. _

_What Gam Gam didn't know is Jack lied, he pretended to go to his room but sat at the foot of the stairs to continue listening to the argument. He wanted to know why everyone was so angry. Jack heard Gam Gam speak up. __Through the wooden beams for the stair case, Jack could see Gam Gam shaking her head._

_"He's your son as much as Clarissa's. I still don't know what my daughter ever saw in you."_

_Jack furrowed his brows, where was momma anyway? She's usually home by now cooking her shepherd's pie. He continued to observe his dad's conversation with Gam Gam._

_"Of course you take Clarissa's side, even though she left her family to be with some rich floozy guy. Because no matter what, she's always the angel in your eyes."_

_"Look I'm not saying she's an angel, but there are two sides to every story, she left you because of your drinking and the fact you give more energy at work trying to be a big shot than spending time with your own family. What did you expect?"_

_"For her to forgive me!" Nathan shouted back, "That's what marriage is about, riding along for the good and the bad."_

_"Not if you only dish out the bad part Nathaniel!" Gam Gam replied in a scolding tone._

_"That doesn't mean Clarissa should punish me by leaving Jackie here. I'm not a woman. For shits sake, I don't know how to take care of an eight year old kid."_

_Gam Gam sigh, "Look, I know what Clarissa did was foolish on her part, but Jackie can't live without a parent in his life, Nathaniel. He needs a father in his life."_

_His father rubbed his fatigued face, "Gam Gam, I can't deal with the stress of a kid without Clarissa. Just take him."_

_"For the last time, I'm not taking care of your kid. I already did my years."_

_Jack noticed Gam Gam pick up her purse from the table, his heart dropped, was he going to be alone in the house with dad? What about momma? Where was momma? He saw Gam Gam open the door and turn to his father._

_"Just because Clarissa finally had the guts to leave you doesn't mean you should take it out on Jackie. He's the only victim in this mess, I just hope he doesn't grow up to be as bitter and selfish as the both of you."_

Jack shook his head, wanting the thoughts to stop, he swirled the drink in his cup before finishing it.

"You probably shouldn't drink too much before the dinner Jackie. You'll have plenty to drink there." Vernon said with a chuckle before getting up to leave.

Jack sighed, Vernon was right. He slid his drink away from him so that he could stop, he could already feel his head numbing, "Don't bank on me coming to that dinner, I still don't know if I still want to accept your offer."

"It doesn't matter whether you've made your mind. Come to the dinner, you aren't hurting anybody. After that, you can take a few weeks to think about my offer, that's all I'm saying."

Noticing Jack's hesitance Vernon put a firm hand on Jack's shoulder, "I don't know what happened between you can your father, but whatever he's back for, I suggest you bury the hatchet with him. His position of power will help you tremendously… and not only that. Don't make him your enemy, we _both_ know how ruthless your father is when it comes to his enemies."

"Oh trust me Vernon, I do." Jack muttered as he watched Vernon leave.

He decided to leave as well, he picket his suit jacket from the back of his chair and left the building before walking to his car.

Once he slammed the door shut, and he closed his eyes as he rested his forehead on the wheel. More memories were flooding his mind, buzzing around his head like restless flies.

_"Jackie, I swear, when we get home, you're going to get the beating of your life. How many times do you want me to drive from my office because you keep getting in detention." His father said scoldingly._

_Tears fell down his cheek, what his dad didn't know his he was getting bullied by a kid named Brockton._

_"I'm not raising a wussy to be my son. Do you want to be weak like your mother?" _

_"No, I want to be strong, like you pops," Jack mumbled._

_"Then stop crying like a wimp." His father said impatiently, "Now tell me why you keep getting into detention."_

_"It's Brockton." Jack said wiping a tear from his cheek, "Brockton and his friends bullied me. He said momma left because she hates me."_

_His father was silent. He pulled the car over to the side of the road, and turned in his seat to face Jack. _

_"I'm guessing he hits you too huh?"_

_Jack nodded, he could see the look of shame on his father, shame that Jack couldn't stand up for himself. He wished he were more like his father, he knew if anyone picked on his father they'd end up in a worse condition._

_"I guess its time I teach you how to punch. Give me your hand."_

_Jack furrowed his brows, but obeyed, raising his small outstretched arm to his dad. He watched as his dad took his hand and gently curled his fingers into a tight fist._

_"Now, watch my hand. Your strongest punch doesn't land when your arms are fully out-stretched. Make sure there isn't too much distance between the two of you. See?" His father said pointing to his fist before gesturing a punch in the air, "Exhale with every punch. One. Two. Three. And bam! Your opponent is down."_

_Jack nodded, and repeated after his father. Punch. Punch Punch."  
_

_"Good, you got the hang of it pretty quickly. So, the next time anyone punches you, you punch them back, and harder, do you understand me?"_

_"Yes dad." Jack said in a more confident tone._

_"Atta boy." His father said ruffling his son's long blond hair, before starting the car, __"Tomorrow, I want you to go back to school, and you show Brockton you're the boss. And when you see the pathetic look on that boys face I want you to smile like you've never smiled before."_

_Jack glanced nervously at his dad, "But what if I get detention? Ms. Jenkins hates me."_

_"When it comes to defending your honor, sometimes rules are meant to be broken." His father replied as he continued driving, "And don't worry about your teacher. I'm a lawyer, I know how to deal with her."_

_The next day at school, during lunch time, while Jack was sitting by himself on a picnic table, he felt two hands push him off his seat. He grunted as he collided with the dirt ground._

_He looked up to see Brockton and his friends, "Guess what nincompoop, your dad got Ms. Jenkin's fired. She was my favorite teacher!"_

_"Yeah." Brockton's friends echoed. _

_"Yeah, he did." Jack gritted standing up, he could feel his knobby knees shaking, but he was fed up. He dusted the dirt off his cloths, and took a step towards Brockton._

_"I'm going to punch you." Jack said simply. He frowned as Brockton looked back at his friends before going into a snickering fit. _

_"Sure Jackie, go ahead and punch m—" _

_Jack took a steady step back before punching Brockton with everything he had. He looked at his hand in surprise, the feeling of power, it was like it came naturally to him. _

_"Ow!" Brockton cried. Everyone at the playground gasped. All eyes were on them._

_Jack pushed Brockton to the ground and grinned, "Guess what Brockton! I'm not scared of you anymore! Next time you pick on me, I'll punch you again. And for your information, my pop is the best lawyer in this city, you try telling on me, and he'll fire the next teacher. And the next, and the next and the next."_

_"I-I-I'm sorry."_

_Jack climbed on top of the table to face his fellow classmates, he beat his chest once, "Listen up everyone, I'm the boss of this playground now!"_

_"Jackie! Jackie! Jackie!" The kids chanted as they all surrounded the table. Brockton's friends looked at Jack in awe._

_Jack turned to Brockton's direction and stomped his foot, "Who's the boss of this playground?"_

_"You." Brockton mumbled stubbornly._

_"Louder!" Jack commanded._

_"You're the boss!" Brockton shouted before running away to cry._

_"That was amazing!" One of the kids exclaimed pumping their fists in the air. _

As though reclaiming his confidence, Jack lifted his head from the steering wheel, he wasn't going to be scared by his old man coming back to town.

He was Jack Thompson.

He was the Chief of the S.S.R division of New York City.

He was the boss.

* * *

**The few next chapters we'll be getting more glimpses of Jack's childhood, his mother leaving, Gam Gam stepping up to take care of him and why he grew up to be the "Jackass" he's known for being. And of course, Peggy will eventually learn about all of this, but as we know from the show, Jack isn't always forthright when it comes to his past. So comments on Fisher's outburst? Peggy and Jack's dynamic in the office? Jack's father? And how did people like the backstories so far?!**


	15. Accusation

**Again apologies for the late update, with summer ending and being back in college the chapters will be coming in a bit slower than usual, but thank you for your patience guys!**

* * *

While driving back to Howard's house to get ready for the dinner, Peggy had recounted her suspicion on Jack's dishonesty to Jarvis. Jack had obviously been on a phone with a woman he very much cared about. A woman that Jack seemed to be hiding from her.

Once finishing, she noticed Jarvis's eyes brighten while fighting a smile as though she had told him the funnest story in the world. She frowned, "Mr. Jarvis, are you trying to laugh?"

Jarvis immediately corrected his face, pretending to look serious with a curt nod, "Of course not Ms. Carter."

"Good." She said with her nose slightly in the air.

He mistakenly glanced at Peggy once more, her unamused face set him into a series of chortles.

"Would you like to tell me what is so funny about this?" She exclaimed in an upset tone.

Jarvis responded with an innocent grin, "It's rather interesting to see you so _unraveled_ over a rumor that probably isn't true. For all you know Jack might have been conversing with a family member."

"No, I was at his house, I know it couldn't have been a sister or a mother because he didn't have any pictures of them."

Jarvis raised his brow, "Grandmother perhaps?"

She shook her head, "Impossible, remember I intercepted one of his calls, the woman asked when they were going on a date. And I heard the woman myself, she was too young to be a grandmother."

Jarvis let out a sigh, "Well. I'm not sure about that Ms. Carter, but I've seen the way Chief Thompson looks at you, I'm certain you're the only woman he currently fancies."

"Then why does he always meet with a woman by the name of Violet _every_ Wednesday morning. Why did he tell her not to call at work? Why did he tell her he loved her on the phone? I'll tell you why Mr. Jarvis, it's because he's a lying cheating plonker."

Jarvis smiled wryly, "Thats a bit harsh Ms. Carter."

Peggy crossed her arms and looked out her other window like a stubborn child. Mr. Jarvis was probably just on Jack's side because he believed he was the one that gave her and Jack the 'push to embark on a relationship.

"How about this," Jarvis said in a calm tone, "After Vernon's dinner, take Jack to a secluded place where you two can talk, just ask him about Violet. I'm sure he'll tell you right away that it's a misunderstanding."

"Oh for his sake, it better be a misunderstanding." She muttered, "Or else."

'''''''

Peggy arrived at Vernon's dinner place fashionably late, not by choice of course, she was usually always on time.

Upon entering the large house, she was lead into the main room where people were conversing, many had drinks in their hand. Her lips twitched into a frown, that must have meant she missed the entire dinner!

Could today get any worse?

As soon as she turned, she accidentally bumped into a woman. The wine spilled across the woman's chest, bleeding into the cream colored dress.

"My dress!" The woman exclaimed in a high pitched southern bell accent. The few people who were chatting beside them cast judging glances at Peggy.

"Brilliant, just brilliant." Peggy muttered to herself before looking up at the woman to realize she had bumped into Daisy Suthers—the woman she was supposed to be befriending.

_Oh crud._

"I am horribly sorry." Peggy said apologetically as she grabbed a napkin from the dessert table beside her, "Here, you can use it to cover yourself, we'll clean you up in the guest lavatory."

After Daisy nodded, Peggy led her to a hallway, she knocked on the first door before entering, but realized it was a study room, she went to the next door and opened it to see it was another random room.

"You'd think with all these rooms," Peggy said while opening another door to a random room before continuing, "That we'd find the bloody bathrooms."

"It's the same thing in my house hun." Daisy said with a smile as they continued walking through the hallways, "You know men, they want big mansions to show off how rich they are even though we barely use half the room."

Peggy didn't sense resentment in Daisy's voice, maybe befriending her wouldn't be too hard after all?

"Again, I'm truly sorry about the dress. It looks lovely…well before I ruined it that is."

"Don't worry about it, I have a ton at home." Daisy replied with a small wave, "That'll give me an excuse to buy a new one."

Peggy laughed, "Well that's convenient."

"I didn't see you during the dinner, and you seemed distracted back there. Something on your mind?"

"Today just hasn't been my day." Peggy murmured before opening another door. This time, though it wasn't the bathroom, she did find something else, rather, someone else. Billy Suthers who was married… to Daisy Suthers, passionately kissing a woman while attempting to unbutton the woman's shirt.

"Oh dear!" Peggy commented, immediately shutting the door behind her before turning to Daisy.

"Peggy… what's wrong?" Daisy asked noting the worried look on Peggy's face.

Peggy bit her lip, "It's your husband…he's..."

"With another woman?" Daisy asked with a tired sigh, her face blank, and not surprised in the very least, "I saw them flirting at the dinner table."

"And you didn't do anything to stop them?" Peggy asked, now more worried that Daisy wasn't infuriated.

"It's not like he listened the first time." Daisy replied avoiding Peggy's concerned gaze.

Before Peggy could retort, the two turn their heads to the door as they heard giggling coming from the room. Peggy turned her head to Daisy, the southern belle's sorrowful look made Peggy's heart tug, she couldn't imagine the hurt that Daisy was in.

"He's done it so many times, it's like I've become numb," Daisy whispered her voice breaking, though no tears fell from her cheeks.

"Woman after woman. It's always someone more pretty than me, skinner than me, even younger than me. It never stops."

Peggy placed a comforting hand on Daisy's shoulder, "It's not fair, he can't keep breaking your heart like this."

"It's alright Peggy, once you can prove he's the head of the Cronies, I'm divorcing him."

Peggy frowned and shook her head adamantly, "No. You need to show him you've have enough of his shoddy bull. Alright? You can do this, I have faith in you."

"Ok." Daisy said softly.

Peggy put a hand on the door knob, "In three seconds, I'm going to open the door, when I open this door, I want you to tell him off, ever bloody thing you've ever wanted to tell him. Alright?"

Daisy nodded and took deep breaths as Peggy counted down.

"Three… Two… One…" She said before opening the door and stepping aside for Daisy as they entered the room.

"You. Off my husband." Daisy said pointing to the woman who's face was now redder than a tomato.

"I-I-I'm sorry," The flustered woman stammered as she buttoned her blouse, "It was your husband's fault, he—"

_"Out!"_ Daisy shouted.

The scared woman nodded before leaving the room.

Billy frowned, "Do you mind leaving us to discuss this in private Ms. Carter?"

"She stays." Daisy said with crossed arms.

"Are you sure?" Peggy asked glancing between the two, Daisy looking determined while Billy who had the look of death on his face.

"You're my friend. I'm sure." Daisy responded calmly before turning to Billy, "I've given you enough chances, we're done. I'm divorcing you, expect the papers on your table tomorrow."

"Daisy, it was a mistake." Billy said, failing at sounding regretful.

"A mistake is forgetting your moms birthday because you were busy at work, a mistake is burning a burger on the grill, a mistake isn't sleeping with every female you set your eyes on." She pointed a finger at Billy, "So don't you _dare_ give me damn lectures on making a mistake!"

If it weren't for the circumstances Peggy would have given Daisy a standing ovation for breaking out of her shy shell and taking a stand. All Daisy needed was a little push to gain her confidence back.

Billy walked to Daisy who was turning her back at him, "I'll do anything to show you I'm sorry. Just don't leave me Daisy, I love you."

"Men." Daisy replied, "I'm sick of it. All you do is lie, and lie, because you think with your bodies before your brain. Well, just so you know, I'm done loving you. It was a mistake to think you'd change."

Strangely, the thought of Jack crossed Peggy's mind. She immediately dismissed it, she was going to try and listen to Jarvis's advice by giving him the benefit of a doubt. Peggy quietly took a step back to leave the room, the conversation was getting more personal, it was probably best if she left the two to talk.

Once she closed the door behind her, she walked back to the main room where the guests were in.

She put a hand on her stomach as her stomach growled noisily. She had forgotten she hadn't eaten dinner and the food was probably packed away by now. She decided to pick food from the dessert table on the far right of the room, unconventional, but she needed something in her stomach.

She glanced around, luckily, everyone was too busy conversing to focus on her. She picked a strawberry covered in chocolate and took an eager bite. She closed her eyes in satisfaction, it tasted heavenly, then again, she was probably just thinking that because she hadn't eaten a thing since lunch.

_"You seem to be enjoying that Carter." _

Peggy's eyes opened, she didn't need to turn around to know the sarcastic comment came from the one and only…

"Thompson." She replied cooly glimpsing at him only briefly.

Jack looked quite dapper, his blond hair perfectly slicked back, freshly pressed black tuxedo, and confident smirk to top it off. She blinked when she realized why he was smirking, she didn't need to say anything aloud for him to know her approval of his attire. Not wanting to further feed his ego, she decided to distract herself by piling desserts on her plate.

Jack chuckled, "I think you look nice as well."

"Thanks," She replied primly while trying to decide what cake she wanted. Chocolate? Red Velvet? Strawberry? Or Vanilla? So many choices…she shrugged and decided to go with chocolate you can never go wrong with chocolate.

Jack picked a wine glass from a caterer passing by before turning to face the crowd of people so it wouldn't look like he and Peggy were talking to each other.

"You look like you're packing for an army, Pegs." He said, absentmindedly staring at his glass cup.

She glanced at him curiously from the corner of her eye, "Don't you have something better to do than to judge a woman who appreciates good dessert?"

"You were missing during the dinner." Jack replied ignoring question.

Peggy couldn't help but notice a hint of concern in his tone, not that she needed to explain herself to him, but she did anyway.

"Mr. Jarvis seemed to have a bit of trouble following the directions Vernon provided."

Jack glanced in an opposite direction before taking a sip from his glass, "I don't think the problem was with Jarvis."

She turned her head back to the dessert table, "What makes you so sure about that?"

"It's just a hunch." Jack said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Noticing that Jack was still watching her, she stared back into his cognizant eyes. Was he insinuating that Vernon purposefully sabotaged the directions so she'd be late to the dinner? Not that the idea seemed far-fetched, it was clear from the briefing that Vernon wasn't too happy with her being a part of the team…

She was drawn back to reality when she looked in surprise to see Jack reaching for her cheek. She immediately grabbed his wrist and looked around to see if anyone had noticed them. The crowd in the room were still conversing in lively conversations and laughing hysterically, most probably tipsy or drunk.

"What are you doing Jack?" She gritted once letting go of his wrist.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You have chocolate at the corner of your lip."

"What? Was it there the whole time time I was talking to you?" Peggy asked, immediately covering her mouth as she accepted the napkin from Jack. Today _certainly _wasn't her day.

"Mmm-hmm." Jack said with a slow nod and a smug smile.

"Why didn't you say anything you wanker!" She asked once removing the chocolate from her face and wishing she could do the same to Jack's stupid smirk.

He chuckled and turned so he was fully facing her, "You act so perfect sometimes, its comforting to know that even _you_ can slip up."

She rolled her eyes, "Because everything always has to be a competition with you."

"Of course everything is a competition with me." His smirk softened, "You're smart, you're beautiful and you have a good heart, once in a while it can be a bit intimidating for guys like me who don't give a damn."

The corner of her lips lifted at the complement, "You aren't too shabby yourself Thompson."

"Never said I wasn't." Jack replied with a smug smile, before leaving he turned, "For the record, this conversation never happened, if I hear it from anyone else, I'm denying it."

She felt her heart tug as he watched him leave, darn emotions, darn Jack buttering her up, for all she knew he was saying the exact same thing to Violet.

She let out a sigh, and set her dessert plate down. Mr. Jarvis was right, she needed to know the truth from him, maybe it was a misunderstanding. Before she could make her way to Jack, she was interrupted by a booming voice.

_"Well if it isn't Agent Carter."_

"Colonel Phillips!" Peggy said turning to her mentor in surprise, "Pleasure to see you again sir."

"Likewise." Colonel Phillips said with a polite nod as he joined her at the dessert table to cut a slice of cake for himself. After taking a bite he gestured with his fork, "I hope you don't tell my wife I took a second round of chocolate cake, she'd kill me if she found out."

Peggy chuckled, "And where is Mrs. Phillips? You two are usually glued to the hip at dinners."

He smiled, "Patrica stayed at home, didn't feel like coming. I wouldn't have come either but Vernon insisted."

"Why didn't you want to come?" She asked.

Wrinkles appeared on the Colonel's face as he smiled, "You know us old folk, the older we get, the less appealing dinner parties become. Half the people are drunk and the others are busy bragging and trying to outdo each other, its all a sham." He said with a shrug before glancing at Peggy with curious eyes, "What about you, did you bring a gentleman to accompany you?"

"I came alone." She replied simply.

Colonel Phillips let out a laugh, "Should I be surprised?"

She raised her brow, "What do you mean surprised?"

He set his empty dessert plate on the table, "Well, considering Steve Rogers left such high standards… it's understandable you're taking your time. I'm sure you still miss him."

Peggy wasn't sure how to respond, not because she didn't want to, but because she knew that Colonel Phillips just wanted her to find someone to make her happy as Steve once did. Colonel Philips knew how devastated she was when she heard the news of Steve's death. The first few months were hard, not waking up in the night from a bad dream and contemplating on whether there was something different she could have done to save Steve.

Noticing Peggy's silence he spoke up again, "You one of the things I liked about Steve was his loyalty."

"His redeeming quality seem to be hard to find in men these days." Peggy muttered, now thinking about Jack's phone call with his mystery woman.

"Tell me about it." Colonel Philips said in agreement, he pointed to his colleagues at the far side of the room, "See those women clinging to Vernon's arms, they don't even know he has a wife. Same with the Senator whose sweet talking that lady."

She watched Vernon Masters and Senator Cooper who, along with the women, were in conversation with Jack, "What poor examples."

"Yeah, they're idiots. I noticed the way they looked down on you during our briefing this morning." Colonel Philips placed a firm hand on her shoulder, "I don't know when, but someday your determination's going to get you somewhere great."

She looked up at her mentor and smiled, "That's the plan sir."

"Good." Colonel Phillips stood up, "I think I'm going to head home now, have a good night Agent Carter."

"The same to you." She replied standing up as well.

"Leaving so soon?" Vernon asked patting the Colonel heartily on the back. Colonel Philips let out a tired sigh, "Thanks for the dinner Vernon, but I have a wife to get back to."

Vernon's smile dimmed, "Of course, send her my greetings."

"I'll walk you out." Jack offered. Colonel Phillips nodded and walked out with Jack, leaving Vernon and Peggy.

"Its nice to see you here Agent Carter, almost thought you weren't coming seeing as you missed the dinner," Vernon said, slightly raising his glass to Peggy before taking a sip of his drink.

"I might have been able to arrive on time if the directions were more clear," she quipped, her brows slightly raised at his obvious comment to pester her.

Vernon smiled after finishing the drink in his hand, placing it on a silver tray.

"Jack told me about your new hire. Maybe your colored secretary didn't write down my instructions properly."

Her lips twitched at his condescending tone, but she remained calm. When Jack was late to work, Vernon didn't seem to have a problem with it at all, in fact, he joked about it. It was obvious he was baiting her, but she knew better, nothing good would come out of quelling with the man. She watched Vernon grab two wine glasses from a caterer passing by and hand her a glass. With the amount of drinks she had seen him with she was surprised that Vernon was still eager to drink another glass, it was only time till the drinks hit his system.

Vernon raised his cup, "You missed the toast I made during dinner, but here is to a hopefully successful press conference tomorrow."

"Cheers." She said clinking hers against his cup. She observed as Vernon drank, "If you don't mind me asking, earlier this morning…what did you mean when you told the Chief 'like father like son?'"

"Jack's father had a bad habit of always being late to meetings. I'd often ask him, where were you? What were you doing? And he'd always reply, 'Oh I was with a friend.' After a while, I got used to it and I realized that it was code for being late because he was too busy screwing around with women." Vernon chuckled and winked, "The guy sure knew how to have a good time if you know what I mean."

Peggy's frown reeled in disgust, _men_.

"Aren't you going to drink that honey?" Vernon slurred.

"I don't drink." She said with a fake smile at the tipsy man. She averted her eyes from him and noticed the woman who she previously caught with Billy, currently in a conversation with Jack. A conversation that Jack seemed to be enjoying. She narrowed her gaze, she was not leaving this place till she got an answer from Jack.

''''''''

Jack nodded his head to the young woman before him to seem engaged in the conversation. He wished he were spending time with Peggy instead. This lady was an absolute air head, going on and on about her favorite shade of drapes. He honestly didn't care about what she was talking about, he was just talking with her for appearances sake. This was the exact reason why he hated socialite events, it was always the boring, rich people who were the talkative ones. He couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like if he and Carter could just arrive at the dinner as a couple.

As though his prayers were being answered, he saw Peggy stand beside the woman to join their conversation. Jack noticed Peggy put a hand on the woman's shoulder as though they had met before.

"Well hello darling," Peggy said with a pleasant smile before lowering her voice, "Just wanted to warn you that Daisy's on the lookout for you. If I were you I'd leave before she outs you in front of everyone."

Jack arched his brow as he noticed the woman's face turn red.

"Oh gosh, thank you for telling me, you're a life saver!" The woman said before turning to Jack with a wink, "It was nice talking to you."

"Uh huh." He said dryly as he watched the woman promptly leave as though she were being chased by the cops.

"We need to talk." Peggy directed at Jack, crossing her arms once the lady had left.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked furrowing his brows, she didn't look happy.

"I can't tell you here. I want somewhere private where we can talk. And since we can't be seen leaving together. I want you to meet me in the hallway in two minutes. I'll leave first."

Jack realized Peggy wanted the lady to leave on purpose… Before he could reply to her request, he looked around to see that she had disappeared in the crowd of people.

After waiting for two minutes, as Peggy asked, he made his way to the long and quiet hallway. With everyone in the main sitting room area, no one would have known he was here. As he walked in the hallway, he suddenly felt a hand pull him into a room before locking the door behind them. He looked around and realized they were in a guest bathroom.

Once the door was locked, Peggy pinned Jack to the wall with one hand before removing the drink from his other hand and throwing it down the sink.

"Thats a waste of good wine Carter." Jack complained.

"I think you've had enough to drink for tonight."

"You can never have to much to drink." He answered with a lazy smile.

With a hand still on his chest she turned to him, "Now, listen carefully, I don't want to play games. We're too old for that. Hm?"

Jack, enjoying how close they were smiled wryly, "Pegs, this seems fun and all but I don't think we should be having private make out sessions in our bosses house."

Ignoring him, she stepped closer to him so their noses were now touching, her hand on his chest could feel the soft beating of his heart. What Jack didn't know what that it would be her way of knowing whether he was lying or not. She'd use the pulse of his heart to tell whether he was lying or not.

"You know secrets have a way of showing themselves." She whispered softly into his ear before facing him so she could examine his eyes, "So tell me Jack, who was the woman on the phone?"

Jack blinked in confusion, "What are you talking about Pegs?"

Her lips twitched at him using his nickname on her, "Earlier today, when you were late to the office, we were talking and I heard you talking with a young woman."

Jack frowned, she must have been talking about when he called her while at the cancer center visiting Gam Gam. He couldn't tell Peggy who Violet was, without her finding out about Gam Gam.

He averted his eyes from her and looked sideways, "There is no woman Pegs. I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"Hm." She replied with a critical frown. Her observant eyes scanned his avoidant ones.

He was lying.

She adjusted Jack's bow, patting his chest before looking up at him, "You seem to be forgetting I'm very good at interrogating."

"I still don't get your point." He said squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Jack, you're like an open book. If you lie to me I'll know."

"Alright, I think you had too much to drink." Jack said, gently tugging her hand from his chest to escape her grip.

Peggy kept her left hand firmly on his chest, his heartbeat was steady.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Alright, time to take it up a notch.

"Is her name Penelope? Sally? Megan? Lily?" Peggy asked, still feeling his steady heartbeat.

_Thump, Thump, Thump_

Jack scowled, "I told you there is no—"

She looked into his eyes, "Violet?"

_Thump, Thump, Thump Thump, Thump, Thump Thump, Thump, Thump Thump, Thump, Thump Thump, Thump, Thump Thump, Thump, Thump Thump, Thump, Thump Thump._

"Looks like you lied to me again Jack." She whispered, hurt that she had to interrogate him to find the truth.

Jack let out an incredulous laugh, he took her hand in his, "Relax Pegs, she's a just a friend."

Peggy blinked as voices from floated in her head, first Billy's.

_"Relax Daisy, it was just a mistake."_

Then Daisy's.

_"I'm sick of it. All you do is lie, and lie, because you think with your bodies before your brain._

Then Kassidy's.

_"Men, it's like lying is their native language."_

And lastly Vernon's.

_"He'd always reply, 'Oh I was with a friend.' After a while, I got used to it and I realized that it was code for being late because he was too busy screwing around with women."_

She zoned back to what Jack had just said.

She's just a friend.

Just a friend.

A friend.

It was like she could hear Vernon Masters taunting her, saying, _Like father like son right Agent Carter?_

She took a step back from him, unable to even comprehend the emotions whirling through her head. Was she hurt that Jack was cheating on her? Was she angry that he was in love with another woman? Or was she disappointed at the fact she let herself be fooled that Jack could care for anyone else without exploiting them. Jack's voice drew her back to reality.

He asked gently, furrowing his brows, she looked hurt, "Pegs?"

Without answering him, she opened the door to exit the room, with all the progress they had made, she didn't expect this dishonesty from Jack.

Jack gently grabbed her arm, "Pegs, talk to me, where are you going?"

He winced as she tugged her arm away from him.

"Home. You should too." She quipped in annoyance before leaving him in the hallway.

He let out a sigh, he understood she was probably not happy why he was withholding from her, but he still didn't understand why she was making a big deal out of it. They only started dating, he didn't have to share every single detail with her right?

'''''''

Peggy was now outside the house, she needed a quiet place with fresh air to think. She was certain Jack was talking to a woman called Violet, so now what?

_"Hey are you ok sweetheart?"_

She turned her head sideways to see it was Daisy, the stain on her dress was faint now, not nearly as bad as before.

"Thank you for asking Daisy I'm fine." Peggy replied with an appreciative smile,

Daisy's brows arched over her bright green eyes, "Are you sure, you look like a lovesick puppy. Why aren't you inside with everyone else?"

"Let's just say I'm just tired of seeing drunk men pretending to be people they aren't."

"Story of my life." Daisy said with a small laugh, "Come on, I'm heading home, I can drop you if you'd like."

"What about Billy?" Peggy asked while following Daisy to her car.

"I'm sure he'll find his way back." Daisy replied dismissively as she entered the car and pushed her keys into the ignition, "I should drop you at Howard's place right?"

Peggy nodded and closed the door after sitting in the passengers seat.

After a few minutes of driving in silence, Daisy turned her head tentatively to Peggy, she could tell Peggy was deep in thought.

"I'm sorry."

Peggy snapped out of her thoughts and glanced at Daisy, "Whatever for Daisy? You didn't do anything."

"I'm sorry about Jack. I'm guessing you got cheated on you too huh?"

Peggy's mouth dropped as she stared at the blonde woman in surprise.

Daisy knew about her and Jack.

But _how_?

* * *

**Dannng, one more person to the list of people who know about them. :) So thoughts, comments and etc on this chapter? The next chapter will be more snooping on Peggy's part to find out about Jack's weekly visit to Gam Gam!**


End file.
